Kurayami no Naka de Hikari
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: Kagome is in a bad relationship with a hanyou... After she's locked outside in the pouring rain, she almost dives from a bridge only to be pulled back at the last minute! Can she love again? - AU InuKag, MirSan
1. Prologue

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

The title means "A Light in the Dark" according to Google Translate. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, though I've been writing fanfiction for a long time now. I've mostly written Sailor Moon crossover stories in the past, but I'm a big fan of Inuyasha and have been hooked on it for a while. I've seen the whole series subtitled and the movies. I'm currently watching subs of Inuyasha Final Act (can't remember the Japanese title off-hand. Would google it but I'm writing this on my android). I just finished the 'Final Act' fansubs and it was REALLY good! I'm so glad Rumiko Takehashi didn't leave this one unfinished! It's also unfortunate that I haven't had the opportunity to read much of the manga. Also please note I was really depressed and upset when I wrote this so if it's a big angsty and dark, that's why.

This story is AU, I'll try to keep them in character as best as I can. It takes place in the modern era but there are youkai in it. Humans and youkai live in peace for the most part. It takes place when Kagome is a bit older, early to mid-twenties and Kagome is in college (university).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Prologue**

Kagome sighed heavily as she walked down the crowded sidewalk toward her bus home. It was rush-hour so she was jostled left and right by the many city workers leaving the office for the day. She had already had her book bag knocked off her shoulder three times and her umbrella knocked from her hand twice. She was just glad the rain had finally stopped, though it looked like it could start up again at any time. A sudden frown crossed her lips as she glanced down at her watch. Her bus left in three minutes and she still had two blocks to go until she reached the stop. Unfortunately the city buses had been making massive cutbacks in their routes to save money. They had been crying broke for the last year to the point that they were bailed out by the government. It hadn't been reflected in the services as prices kept going up and service kept going down. If she missed this bus, she would have to wait an hour until the next bus came. That was the motivation she needed to tighten the straps on her bag and secure her umbrella so she could pick up the pace. She trotted as quickly as her full book bag and the packed sidewalks would allow, dodging the occasional stroller and plumes of cigarette smoke that issued from the crowd at varying intervals.

Kagome rounded the corner and bolted for the blue bus stop sign still doing her dance of duck and dodge. She received dirty looks as people were displaced by her rapid dash to catch the early bus.

The bus was just pulling up to the curve as Kagome reached the sign, panting from the exertion. Kagome raised her hand to flag down the bus but the driver didn't even touch the break as it sped by the stop.

"Wait!" Kagome called as she took several steps after the bus with her hand still raised. She could see in the windows of the bus as it flew by and her hand dropped to her side. From what she could see, every seat was taken and the aisles were packed to bursting with people. She let out an annoyed sigh as she watched the over-loaded bus turn the corner. Every time there was a game, her bus would be bursting at the seams. Any other day, it was virtually empty. Why didn't they run extra buses when the sports team played? The sky took this opportunity to open up and drop its heavy burden on the crowd of people at the stop.

Kagome fumbled with the buckle on her umbrella, managing to free it after a few tries and managed to push the button at the bottom to open the umbrella. Too bad for her that bad luck decided to rear its ugly head once more. A strong gust of wind kicked up the instant she released the latch and the umbrella was ripped from her hand forcibly. She watched as the wind carried her protection from the rain into a busy intersection and grimaced at the loud crunching noise of the semi truck's wheels crushing the umbrella.

Kagome stared in muted shock as the water slowly seeped into her clothes and dripped down her nose. She had had bad days before, but this one kept getting better and better. A bag full of heavy books from her college classes, pouring rain storm, an hour wait for the bus, and no umbrella. Just another typical day in the life of Higarashi Kagome...

- l - l - l - l -

Kagome walked up the hill to her small two bedroom apartment with dread in her heart. She would rather have the day she'd had downtown for a month than open the door to her apartment. She wasn't the only one who'd had a bad day that day. Her boyfriend slash roommate slash fiancé and she had been arguing off and on all day via text and email messages and she really wasn't looking forward to meeting him face to face just then. His temper was something that she tried to avoid, though most of the time it was unavoidable.

His very nature was unpredictable. One second he was a sweet caring man that made her laugh and filled her heart with joy. The next moment he was dark and angry and unstoppable. He would curse her name and yell out how ugly and worthless she was. He would attack every aspect of her from her face, to her body, her intelligence, to her friends and family whom she was convinced had abandoned her to this merciless hanyou.

Despite his treatment of her, she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him. It was the sweet, caring, gentle side that kept her sane. He whispered to her at these times, promising to love her forever, to buy her everything her heart desired, to stay by her side and give her a family of her own to fill the gap the absence of her blood relatives had left when they abandoned her.

"You're late." The hanyou commented as she raised her key to open the lock on the door. He was sitting in the kitchen looking out at her through a crack in the blinds. She jumped at the sound of his voice and dropped her key. "Where have you been? You're late."

"I'm sorry. The bus didn't stop because it was full so I had to wait for the next one." Kagome explained as she reached up and grabbed her hair to wring the water out like a dish rag.

"That is unacceptable." He said as he rose from the chair and walked to the door. Kagome heard the lock snap open and the door open a crack. Kagome reached for the door and made to push it open so she could go in and get dried off and warmed up. It was still early spring so it was decidedly cool, especially when she was soaked to the bone with chill rain water. "You need to come up with a better excuse for cheating on me than that."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned with a perplexed look on her face. "I've never even considered cheating on you. I love you."

While still holding the door mostly closed, her reached down and plucked her fallen key from the ground. He then slipped back through the door, drawing it closed behind him. Kagome's heart clenched in shock as she heard the lock slide back into place. She stood on the porch for several minutes staring at the closed door with her mouth ajar. She had no words for the indignation and disbelief she currently felt. Then the sorrow set in...

Kagome set her bag on the porch and slumped down next to it, tears brimming in her eyes and threatening to spill. It hurt that he felt she was capable of cheating on him, and she was still in shock that he had looked at her sopping wet form and consciously locked her out in the cold. He always spoke of her being family and how much he loved her, but then he would do something so hurtful and cruel that her heart would ache for someone to come and take her away. That thought made her shiver in fear. Then the loneliness would return. She shivered again at the thought of being abandoned again and the dam broke. She drew her knees to her chest as sobs racked her body and tears spilled down her cheeks. Her heart ached from deep within and felt like it was being ripped from her body. What made it worse was the fact that he didn't seem to feel any remorse for causing these deep wounds to the heart of the one he claimed to love.

After she had sat on the ground outside of the door sobbing for a good half an hour, she rose to her feet in a trance and left the safety of the porch and headed out into the pouring rain. Her bag full of books she left on the porch as she blindly made her way down the sidewalk. She felt numb inside and more than a little angry. She knew that would turn her anger and pain back against her if she expressed her displeasure. He was a master of manipulation. He continually amazed Kagome at his innate ability to relate to just about anyone and convince them to do just as he wanted.

Kagome was deep in thought as she made her way to the bus stop down on the main street of her suburban neighborhood. It seemed pointless to just sit shivering on the porch. Besides, she felt the urge to escape and be alone for a while.

She thought back to when she had first met her hanyou with a sad smile on her lips. He had sat next to her on their first day of class by chance. They were both in the same program at a tech school that kept all of the students in the same classes throughout the program. If you didn't pass a class, you would be forced to wait until a younger Class came in and take it then _(AN: This is how the tech school I went to worked)_.

That first class was a General Education course called Critical Thinking, which was meant to teach them to think in new and innovative ways. Basically, it showed them different ways to think outside the box. They had been given a sheet of paper with various words written in different ways but represented common phrases (AN: you've all seen these. Example - ). He had been impressed by Kagome's intelligence and he told her so. Compliments continued to flow from the hanyou over the next few weeks and then months after that. They grew close... at least that's how Kagome felt. Her hanyou had a way of holding everyone at an arms-length but makes them believe that they are extremely close. Kagome witnessed this by observing the way he interacted with others. Women in particular. Women seemed to swarm to him even though he was a hanyou. The problem, and something that caused immense jealousy to boil in Kagome's chest, was that he didn't bother to tell any of said girls that he was involved with someone else. He let them speak to him any way they wished so Kagome was witness to more than one attempt to pick him up. It didn't matter to them if he spent most of his time with her or if they were on a date, he would still be approached in that manner.

Kagome's eyes narrowed when these thoughts passed through her mind. It was many of the tender spots in her heart. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her bus pass. She didn't know where she was going, she was just going away. Long enough and far enough away that he would be his normal sweet self again when she got back.

She flashed her pass to the driver and continued walking as she headed for an empty seat at the back of the bus. Her thoughts once again returned to her analysis of her love-hate relationship with her precious hanyou. She reached her hand up to squeeze some of the water from her hair as a smiling face filled her mind's eye.

He didn't often give Kagome gifts like flowers or poetry, he would give her gifts often nonetheless. His gifts were always more along the lines of food or sweets that he knew Kagome enjoyed greatly or a cute pair of shoes. He really had good taste in clothes and shoes for a man. He always said if he was going to be seen in public with her, she had to look good. That didn't stop him from going out with her when her appearance was subpar, though. A lot of his personality was just talk. He would say what he would or wouldn't do but would rarely follow through.

When she had met him, he had been living with another woman. He would frequently tell Kagome about waking up and having his money missing from where he'd left it the night before. He knew she was the one that was taking it, he also knew she was a kleptomaniac. She was constantly devising new scams to rip people off. The people she ripped off included her family as one of the main victims. Apparently they were easier to trick because they were pre-disposed to trust her. He confided all this to Kagome, who was horrified at the behavior.

She had really begun to care about this man and he really seemed to be falling apart. He stopped going to class regularly and wouldn't show up until classes were over most days. Later he accuses Kagome of being the reason he stopped attending and eventually dropped out. The actual reason, though he still to that day denied, was that he had ambition and creative insight but he had no drive. Everything he started since Kagome had known him had gone uncompleted. He would get to the finish line but not cross it. And then he would blame Kagome as if she had distracted him from it and prevented him from finishing.

After years of these accusations ringing in her ears, Kagome had begun to believe him. That's why she didn't complain about him not being able to hold down a job. She took out more student loans to cover the bills that her meager salary from her part time job waitressing didn't cover. He always had big plans, talking about everything he was working on at the apartment while Kagome was in class or working. The ideas were great and might actually work... if he would actually follow through with them to the end.

He had told her a bit about his past and it wasn't unblemished like her one night of underage drinking that she got caught. Though that had since been expunged from Kagome's record with her completion of the diversion party. In all honesty, that night wasn't Kagome's fault anyway! Her boyfriend had told her the drinks were non-alcoholic since he was hoping to get lucky at the time, and she had stupidly believed him. By the time she realized he lied, she could barely stand. Needless to say, said boyfriend did NOT get lucky and instead got dumped. Kagome frowned as she remembered Hojo. He had been her first boyfriend and sometimes seemed a bit dull-witted and slow. It turned out they didn't have much in common so it was over within a few months.

The man Kagome was in love with had a criminal record and had spent 8 years in prison. It had shocked Kagome to her core to find out he had spent that kind of time locked away. He had such a gentle personality that she refused to accept it... until, of course, she found out about his temper. In the hanyou's younger days, he had been a local drug dealer in his hometown. He had told her he never messed with the hard stuff, he would only touch natural ones such as marijuana and shrooms. He had grown up around addicts and had seen the results of the harder stuff on the children of said addicts and, let's just say it was unpleasant and heart-breaking for those poor children. So he had promised not to go beyond the all-natural substances. It wasn't the dealing that got him locked up, though... There was a young woman who he was dating during that time in his life. While he was out of town down south, she went to someone else in town to get her weed. Unknown to her, it was laced with something she was unaware of and in her euphoria, her vehicle struck a tree and her fragile body flew through the glass, landing her body in one of the low branches of the tree. She was dead on impact... When he'd gotten back from his trip, he tracked down the guy that sold it to her and put him in the hospital... He slammed his face into an open brick of cocaine and caused him to overdose from inhaling the loose, uncut powder (AN: I think I watch too many movies to be able to come up with half of these terms). By the time the police arrived, all of the drugs and paraphernalia was stashed or removed and the police wrote it up as armed robbery even though he didn't own or believe in carrying a gun of any kind. They tracked him down quickly enough and locked him away.

Parts of her sweet hanyou were extremely hardened, but some of those rough edges had been polished since she'd met him. He would smile and tell Kagome that she was worth changing for. She would smile back and lay her head against his broad chest and breathe in his scent, memorizing it. He had seemed so vulnerable when he told her about what had happened back then that Kagome couldn't help but comfort him and stay by his side. At least he was trying to change his life around and he hadn't had any run-ins with the law since then. Nor did he partake in any other illegal activities like he had before prison.

Kagome shook herself out of her reverie as she realized she was back downtown. She had been so lost in thought, she didn't even realize she was back. Thankfully, rush hour was over so she wouldn't have to deal with massive crowds of people. She stepped off the bus with no real goal as to where she was going. The rain was still falling steadily, quickly soaking into her already wet hair and clothes, which had just gotten to the point where they were no longer dripping.

Kagome wandered down the street sluggishly, not bothering to pull up the hood on her hoodie since she was already soaked to the bone. She shivered involuntarily and flexed her cold fingers, trying to regain some circulation in them. She continued to amble down the street deep in thought as she sunk into her memories.

Her sweet hanyou had vocalized that he shouldn't call her names when he was angry. Even though he was conscious of his actions, he didn't seem to be able to or care to get them under control once they were sparked. Some days when she came home from school or work, tension would hang heavily in the air like a suffocating blanket. Those were the days that Kagome tried to walk small... though it rarely worked... No matter how low-key and quiet she was, something she would say or do would spark an ugly anger border-lining hatred and he would go into an insatiable rage for hours on end.

Kagome had tried everything she could think of to calm him when these rages filled his character, but nothing had ever worked. She had tried just agreeing with whatever it was he was saying, she had tries standing her ground and fighting back, she had tried to leave the room until he'd calmed down. The latter seemed the worst... Whenever she tried to escape the hateful tirades, he would either follow her and keep on, or he'd wait for her to come back into the room and scream at her that much more! She hated days when she could feel that tense aura...

The worst part about these rages of his was the fact that anything could set him off! If he didn't like the way Kagome looked at him or if she sighed in frustration and shook her head when he was on her case nit-picking everything. There was no telling what the spark would be any given day. What she did one day that was okay could be the thing that set him off the next day. There was just no telling with him... the inconsistency kept her on a roller coaster. He would call her his family one day and whisper beautiful words to her and the very next day tell her that's she was worthless, no one wanted her, and that he could replace her in an hour and feel no remorse. Her tears didn't seem to affect him at all... She had perpetual bags under her eyes from all of the crying she did at home. Her once top grades were slipping as well as she struggled to find motivation to study and work on her assignments. Most of the time, she wanted to just curl up in a ball and sleep so at least she could escape the loneliness in her dreams.

The longer she was with him, the worse he'd become... It was almost unbearable to remain in that situation... and yet? Kagome was more afraid of being left all alone...

Kagome felt her body boarding another bus, she didn't bother to even look and see where it was going. It didn't matter where she went, she wasn't planning on going back until he was asleep. Then she would curl up on the couch and try to be out the door in the morning before he awoke. She definitely didn't want to approach him until this current anger was out of his system and the man she loved returned. With this recent accusation, though, it could be days before he came back to his senses. Kagome was perplexed as to what caused him to think she was cheating. Kagome didn't talk to men at all! And she sure as hell didn't ogle other men when she was out. Sometimes someone would try to talk to her, but she was quick to inform them that she was in a relationship.

Her boyfriend, on the other hand, had no such actions. He had even spent around seven months hanging out with a married lawyer at bars every night until at least 2:00 AM. This had hurt and angered Kagome deeply and no matter what she tried, it didn't keep him home. He had told her later that he had had a relationship with her in his drug dealer days. He had even gotten her pregnant at that time, but her parents forced her into an abortion since she was still in high school. That didn't stop her obsession with him though... nor did the fact that she was married with two children... This woman tried to get him to leave Kagome. When her advances weren't reciprocated, she resorted to a new tactic... She began to make threats... She would say she wanted to kill Kagome, that she would kill him since she couldn't have him, and chillingly, that she would burn the house down with Kagome inside.

This, of course, is what prompted the recent move. The apartment was much smaller than the last one but further away from the city, and the rent was, thankfully, almost a quarter less per month. So all in all, Kagome wasn't upset about having to move. At least there was no longer a black SUV sitting in the parking lot across the street waiting for Kagome's boyfriend to come outside.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts ruthlessly when she felt the bus stop and the driver yell back that this was the last stop. She rose to her feet in a haze, she was feeling decidedly warm even though she was still soaked to the bone. She decided to ignore the false set of warmth as she stepped off the bus onto the pavement. One step took her to a narrow, cracked sidewalk. She glanced around and realized she really had no clue where she was and part of her vaguely asked if this was a good neighborhood to walk around in. She was answered pretty quickly, though, when an elderly couple walking down the street hand in hand walking their small dog caught her eye. An old couple wouldn't be walking the dog near nightfall in the rain if it was a bad neighborhood. After that thought sunk in, she sunk back into herself as the last five years continued to play through her mind.

Never before had her sweet hanyou been violent with her. It had always been words he used as weapons, not his hands. He would beat her into the ground with his words, leaving her feeling that she was worth nothing and was just lucky he was sticking around. Ever since they'd moved, things had gotten worse... The first incident had occurred about a month ago right after they moved in. She had been late because the bus had been overloaded that day. When she got home and came inside, he'd slapped her across the face and called her a slut before going into his normal, vicious tirade. Kagome has been so stunned as she touched her stinging cheek, that she hadn't even heard the awful things he yelled at her. It had quickly gone downhill from there... Kagome realized she didn't like to be manhandled and decided she was going to fight back. The next time he put his hands on her, Kagome summed up all of her strength and slapped him back. This was the wrong action to take, though. Before Kagome even knew he'd slapped her back, she found herself on the floor with a strange ringing in her ears. It turned out he had ruptured her ear drum and she was unable to hear properly for the next few weeks.

Honestly, Kagome blamed herself. She had learned long ago that when he did something, not to fight back or argue because it always just made things worse. The physical attacks were getting much more frequent and much more severe. Not that he really left marks... at least not where you could see them. In one of his worst rages, he had thrown her on the bed and punched her in the back of the head three times before he managed to get control of his anger. Kagome had sobbed for hours and hid in the closet, the splitting headache that accompanied it remained for at least a week. She was too afraid to go to a doctor so it's lucky for her she didn't seem to have a concussion, though she did had a knot on her head the size of a softball and had trouble finding a position to sleep in at night that didn't put pressure on the tender area.

As Kagome walked, a wave of heat washed over her and she unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off. She slung the sopping wet garment over her arm and continued to walk. For some reason, Kagome felt like her body was moving on its own as she walked down the cracked cement sidewalk. She was extremely hot, despite the steady rain that continued to fall, dripping down her cheeks and off of her nose and chin. She made no move to wipe it away, her arm seemed too heavy to lift. Besides, there was no point with the rain still coming down, it would just makes new water tracks down her face.

Hurt tears still poured from her eyes, causing her face to feel even more unbearably hot. It suddenly felt like a summer day to Kagome. Her mind was too muddled to understand why it had gotten so warm. She continued to walk and found herself in the middle of a bridge. She stopped and leaned over the side, trying to see what was beneath her. Far below the bridge, there was a river churning its way through the landscape. Kagome smiled to herself. A sudden thought had penetrated her hazy consciousness. Just like you go swimming in the summer to cool off, Kagome decided she was going to take a dunk in this river.

She looked to the sides of the bridge and saw there was no path down to the river so she came to a quick decision. What if she just jumped into the water from the middle of the bridge? Kagome was deep in a haze and didn't take into count the height she'd be jumping from, nor did she consider the depth of the river, which she didn't know, nor did she consider the swift currents that were crashing branches up against the jagged rocks.

Kagome climbed clumsily up onto the railing, her sneakers squeaking on the wet metal. She was completely oblivious to the world around her and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips, eyes slightly glazed. She brought her arms straight out to either side, closed her eyes, and breathed in the fresh spring air deeply. The air smelled so clean outside of the city and Kagome finally felt her stomach unclench. One of the things that always relieved stress for her was swimming. It was so relaxing and calming being in a large body of water. She was unaware of the squealing tires on the bridge, or the voice that yelled trying to get her attention. She was even unaware of the hand that enclosed on her wrist as she tumbled over the railing. Everything had gone completely silent... everything was fuzzy like a dream...

"Oi!" Kagome could hear muffled voices. Some of the words registered but it was hard to understand since it sounded like a badly tunes radio. She grimaced and made to pull the thing that was restricting her arms from moving off. It was just too damn hot! "What the... ell... do... n... ail..." The voice tuned in and out. Kagome forced her heavy eyelids upward and at first only saw white. As she moved her eyes, she could see a few tree branches above her. It took her a long moment to realize that there was something cool on her cheek that was tipping her face down. It was a hand... correction... a man's hand with calluses from working with them. The last thing Kagome saw before darkness swallowed her up was a pair of concerned golden eyes framed by a curtain of long, silver hair and a pair of soft, triangular ears perked on top of his head. She could see his lips moving as she reached up a hand and gently rubbed one of the soft ears before the blackness encircled her senses...

**::FIN::**

That's the end of the prologue! I hope you stuck with me to the end! So how many of you thought Inuyasha was the 'hanyou' she's dating? I hoped I tricked some of you! That was my intent ~.^ Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked this. I'd like to continue it, but if I don't get a huge turn-out, I might not be as apt to update it (it's discouraging when people don't review and let you know how you're doing!). Anyway, thanks for sticking with me to the end of the Prologue! It's 8 pages long, Arial at 10 pt font. I try to do 10 page chapters for every update so if it takes me a bit to update, sorry!


	2. Chapter 1 Everyone Wears Masks

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

Notes: Yay for a quick update for you guys (I hope)! I got six reviews for the prologue, I guess that's not too bad considering I'm out of practice and haven't made an appearance in almost six years (it seems my 'loyal' fans are no longer on !). Anyway, I hope you don't expect chapters to be added as quickly as this one was added, I don't know HOW I finished a chapter this quickly, and a 10 page on at that (Arial, 10pt)! I hope it doesn't seem like it jumps around too much, I wrote this in several sittings on my Droid (mostly on the bus to and from work). I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sango and Miroku make an appearance. I'm glad I managed to get a few of you with the prologue! That was my goal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 1 – Everyone Wears Masks**

Inuyasha sat in a squishy armchair with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. He growled low in his throat at the stupid girl lying in the hospital bed in front of him. What she was doing standing on the railing with her arms outstretched, he could only guess. All of his guesses would lead to one answer, though... The dark-haired girl had gone to that bridge that hardly anyone used so she could kill herself... With the height of the bridge and depth of the water, there was no way she would have survived that fall. If Inuyasha hadn't been wasting time by just driving around, she definitely would have been killed. And if he didn't have the speed and instincts of a hanyou, he would never have managed to grab her wrist as she fell.

So here he was, sitting in a chair waiting for the girl to wake up. He knew one thing about her, her name was Higurashi Kagome and she attended Shikon Tech. as evident by the student ID in her wallet. He wondered to himself why she was out in the rain wearing a tank top and shirt pleated skirt, but came up with nothing. It was too cold yet to be walking around without a coat or a hoodie. He supposed the fever had made her believe she was warmer than she was. Or was it the hypothermia that made her take off the hoodie? Inuyasha didn't care. He was just glad he had made it in time to save her life.

He sighed impatiently as he checked his watch for the twentieth time in the last hour. The doctor had told him she would be waking soon since the fever had died down but she remained still, pale as death with dark circles beneath her eyes. He wanted to give this stupid girl a piece of his mind and smack her upside the head for trying something as cowardly as trying to commit suicide!

"Damnit! Wake up already, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he glared around the room. Everything felt the wrath of his glare from the floor tiles, to the curtain, to the machines emitting that annoying beep-beep of the sleeping girl's pulse. He leaned his head back on the chair and stretched his feet out as far as he could and still be in the chair, arms still crossed over his chest. An annoying, yappy, dog bark sounded from his pocket and he growled again. Apparently his sister-in-law had messed with his ring tone. He could see a mental picture of the petit woman grinning as she set the obnoxious Chihuahua bark to his main ringtone. He'd have to remember to get her back later... preferably without his brother finding out about it. They didn't tend to get along most of the time. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out his _'barking'_ phone and let out another frustrated sigh at the visible name. He quickly answered the phone before it went to voicemail.

"What do you want now, Miroku?" He growled into the receiver. Miroku had been calling every hour to try to get Inuyasha to come out as his wingman at the club that had just opened. Most of the women that went to those clubs knew Miroku's reputation as a hard-core pervert so most would only speak to him if Inuyasha was there to keep his wandering hands in check.

"Please reconsider coming out here!" Miroku yelled into the phone, trying to be heard over the music.

"I told you already, monk! There's no way in HELL I'm going out as your wingman again!" Inuyasha growled into the phone. "My eyebrow finally grew back in after Sango got ahold of me!" There was nervous laughter on the other end of the phone. Inuyasha had a feeling Miroku hadn't told Sango he was going out that night and the laugh had just confirmed it.

"Yeah well... Sango is a very delicate woman... I think I may have to give her some space for the next few days." Miroku's nervous voice said on the line. "Mind if I crash at your place for a few days?"

"Keh! Whatever, man! You know where the key is! You better not bring any sleazy club girls up in there, though!" Inuyasha growled out as a sudden thought hit him. "I won't be an accessory and those chicks leave a nasty stench in the air that takes days to clear out!" There was a long pause on the line... followed by a sigh of defeat.

"All right, the stanks can stay at their palace tonight. Miroku-sama is going to sleep alone tonight!" Miroku said dramatically.

"If you and Sango would just admit you love each other and stop playing this _'not serious'_ game, you'd never have to sleep alone, stupid!" Inuyasha roared back in frustration. Ever since high school, Inuyasha's two best friends had been this _'catch me if you can'_ game. It annoyed the hell out of Inuyasha but the pair was just too damn stubborn for their own good. They would flirt with other people and pretend to go on dates with other people, but there was always retribution to pay afterward. Inuyasha had seen them sneaking off together more times than he could count, but getting them to admit they weren't just friends-with-benefits had proven to be impossible so Inuyasha had long since given up fighting a losing battle.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, are you gonna make an appearance at my mom's Sunday dinner this week?" Inuyasha asked, taking his thoughts away from the antics of his friends.

"Do you really have to ask? You know I'd never miss Izayoi-mama's Sunday dinner!" Miroku's voice sounded on the other end. It was true, Miroku saw Inuyasha's parents more often than his own. "What's she making this week?"

"Hmm... Not sure. Last I heard she was torn between Italian food or Indian food." Inuyasha explained. "I'm hoping she goes with Italian, you know I hate curry." Inuyasha heard Miroku chuckle on the line. Everyone in the city knew Inuyasha hated curry. His heightened inu youkai senses couldn't handle extremely spicy food.

"You know you just want Italian because the noodles remind you of Ramen!" Miroku shot back. This prompted Inuyasha to abruptly hit the _'end call'_ button on the phone. Inuyasha scowled at the teasing from his closest friend. So what if Inuyasha could eat Ramen every meal and be content! At least he knew what he wanted! Miroku couldn't decide if he wanted to prowl for women or be with Sango so he had no right to tease! Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard a soft noise to his right. He swiveled his eyes to the bed next to him and saw large, slightly glazed, chocolate eyes half-lidded and staring up at the ceiling.

- l - l - l -

Kagome was floating... She was surrounded by endless white with nothing visible anywhere. Her memory was hazy... The only thing she remembered was her name, Higurashi Kagome... _'Where am I?'_ She asked herself inwardly as she tried to recall anything. The other thing that came to mind was a pair of glowing, golden eyes and soft silver hair floating on a light breeze. Why this image came to mind, Kagome had no clue. She leaned back in the nothingness and sighed in contentment at being able to relax in such a peaceful setting.

Kagome was brought out of her relaxation as a faint voice penetrated her silent void. She scrunched up her nose in irritation and tried to block the annoying voice out. It seemed to work and Kagome felt herself lean back into a non-existent cushion of light. Her eyes popped open after several minutes when the voice returned louder and more persistently. She could tell that the voice was a man's, but she definitely didn't recognize it. His voice was gruff and arrogant and it pissed her off that he was disturbing the peace she had been feeling before. She opened her mouth to tell him to shut up but instead of sound coming out, she felt a falling sensation. She clawed at the air, looking for anything to grab onto so she didn't have to leave such a peaceful place. Blackness filled her vision and she lost all conscious thought.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and whiteness filled her vision. It was different, though. This was steady instead of the shimmering she had seen before. The voice sounded from behind her and she heard the distinct tone of a cellphone being _'hung up'_. Her body felt heavy and muscles felt strained like she had had an intense workout the night before. That's when everything came crashing back to her... She had come home late from class and her precious boyfriend, Naraku, had locked her out in the rain. Most of the rest of the night was hazy. Kagome remembered something about a bridge and then there were those gorgeous eyes from her dream.

"Hey onna!" The annoying voice from Kagome's dream sounded from her right side. "What the hell were you doing on the railing?" He demanded rudely. A confused look settled on her tired features as she tried to place what he was talking about. _'What's he talking about?'_ Kagome asked herself as she tried to bring the face into focus. It was him... the person she had just seen in her dream. That's when reality came crashing back to her again and she realized what he was really asking her. _'He thinks I was trying to kill myself!'_ Her inner voice screeched as a shocked look crossed her features.

Inuyasha watched the facial expressions of the human girl in the hospital bed before him with a stern look on his face. At first she looked annoyed, and then it shifted to confusion, and finally settled on surprise. He felt his ears lay back on his head and his frown deepened. The quick flicker to his ears hadn't gone unnoticed. The people of this age were still so unaccepting of hanyous so he was assuming that the girl in front of him had the same ingrained prejudices as much of the world.

"I..." Kagome started as she attempted to sit up. She was immediately met with a wave of dizziness and flopped back into to flat, lumpy pillow. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, if that's what you think." She said boldly with her eyes closed as he tried to will the light-headedness away. It receded... slowly... and a moment later, Kagome was able to open her eyes. "And my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me! Not onna!" She enunciated her name sternly as she met his glare with one of her own. _'Wow... what a strong woman...'_ Inuyasha silently mused as he saw the fire in her eyes. As far as she knew, he was a full demon but she stood her ground and refused to give him an upper hand. A smirk crossed Inuyasha's lips as he watched her meet him stare-for-stare.

"So I suppose you just thought you'd go for a swim then, huh?" Inuyasha commented sarcastically as his smirk widened.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, I was going for a swim!" Kagome shot back as her eyes narrowed on the silver-haired man in the armchair. "It was freaking hot!"

"That's because you were running a hundred and six degree temperature, baka!" Inuyasha growled out warningly.

"Who do you think you're calling a baka, you self-centered flea bag!" Kagome shot back as she continued to glare at the dog-eared man in front of her. She wasn't one to fling insults most of the time, but this arrogant jerk came in here, didn't know her, and assumed she was a complete moron.

"Well what the hell were you doing out in the rain? You could have gone into a coma and died from the fever!" Inuyasha practically yelled. Sure she was cute, but she was thick-headed and apparently had a hell of a temper.

"It's not really any of your business, but I locked myself out and couldn't get ahold of the landlord to let me in!" Kagome came up with the lie quickly. She knew it sounded flimsy and she wasn't a good liar, but it really was none of his business.

"That's a load of crap!" Inuyasha growled. He noticed her flinch lightly as he called her on the obvious lie. "Just because you're locked out doesn't mean you walk around in the rain! How about family? Friends? Even a damn restaurant or library or something is better than giving yourself pneumonia!"

"Well maybe I didn't have anywhere to go! Maybe I LIKE to walk around when I'm upset!" Kagome yelled back, leaning toward Inuyasha. She immediately realized her mistake and slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to admit that she had been upset... or let a complete stranger that she didn't have any family of friends nearby to confide in.

"Aha! You just admitted it!" Inuyasha cried, his scowl returning to the arrogant smirk. "You said you were upset so you WERE trying to kill yourself!" Kagome sighed and looked away from the man beside her, focusing her attention on the window next to her bed instead.

"What would you care if I was..." Kagome whispered quietly. Inuyasha couldn't see the look on her face but there was a great sadness in her scent as she gazed out the window. "You don't even know me, so what do you care?" This came out in an even quieter whisper, but with his sensitive hearing, Inuyasha heard it clearly. _'Why do I care?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as a perplexed look crossed his features. _'It's not like the world would mourn the loss of one human girl... and yet...'_ He mused to himself, frowning thoughtfully.

"Oh!" A startled voice said from the doorway. Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned toward the newcomer in the doorway. The young woman who stood there had long dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail with dark brown eyes and a little bit of pink eye shadow. She was dressed in doctor's scrubs and held a clipboard in one hand, a stethoscope hanging around her neck. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" The young woman asked with a warm smile for the half-demon.

"What are you doing here, Sango?" Inuyasha asked in surprise as he saw the tall woman in front of him. "I thought you worked pediatrics!"

"Most of the time I do, but they switch us up once in a while so we keep all of our skills fresh." Sango explained as she lifted her clipboard and flipped to the next page. She was almost done with her residency at the hospital so she was pretty much given free rein on where she wanted to work. Her little brother had been sick a lot as a child and had passed on at a young age so that's what prompted her to choose pediatrics as her main focus.

"So... Higurashi." Sango said with a smile for the dark-haired girl in the bed. "How do you feel?" Kagome weakly returned the smile the doctor gave her. She seemed nothing like the bad-tempered, inu youkai sitting by her bed. Maybe they were just casual friends, she didn't look the type to take the arrogance and attitude he'd displayed earlier toward Kagome.

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired." Kagome said, the weak smile remaining.

"That's good. Your chart says you have a case of walking pneumonia. You've been given anti biotics through your IV but I'm going to prescribe a mild steroid to help the respiratory symptoms clear up." Sango explained as she jotted a few notes down on the clipboard. "I'd like you to stay for observations for a few days to make sure it doesn't worsen." Kagome nodded as Sango explained. She let out a sigh when she found out she had to stay. Kagome hated hospitals with a passion. She had spent about three years in a hospital when her father had gotten sick. It still broke her heart that he was unable to beat the cancer that took his life.

"Higurashi-san?" Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the doctor say her name.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Kagome asked as an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks.

"I was just asking if you have any family you'd like to call." Sango asked as she looked at the bed-ridden young woman.

"I..." Kagome paused to gather her thoughts. She wasn't ready to see the man that was an indirect cause of her current ailment. He would still be angry and would find a way to make her being in the hospital all Kagome's fault. No... she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She visibly deflated and shook her head _'no'_ while avoiding eye contact with either of the room's other two occupants. "No... there's no one I'd like to contact..." She didn't notice the concerned look on Sango's face or the incredulous look on Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" Sango asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder drawing him to his feet.

"Yeah... You gonna be all right, onna?" Inuyasha asked, shooting his smirk at the dark-haired human girl. He received an annoyed glare from the girl.

"I told you, it's Kagome!" She snapped as she glared at the tall man.

"Keh! Whatever! I'll be back in a minute." Inuyasha said arrogantly as he tossed his head back and turned toward the door.

- l - l - l -

"I just had a few questions about her." Sango said as she put the clipboard back at her side. This was a personal conversation, off the record, not doctor-to-patient. "You're the one that brought her in, right?" She asked, pitching her voice low so no passersby could hear their conversation. At his serious nod, Sango continued. "Where did you find her and what was the situation that made you bring her in?" Inuyasha was quiet for a moment thinking of how to go about this.

"She almost fell off a bridge outside of town. I just barely got there in time to catch her. I think that's how her wrist got sprained." Inuyasha explained. He hadn't liked the sad look on her face when she said she didn't want to call anyone. It was disturbing to him to see someone with that much fire and spirit look so lost and rejected. Someone with her personality should have a zillion friends and family around her at all times.

"Did it look like it was..." Sango paused and pitched her voice even lower so only his sensitive hearing could pick it up. "... an accident?" Inuyasha knew that she would be sent to the psychological hospital if it was written up as an attempted suicide and he just couldn't seem to picture her trying to kill herself.

"I think it was, Sango." Inuyasha stated with a serious expression on his face. "She was really out of it when I saved her. I think the fever was making her hallucinate." He explained. He noted the skeptical look on her face but she didn't argue with him.

"If you're sure she's mentally sound, we'll just treat her for the pneumonia and release her, then." Sango said as she gave her friend a weak smile and squeezed his shoulder before going back into the room. Inuyasha remained in the hallway for several moments before he went back into the room.

- l - l - l -

"Why are you still here?" Kagome asked the grumpy-looking youkai sitting cross-legged in the chair next to her. Every time he looked at her, there was a scowl or a smirk on his face. _'Doesn't he have any normal facial expressions?'_ Kagome wondered to herself as she felt her eyebrow twitch. He was seriously getting under her skin. _'If he's going to keep scowling and looking like he'd rather be somewhere else, why didn't he just leave?'_

"Keh! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked away from her toward the open door and muttered something Kagome barely heard. "No one should have to sit in the hospital all alone." Kagome felt her cheeks warm up at his words and knew she was blushing. When she looked at Inuyasha, she saw a rosy tint touching the bridge of his nose and he was purposely avoiding eye contact. _'Could he be all talk?'_ Kagome wondered as she saw this new side of him. _'Maybe he's not what he seems...'_

"So, your name is Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned with a change of subject. She had remembered what the doctor, Sango, had called him.

"Yeah. Takahashi Inuyasha." He said grumpily as he turned back to the dark-haired girl. Something tickled the back of Kagome's mind about the family name. It sounded kind of familiar to her for some reason. She pushed it from her mind and tried to think of something to talk about. She was saved from this when an obnoxious dog started yapping excitedly. Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. "Freaking Miroku..." He grumbled as he dug into his pocket and drew out the barking phone. Kagome stifled a giggle at the vision of a bad boy dog demon with a Chihuahua barking ringtone!

"What do you want now, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled into the phone in annoyance.

"I'm kinda in a jam..." Miroku's voice sounded nervous over the phone.

"Who did you piss off this time?" Inuyasha asked with an exasperated sigh. It was the same thing every time. Miroku hit on someone's girlfriend and invariably had to deal with her large, jealous boyfriend. He could hold his own in a fight but he would rather not sport any bruises on his _'perfect'_ face so he'd call up Inuyasha to come flex his muscles.

"Just the normal muscled idiot except..." Miroku paused with a nervous laugh.

"What, Miroku?" Inuyasha growled in warning to his best friend.

"It turns out this guy's uncle is pretty high up in the yakuza." Miroku explained and immediately flinched at the explosion on the other end of the line.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up from the armchair. "The freaking YAKUZA is after you, now? Damnit Miroku! If you weren't such a freaking pervert this stuff wouldn't keep happening!" Kagome's eyes were as wide as they could go. She hadn't expected him to jump up and start yelling like that. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she watched his form.

"You're gonna have to lay low for a while you big idiot! Do NOT let the yakuza follow you to my place!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll give pops a call in the morning and we'll see if we can get this stupid shit cleared up. I'm sending Sango out so you don't do something else stupid!" With that, Inuyasha hung up his phone and glared at it for a minute before turning his attention back to Kagome. "Look woman. I have to go take care of some things right now. You BETTER still be here when I come back tomorrow. If you try to sneak out of here, I'll track you down." He warned as he directed his glare at Kagome. She felt her face heat up when he said he was coming back the next day. _'Why would he even bother?'_ Kagome wondered with a dumb-founded look on his face.

- l - l - l -

Kagome woke slowly the next morning and was so disoriented; she didn't know where she was for a while. Not to mention a nurse had woken her at six AM to stab a needle in her to draw blood. That's when she felt absolutely terrible. Her throat was sore, her head was throbbing, and this hacking cough started when she tried to sit up too quickly. To put it simply, she felt absolutely lousy. The worst part though, was that she didn't have her books to study with and she wasn't ready to call Naraku just yet.

Kagome sighed in defeat and pulled her pillow over her face. She really hated this... Being sick and stuck in a hospital with bland hospital food and nearly coughing up a lung every few minutes tanked! Plus there was nothing to do... they only had local channels and all they were playing were game shows and soap operas. Yes Kagome was miserable AND bored!

"Oi. Wake up would you." A male voice sounded from beside her, slightly muffled by the pillow. Kagome pulled the pillow off one eye and peeked up at the silver-haired youkai from the previous day. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with wide eyes as she tried to hide in the pillow and still see the man in her room.

"Baka. I told you I'd be back here. Did you hurt your brain since yesterday or something?" He asked rudely as he pointed a clawed finger at her forehead. Kagome's face flushed at the insult.

"If you're going to be a jerk why did you bother coming back?" She asked him with an annoyed glare.

"Keh! Someone had to make sure you didn't try anything else stupid!" He shot back, which caused Kagome's face to redden more in anger.

"You're really pissing me off!" Kagome cried, not really used to yelling at someone but he just seemed to know how to strike a nerve. She had her intelligence questioned enough at home, she wasn't about to let a complete stranger talk to her like she was a moron. "At least I was taught manners! You must have been raised by a savage to insult people's intelligence when you don't know anything about them!" She watched as his face darkened at the insult but she refused to back down. Kagome was shocked when the dark look he gave her lifted and was replaced by a huge smirk.

"Heh, good!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest and flopped down in the chair next to Kagome, smirk still in place. "Just making sure you weren't sitting here feeling sorry for yourself about your _'tragic'_ life."

"Don't assume to know me!" Kagome cried, her anger not dimmed in the slightest. "I never said anything about my _'horrible'_ life. Stop making assumptions about things you know nothing about!" Kagome overdid it. A coughing fit came on and she was having difficulty stopping long enough to breathe. Kagome was vaguely aware of sneakers squeaking on the floor as someone tore out of the room and Inuyasha shouting for a nurse before blackness surrounded her in its embrace.

"You're ridiculous, Inuyasha!" A female voice cut into Kagome's dream. "I should ban you from the hospital! She was just fine until you upset her, baka!"

"Keh! It's not my fault her weak human body got sick!" Inuyasha's voice responded arrogantly. Kagome heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh as she slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell, Sango!" He growled as he glared at the doctor standing beside him with her fist raised and an annoyed look on her face. Kagome had the distinct impression that the beautiful doctor had punched the inu youkai in the back of the head. He was looking very disgruntled and was directing a nasty glare at the brown-haired doctor.

"You didn't have to hit me..." Kagome heard the tall man mutter as he sank back down into the chair. If Kagome didn't know any better, she would have thought he was pouting. This was when Sango looked over in Kagome's direction. The stern look she had directed at Inuyasha had immediately melted and was replaced by a gentle smile.

"Are you feeling better now, Higurashi-san?" Sango asked as she shot a quick glare at Inuyasha. He cringed slightly but then gave her a haughty look as she turned back to Kagome.

"Don't let this bone-head get to you. He can be a jerk but it's really not his fault." Sango explained with a smile as she took the chair on the other side of the bed next to the window. "He was dropped on his head when he was a baby. Not to mention a lot of his brain cells were wiped out in high school from all the fights he started."

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled in irritation as he jumped back up and glared across the bed at the dark-haired doctor. She effectively ignored him as she focused her full attention on Kagome.

"Are you two dating or something?" Kagome asked because of the playful banter going back and forth between the two. Sango's cheeks were stained a light pink and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Me and Inuyasha?" Sango questioned with an incredulous look. "No way! We've been close friends since grade school." Sango explained.

"Heh, Sango's obsessed with a certain perverted monk-" Inuyasha started with a smirk but was unable to finish when a bootie covered crock plugged his mouth and prevented him from speaking. _(AN: You all know the booty shoe cover things that surgeons have to wear. Looks kind of like a solid hairnet only for your feet)_

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the two people in her room. Sango was still standing with her arm extended from the throw when Inuyasha spit the crock out and glared instant death at Sango.

"I'm gonna hurt you, Sango!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he stood, cracking his knuckles and facing off against the doctor in front of him. This only caused Kagome to laugh harder. Bad idea... another coughing fit took hold of her and brought tears to her eyes. She felt a strong pair of hands grip her shoulders and whisper wordlessly in her ear to calm her down. After a few moments, Kagome felt her lungs relax managed to lift her eyelids. She felt a soft cloth wiping the tears from her eyes as she drew in deep breaths and allowed the strong arms to hold her up.

"I... I'm okay now..." Kagome said in a whisper as she looked up into a pair of concerned golden eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Higurashi-san!" Sango cried as she pulled off her stethoscope and proceeded to start checking Kagome's vitals again.

"It's okay Sango-sensei." Kagome said with a small smile. "You can call me, Kagome." Sango smiled gratefully at Kagome when she saw the dark-haired girl wasn't going to report her to the supervisor on shift.

"Thank you, Kagome. Sango is fine. I don't think I'll ever get used to any special titles." She said as she scratched the back of her head. She looked up just in time to catch the crock that Inuyasha tossed at her head and in one smooth motion, pulled it onto her foot. Kagome noted the slightly disappointed look on Inuyasha's face at Sango's quick instincts.

"Sango-sensei!" A sing-song voice called through the door. Everyone turned to the door to see a young man with black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his neck and a pair of cobalt blue eyes that were dancing in excitement peek his head in. "Are you ready to go to lunch yet? Ayame said you were down here. Eh? Inuyasha?" The dark-haired man seemed surprised to see his dog-eared friend helping a sick patient sit up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the tall, dark-haired man.

"You're late, Miroku." Sango said as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sango-sensei." Miroku said as he shot a nervous, questioning look at Inuyasha. He was clearly asking if Inuyasha had mentioned the unfortunate event from the night before to Sango. Said woman was tapping her foot at the dark-haired monk. "You haven't already eaten have you? Wait, why are you here, Inuyasha? Are you pushing up on my woman now?"

"Keh! That's none of your business ecchi houshi." Inuyasha grumbled as a slight blush touched his cheeks.

"And who would be your woman, Miroku?" Sango asked blandly as she examined her manicured fingers. "Would it be that cute girl from the coffee shop? Or maybe the pretty little shy girl at the dry cleaners? Or is it some girl you met at the club last night?" Sango said as she lifted a dark glare up at the young man. His body stiffened at the accusations and a sickly smile spread across his face, attempting to mask the dread he felt in his gut.

"Why don't you two love birds take it somewhere else." Inuyasha said casually as he looked around the room at nothing in particular. "Kagome should get some sleep." Kagome blushed when he said her name and a smile spread across her lips. It was nice to hear him use her first name instead of just being called _'onna'_.

"Forgive my rudeness!" Miroku said as he regained his composure and walked to the dark-haired young woman in the bed. "I'm Yukito Miroku, Kagome-sama. You are a Goddess from above." Miroku started with an overly warm smile as he took the girl's hand within both of his, stroking the back softly. "Can I ask something, Kagome-sama?"

"Eh? Ask me something?" Kagome asked with her cheeks stained bright red. This was a strange bunch of people around her it seemed.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked with a serious look on his face.

"Huh...?" Kagome questioned as her eyes widened in surprise. Before she could react, a slapping sound reached her ears and he was sporting a red handprint on his cheek from Sango.

"Stupid pervert!" Inuyasha grumbled as he punched the young man in the back of the head in irritation. "That's NOT something you should ask every pretty girl you meet!" He growled as he glared at Miroku. "That's why stuff like last night happens so much!"

"What happened last night?" Sango demanded as she turned another glare on Miroku's nervous figure.

"N... nothing, Sango-sensei." Miroku tried to say but the look on Sango's face said she'd believe pigs fly before what he said. She had seen him late the night before over at Inuyasha's place when she got off work. By that point, Inuyasha's father had made a few calls and Miroku was spared. So as not to end up in a hospital bed across the hallway from Kagome, both young men had neglected to mention it to the young doctor. There was no way either was going to put themself in bodily harm by telling the brown-haired girl what had happened.

"Well, Miroku." Sango started as she walked over to Miroku and grabbed his ear, making him bend double. "We'll just go have a nice chat, won't we?" She asked sweetly as the two headed for the door. Sango had a sweet smile on her face... her eyes were another story... They promised pain to come for being left out of the loop. "I'll deal with you later, Inuyasha." She said glancing back at the silver-haired man.

"Keh!" He responded but Kagome noticed how his muscles tensed as soon as she turned that gaze on him.

"Wow..." Kagome breathes as she watched the whole exchange wide-eyed. They were obviously a very close group of friends that cared deeply for each other. Kagome smiled at the memory of friends like that. She had three friends, Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi back in high school and middle school she'd been really close to. They had lost touch when they all went separate directions for college. She missed them... She hadn't realized how lonely she felt until she saw this group of close-knit friends...

"Oi... Sorry about my friends." Inuyasha said calmly, relaxing back into the armchair. "They can be a bit overwhelming at times." Kagome smiled and shook her head at him.

"Don't apologize," Kagome said making eye contact. "You all seem so close, like family. You can't apologize for family acting silly like that." Kagome watch as a small, tender smile crossed his handsome face. He had been embarrassed by their behavior until she gave him that smile.

"That smile suits you better the depressed look from last night." He explained without a hint of the arrogant look from earlier. She noticed there was some sadness hidden in his eyes accompanying the smile. _'Everyone wears masks... huh?' _She asked herself as her smile slowly slid from her face.

"Until you prove you don't need a friend, I'm gonna keep popping up." Inuyasha said as the normal smirk returned to his face. Kagome looked at him sideways, trying to figure out why he was being so persistent.

**::FIN::**

Well that's it for this chapter. Kinda a weird place to end, don't worry, once Kagome is out of the hospital, it'll pick up A LOT. I have several things playing through my head that are going to happen in this story. I hope it all comes out good! I love in depth reviews the best!


	3. Chapter 3 Visitors

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

The title means **"A Light in the Dark"** according to Google Translate.

Notes: Wow that was a quick update for me! The next one might take a little longer, I want to write a chapter for my SM/Inuyasha story "Uragirimono" next. Feel happy I haven't been alternating on chapters to these stories! You got THREE chapters of this against ONE chapter of "Uragirimono". And don't forget that I try to make all my chapters at least 10 pages. This one is a little bit over 11 pages *yay* I didn't expect a few of the characters in this one to make an appearance just yet, but they did! Remember this is rated 'M' for a reason. There's a bit of smut in this one so if you're easily embarrassed easily, you might want to skip down a bit. Anyway, I have LOTS of ideas for this story so I think it's going to be relatively long (it's already close to 30 pages!). Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 2 - Visitors**

As Inuyasha lay down in bed that night, he couldn't help but think of the strange girl, Kagome, whose life he has saved the previous day. He really couldn't pinpoint why he couldn't get her off his mind. They hadn't really spoken much during the time in the hospital. If fact, she spent most of her time completely zoned out, deep in thought. He couldn't get the look in her eyes out of his head. Even when she smiled, there was a bone-deep sadness in them that just seemed out of place with the girl.

There were a few moments when her eyes were so empty he felt that he just wanted to destroy whatever it was that was the cause. He didn't believe her when she said she had no family. Inuyasha could tell by the fire she'd displayed briefly that she had to have at least one sibling. He knew from experience what a sibling could make grow in a person.

That genuine smile that had caused her eyes to sparkle had taken his breath away. And the coughing fit that had followed has scared him to death. She had already coughed herself unconscious once so he did his best to soothe her like his mother used to do when he'd get sick. To his surprise, it seemed to have helped. Sango had said she needed to spend a few more days in the hospital because of the fainting spell. It could be deadly if that happened when there was no one around. So she probably wouldn't be leaving until Sunday afternoon.

Inuyasha rubbed a lump on his head and growled in annoyance. Sango had really good aim... She hadn't been happy about Miroku going out clubbing the night before and blamed Inuyasha because he hadn't been there to drag him out. Said monk was currently sleeping on Inuyasha's couch. He spent so much time at Inuyasha's and Sango's he shouldn't even bother paying for rent at his place. Inuyasha just wished those two would stop being so damn stubborn and hook up officially instead of sneaking off together when they thought no one was looking.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled onto his side. He hated when he couldn't sleep and the memory of Kagome's haunted look kept appearing and forcing his eyes back open. He had known that kind of sadness when he was young. Being a hanyou singled you out from all the full youkai and full human children. He hadn't understood why none of the children at the park would let him play. The few that did would be whisked away by their parents' moments after he joined in. He had only had his mother to comfort him since his father had such a demanding job.

Inuyasha grimaced at the memory and frowned to himself. He hadn't understood it then... hell, he still didn't understand it! It wasn't until grade school that he made any friends at all. Miroku and Sango seemed to accept him immediately and didn't care when they found out he was a hanyou. Their parents hadn't even made a big deal about it! He couldn't imagine that it was possible for Kagome to know that type of loneliness, but her eyes told the tale.

"Damnit!" He growled as he rolled onto his back and glared at the ceiling like it owed him money. "Why can't I get that stupid girl out of my head?" After tossing and turning for another fifteen minutes, Inuyasha finally just got out of bed and headed to grab a quick shower. It was still a few hours before he could go back to the hospital so he figured he might as well do something useful.

He walked into to kitchen and quickly made some instant ramen. By the time he had finished eating and pulled his hair back into a loose braid, the sun was peeking through the windows. Inuyasha walked toward the front door quietly to avoid any annoying questions Miroku might ask at this early hour. He grabbed his jacket and slung it on his arm before grabbing his helmet and walking out the door of his place.

- l - l - l -

Kagome awoke the next morning in much the same manner as the previous day. She felt absolutely lousy and had a nurse wake her before the sun to stab her with a needle and draw blood. She still hadn't called home; at this point she was afraid of the accusations that she would receive. Even if she showed him proof she'd been in the hospital the whole time.

Kagome dreaded to think of how far behind she was falling in her classes. She doubted she'd be able to fully devote her concentration to studying with how horrible she felt, though. It might actual be easy to concentrate while being really sick than having her boyfriend insult and berate her, though.

"Mou... this is so boring..." Kagome muttered as she stared out the window.

"Maybe you should do something constructive, then." A male voice sounded from the door. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with a bag slung on his back and a helmet under his arm. His hair was pulled back into a loose braid, but strands of hair had escaped and hung loose over his shoulders looking rather wind-blown. Kagome felt warmth fill her face and looked down at her hands in embarrassment. "I went to your school and convinced them to give me your assignments." Inuyasha explained as he set the bag on the floor with a soft thud. "I even convinced one of your classmates to photocopy their notes for you."

"Eh? You did all that?" Kagome questioned in surprise as she looked back over at him. A small smug smile touched his lips as he made eye contact.

"I had to look in your wallet for your name for the hospital and saw your student id." He stated simply as he unzipped the bag and started pulling out books, folders, and pencils.

"Thank you." Kagome said with a small smile as he handed a few books and notebooks to her. "Wait..." She paused as she remembered something. College books weren't cheap so how did he have her books? She was hoping he hadn't gone to her apartment to get them since he had her address too.

"Don't worry about the books. They're yours now. Pops is pretty well off." Inuyasha answered as he sensed her question. He'd scented the great rush of dread that rolled off of her moments before. _'She's hiding something...'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked suspiciously at her for a moment.

"You BOUGHT these?" Kagome asked incredulously as her eyes bulged. "All of these cost a LOT of money! You should take these back." Kagome said as she held up the brand new books.

"Just shuttup and use em." He grumbled impatiently. "I told ya, pops makes a lot of cash so it doesn't matter."

"But-" Kagome started but was cut off when a cheerful voice sounded.

"Good morning, Kagome." Sango said as she entered the room with her clipboard, a bright smiling gracing her pink lips. Kagome smiled and greeted her new friend shyly. "How are you feeling today?" Sango asked as she sat in the chair on the other side of the bed and leafed through the papers on her clipboard.

"Still feeling pretty lousy." Kagome said truthfully.

"Your blood work looks a bit better today so we're hoping, if you're feeling up to it, to release you Sunday afternoon. Kagome groaned to herself as she flopped back on the pillows.

"I have to stay here that long?" She whined as she put her arm over her face and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Until we're sure the fluid in your lungs is lessening, we're going to have to keep you here. We don't want you to drown with no one around to help you." Sango explained apologetically. Kagome nodded as she uncovered her face and sighed in defeat.

"You'd think they'd have better food since they're encouraging sick people to eat." Kagome pouted as she picked up one of the brand new books and cracked it open. She leafed through the stiff pages as the binding made quiet crackling noises from being opened for the first time. Kagome had always gotten her books used since she could generally knock a little off the price. Still, for the price the bookstore charged to buy the books back versus what they sold the used books at hardly made selling them back worth it. For the most part, Kagome kept any books having to deal with her major and the rest would be sold back.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the mumbled comment. He hadn't had to stay in a hospital since he was a kid and has to have his tonsils out but he distinctly remembered how bland and tasteless all of the food was. Even the Jell-O had no flavor! _(AN: When i got viral meningitis several years back nothing had any flavor! I could only eat soft stuff cuz chewing made my head and neck hurt and the mashed potatoes were like chalk! My mom had to go to KFC and get me the good mashed potatoes!)_. A small smile touched his lips as he looked at Kagome's pouting face. He couldn't help but marvel at how adorable she looked when she pouted.

"I don't understand any of this!" Kagome cried after scanning the first folder of notes from her Ethics course. "Mou! Who would have thought missing a day of class would put me this far behind!" Sango watched as Inuyasha gently took the folder from her and leaned closer, scanning over the notes.

"Keh! This isn't so bad. It's just-" Sango didn't pay attention to what he was saying as a small smile graced her lips while she watched her best friend explaining the concept. Kagome was hanging on his every word, taking her own notes so it was in her words. _'He hasn't shown any interest in any woman in a long time...'_ Sango thought to herself as she continued to watch. _'I don't think Kagome has a clue. He hasn't even talked to a girl since the end of high school.'_

- l - l - l -

Kagome lay back in the hospital bed completely drained. Despite Inuyasha's help, she hadn't made much headway on her schoolwork. When she wasn't being interrupted by doctors or nurses for various tests, she was coughing so hard she could barely breathe. Inuyasha had left around noon saying he had an appointment and he'd be back in a few hours so she had better not try to break out of the hospital. Kagome desperately wanted to get out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and walk somewhere further than the bathroom. It looked absolutely gorgeous outside so she was envious of all the people she saw outside of her window.

Kagome sighed and tossed her books and notes onto the armchair by the window and reclined the bed back to lie down. She couldn't concentrate at all so it was pointless to keep reading the same paragraph twelve times and still not really read what it said. She closed her eyes and pictured lying outside in the warm grass, which caused a small smile to cross her lips. When she was on the verge of falling asleep, she vaguely heard a pair of feet pad quietly into the room. She vaguely wondered if Inuyasha was back because it wasn't accompanied by the familiar rustling of scrubs that would indicate a doctor or a nurse. Her thoughts were lazy will drowsiness and forgotten almost as soon as they were thought.

She felt a gentle hand on her cheek, softly caressing it. Instinctually, she leaned into the gentle touch, enjoying the way it felt. Then she felt something grab her upper arm and squeeze painfully tight. Her eyes popped open as a small cry of pain escaped her lips and instead of seeing golden eyes as she had become used to, she saw burning red eyes angrily boring a hole into her.

"Na... Naraku?" Kagome said in surprise as the drowsiness instantly vanished. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been calling everyone looking for you." Naraku said as he gave Kagome a cold look. She flinched and tried to pull her arm from his tight grasp. "No one has seen you. I called the school and they said some _'youkai'_ came by today and got all of you assignments and new books." Kagome's heart sank even further since he knew about Inuyasha.

"It's not what you think, Naraku." She said as she tried to smile through the pain as his grip seemed to tighten more.

"You are a little whore. Here I was worried about you and came to find you and you're messing around with a _'worthless'_ dog." His voice was deep and dripping with acid with every word. It was always a bad sign when he seemed to be completely calm on the surface.

"I... I'm sorry, Naraku." Kagome said as the tears finally broke free and trailed down her cheeks. "I got a fever and was almost killed, he saved me and brought me-" She tried to explain but before she could finish, she felt a stinging on her cheek and her ears were ringing. It took her a minute to realize he had just slapped her across the face.

"You're coming home now, skank. I'll put you to work as my whore." Naraku said coldly as he tried to lift her from the bed. Kagome cried out in pain as the pressure on her upper arm increased and her attempts to pry his hand off seemed futile.

"You're hurting me." Kagome said in a whisper. Yelling at him for anything always just made him angrier so she had trained herself never to yell back at him.

"I said let's go." Naraku said as he jerked her arm ruthlessly. Kagome cried out again and a coughing fit struck. She felt her lungs constrict and was unable to bring air into her lungs. She briefly registered pain before blackness enclosed her.

- l - l - l -

Kagome slowly felt her body waking and was only half aware of feet pounding all around her. She felt something covering her nose and mouth and reached a hand up to see what it was.

"Leave that for now, Kagome." She heard a familiar voice say from far away. She couldn't place the voice and her vision was too blurry to make anything else out. She became aware of one other thing, someone held onto her hand. It was warm and callused and much larger than her hand. Her eyes widened in horror as she turned her face up toward the person beside her. Instead of a cold red-eyed, rage-filled stare, a pair of worried golden eyes came into focus.

"You all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as her hearing slowly came back in at full volume. She glanced around and realized she was no longer in the small room from before. She was in a larger room on a bed covered with a plastic _'tent'_ of sorts. She had a mask over her face pumping pure oxygen and was feeling slightly loopy _(AN: like when the dentist gives you laughing gas as a kid)_. Sango was on her other side with an empty syringe in hand and she smiled sadly down at Kagome when she saw her eyes were open.

"I got frustrated while I was studying and couldn't stop coughing." Kagome lied from under the oxygen mask. She wasn't about to tell him about what her boyfriend had done to her. She noticed his eyes narrow at her words but he didn't say anything about it. Several minutes passed in silence as Sango checked her vitals and a nurse came in carrying the book bag from Inuyasha and a brown paper bag.

"Okay, your vitals have stabilized for now, but you really have to try to stay calm. We're tenting you for a bit to try and dry up the fluid so you can breathe normally. Just try to stay calm and relaxed." Sango explained with a smile and a gentle squeeze of Kagome's hand. "Make sure she stays calm, Inuyasha." Sango said as she shot a frown at Inuyasha. He just waved his hand as Sango walked out the door.

"I know you're lying, Kagome." Inuyasha said sternly as soon as Sango closed the door quietly. Kagome flinched at the pronouncement and looked down at her hands in her lap. She should have known he'd be able to tell with his inu sense of smell. "There was someone here. A hanyou, male." He stated simply.

"I get it! You're one of those youkai that despises hanyous huh?" Kagome said quietly as her hands knotted in the blanket covering her legs. Her hair hung forward, covering her eyes from view. No matter what Naraku had said and done to her, she could bring herself to turn her back on him. She loved him and would be all alone if he left.

"Don't be stupid, Kagome." Inuyasha growled as his eyes narrowed at her. "How can a hanyou hate hanyous? Baka!"

"Eh?" Kagome felt her eyes widen as she turned her eyes to Inuyasha. He was half standing out of his chair, his clawed hands still gripping the arm rests. "You're a hanyou?" Kagome asked as her surprise faded enough for her to muster an intelligent response.

"Of course I'm a hanyou, baka! And I don't man-handle women, human OR youkai!" He growled out, obviously angry at the _'hanyou'_ who caused her to pass out and at Kagome for protecting him. "Weak humans... can't even tell the difference between a youkai and hanyou." He grumbled as he sat back down, glaring through the plastic covering at Kagome.

"Don't act like you know or care what's going on with me." Kagome said as she returned his glare. "And I'm sorry for being so _'weak'_ I have to resort to being psychic to tell a youkai from a hanyou!"

"You're hiding something! I came back with food I snuck in and you're unconscious with a huge bruise on your arm and smelled like you'd been crying!" Inuyasha roared as his glare deepened. "You don't have to be a genius to figure out something happened!"

"What happens between me and my boyfriend is none of your concern..." Kagome said as her anger deflated. She said it in a low whisper below the range of a typical person. She had already pushed from her mind that he was a hanyou and not typical.

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha demanded as his eyes widened in anger. "Your boyfriend did that to you?" Kagome looked up in surprise at the tall hanyou with fists clenched at his sides.

"It's not what you think!" Kagome cried as she reached under the plastic and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. He had been turning around to head out the door so he could beat the hell out of the guy that hurt her. "I had a wave of dizziness and almost fell out of bed!" Kagome lied as a look of panic filled her eyes. "He grabbed me at the last second but misjudged his strength and grabbed too hard!"

"Stop lying to me, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he shoved the curtain roughly aside and gripped Kagome gently by the shoulders and firmly held her in place.

"Why would I lie? It was just an accident!" Kagome argued back. Before she could say anything else, a coughing fit took hold and she hunched forward, trying to pull air into her lungs. Inuyasha's anger melted immediately and was replaced with concern as he began rubbing her back reassuringly and speaking in a calm tone to relax her.

- l - l - l -

Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha said much the rest of the day. Kagome felt so completely miserable physically and mentally she couldn't even concentrate on catching up in her courses. Inuyasha was just confused as to why she was making stuff up to protect a man that had obviously hurt her. He couldn't wrap his head around it. _'Why and a beautiful, intelligent woman like her let herself be controlled by a man like that?'_ Inuyasha asked himself as his vision fell on the back of Kagome's head. _'Wait... did I just say beautiful?'_ He thought as a slight blush touched his cheeks and he looked away from her sleeping form in embarrassment.

Most men would give anything to be with someone like Kagome. Why would a hanyou, someone who's used to social inequality, squander the affections of such a sweet, gentle girl? She had a warmth that seemed to draw people in. Even Sango, who had very few female friends, was drawn to the girl! Sango had always been a straight tomboy! The only makeup she ever messed with was a little pink eye shadow, and she had become fast friends with Kagome.

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and let out a vexed sigh. He would never understand women. He knew one thing, though. If he came across the guy who had hurt Kagome, he would beat him into a pulp! He had the scent that had clung to her ingrained in his mind... it was only a matter of time. That thought put an evil smirk on his lips.

Kagome lay on her side facing away from Inuyasha. She didn't know why she'd lied to him about the incident with Naraku. It's not like Inuyasha bought it for a second. Still... she and Naraku had been together for over three years and she loved him... didn't she? He had been there for her when her own family and friends hadn't. No matter how much they fought, they were always family. That's what they both had always said about their relationship. They had gotten along really well until recently after they had moved. They'd always worked things out and she knew they'd get through this one too.

She could hear Inuyasha's soft breathing as he sat silently in the armchair. She felt too ashamed about her lie to look over at him, though. For some reason, when he was around, Kagome felt butterflies start flapping in her stomach and she would feel an involuntary smile tug at her lips. _'He's really handsome...'_ She mused to herself as a flush tinted her cheeks.

She hadn't really noticed a man's looks since she and Naraku had started dating. There was one guy from her class that was always trying to get her attention, a wolf youkai named Kouga, but she'd never taken him seriously. She supposed he was attractive to some women with his raven-black hair in a high ponytail and his sky blue eyes that had a mischievous gleam to them. He seemed well-liked and was always respectful; she just had eyes only for Naraku, her beloved.

So why, all of a sudden, had she started to feel like a shy little school girl around Inuyasha? Kouga was definitely nicer to her. He wasn't rude and not nearly as uncouth as Inuyasha. And yet, rude, arrogant Inuyasha had caught her eye! None of it made any sense!

Kagome sighed in defeat and decided she'd take a nap so she could get away from that line of thought. There was no WAY she was getting a crush on Inuyasha! He had just shown her some kindness and she was reading into that and was misinterpreting her feeling of gratitude toward him. That's all it was... she was grateful for everything he'd done for her the last few days. With that thought, Kagome drifted off to sleep.

- l - l - l -

Kagome felt one hundred percent better! She sat up in her bed and stretched with a huge yawn. She smiled softly when she noticed Inuyasha sound asleep in the armchair beside her bed. She carefully and quietly climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her soundlessly. After a few minutes, she opened the door and stepped back into her room, noting that the chair Inuyasha had been sitting in was now vacant. She made a small vexed sound and looked toward the door, wondering where he had gone without even saying good morning.

Kagome gasped and nearly screamed when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and someone place their chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning..." Inuyasha's now familiar voice practically purred into her ear. She felt heat rush to her face at the intimate embrace but found she had no desire to pull away from it. A shiver ran down her spine all the way to her toes as she felt his soft lips brush against her ear.

"Inu... yasha?" She breathed out as another shiver ripped through her body when she felt his teeth gently nibble the shell of her ear. Kagome put her hand over his with the intention of removing them but his hand reached out the he entwined his fingers with hers. "What are... you doing?" She asked him breathily as she shivered again. Goosebumps burst up on her arms, stomach, and legs and she felt a familiar burning sensation between her legs as his hands began to descend, tracing the gentle contour of her hips and moving inward toward her inner thighs.

"You have goose bumps..." Inuyasha's voice was gruff with desire as his lips descended to her neck, teasing the delicate skin with his fangs and tongue. "How bout you let me warm you up?" Inuyasha questioned as his hand completed its journey and began to travel northward, slipping under the revealing hospital gown. She gasped in surprise as his forward actions but it felt too good and RIGHT so she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

- l - l - l -

Kagome's head shot off her pillow, her cheeks flushed and burning. Her body was covered in a light sheen of perspiration as she felt the same burning sensation between her legs upon waking. She searched the room frantically and noticed that Inuyasha had INDEED fallen asleep in the armchair. The sky outside the window was black so she concluded that Sango had allowed him to sleep instead of kicking him out when visiting hours had finished.

She watched his sleeping face as she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. She had never had a dream like that before! It had been so real; she FELT everything he'd done to her as if it had really happened. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about the dream. She felt that she had subconsciously cheated on Naraku even though she had no control over her dreams. _'His hair looks so silky...'_ Kagome thought to herself as a beam of moonlight glinted off the silver strands. _'I wonder if his ears are as soft as they look.'_ She thought as she suppressed the urge to go touch them. That's all she needed, Inuyasha to wake up and see her practically laying on him. She blushed ten shades of red at that thought and forced herself to lie back down. She purposely rolled onto her side so her back was to him and took a deep breath before closing her eyes and attempting to go back to sleep.

When Inuyasha heard her breath resume the deep rhythm that indicated sleep, he peeked his eyes open and looked at the small figure under a thin blanket on the bed in front of him. A change in her scent had awoken him about an hour prior. It was a sweet scent, light and delectable. She smelled GOOD! _'What the HELL was she dreaming about?'_ Inuyasha's thoughts ran rapidly, just like his quickly beating heart.

He was thankful for the darkness and the blanket that Sango had draped over him because the scent had had a rather embarrassing effect on him. When he heard her stirring and about to awaken, he had made sure his lower region was covered and had feigned sleep. He couldn't talk to her with a straight face in that condition!

He sighed in frustration and tried to remember the dream he'd just had. He had already been in his current condition when he woke up but he couldn't get a clear picture of what had happened in it. He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find a more comfortable position. Kagome's sweet scent still strong in his nose was taxing his self-control. He growled low in his throat and mentally upbraided himself for the suppressed urge to pounce on the sleeping woman. He barely knew her, she was really sick, AND it turned out she had a boyfriend! Though if Inuyasha had his way, that bastard wouldn't get within a mile of Kagome ever again! That is, after Inuyasha put the asshole in a coma for daring to put his hands on her.

Inuyasha sighed and laid his head back on the headrest of the chair, staring up at the darkened ceiling. If only he could have met her sooner, he could have protected her from the obvious pain she was feeling. _'That's it!'_ He thought as a determined look entered his golden eyes. _'I'm going to save her from him even if she doesn't want to be saved!'_

- l - l - l -

Kagome awoke hours later than usual the next morning and was disappointed to see Inuyasha was no longer in the chair next to her. She noticed a piece of paper taped to the inside of the plastic tent and gently pulled it off to read it.

_Kagome,_

_Had to run out for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. Sango and Miroku might stop in with me. Don't strain yourself!_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled to herself as she read the note. His handwriting was very boxy and precise like someone in architecture or drafting. She folded the note in half and stuck it in the book he had left at the end of the bed. She cracked the book open and stared the tedious task of reading and deciphering what was the most important parts for the inevitable test in the near future.

Kagome was able to plow through her coursework pretty quickly, all things considered. She appreciated the person that had copied their notes for her, but they weren't very in depth and the structure didn't make sense to her. Therefore, her first task was to copy down the notes in her own words. It took, surprisingly, less time than she anticipated, though.

"Kagome-san!" A jovial voice called into the room, making her look up from her books.

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome questioned as her gaze fell on the dark-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon. Her mouth nearly fell open in shock as he strolled in with a dozen roses and a balloon with the words _'Get Well Soon'_ printed on it. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I asked them at the reception desk." Kouga said as he set the roses on the table, and tied the balloon around the stems. "I thought you could use some company." He flashed her his award-winning smile. You know... the one that got all the girls swooning. Kagome laughed slightly nervously and attempted to return a smile of her own. _'He's very friendly and thoughtful.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she tried to think of what to say. _'I really don't think he's my type, though. Besides, once Naraku calms down, he'll be my sweet hanyou again.'_

Kouga plopped down in Inuyasha's normal chair and his nose wrinkled in annoyance. "Why does it smell like dog in here?" He asked as his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Eh?" Kagome hadn't spent too much time around youkai so she took for granted the species with the more sensitive sense of smell. Naraku didn't really have the heightened senses like Inuyasha and Kouga so she wasn't used to it. Before Kagome could answer, the familiar silver-haired hanyou walked into the room with a few folders and a bag in one hand, and his helmet tucked under his other arm.

"I thought I smelled wolf." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kouga. "What the hell are you doing here Yaseokami?" He growled as he set the bag of food and folders down on Kagome's sliding table. (AN: You know the tables with wheels they put your meals on)

"I came to visit my woman, Inukoro!" Kouga growled as he jumped to his feet and returned the glare Inuyasha gave him. "What's it to you?" Kagome's mouth dropped open at Kouga's pronouncement. _'His woman?'_ Her inner voice screamed. _'I don't even KNOW him!'_

"What was that?" Inuyasha roared as he stood looking ready to start throwing fists any second. "Why the hell would she be interested in a wimpy wolf?"

"It's better a wolf than a dog since wolves can't be trained like a mutt!" Kouga growled back as he adopted a similar posture, fixing his gaze on Inuyasha. "How do you know my Kagome-san?" He demanded angrily.

"I don't see your name on her, yaseokami!" Inuyasha growled as his glare turned into an arrogant smirk. "I doubt she's into _'wild'_ animals. She'd be more into someone with a little training and manners!"

"Umm..." Kagome's soft voice broke into their conversation. Both the wolf demon and in hanyou left off their little insult fight and turned toward Kagome. "Do you two know each other?" She asked in embarrassment after she'd gotten their attention.

"Keh! I went to high school with this loser!" Inuyasha said with a frown as he jerked his thumb behind his shoulder to point at Kouga's growling form. "How do you know him?"

"He's in my classes." Kagome said as a blush stained her cheeks. "But... you can't decide that someone's _'you woman'_ on your own." She continued as she turned a slightly frosty look toward Kouga. "I have a boyfriend." She finished in a near whisper as she turned her attention to her hands in her lap. The triumphant look that had been on Inuyasha's face when she gave Kouga that frosty look dropped off into one of worry when she whispered the last line. Kouga didn't seem to notice the tension in the air and a smirk crossed his handsome features.

"You need a real man, not some mutt hanyou." Kouga said arrogantly, oblivious to the fact Kagome didn't even seem to hear him. Inuyasha watched the sad smile spread across her face and felt the bite of anger in the pit of his stomach. That look should NEVER be on her face. He wanted to hurt the person who had hurt her like that.

"Shuttup, you moron." Inuyasha's low growl and accompanying punch in the gut got Kouga's attention long enough to see the sad look in Kagome's eyes. Another voice broke the uncomfortable silence as Sango entered the room.

"I hope you're feeling better today, Kagome-chan." Sango's voice sounded as the smiling doctor walked into the room. Kagome looked up a Sango with a smile and said she was feeling much better. "What brings you here, Kouga?" Sango asked with a smile. She had never had a problem with Kouga. He and Inuyasha had been sort of rivals all through school. They were neck-and-neck with every sport they did; they also seemed to go after the same girl in high school.

"I came to see how Kagome-san is doing. You didn't think I'd come to see Inukoro, did you?" Kouga asked with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Watch it, yaesokami..." Inuyasha growled low as he glared over his shoulder at the wolf demon.

"We have classes together." Kagome explained before he could try to say she was his woman again.

"I didn't know you were still in college." Sango said idly as she pulled back the curtain and began to take Kagome's vitals.

"Yeah well, my mother got sick last year so I took a year off to look after her." Kouga explained as he looked in Sango's direction.

"Oh, is your mother doing well?" Sango asked as she jotted some numbers down on her clipboard.

"Yeah, the cancer has gone into remission." Kouga explained with a relieved look. "If she weren't such a strong wolf youkai, she might not have beaten it." Kagome felt a twinge of pain at the memory of when her father had been sick. She had been relatively young, but still old enough to remember. She'd been close to her father and things had never really been the same since he had passed.

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to wait outside for a few minutes." Sango said as she turned her attention on the two young men briefly. They both nodded silently and went outside, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Is something wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her brown-haired friend questioningly.

"Nope!" Sango said with a grin as she tossed her clipboard on the night stand and flopped down in the squishy armchair next to Kagome. "Just wanted to sit for a few minutes without those two morons starting a fight." She said with a knowing link. Kagome laughed at Sango's obvious annoyance.

"Do those two always fight like that?" Kagome as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. Sango laughed at the silly question.

"Only when they're in the same room, or the same building, or the same block..." Sango paused in mock thought. "Aw hell! Those two have been bickering like a married couple since they first saw each other!" Both girls broke out into another fir of giggles at this. They talked for a few more minutes before Sango let the boys in the room and informed Kagome she'd be able to leave the hospital in tomorrow afternoon, which was Sunday.

Sango had to go check in on other patients so she took off and left Kagome with the _'married'_ couple that continued to bicker and argue the rest of the afternoon. Kagome smiled to herself. It was nice to see such close friends and to be included in their conversations. Hell... they made HER the center of attention! It was nice to feel like she might have a place to belong. Her smile faded abruptly as she thought of Naraku. She had a place she belonged with him; he just seemed to be two different people at times. There was the nasty, hateful man who had come in the day before, and the loving, caring man that held her and whispered loving words in her ear. She just wished she could have that Naraku ALL the time.

- l - l - l -

Kagome woke up nearly evening. She hadn't meant to fall asleep; it just seemed that something inside the tent or maybe in her IV made her sleepy. She could see the unmistakable colors of sunset coming in through the window and smiled, wanting to go outside and feel some wind instead of the cool, static air of the hospital. Since the building was climate-controlled with low humidity, the cool air felt even cooler.

"Psst..." A quiet sound broke into her thoughts and Kagome turned toward Inuyasha with a blank stare. She'd had no doubt he would still be there when she woke from her nap. "Put this stuff on. Quickly." He said as he shoved a small bundle into her arms and stood up. He went to the door and peeked out into to hallway.

"Wha-" She started but was cut off as he turned back and raised a finger to his lips, indicating she be quiet and do as instructed.

"It's shift change. We need to hurry before the next shift comes in." Inuyasha explained quietly. Kagome quirked a delicate eyebrow but didn't argue further.

The bundle of fabric turns out to be an oversized hoodie, long, baggy sweatpants, and a hat, scarf, and gloves. Kagome quickly pulled them on over her hospital robe and stood up from the bed. Inuyasha disconnected her IV like he'd seen Sango do countless times and looped his arm loosely around her shoulders to help keep her balance.

He led her toward the door and peeked into the hallway before guiding her out of the room. No one seemed to think anything about them except that they were just a couple leaving a loved one's side for the day as they walked down the hallway. Inuyasha pushed the 'up' arrow on the elevator and the two waited in patient silence for the doors to open. After a few people stepped off the elevator, the pair entered and Inuyasha pushed the button for the top floor of the hospital. Kagome chose this time to speak since they were finally alone.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"You'll see in a minute." He explained with a small smirk. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Inuyasha steered Kagome out of the elevator and turned a corner. It looked like the floor was mostly used for storage as they made a few more turns.

Inuyasha finally stopped in front of a door labeled 'roof' and pulled a key from his pocket. He checked to make sure no one saw and unlocked the door, pulling Kagome swiftly through. She watched as he stashes the key back in his pocket and the two went up the short flight of stairs to another door. This one pushed open easily and revealed an open expanse of space that overlooked the city. Kagome smiled and breathed in the sweet scent of fresh air as he led her forward to a blanket that was spread out on the rooftop.

"I figured you could use some fresh air." He explained as she sat. He draped a blanket loosely around her shoulders, making sure she stayed warm enough. "Don't tell Sango. She'll kill me." He said with a mischievous grin and a wink. Kagome nodded in assent and a warm smile lit her eyes.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She breathed as he placed a cup in her hands. He twisted off the lid of a metal thermos and poured some tea into her cup before filling his own. There was a basket sitting on the edge of the blanket with sweet smells wafting out of it. "This is just what I needed."

::FIN::

Okay, I don't know if they 'tent' you with pneumonia but I made them tent her in here *shrugs* I had to be tented as a kid when I was sick and in the hospital. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as I possibly can! I LOVE long, in-depth reviews!

**Saria Forest14**: Thanks for the long review! I love the input! It made me smile when I read it~.^ Like I said at the top, I think this is going to be a fairly long story, I have TONS of ideas and thoughts dancing around. The chapters don't necessary happen how I expect them, though. I had NOT IDEA Naraku and Kouga were going to pop up in this chapter until they showed up!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I have 15 reviews for 2 chapters, that's not too bad!


	4. Chapter 3 Leaving

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

Note: Okay, another 11 page chapter here! I always write in Arial at 10 point so it's a solid 11 pages, not a barely reaching just because of a huge font, 11 pages. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Yay! First review for chapter 2! Hehe, here's your update~.^ I really like Kouga so I wanted to stay true to his character. He really is a sweet person (after he meets Kagome, anyway) and I do have some plans for him later on. I really like the Kouga/Ayame pairing as it ended up in Final Act. The scene when you see them there is so cute! She ATTACKS him with smooches, so cute!

**Saria Forest14**: She didn't get herself into this abusive relationship intentionally. It started out good and then his true self came out the longer they were together. In the fansubs I watched, Inuyasha always calls Kouga "Yaseokami" which was translated to roughly 'wimpy wolf' in the subs. Kouga always called Inuyasha "Inukoro" which they mostly translated as 'dog face' or 'mutt'.

**cupcakes**: Thank you so much for the review! You really flattered me and made my smile! I think there are a lot of people turned off by the 'M' rating on this story. I did that in case it takes a darker turn (which I definitely have an idea it will).

**Mavan**: I'm glad you enjoyed this so far, I'm having a blast writing it! Here's another 11 pages for ya~.^

**jinulover**: I gave you a little peek at her family but they're not going to make an appearance until later in the story. I'm glad you're enjoying it, makes it worth writing that people like reading it!

This story is AU, I'll try to keep them in character as best as I can. It takes place in the modern era but there are youkai in it. Humans and youkai live in peace for the most part. It takes place when Kagome is a bit older, early to mid-twenties and Kagome is in college (university).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 3 – Leaving**

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed and better than she had in days. The fresh air had really helped the previous night. He had brought instant ramen and after the hospital food she'd be forced to endure, it had been a delicacy. Kagome never thought she'd see the day when instant ramen was a delicacy!

She was eager for the time when Sango came to check on her and tell her she could go home. She already had a plan for going home. She was going to stay at her school's library until they kicked her out and then she was going to sneak in after Naraku fell asleep and crash on the couch until he regained his senses. There was a thought that kept intruding on her plan of action... and his name was Inuyasha... Even when he was being an arrogant jerk and getting on her nerves, she still felt somehow connected to him and it made her feel content.

Kagome reached down next to her bed and grabbed the new yellow backpack on the floor and began to stash the brand new books inside with her notes and the few essays she'd had to write. She would make sure she typed them up at the library that afternoon since her laptop was in the back bedroom and she wasn't ready to face Naraku.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san!" The familiar voice of Ayame, one of the nurses, said as the red-headed, pig-tailed girl walked into the room. She had a small zipper bag in her hand as she walked to the side of Kagome's bed.

"Good morning." Kagome said with a grimace. She knew the chipper girl was in there to draw blood again, like she did every morning. "Are you feeling better this morning?" She asked with a warm smile.

"I feel much better today." Kagome said as she returned the smile. She winced in pain as the needle pierced her arm and she felt pressure as the blood was drawn. Ayame's sunny demeanor turned to nervousness as she finished labeling the vials she had drawn.

"Umm..." Ayame began nervously as she fiddled with the pocket on her scrubs.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, confused as the nervous behavior.

"There's nothing wrong." Ayame said as a blush stained her cheeks pink. "I just wanted to ask... umm, how is it that you met Kouga-san?" She asked as she picked imaginary lint from her shirt. Of all the things that Ayame could be nervous about, that was the last thing that came to mind.

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked in surprise. "He's a classmate." She explained simply.

"So he's not your boyfriend?" Ayame asked as her eyes lit up hopefully. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out at the question.

"Of course not! I hardly know him." Kagome explained truthfully as she smiled at the red-headed wolf youkai. "He's all yours." Kagome said with a smile and a wink at the young nurse.

"Yatta!" Ayame said as she couldn't contain her excitement any more. She leaned down and gave Kagome a quick hug before she left the room beaming and her eyes shining with hope and relief.

Kagome laughed to herself as she watched the girl exit the room. She had felt more relaxed and at peace since she had entered the hospital than she had felt in years! It was strange to be thankful to spend several days in the hospital. Kagome had the feeling very few people felt peace at being in the hospital.

Kagome had just decided to take a nap when a familiar voice sounded from the hallway outside her room. Her body immediately tensed and she became mentally alert and guarded. She heard the soft rumble of a female voice respond before the familiar dark-haired hanyou entered the room.

The man that stood before her had long, wavy black hair to his waist and light brown eyes that looked redder than brown... especially when he was angry... There was a worried look on his face as he approached the hospital bed, which was still covered with the plastic tent.

"How are you feeling, Kagome-chan?" Naraku's voice asked as his eyes fell on her tense posture. "I've been so worried! Why didn't you call?"

Kagome recognized his change in persona. She saw it all the time when he'd finally calmed down and analyzed his actions. He would feel guilty for the pain he'd caused and would make all sorts of promises that he would, inevitably, break the next time he lost control. Kagome remained cautious and refused to drop her guard. She felt confusion grip her mind at the sincere look on his face as he continued to apologize. He gently took her hand and stroked the back of it, gently kissing her fingers in comfort. Kagome resisted the urge to pull her hand from his grip and merely looked at him with no expression.

"It took you this long to wonder where I'd gone?" Kagome asked coldly as she finally made a decision and gently pulled her hand from his. "You didn't seem very worried yesterday when you accused me of cheating." Kagome stated bluntly. His face slid into an unreadable expression and then a soft smile touched his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Will you forgive me, Kagome-chan?" He asked as he reached for her hand again. She drew it back out of his reach and watched as a flash of anger went across his handsome features before it settled back to the same soft smile. "I made a mistake, kiobito." He said with a smile. "I miss you and want you to come home."

Kagome sighed and looked away from Naraku and out the window. She was still hurt by the accusations but somehow, she felt herself giving in. She suddenly felt a strong wave of homesickness when she saw his eyes. She felt she missed having his strong arms wrapped around her and the feel of his lips on her throat that sent chills down her spine. She felt herself unwittingly enjoying the feel of his fingers threading through her hair.

"I don't know if I can forgive you this time, Naraku." Kagome said slowly as she moved over slightly so he was no longer touching her. She didn't turn to face him, it would be too tempting to forgive him then and there is she made eye contact. She missed the dangerous glint that came to his eyes, making them look red in the light from the window.

"I'll give you some time, koibito." He said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Kagome felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach but forced herself to keep looking out of the window as his footsteps echoed quietly down the hallway outside her room. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and a frown crossed her face. She looked down at her hands in her lap. He had looked sincerely concerned and sorry when he was in the room, bur Kagome just didn't know if she could truly forgive him. She had given no sign that she was cheating. If she weren't in class or working, she was at home. She had no desire to be away from him anyway. She thought these things silently but a pair of warm golden eyes kept intruding and heating her cheeks.

"Yo." An arrogant voice said as Inuyasha sauntered into the room. Kagome looked up and saw his eyes narrow in sudden anger. "What did that bastard do this time?" Inuyasha demanded as anger rose from his stomach. He had noticed the scent of Kagome's boyfriend the second he walked into the hospital, but he'd just assumed it had lingered from the day before. The scent was strong in Kagome's room and hit him in the face the second he walked through the doorway. "I'll put HIM in the hospital!" He growled as he turned around and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Kagome cried as her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist under the bottom of the plastic curtain. "I'm fine, Inuyasha." She said with a smile. "He apologized for everything. We're going to be just fine." Kagome explained with a smile.

Inuyasha looked at the dark-haired girl and noted that she had that same sad look in her eyes even though she was smiling brightly. Inuyasha's look darkened as he noted the look on her face. Her scent was filled with uncertainty and tension. His nose twitched at the acrid scent of her hanyou boyfriend that clung to her skin and hair. He found himself wishing that it was HIS scent that clung to her like the night before when she had worn his clothes on the roof at sunset. He felt the bite of rejection snap at him as he scented the hope in her scent. _'She's going back to him?'_ He thought incredulously as he felt a wave of jealousy roll over him. _'After the way he's hurt her?'_ He couldn't make sense out of it! How could she take him back after he'd nearly killed her, TWICE! AND he'd left that nasty bruise on her!

"Can't you see he's no good?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down in the chair next to her, the angry look staying firmly in place. Kagome felt her own pang of anger at his words.

"You don't know him!" Kagome said as she glared at the silver-haired man before her. "I love him and I won't allow you to say stuff like that about him!"

"Kagome, he left a bruise on you and almost made you go into a coma!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped to his feet.

"That was an accident!" Kagome yelled back as she glared back. Inuyasha noticed the nervous flick of her eyes toward the door as if she expected him to come bursting into the room or something.

"Look at you! You're jumping at non-existent shadows!" Inuyasha practically shouted as he gestured passionately in his anger. Only a small portion of the anger was directed toward her since she seemed to be perpetuating the situation by staying with him. "Do you really want to live in fear like this?"

"It's none of your concern!" Kagome shouted back as tears streamed down her cheeks in rivets. "You just met me! I'm happy!"

"Forget it then! You're being stubborn and stupid, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back at the crying girl. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room with a dark scowl on his face.

"I don't need your pity!" Kagome shouted at his retreating form, tears blurring her vision. "I don't need anyone..." She said in a near whisper as his hair whipped out of sight. Kagome's anger immediately deflated and a sharp pain seemed to emanate from the middle of her chest, making it hard to draw breath. She knew instantly it was psychological, but that didn't make the pain relax in the slightest. She lay back and rolled on her side, pulling the blankets over her head as sobs wracked her small frame.

- l - l - l –

Inuyasha was beyond angry! He stormed through the hospital and after several minutes of glaring at nurses and patients alike, Inuyasha found himself on the elevator heading up to the top floor. He had _'borrowed'_ the keys to the roof from Sango several months back and would occasionally go up there to escape since it was the last place anyone would look for him. It's not like he was at the hospital everyday like Miroku or anything. Sango knew he would go up there and warned him if he got caught, she was going to deny knowing him. He had shared his secluded spot with only one other person... Kagome...

He was beyond livid at the obvious poor treatment of her by her _'boyfriend'_, but he was mostly angry because he couldn't get her to see it! He knew she was intelligent; she was working on a Master's degree so she obviously had brains. That guy that she was with seemed to have brain washed her or something. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and balled his hands into fists. He felt his claws pierce the flesh of his hands but the pain didn't register.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he sat up there fuming with no outlet for his anger. He didn't hear the door quietly open and close. He didn't even here the footsteps padding toward him. A moment before a hand descended on his shoulder, Inuyasha caught a familiar scent and he growled in annoyance.

"Go away, Miroku." He stated simply as he placed his bloody palms flat on the surface of the roof and leaned back on them. The dried blood flaked off as the muscles in his hands stretched out from their previously compressed state. The deep wounds barely bled now, but they had left small puddles next to his legs. Miroku ignored him and sat down cross-legged next to him on the roof. He didn't say a word, just sat next to him and looked out over the city that opened up before them. Inuyasha clenched one hand into a tight fist and watched Miroku out of the corner of his eye.

"Damnit Miroku!" Inuyasha growled as he turned to look at Miroku.

"Hmm?" Miroku asked peacefully as he turned his head to meet Inuyasha's glare with a calm look. "I hate when you do this! Why do you always just sit there like that?"

A small smile played across Miroku's face as he looked at Inuyasha. He knew when Inuyasha was hurting and he knew that he was much too proud to go talk to someone when something was bothering him. At a young age, Miroku learned to employ the teachings of Buddha and would just sit quietly with Inuyasha when he was angry, upset, or hurt. Inuyasha would first try to pass his anger off as anger at Miroku bothering him but not saying anything, and then the hanyou would slowly open up so Miroku COULD help him. Patience was essential with Inuyasha because he was capable of infuriating the most calm, level-headed person on the planet.

"I'm your best friend." Miroku said calmly, his expression never altering. "I'm just here if you need someone to talk to." He explained with a shrug.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he turned to look forward, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the skyline. "It doesn't even matter. That stupid girl would rather be around some asshole that beats on her... I'm done trying to help!" He grumbled miserably as his eyes narrowed.

"I can't speak for Kagome-sama." Miroku said respectfully to his new friend. "But I know you can't just forget her."

"Keh! Shows what you know!" Inuyasha snapped as his glare focused in on Miroku. "She's none of my concern anymore!" Miroku turned and met Inuyasha's angry look with a smile.

"You don't mean that, Inuyasha." Miroku said to his friend, making it sound a simple statement of fact not up for argument. "I know you can't walk away from someone in trouble like that..."

"You don't know me like you think, Miroku." Inuyasha said dangerously as a low growl sounded in his throat. Miroku just chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Have you forgotten about Shippo? And Ubunto? And all of the others?" Miroku asked with a knowing look in his eyes. "Hell, you even fought like hell for Sango's little brother." An embarrassed blush crossed the bridge of Inuyasha's nose as he brought up a few specific names.

"It's not like that!" Inuyasha argued vehemently.

"It is like that, Inuyasha," Miroku said with an amused look. "It's always been like that. You're too proud to admit you're a good person who'll go out of his way to help others. I know you won't abandon Kagome-sama." Inuyasha glared at Miroku, his anger diverting because deep down, he knew Miroku was right. No matter what he said out loud, Inuyasha knew he would do everything he could to help the girl.

"Now Inuyasha. You might need to hurry; Sango is clearing her for release in about an hour." Miroku explained as he stood and placed a reassuring hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

Inuyasha remained sitting on the rooftop, angry that Miroku was always able to read him like an open book. Must have had something to do with how he grew up and studying Buddhism his whole life. That's why both he and Sango would occasionally call him _'monk'_. As goofy and immature as he acted at times, Miroku always seemed to know how to reassure people and make them feel better. It wasn't just Inuyasha, either. It seemed like Miroku was able to read just about anyone and figure out how to comfort and cheer them up. _'That guy should be a psychologist...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he stood up and let out a vexed sigh. He looked down at his hands and noticed for the first time all of the blood. Most of it was dry, but there was still some oozing out lazily. Inuyasha sighed again and set off to find Sango to handle cleaning them up. He hadn't cut himself with his claws unintentionally since he was a child. Maybe Sango would be able to help him think of how to apologize to Kagome.

- l - l - l –

Sango sighed and flopped down on the chair in her small office. She had been up to see her patient, and new friend, Kagome about a half an hour ago and could tell something had happened. Kagome seemed unable to hide the way she felt with her expressive eyes and facial expressions. She had an idea of what had happened. It was obvious the girl wasn't living under ideal conditions and Inuyasha, being the type to help people in need, had lost control of the frustration he had been feeling by her denial of his help. Sango smiled to herself as she thought of her arrogant, self-assured friend. He would let someone staple his hand to the wall before he'd admit to being kind-hearted. Hell... he'd almost gotten into fights before when someone called him _'kind'_.

After she'd seen the tear stains on Kagome's face and seen her forlorn look, she had snuck out into the hallway to give Miroku a call. She knew Inuyasha was probably hiding out on the roof. That seemed to be his favorite place to seclude himself these days. Especially when something was bothering him. Inuyasha wasn't the only one that wanted to help Kagome, though. Sango found herself wanting to do anything she could for her new friend. Even Miroku seemed to want to do something and he'd only briefly met her the last several days. He had even started calling her _'Kagome-sama'_ instead of just plain _'Kagome'_. _(AN: I watched the whole series in fansubs and he calls her that throughout the series as a sign of respect for her being a priestess)_. Sango made a mental note to ask him what that was all about.

Sango jumped in surprise when there was a light tap on the door. She had been filling out some paperwork for Kagome's release and had been so absorbed in her thoughts the knock took her by surprise.

"C... come in." She called weakly as she mentally berated herself for zoning out like she'd done. She wasn't surprised when a depressed-looking Inuyasha pushed open the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. He held up his hands and she winced when she saw the dried blood. "Inuyasha..." She breathed as a sad look crossed her face. She didn't say a word as she cleaned, sanitized, and bandaged his hands.

"Ne..." Inuyasha started, his ears wilted and lay back miserably on his head. Sango smiled slightly as she cleaned his hands and patted them dry. "Umm... I should apologize, right?" He asked with his voice filled with doubt. Apologies really weren't Inuyasha's area. _'His pride causes him more grief than good.'_ Sango thought as she sighed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. You should apologize." Sango said as a soft smile touched her lips. Inuyasha knew she'd sent Miroku to the roof so he didn't need to explain a thing to his other best friend, Sango. Most of the time he thought of the pair as siblings to him... Though siblings he actually liked, unlike a certain half-brother. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and nodded as Sango finished wrapping soft bandages around his hands. The wounds would be healed by morning, so neither bothered with pain killers or anything.

"You should do something nice." Sango said with a smile as she discarded the packaging and used sterile pads in the red bio-waste bin in her office. "That way she knows you're sincere." Inuyasha's ears flicked as he got an idea and a slight smile slowly crossed his features, indicating he'd just gotten an idea.

- l - l - l –

Kagome sighed again; she seemed to find herself doing that all the time lately. Inuyasha infuriated her with his prodding into her life but... It felt nice to think someone cared about her well-being and for her behavior at his obvious concern, she felt ashamed at herself. _'It was nice to think someone gave a damn for a few days...'_ Kagome thought to herself miserably as she felt tears sting her eyes. _'I don't deserve his concern and worry. I've done this to myself; I don't deserve to have anyone that cares for me...'_

Kagome's vision blurred as tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't realize how lonely she truly was until one of the few people who spoke to her wrote her off. She stifled a sob and took deep, calming breaths to cease the crying. _'This is what I deserve for speaking to him in the first place when I had Naraku at home worrying.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she tried to force herself to smile. She couldn't seem to make the muscles in her face cooperate and they instead twitched downward as another tear slid down her cheek silently. Kagome didn't turn toward the door when she heard the hinges squeak quietly as someone came in. She assumed it was Sango with all of the release paperwork and her depression deepened.

"How are you feeling, Kagome-sama?" A male voice asked from behind her. She blinked in surprise and turned to see the last person she expected. Sango's boyfriend was just lowering himself in the chair with a calm serene smile on his face. He crossed one leg over the other and placed a hand on his ankle.

"You're Miroku, right?" Kagome asked as she hastily tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. He nodded at her question, the warm smile never faltering.

"I would like to apologize for Inuyasha. He has a big heart but an even bigger mouth so he can come off callous unintentionally." Miroku explained as he handed Kagome a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket to dab at her tear-stained cheeks. "I've known him for a long time, he didn't mean it." Kagome blushed slightly as the gentle words and look of the handsome man sitting next to her.

"Why do you call me _'sama'_?" Kagome asked after a minute of peaceful silence. She was looking down at her hands in her lap with the question. He seemed slightly surprised by her question as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You don't know?" He questioned her. At the shake of her head, his smile returned. "The first time I met you, I assumed you were a miko because of your spiritual powers. It's the respectful title for a miko." Now it was Kagome's turn to be surprised.

"Spiritual power?" Kagome asked, her tears pushed from her mind. "What are you talking about?"

"So you truly didn't know?" He questioned with a slightly bemused look. "You have the potential to be one of the strongest priestesses of the century. Back before youkai melded into society, priests and priestesses were forced to fight and sometimes purify the souls of particularly evil youkai."

"Eh?" Kagome exclaimed as her eyes widened. "How do you know all of this?" Miroku chuckled at the suspicious look she gave him.

"Well I had a minor in Japanese history and I grew up at a shrine and was trained to tap into my own spiritual powers." Miroku explained with a wink.

"Hmm... I guess grandpa must not be very good or he would have known about this..." Kagome said thoughtfully to herself.

"What was that, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Ah, sorry!" Kagome said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "I grew up on a Shinto shrine with my family. Grandpa never mentioned I had spiritual power, though." Kagome said as a blush stained her cheeks.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, Kagome-sama." Miroku explained. "She's an old miko at a small shrine but she could teach you to tap into it in time if you'd like."

"Really?" Kagome asked as a smile lit up her face. She'd never considered anything of that nature but without her grandfather's boring stories, training to be a miko actually sounded interesting.

"Great! I'm sure Kaede-sama will be thrilled to meet you!" Miroku said as the two of them laughed lightly, all traces of Kagome's tears had dried up. _'How did he do that?'_ Kagome wondered to herself as the smile tugged at her lips. He had somehow reassured her and made her feel completely at ease in no time at all.

"Oh there you are, Miroku!" A cheerful voice said as Sango walked into the room with her clipboard hanging at her side. "I'm glad to see you're not off fondling the nurses. You know retribution would be swift and painful." This last line was said with an evil glint in her eyes as her smile dropped off. Miroku visibly stiffened and broke out into a nervous sweat as a very crest-fallen Inuyasha walked into the room behind Sango.

Kagome couldn't help the giggle as she listened to Miroku trying to reassure Sango she was the only one for him and that all the other women just reminded him of her. Her smile dropped off as she caught the look on Inuyasha's face. His ears lay back against his head and he wouldn't make eye contact. Not that Kagome really wanted to make eye contact; she was ashamed of herself for yelling at him when he was just worried about her safety and happiness. She noticed almost instantly that his hands had been bandaged and caught a hint of red before he balled his hands into fists at his side.

"So I have your release papers here. I just need you to sign a few things and you can be on your way." Sango said cheerfully as she held out a clipboard and pen to Kagome. She hadn't missed the looks the two had been sharing since Inuyasha had come into the room. "Ne Miroku." She said casually after Kagome handed back the clipboard. "Didn't we have that thing today? I get off in ten so let's go check on it." Miroku gave her a blank look before it clicked.

"Oh yeah!" He said in a bad imitation of remembering something forgotten. "I forgot! We'd better hurry or we'll be late for _'that thing'_!" He said, putting too much emphasis on the words _'that thing'_, before the pair rushed out of the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to give Inuyasha and Kagome some privacy.

"Umm..." Inuyasha started nervously as he fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket. Kagome had swung her feet over the edge of the bed, still in her hospital gown, and was staring down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled as she squeezed her hands together nervously. This took Inuyasha by surprise, his eyes widened and he picked his head up to look directly at her.

"What? Why are you apologizing?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. He was genuinely confused as to why she was apologizing for his temper. Kagome picked her face up and gaze him a confused look.

"For yelling at you of course." Kagome said as if he was playing dumb or something.

"Well you shouldn't apologize!" Inuyasha as fiery golden eyes looked up to see startled chocolate brown. "It was none of my business and I'm not gonna stop being your friend because of my pride!" Inuyasha told her, his voice rising throughout his statement. Kagome felt her face warm and knew she was blushing. Inuyasha was the last person in the world she expected to ever apologize for ANYTHING. Kagome was so shocked she couldn't speak and instead just stared bug-eyed at the silver-haired hanyou. "Now get dressed, we're going somewhere." He said as he tossed a bag onto the bed beside her. "Sango picked it out." Inuyasha said as Kagome opened the bag to see some brand new clothes within. She gasped as she saw the designer name on the tags and tried to shove the bag back, saying they were too expensive.

"Just shuttup and get dressed." He growled as he shoved the bag back in her hands. "Didn't I say my old man was loaded?" He asked in exasperation.

"But still-" Kagome started to argue but was cut off when Inuyasha picked her up around the waist and physically put her in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Just get dressed would ya!" He called through the door. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for her to change.

When Kagome felt herself being crushed into Inuyasha's muscular chest and picked up, an electric shock had gone through her. She felt her cheeks warm as she leaned against the wall and clutched the bag to her chest. She took deep breaths to try and calm her fluttering heart. _'He just surprised me...'_ She told herself as she opened the bag and pulled out the clothes within.

After pulling on the fresh undergarments, she pulled a billowing yellow dress from the bag. The fabric was light-weight and extremely soft to the touch. She quickly pulled it over her head and tied the strings in a bow behind her back. It was a very pretty spring dress that had thick straps that criss-crossed behind her back with a low-dipping back. The dress flared at her waist and hung in soft folds almost to her knees. The fabric seemed to shimmer in the florescent lights of the bathroom. _'With the designer label, this must have cost a FORTUNE!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she slipped her feet into the matching toe-less sandals. There was even a necklace in the bag with a sun flower with matching earrings and bracelets.

"Are you ready yet?" The muffled sound of Inuyasha's voice came from the other side of the door. Kagome took a deep breath and turned the door knob before stepping out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath as he saw Kagome step out of the bathroom. The pale yellow dress looked amazing on the dark-haired girl. It accented her figure perfectly without looking trashy. He couldn't help but notice the gentle curves of her body. The hint of visible cleavage caused another intake of breath as he looked her up and down. Leave it to Sango to pick something that would make his mouth go completely dry. After several minutes of studying her, he saw her cheeks redden and watched as she shifted foot to foot nervously. The sound of a throat clearing broke the uncomfortable silence as both turned toward the door.

"You guys coming, or what?" Sango asked with a suggestive wink. This prompted a blush to cross both of the faces occupying the room.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming already." Inuyasha grumbled as he grasped Kagome's hand and began pulling her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked timidly, no one had ASKED her to do anything. It was nice to be included in something without question. There had been a few times when Naraku had gone to visit some family but she hadn't been invited. Most of his family hated humans so she probably would have been uncomfortable, but the thought of the exclusion was very painful.

"We're going to Izayoi-mama's for dinner." Sango explained with a grin.

"Izayoi?" Kagome questioned as she looked down at her hand, which Inuyasha still held.

"Every Sunday, my mom makes a huge dinner and you're the guest of honor this week." Inuyasha said as he looked over at her with a rare, genuine smile without a hint of arrogance or annoyance. Kagome felt herself returning that warm smile without thought as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha..." She whispered as she felt happy tears prick the corner of her eyes. "This really means a lot." Inuyasha glanced back when he catches a whiff of salt and he saw Kagome had tears in her eyes with a magnificent smile on her face. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her eyes shining with happiness. He was jolted roughly out of his stupor when he crashed into Miroku's back.

"Oi! What the hell did you stop for?" Inuyasha growled as he rubbed the side of his head that had clashed with Miroku's head.

"Baka, we're waiting for the elevator." Miroku said as he rubbed a tender spot on his head.

"Mou... please don't start picking at each other." Sango said as she gave the pair a dark look. Kagome walked up and stood next to Inuyasha, Sango on her other side, a feeling of elation filling her being.

Several minutes later, Sango and Miroku were climbing into a nondescript dark blue, bordering on purple SUV that must have belonged to Miroku.

"We're over here, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he motioned to a bright red crotch rocket several spots over. There were two helmets hanging from the handle bars. He picked them both up and handed Kagome the black one, while he put on a red one that matched his bike. Kagome felt extremely nervous as he started it up and jumped on. She'd never been on a motorcycle before and was a little scared of anything like them ever since her father had dumped a snow mobile with her and her brother as a child. _(AN: drawing on life experiences here... my dad did that to me and my little brother. I got over it a bit driving four-wheelers, though)_.

"Get on." Inuyasha said as he motioned for her to sit behind him. She took a few tentative steps forward and pulled the helmet on in the process. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver. Just hold on really tight." Inuyasha said with a smirk as he placed her hands around his waist. Kagome blushed at his arrogant smirk and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. He took off with a burst of speed and Kagome instinctually tightened her grip as her body pressed against his broad back.

- l - l - l –

Inuyasha couldn't help the smirk that stayed on his lips throughout most of the trip. He could sense her annoyance at him for his hasty takeoff, but it had definitely been worth it. He could feel her slim body pressed against his back and it sent a chill down his spine. He could feel the softness of her breasts pressed against him and had to shake his head to make the thought go away before he had a rather embarrassing moment when they got off the bike.

He took the familiar route to his parents' house through the city, thankful that the traffic was light since the office buildings were closed for the weekend. Inuyasha hadn't lived at home for several years, but he still enjoyed the drive. They lived in a rather unknown little suburb that was pretty secluded from the city, but was still close enough for an easy commute. It was also in a fairly wooded area so it was free of most of the overpowering and harsh scents that accompanied living in a city so it was a nice escape.

After several more minutes of driving, the SUV and bike pulled up to a massive, closed gate in the middle of the woods. Kagome gasped as she looked up at the gates, and then looked side to side. Inuyasha smirked as he punches a code into a small touch pad next to the gate and they swung slowly forward. He glanced back at her and received a questioning look. Before she could ask anything, he revved the engine once and burst through the still-opening gates, which prompted Kagome to bury her face in his back once more.

Kagome breathed in his scent and sighed, he really smelled good. His silky locks whipped around her face and she couldn't help but be amazed at how shiny and soft his hair was. She had never seen him outside before, but it seemed to shine like diamonds in the bright, natural light. Kagome closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her face buried in his hair as the moved further up the road.

"Almost there." She heard him call over the sound of the motorcycle and she picked her head up to get a glimpse of his parents' house. What she saw sprawling out in front of her made her mouth drop open in shock.

"Your family lives HERE!" She cried over the roar of the bike. Inuyasha laughed at her reaction. He'd definitely expected it considering she was a struggling college student. By her reaction to him buying her books, which he'd tossed in Miroku's SUV, and the clothes Sango had picked out, it was pretty obvious she came from a lower or middle class family.

"I told you my dad was loaded." Inuyasha said with his normal smirk as he parked and turned off the bike.

"You didn't tell me he was a millionaire!" Kagome cried as she got off the bike and began unbuckling her helmet. She pulled it off and shook her head to rid herself of any helmet hair issues. She had been lucky, since her hair was wavy, it didn't get kinked or creased like someone with straight hair.

Inuyasha caught himself staring at the raven-haired girl in front of him as she took off her helmet. She shook the shining looks and ran her fingers through it once. He licked his lips and his hands twitched in anticipation. He wanted to run his fingers through those silky locks. He felt a nudge in his side and looked up to see Miroku looking at him with a sly smile. Inuyasha glared and elbowed Miroku in the gut in annoyance.

"Inuyasha!" A high-pitched voice shrieked as a red blur darted out of the front door. Kagome looked over as a small red blur launched from the ground right into Inuyasha's chest. Whatever it was, Kagome couldn't tell because of the fast movement.

"Yo, Shippo." Inuyasha said as he snatched the blur out of the air. "You've gotten faster, shrimp." Kagome squealed as her eyes fell on an adorable little kitsune with red hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Inuyasha was holding the kit by his fluffy red tail. He had little paws and fangs were poking out over his bottom lip as he flashed a wide grin at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you might not want to hold him like that." Miroku said as he glanced nervously over his shoulder toward the front door of the house. Shippo's eyes fell on Kagome at this point and he began fighting to free his tail from the iron grip of Inuyasha.

"Save me!" Shippo cried as big, crocodile tears filled his eyes. Without thought, Kagome rushed forward and plucked the tiny kitsune from Inuyasha's hands. Kagome pulled the kitsune to her chest and directed a glare at Inuyasha.

"Why are you picking on a little kid?" Kagome demanded as she faced down the hanyou. Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he met Kagome's glare head on.

"He attacked ME, remember?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

"He's a kid, he was just playing!" Kagome yelled back. Shippo, meanwhile, was relaxing in Kagome's arms with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Shuttup! You don't know that brat! He does this every time I see him!" Inuyasha roared as he gestured in frustration. "He plays the _'pity me, I'm an orphan'_ card every time!"

"Aww..." Kagome said as she turned sympathetic eyes on the small kitsune. Shippo's triumphant smirk, of course, had already been replaced by the wide watery eyes. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Shippo-chan." Kagome said as she hugged the little kit into her chest. Inuyasha spluttered incoherently as he watches this action. A low growl sounded in the back of Inuyasha's throat as the kit peeked over Kagome's shoulder and pulled down his lower eyelid, sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"They go through this every time." Miroku chuckled as he walked up to the dark-haired woman and the young kit.

"Miroku!" Shippo cried as he launched himself from Kagome and jumped into the arms of the monk next to Sango.

"How's school going, kid?" Miroku asked as Shippo pulled back from the hug.

Inuyasha was fuming! That stupid Shippo had gotten Kagome to take his side using the sympathy and pity card... Again! That stupid little kit always managed to turn people against him! He turned toward Kagome and scoffed at the stern look and arms crossed over her chest. He couldn't help but notice that the stance revealed quite a bit of pale cleavage and found himself blushing and looking away.

"You're early, Inuyasha." A musical voice broke into to slight pandemonium that had ensued in the courtyard. Inuyasha and Shippo immediately stopped their yelling at one another, with Kagome breaking in to defend the kit instantly Walking down the steps was a beautiful and graceful looking couple walking down the front steps hand in hand. Kagome felt her breath catch at the regal atmosphere that surrounded the two. There was an air of power and serenity that seemed to encase the pair.

"You must be Kagome; I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother." A warm smile graced her perfect lips as she approached Kagome and bowed slightly. Kagome found herself unable to speak as she mechanically bowed back, completely in awe at the couple before her. _'They look like royalty... How the HELL did they end up with such a rude, arrogant son?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"It's wonderful to meet you." The deep voice of Inuyasha's father boomed out as he smiled as well. "Inuyasha almost never brings friends home. I'm Inu no Taisho." He explained as he held out his hand. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she reached her hand out to grasp his. _'No WONDER the name Takahashi sounded so familiar!'_ Kagome thought to herself. She was vaguely aware of asking Izayoi if he and Sango were just chopped liver and not friends and she responded with a laugh that the pair were family.

_'The Takahashi's were the descendants of the great Inu tribe and basically OWN the city!'_ She remembered that from the history class she had taken right when she started college. Kagome felt a little faint as this realization hit her. That's when she remembered she hadn't eaten breakfast and felt herself falling forward in a daze. She was aware of being surrounded by strong arms and a familiar scent as darkness consumed her.

**:: FIN::**

Yeah, I know, Kagome passed out again *sweatdrop* Well think of it this way, Kagome and Inuyasha got into a fight early in the morning, she's too depressed to eat and the hospital food is nasty anyway. PLUS she's still sick, just well enough to go home. So some anemia is bound to set in when she found herself in a world she knew NOTHING about (what would you do if you were a lower/middle class person dropped off in front of a freaking mansion?). Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. Long, in-depth reviews inspire me to write faster~.^


	5. Chapter 4 Dreams

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

Notes: I wanted to have this out earlier, but I've been SO busy at work I wasn't mentally prepared to do any writing. To those that don't know, I'm a Visual Developer (a front-end website developer) and the job can be VERY demanding and time-consuming. I actually did a 12 hour day in the office yesterday to try to finish 2 websites up for a deadline (we're short-staffed on the front-end area and creative keeps taking too long on the design phase so it cuts into development time). Anyway, since this is the field I know, it made its way into this story. It's always easier to write about personal knowledge/experience than researching and making mistakes so yes, I draw on things I know in my personal life in my writing. I hope I kept the characters true to themselves, I kind of made Inuyasha's mom a bit goofy and silly at times since we don't really know her personality. I tried to keep everyone else as in character as possible, sorry if I didn't succeed! Responses to reviews will now appear at the bottom.

This story is AU, I'll try to keep them in character as best as I can. It takes place in the modern era but there are youkai in it. Humans and youkai live in peace for the most part. It takes place when Kagome is a bit older, early to mid-twenties and Kagome is in college (university).

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 4 –Dreams…**

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back into the squishy chair. It seemed like most of the time he spent around the girl had entailed her sleeping, or passed out, and him sitting in a chair twiddling his thumbs as he waited for her to wake up. Sango had said it was just anemia and had tossed him a bottle of iron pills from her purse. Apparently, it was common for Kagome's age and weight to be anemic.

It wasn't too bad, though. She'd been sleeping for about an hour in one of the hundreds of guest rooms and at least Inuyasha didn't have to go down and socialize right away. Since his mother knew he was bringing someone, she had invited everyone out this Sunday. He didn't feel like being around his brother and his little imp of a friend, Jaken. Hell, that little midget was a servant, not a friend. Not to mention, his father had asked a few people to come out from work so Kagura and her little sister Kanna were over as well. Inuyasha had never been a fan of Kagura and her sister gave him the creeps. She was devoid of everything, color, aura, scent, feeling, and personality. And what was up with that damn mirror she carried everywhere?

Inuyasha heard the rustle of blankets as Kagome started to stir in her sleep. Her breathing hitched as she began to toss and turn. Anxiety tinged her scent as she fought the blankets, as if she were having a nightmare. _'Is it really a nightmare during the day?'_ Inuyasha silently mused as he rose from the chair and crouched next to the bed and looked down into Kagome's sleeping face. Her eyebrows were knit and she seemed to be sweating slightly, a soft gleam to her skin. He breathed in her scent and let out a sigh of contentment before he reached down and began to rub her cheek soothingly. She shied from his touch at first, then as her body relaxed she leaned into the gentle caress, seeming to accept the soothing he offered willingly. Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips as her expression relaxed and she reached her arms toward him.

Inuyasha took her reaching fingers as permission and climbed into the bed next to her, lying on top of the covers while she was underneath. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry again by stepping over the boundaries that friends shared. He was already skirting that line closely by lying in the bed with her. He was surprised when he felt her press herself firmly against his chest and threads her fingers through his hair. _'She's so fragile...'_ He thought to himself as he hesitantly gathered her into his arms and put his chin on the top of her head.

He couldn't contain himself any longer and ran his fingers through her silky, raven hair. It was softer than he had imagined and smelled sweet and tangy from her shampoo. He breathed in deeply, noting the smell of coconut, oranges, and a floral scent he couldn't identify, which failed to hide the sweet scent that was just her. She could go without any of those scented soaps and body sprays and he would still drink in her scent and come back for more. Without thought, Inuyasha pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before burying his face in the crook of her neck.

- l - l - l -

Kagome was sitting on the couch in her living room, hardly listening to the news as she poured over her homework. Papers and books were strewn on the couch and floor surrounding her as she leafed through a reference book, a pencil tucked carefully behind her ear. She was so absorbed, she didn't hear to front door open. Nor did she hear the footsteps entering the room. She glanced up after a moment and chocolate brown met bright red eyes as Naraku approached her with his hand behind his back. There was a sinister smirk on his face as he slowly approached her. She felt her happy smile falter and slide from her lips at the evil glint in his eyes.

"Where were you, Naraku-chan?" Kagome asked nervously as she laid her open book on the floor by her feet. She hastily began clearing some of the clutter away before Naraku said anything. They had gotten into an argument once because she hadn't moved her materials for him to sit so she didn't want to revisit that. If he had to tell her something twice, it was a very harsh reminder and she normally ended up balled up sobbing on the floor before he was done.

"I went to visit a few of your friends." He said in a maliciously low voice. He still had his hand behind his back and Kagome felt a strange sense of foreboding grip her insides. She kept a nervous eye on as he sauntered closer to her, his smirk growing with each step. Her back pressed into the soft pillow behind her as she shrank back from his look.

"W... What friends?" Kagome asked nervously as she tried to force a smile to her lips. She watched in horror as he took his hand from behind his back and dropped something on the floor; it was mysteriously stained with a dark red, slightly congealed liquid. Her breath caught in her throat as her brain processed what she was seeing. Lying in a bloody pile on the beige carpet were a stethoscope, an earring that looked suspiciously familiar, and a pair of blood soaked, furry ears. She heard her scream loud in her ears before she felt it in her throat.

"Ho... how COULD you?" Kagome screamed as she felt tears sting her eyes as she jumped to her feet. She took a step back from the tall, sinister hanyou in front of her, searching desperately to find an escape. She slipped around the couch and headed further into the apartment, unable to get to the only door that Naraku was blocking.

"I did it for you, koibito." Naraku said as he licked blood from one long finger. "You are mine; I won't allow anyone to take you from me." Kagome felt her chest constrict in fear as she backed up into the study, grabbing onto the computer chair that bumped into the back of her knees. _'If I can reach the bedroom, I can jump out of the back window and get away.'_ Kagome thought wildly as she came up with a quick plan.

"No one would take me away, Naraku." Kagome said nervously as she neared the bedroom, pushing the chair behind her. "I love you!" With her yell, Kagome flung the chair in front of her as hard as she could and dove into the bedroom, pulling the door closed and locking it in one motion.

"Kagome!" Naraku roared as a loud noise hitting the door met her ears. Kagome grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and threw it through the window; he'd be through that door in a second so she couldn't mess around with opening it. As she was attempting to climb through the window, she felt someone grab her roughly from behind and spin her around.

Kagome screamed in surprise as she was flung onto the bed, her wrists pinned painfully above her head. Tears poured down her cheeks as she struggled to free herself.

"You gave me no choice, koibito." Naraku said as he stared maliciously down at her. Kagome felt his lips capture hers in a forceful kiss and fought to break free. With a strangled yell, Kagome bit down on his bottom lip and could instantly taste the bitterness of his blood. Naraku snarled and smacked her across the face before he wrapped his hands around her slim throat.

"If I can't have you to myself, no one can." He said coldly as he pressed his thumbs in harder. Kagome fought, but he was too strong. Her scratches, pinches, and punches didn't even faze him. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, a silver blur kicked the door in and Naraku was instantly off of her.

"Kagome!" The familiar voice of Inuyasha filled her ears as she was suddenly surrounded with overwhelming warmth. When Kagome opened her eyes, she was staring right into a pair of concerned, burnished gold eyes. She couldn't help the breath that caught in her throat as she took in the unusual color.

"I told you I'd protect you." Inuyasha said softly as he ran a clawed hand gently through her dark tresses. Kagome felt a chill run down her spine and launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his muscular chest. She clutched the fabric of his shirt and breathed in his husky scent. Kagome felt content to lie against his chest as he gently ran his fingers through her raven hair.

- l - l - l -

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the horrible nightmare still fresh in her mind. The feeling of warmth didn't dissipate upon waking and she immediately knew why. She blushed as she stared into the sleeping face of Inuyasha. She watched as one ear twitched slightly and felt as his arms tightened around her. Kagome knew she should push the hanyou away since she already had a boyfriend but the kindness he had showed her wouldn't allow her to wake him. Besides, she REALLY wanted to touch his ears and this might be her golden opportunity to do so!

Kagome stealthy managed to wriggle an arm free from his tight embrace and, face flushed, reach up and gently stroke one of his ears. Kagome grinned in satisfaction as she discovered she was correct. _'His ears ARE super soft!'_ She thought to herself as she rubbed a little more vigorously. She was startled when a low noise sounded in Inuyasha's throat that she first thought was a growl. It was different, though... almost a combination of a growl and a whimper that was easily distinguishable as a sound of pleasure. She glanced down at his face and saw he was still sound asleep.

Feeling a little more daring, Kagome managed to free her other hand from his sleeping embrace and immediately repeated her ministrations on his other ear. She stifled a giggle as he pushed his head against her hand, obviously encouraging her to continue. Kagome never knew how many dog characteristics Inuyasha truly had until that moment. She had concluded that the noise he was making was a dog equivalent of a cat purring.

Inuyasha was in heaven... He was surrounded and drowning in the sweetest scent he'd ever smelled, he was exceptionally cozy and warm, and he felt deft fingers stroking his ears in just the right place. He pulled whatever was in his arms, the sweet-smelling bundle, tighter into his chest and inhaled deeply. His face was cushioned by something extremely soft and squishy and he couldn't help but wonder where such a comfy pillow had come from. He decided he'd have to snatch it when his mom wasn't paying attention.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red when Inuyasha pulled her tighter to his body. It wasn't only the fact that her body was pressed up firmly against his, it was of the fact that his face was now directly between her breasts! A chill ran down her spine as he let out a contented sigh. Kagome had stopped rubbing his ears in embarrassment and was trying to find the easiest way to wake him and avoid the embarrassing situation.

"Umm... Inuyasha... ?" Kagome said quietly as she brushed a few strands of silky, silver hair from his forehead.

"M... sleepn..." Inuyasha mumbled into the soft cleavage, not bothering to open his eyes. Why did the maids always have to come around when he was sleeping? Couldn't they come back when he got up?

Kagome let out a vexed noise as she tried to think of a way to wake him up. It was obvious that talking wasn't going to be enough. She blew her bangs out of her forehead as she couldn't think of a thing. That's when an idea hit her! She gently took her hand from his head and began to rub his exposed side gently, testing to see if he could be awakened with a small tickle. At first he just groaned as one ear twitched and he pushes her hand away. A small smile played across Kagome's lips as she found his weakness.

This time around, Kagome carefully lifted his shirt. She blushed slightly as she caught sight of his chiseled stomach and she tried to force away the blush she knew was staining her cheeks. With her hand in position, Kagome attacked vigorously, tickling for all she was worth.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha roared as he picked his head up slightly out of her chest. "Clean the damn room la-" The shout died on his lips as he saw just who had been tickling him. He immediately released Kagome and stood up from the bed, losing his balance in his groggy state. Kagome gasped in surprise and reached out her hand for his to stop him from falling backward. This, unfortunately, had the opposite effect and Kagome fell forward with him. She cried out in surprise and braced herself for the floor. Instead of hitting the floor, Kagome landed on top of Inuyasha, his arms encircling her trim waist to prevent her from hitting the floor.

"You all right?" Inuyasha asked immediately as he cupped her cheeks and turned her head from side to side, searching for any marks. Kagome moved to get up but her arm couldn't seem to support her weight and she, instead, ended up in a rather compromising position. Her skirt had gotten pulled up around her waist and she was straddling the shocked hanyou.

"Inu-yasha-kun!" Miroku's sing-song voice broke into the room as the door opened silently. Sango stood next to him and both had the look of surprise on their faces. "I suppose we can come back later when you two are done." Miroku said with a sly wink as he slid the door closed behind them.

"It's not what it looks like, ecchi houshi!" Inuyasha yelled through the door as shook a fist after the young monk. Face blazing bright red, Inuyasha helped the raven-haired girl to her feet and hastily released her hands.

"S... sorry..." Kagome mumbled through the brilliant blush the covered her whole face. Even her ears were tinged from embarrassment.

"Let's go get some food." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her toward the door to the bedroom. He pulled her along behind him, enjoying the feel of her soft hands curled around his clawed one.

Kagome was looking everywhere as they walked down the hallways. The carpet was a neutral gray color as it spread out before them. Kagome was surprised at the number of doors they passed as they walked and quickly lost her sense of direction. All along the walls were paintings and the occasional family photo, gracing the walls. It was all pretty unextraordinary as Kagome looked. It actually reminded her of the hallways in a hotel except for the _'lived in'_ feel that clung to the walls.

"Ne Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she glanced at the photos on the wall. Inuyasha turned halfway and saw the curious look in Kagome's eye. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Keh! What kind of a stupid question is that?" He barked in irritation as he turned his attention back in front of him. "I lived here most of my life, baka." He said as he reached back and gave her a light noogie with his left hand, the right still dragging her along.

"Kawaii..." Kagome mused as the photos became more frequent and the paintings less. There were photos of Inuyasha as a child along with another silver-haired boy several years older.

"What are you talking about now?" Inuyasha growled as he turned left down an intersecting corridor.

"You were a really adorable kid." Kagome said with an elated smile. Kagome noted the twitch of his ears at her pronouncement, but only received a small _'keh'_ in response. "Who's the cranky looking kid in the photos with you?" She had noticed that whenever one of them was in a photo, so was the other, most of the time. Half the time the older boy would have a triumphant look while Inuyasha would be crying. Or Inuyasha would have a wide grin on his face while the older would look completely sour!

"That's my half-brother." Inuyasha grumbled as his ears lay back on his head. "He's probably around here somewhere." He said as his grip tightened on her hand slightly.

"I get the feeling you don't like him much." Kagome said with an unsure look on her face.

"That's an understatement." Inuyasha said dryly as he hung a right, Kagome picked up her pace to walk next to him, their shoulders bumping together. "We've hated each other since I can remember. I'm a hanyou while he's full youkai so he never treated me like a brother." Inuyasha explained as he let out a bitter laugh. "Funny thing is, he doesn't have a problem with my mother, just me," Kagome looked over at his bitter expression sadly.

"That's so wrong..." Kagome said as she looked down at her feet. "Your own brother treats you different... how mean..." Inuyasha glanced down at the dark-haired human with a surprised look. He could smell pity and sadness in her scent like she was able to somehow empathize with how he felt. Buried under that, though, was a hint of righteous anger. She was angry that his own blood would treat him differently.

"Family shouldn't single each other out. People already do that outside of the home." Kagome said slowly, Inuyasha noticed that the angry scent seemed to be growing. "There's no excuse for it to go on in the home too..."

"Don't worry, Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to lighten up the, now heavy mood. "He's not so bad since he fell for a human." Inuyasha caught a surprised scent, followed by a pleased one and a smile graced her soft pink lips.

After several more minutes of walking, the pair was going down a spiral staircase that seemed to be hidden and used mostly by the hired workers in the house. Kagome stuck close to Inuyasha, sudden huge butterflies rising in her stomach. It annoyed her that he hadn't told her just WHO his father was. She felt extremely out of place in this huge house. Inuyasha glanced back and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"So there you two are!" An excited voice cried as Inuyasha pushed open a swinging door. They had just passed through a massive kitchen that looked like it belonged in a very large restaurant. "Did you two have a nice nap?" Izayoi said suggestively as she winked at her son. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart instantly, heat rising to their faces immediately.

"Geez! Does everyone in this house spy?" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to hide his blush. "It's expected for Miroku to snoop around, but you, mom?" A golden twinkle of laughter left Izayoi's throat as she walked to Kagome's side and lead her to a seat next to her own.

"Inuyasha hasn't brought a girl home in a long time. Not since-" Izayoi was explaining and was cut off.

"Mom!" Inuyasha yelled as he headed for the chair on the other side of Kagome. Kagome stifled a giggle as Izayoi winked at her. Apparently, she felt it was her due as his mother to embarrass him every chance she could. "Geez... you wonder why I don't being people home..." He grumbled under his breath.

"Well, Miss Kagome." Izayoi said with a smile at the young woman. "This is our family. You've already met our son, Shippo."

"Mom, why does Inuyasha get to sit by Kagome?" The little kit whined as he gave his patented puppy dog eyes. Izayoi giggled and planted a kiss on the kit's forehead.

"She's Inuyasha's friend so he gets to sit by her, Shippo." Izayoi explained, ignoring the smug look on Inuyasha's face. "Next time you can sit by her." Inuyasha sputtered an argument at this as the little kit cheered his pleasure. Kagome couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and noticed Miroku and Sango laughing as well.

"Anyway, you've already met my husband." Izayoi continued as she motioned to the handsome man at the end of the table. "Next to him is his assistant, Kagura, and her darling little sister, Kanna." She said, motioning to the dark-haired, red-eyed demon and a child dressed all in white with emotionless black eyes. "Moving on, this is our eldest son, Sesshoumaru and our darling daughter-in-law, Rin." Izayoi explained as she motioned to the short, dark-haired girl sitting next to a tall, silver-haired man with the same golden eyes as Inuyasha and his father except that they were cold and calculating, while theirs were fiery and unpredictable in both Inuyasha and his father's gaze.

"Then we have Jaken, Sesshoumaru's good friend, and of course you know darling Sango and Miroku." Izayoi finished as she motioned to the remaining people at the table.

"It's wonderful to meet everyone." Kagome said nervously as she nodded around the table to the assembled people.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Kagome!" The girl across the table, Sesshoumaru's wife Rin, piped up with a wide grin on her face. Kagome noted her expressive, brown eyes and shoulder-length, feathered black hair that flipped out at the bottom. Where Sesshoumaru, looking as regal as his parents, Rin looked playful and a little bit mischievous. There was a twinkle in her eyes like she had plans to play practical jokes and tricks on people. They danced with the joy of loving life. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was stoic and proper. He radiated an aura of power and influence. Not one strand of silver hair was out of place, not one spec of lint adorned his crisp, pressed business suit. Kagome found herself wondering how two polar opposites had ended up together.

The man beside them, Jaken, seemed out of place beside the two. He was a small youkai, a frog? Maybe a lizard? Kagome wasn't sure what type of youkai but he stared up at Sesshoumaru with complete devotion in his eyes. It looked like he would do anything the tall youkai would ask. _'Geez... He looks more like he's ready to take orders than just a friend...'_ Kagome thought to herself as she continued to scan the people at the table.

Her eyes fell on the two colleagues from work and she couldn't help but wonder if they were truly sisters. The elder sister, Kagura was tall with dark hair pulled up into s spiky bun on the back of her head. There was a pin on the side that had some soft feathers sticking up front it. She was lightly fanning herself with an old-fashioned fan. Beside her, Kanna, was the polar opposite. She had pale skin, snow-white hair with a white flower pinned on either side. Even her dress was pure white, hanging at her side was an elegant, round mirror. In contrast to all of the white, the girl's eyes were the color of pitch and devoid of any emotion. Inu no Taisho tried to engage the young girl in conversation but stopped his attempts after a few one-word answers.

"So what are you studying, Miss Kagome?" Izayoi asked as she poured some water from a sweating pitcher sitting in front of them.

"Please just Kagome, Takahashi-san." Kagome said respectfully as she took a sip of water. This was greeted by the twinkling laughter of Izayoi. Even her laughter sounded regal and brought an embarrassed blush to Kagome's cheeks.

"Wonderful! Please call me Izayoi or Izayoi-mama." She said with a warm smile. Kagome returned the smile with one of her own and nodded her ascent.

"I'm a graphic designer." Kagome explained in answer to Inu no Taisho's earlier question. "I'm working on a business degree too so I can open my own design firm." _(AN: Point of reference, I'm a Visual Developer by profession so I know something about having a design background. This isn't me role playing, I just know a little something about it)_. "Very good!" Inu no Taisho said with a wide grin. "You're self-sufficient! You didn't strike me as a person who would accept a role as someone's underling! Dream big, Kagome." Kagome nodded and thanked him for his words.

"Unlike some people around here," Inu no Taisho continued as he shot a look at Inuyasha and Miroku. "You two have the education, now it's time to use it." He finishes sternly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Geez, are you done nagging yet?" Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked moodily around the room.

"Ne Kagome!" The voice of Shippo broke through the tense atmosphere, sparking new conversations to start all across the table.

"Yes, Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked as she smiled at the young kitsune.

"Can you push me on the swings after dinner?" Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Of course, Shippo-chan." She answered with a tender smile.

"Yatta!" Shippo cried in delight as he jumped into the air on his chair. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at his elated reaction. _'He's so adorable!'_ Kagome's inner voice squealed as she listened to him talk excitedly about going down the slide and across the monkey bars.

"You shouldn't encourage the shrimp." Inuyasha grumbled for Kagome's ears alone. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have thought Inuyasha was pouting or sulking. She couldn't help but smile at the tall hanyou.

"Shippo is so sweet. You should spend more time with your brother." Kagome said as her eyes narrowed slightly on Inuyasha.

"Brother?" Inuyasha mused to himself as if he'd never thought of the possibility. "I suppose he is. Mom and dad adopted him about a year ago." Inuyasha explained with his hands behind his head and a lazy, pouty expression on his face. "I found him wandering around the park outside of the campus. Turns out he was an orphan so they adopted him." Kagome felt a smile grace her lips as she looked over at his parents.

"Your family is wonderful." Kagome said as a sad smile graced her lips. Inuyasha sat up immediately as he saw her eyes. He really hated when she wore that lost, lonely look. "You're really lucky, Inuyasha."

"So Kagome," Came a happy voice from across the table. "Where did you and Inuyasha meet?" Kagome's chocolate brown eyes met with a pair of mischievous brown eyes as she looked across at Rin. Sesshoumaru appeared to be sleeping or something. His arms were crossed over his chest, his face was down, and his eyes were closed.

"Umm..." Kagome faltered, not really sure how she should answer.

"I met her out by the university." Inuyasha said as he reached under the table and squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly.

"She was waitressing at a local diner," Miroku picked up the story, remembering that Sango said she worked as a waitress.

"Then she got sick and ended up at the hospital I'm doing my residency at." Sango finished as she took a sip of water from her glass. Kagome smiled gratefully in Miroku and Sango's direction and gave Inuyasha's hand a small squeeze to express her gratitude.

"Kawaii!" Rin squealed, startling Kagome and snapping her and Inuyasha's private gaze apart. "That's so sweet! Inuyasha nursed you back to health! That's so romantic!" Kagome blushed and sent an exasperated look in Rin's direction. _'If I were an anime character, I'd have a sweatdrop on my face.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha had an incredulous look on his face at the tiny woman sitting beside his brother.

"The first course is ready, ma'am." A young woman wearing black pants and a white blouse said quietly to Izayoi. She had auburn hair done up in a bun and was shooting jealous looks toward Kagome, who seemed completely oblivious to the obvious envy the girl displayed.

"You didn't cook this week, Izayoi-mama?" Sango asked in surprise as workers came out to serve a light soup. They placed bowls of fresh, steaming bread with spreading butter and every variety of jelly imaginable.

"Of course I cooked." Izayoi said with a small wink. "I only had time to cook the main course with Shippo's soccer game this morning." Sango nodded in understanding and helped herself to the bread, dunking it delicately in her bowl of soup.

Kagome's eyes widened in delight at her first bite of the soup. It was very light, mostly just broth with some noodles and vegetables, but it was seasoned by a master. The soup was spiced to perfection and made her taste buds dance for joy. Kagome was a decent cook, but she didn't know how they had mixed the spices to get this amount of flavor. Kagome savored every bite and then helped herself to some of the steaming bread in front of her.

"How is the soup?" Izayoi asked Kagome with a smile as she dabbed at her lips and laid her napkin back across her lap.

"It was amazing." Kagome breathed with a smile as she set her spoon down on the plate beneath her bowl. Izayoi smiled in pride and took a sip from a wine glass in front of her.

"Would you like some wine, Miss Kagome?" A young man with a shy look in his eyes asked as he held a bottle so Kagome could see the label. Of course, Kagome didn't know much about wine since she rarely touched alcohol.

"I suppose one glass couldn't hurt." Kagome said as she offered the young man a small smile while he poured into the glass before her.

Kagome really enjoyed the rest of the evening, the food was brilliant, the company was pleasant, and the wine went down like candy... Izayoi was every bit as good as the chef they employed and in many ways actually better. As it turned out, Izayoi had been a gourmet chef at her own Five Star restaurant when she met Inu no Taisho for the first time. He had gone to the restaurant with his mother and enjoyed the meal so much, he had asked to personally thank the chef who had prepared it. He claimed that it was love at first sight. He became smitten and would make any excuse he could to visit the restaurant she owned and ran. Kagome smiled at the story, feeling it touch something deep inside of her. _'What a sweet story...'_ Kagome thought to herself as she finished her glass of wine. It was only her second... she thought? _'Why do I feel so funny?'_ Kagome wondered to herself as she put her hands on the table to steady herself.

"We're taking off, Izayoi-mama!" Miroku's happy voice called as he pulled a set of jangling keys from his pocket and stood up. Kagome was vaguely aware of his wobble when Izayoi rose from the table.

"I don't think so tonight, Miroku." Izayoi said with a smile and a small laugh. "You've had too much to drink." She gently took the keys from his hand and handed them to one of her employees to put in a safe place until he sobered up.

"I guess that bottle was stronger than any of us knew!" Inu no Taisho barked a laugh as he finished his glass. His eyes were distinctly glazed over.

She glanced around the table and saw that the only ones unaffected were Sesshoumaru and Kanna! And herself, of course. That is... until she rose to her feet and felt her balance leave her all-together. She watched in horror as the floor rushed up to meet her and squeezed her eyes closed as she braced for the impact. It didn't come... she did feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and peeked her eye open to glance at her rescuer. Inuyasha stood behind her unsteadily with his arms stretched out in front. His chair had toppled over backward at his sudden move and she could see his normal arrogant smirk firmly in place. Without warning, Inuyasha's battle with gravity ended as he fell backward onto his rear, pulling Kagome back into his chest.

"Baka..." He muttered as she collided with his chest. "After all that wine you drank, you should have known better." Inuyasha said, amused smirk still in place.

"All that wine?" Kagome asked, perplexed. "I only had two glasses." She mumbled. She heard a bark of Inuyasha's laughter at the seriousness in her face when she said that.

"Just because you didn't finish the whole glass before it was refilled, doesn't mean you only had two glasses!" Inuyasha barked as amused laughter filled the room. She felt her face heating as she thought back to the meal. How many times had the shy-eyed young man smiled at her during dinner.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan." Sango said through her drunken mirth. "We're all in the same boat!" As she said this, an arm reached up and knocked her off-balance. She tumbled to the floor in a laughing fit as Miroku pulled her into his lap and rubbed his face against hers like a cat would. She didn't protest and even scratched him behind the ear like you would a cat through her happy giggles.

This was too much for Kagome and Inuyasha and they both broke out into amused laughter. Izayoi, Inu no Taisho, and Kagura were in no better condition, though they all at least had their seats. Rin had been chattering away drunkenly the whole time up to an annoyed-looking Sesshoumaru.

"Right Fluffy? Right Fluff? Are you listening, Fluffy?" Rin asked as she pouted cutely up at her much taller husband.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that in public, Rin." Sesshoumaru said in a low baritone. The deep rumble of his voice had pulled all attention to the young couple and another round of laughter erupted. Miroku fell backward with his amusement and yanked Sango down with him. She was laughing too hard to even protest. Inuyasha wiped a tear of mirth from Kagome's eye as she shook with laughter, still sitting in his lap with his arms draped lazily around her waist.

- l - l - l -

It was decided pretty quickly that no one be leaving for the night except for Rin and Sesshoumaru with his little imp friend, Jaken. Everyone else was too drunk to drive anywhere. That's how Kagome ended up in the backyard with a slightly staggering Inuyasha. Kagome had been extremely hot and wanted to go out into the night air. She had, unfortunately been too intoxicated to push Shippo on the swing but promised to do so the following Sunday. He was having fun beating Miroku at video games so he didn't seem to mind.

The back yard was absolutely breathtaking in the light of the nearly full moon that was waning. Most of the flower beds were perfectly sculpted with not a weed in sight. Their sweet scent filled the air as Inuyasha lightly gripped her arm to prevent her from repeating what had happened earlier after dinner. She noted the huge lilac bushes ahead that stood like a doorway to a secret place and walked toward them. She leaned down and breathed in the sweet scent of lilacs, letting her mind wander. They had lilac bushes all over her grandfather's shrine and it brought a tear to her eye as she reminisced.

"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly as he pulled her along between the lilac bushes. "I think you'll like this." He had noticed how happy the plants and flowers seemed to make her. She had a child-like innocence that drew him to her but he would see a pain deep in her eyes that was anything but childish. He was amazed at how much the perfect blossoms seemed to give her as they walked, his button-up shirt was draped across her shoulders to keep the chill off.

He led her slowly along a corridor of lilac bushes that slowly transitioned to large, beautiful sakura trees. Her heard her intact of breath as she reached out a hand and caught a petal that fluttered down from the tree, a soft smile on her face. His breath caught in his throat as her skin seemed to glitter and glow from the only light source, the moon. The dappled shadows from the trees covered her face, then revealed it to the soft moonlight as they walked to their destination. He could see blue highlights light up in her ebony hair and longed to run his fingers through the silky tresses.

"This is my mom's special garden." Inuyasha explained as he managed to regain his composure. "None of the gardeners are allowed in here. I helped her plant a lot of it when I was a kid."

When the passed through an ivy-covered gate, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Spread out before her was a traditional Japanese garden complete with a koi pond with a tall waterfall flowing into it. Kagome's breath caught again as the two walked slowly around this magical garden. It didn't have the perfectly tended look to all of the other gardens had, and seemed more beautiful and natural for its wild look. Everything seemed to fit together perfectly and complement each other.

She didn't touch any of the blossoms, not wanting to wilt their soft petals. She did lean down and breathe in their sweet aroma, though. The brightly colored blossoms were bathed in the eerie glow of the moon, giving the garden an ethereal feel. Kagome's head was still swimming with the alcohol as she sat in the grass by the koi pond and trailed her fingers in the cold water. It felt like a dream, the beautiful garden under the moon with Inuyasha. His hair seemed to glitter in the bright moonlight and his eyes reflected the light, making him seem a phantom come to sweep her off her feet and rain kisses on her throat like in all the romance novels.

Inuyasha watched her with interest as she walked around the garden alone, breathing in the sweet scents. For him, though, her scent was the only one he had an interest in. Her hair kept glinting a deep, royal blue in the pale moonlight and he caught flashes of her smile as it filtered through the multitude of sakura trees that filled the garden. Only family was allowed in here, it was a special place that he had never taken anyone before. Not even the gardeners were allowed in to mow the grass. Instead, Inuyasha came out every time it was needed.

He watched as she sat beside the koi pond, trailing her fingers in the sparkling water. He listened to the silver twinkle of laughter that left her throat as one of the koi swam up and nibbled her finger curiously.

He watched her sigh in content before he walked toward her and sat on the grass beside her. He casually placed his hand over hers, making it look like the physical contact was completely accidental. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe just the beauty of the garden at night, but Inuyasha felt his body slowly leaning toward the beautiful human in front of him. The one who didn't seem to care if you were human, youkai, or hanyou. She was so open and accepting of everything around her, he could fully relax when she was around. That was something he had never really done before, not even with Sango or Miroku.

Kagome's face was looking up at the moon, the soft light bathing her face in a gentle glow. _'It's like a movie...'_ Kagome silently mused. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath of the sweet air and when she opened them, they locked with glow gold. Inuyasha's face was mere inches from hers but for once, she didn't feel nervous. It was a beautiful, perfect night. She reached her other hand up and cupped his cheek, caressing it softly. Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed as he turned his head and planted a gentle kiss on her palm. Before Kagome could regain her composure, he was closing the distance between them, his eyes drifting shut. She could feel her eyes closing as if on their own as she leaned into him. His hand gentle grippes her chin as the other ran through her inky tresses as his lips brushed lightly against hers.

An electric shock went off at the gentle touch and Kagome felt herself leaning against his chest as she pressed her lips against his, feeling their softness against her own. She felt him trace her bottom lip with his tongue and opened her mouth to give him access to the interior. He gladly accepted the offer and slid his tongue against hers. She felt heat moving from her stomach, which had massive butteries attacking, and spread outward in concentric circles. She no longer felt the heat as she felt herself responding to the gentle, passionate kiss. She ran her tongue along his, savoring the roughness and traced his teeth, particularly his over-large canines.

Inuyasha's heart pounded against his chest in excitement as the beauty before him allowed him entrance to the sweet-tasting depths of her mouth. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted to kiss her until she had been bathed in the mystical moonlight in the family garden. He savored in the taste of her mouth and the feel of her tongue against his. He rejoiced in the fact that she wasn't turned off by his fangs and actually paid special attention to them, running her tongue along the sharp points. Other women were intimidated, even scared because of the fangs and were reluctant to touch them.

Inuyasha's heart pounded against his chest in excitement as the beauty before him allowed him entrance to the sweet-tasting depths of her mouth. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted to kiss her until she had been bathed in the mystical moonlight in the family garden.

He removed his hand from her chin and wrapped in around her, gently gathering her into his lap without breaking the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her sides and down over her hips as he continued to explore her mouth. His heart beat madly in his chest and his inner demon struggled to take the next step up from kissing. Inuyasha was in control, though. He was able to hold his demon in check, only just, though.

Both individuals pulled back reluctantly as the need for air grew too great. Inuyasha immediately crushed Kagome to his chest and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair, committing it to memory. She lay panting in his lap, her arms wrapped around his waist and trailing up his back where she stroked the silver strands. She sighed and buried her face into his shirt, feeling completely relaxed. After several minutes of holding her, Inuyasha heard her breathing deepen and take on the rhythmic quality that indicated she was sleeping. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head, not ready to leave this special place just yet.

But like every dream has to end, this one did as well. As Inuyasha felt fatigue gripping his body, he rose carefully, positioning Kagome so he could carry her bridal-style back into the huge mansion. It took several minutes for Inuyasha to get back into the house, but instead of heading for one of the guest rooms, he headed for his own room. Just this one night, he would dream beside the onyx-haired goddess who was surely stealing his heart. He felt fire in his belly at the thought of her boyfriend and made a silent vow that the bastard would pay for every tear she shed. He would suffer for every mark he placed on her silky skin. He would pay dearly for thinking he could go around manipulating the woman sleeping peacefully in his arms. An evil smirk crossed his lips at this ultimatum in his mind. He carefully turned the knob of the door and entered his room, letting it swing quietly shut behind him.

From around the corner peeked a face framed by silky black hair, followed by another with short, feathered hair.

"Yes..." Izayoi said as she pumped her fist in the air. "I'll have grandkids yet!" Rin giggled at Izayoi's elation and couldn't help but cheer as well.

"Well I have some good news for you, Izayoi-mama." Rin said with a slight blush. Izayoi's face lit up as she saw where this was going.

"No way!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around the tiny, young woman. "Wait! What were you doing drinking wine tonight?" She demanded as elation turned to horror and shock.

"Yep!" Rin continued as if Izayoi hadn't said anything. "You know have a grand-kitty! Fluffy and I picked her out at the pet shop today!" At this pronouncement, Izayoi crashed to the floor, one leg sticking up as it twitched slightly.

- l - l - l -

Kagome had a pounding headache... the second she woke up she cursed herself for being so distracted that she didn't notice the young man refilling her cup. She had just been having so much fun! Inuyasha had an AMAZING family. While he was obviously embarrassed by their antics, she could see the affection shared amongst them all. She truly missed that type of interaction... it had been years since she had even heard from her family.

While she was in shock that she woke up next to Inuyasha, she felt a sense of _'rightness'_ she had never experienced before. He had given her a ride into town on his bike, a somber, and hung over, Sango and Miroku following in the SUV. She had really wanted to spend some more time with her new friends, but school was calling to her and all of the notes she would inevitably miss. So with a happy smile and a promise to call them later, Kagome shrugged into the large yellow backpack with all of her new books and headed into the building where she had her first class, feeling happier than she had in a very long time. She wanted to see them again and had one thing to sustain her until she saw Inuyasha again... all of that alcohol had given her a wonderful dream of kissing Inuyasha in a beautiful, secret garden...

- l - l - l -

Kagome arrived at the apartment she shared with her boyfriend at the normal time after her classes and felt her heart jump into her throat. She stood outside the door for several moments, swallowing the nervousness and taking several deep, calming breaths. _'Here we go...'_ Kagome thought grimly as she opened the door of the apartment and went inside. She let out a vexed sigh at the bags of trash that sat by the back door and the sink full of dirty dishes, both emitting a foul smell that mingled and nearly gagged her. She set her book bag in the kitchen and kicked her shoes off before heading into the living room.

All of the lights were off and the curtains were closed, only letting the light from the kitchen spill in.

"Where were you?" Naraku's deep voice asked from the shadows. "The nurse said they released you yesterday." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat that had risen again and willed herself to keep breathing.

"I was still mad at you so I stayed with a friend." Kagome said simply as she took another step into the room. Kagome watched the shadows shift as Naraku's tall form rose from the couch. He walked toward her and stroked her cheek softly, his eyes glowing blood red in the dim light.

"I missed you, koibito." Naraku said as he leaned down and captured Kagome's lips in a rough, forceful kiss. Kagome was surprised at the harshness of the kiss and made a move to push the tall, hanyou away.

He bit down on her bottom lip and growled low in his throat. Kagome felt tears prick her eyes from the pain of the bite. She didn't think he had broken the skin, but he grabbed her wrist painfully when she raised her hand to run along her lip.

"Don't you ever pull away from me, koibito." Naraku said coldly as her twisted her arm painfully behind her back.

"You're hurting me!" Kagome cried but was silenced with another demanding kiss. He took advantage of her words and jammed his tongue roughly into her mouth, terrorizing the inner depths with his demon strength and teeth. She cried against his mouth, trying to pull away as painful tears trailed down her cheeks.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

"If you ever see him again, I'll kill him..." Naraku said in a near-whisper before he released her hair and let he fall to the floor in a sobbing pile.

**::FIN::**

**June 3, 2011**

Okay, there's a solid 14 page chapter for you! Chapters are at LEAST 10 pages before I post most of the time unless I get to a good stopping point. I knew where I wanted this to end, though that's why it's a bit longer (to your advantage ~.^). Please review, I only got 4 last time I updated, kind of disappointed me. I'm not below bribery either ~.^ and plugs to your friends are always good too! I'll plug you in return, I promise!

**Warm-Amber92**: Lol, I'm glad someone shares my love of the little runt! I think he's absolutely ADORABLE so he'll be making LOTS of appearances in later chapters! And I can definitely see Shippo as a master manipulator using his cuteness to his advantage ~.^

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story! It's a definite stress-relief for and I'm just glad to see it's appreciated by someone else! Unfortunately, there's nothing deeper to her passing out, she was just anemic. It's extremely common for young woman that are under-weight or just thin in general. I had the doctor tell me I'm anemic after I had my C-section. It's definitely aggravated when you don't eat or don't have proper nutrition and she was so upset after her fight with Inuyasha that she couldn't force any food down. And just the shock of finding out his family were BILLIONAIRES was too much for her to handle!

**The Forgotten Child**: My grasp on the psychology of an abusive relationship is, unfortunately, drawn from person experience… And I have to say, mental, emotional, and verbal abuse can DEFINITELY be worse in a lot of ways. It's easy to tell yourself it was the heat of the moment and they didn't really mean it, etc. And you have to make a CONSCIOUS decision to walk away from it. Sadly, it makes it easy to submerse the readers into that frame of mind.

**jinulover**: Thank you for the loyal reviewing! I see a review from you every time I update and it's wonderful! Sorry I left off right there! I wanted to update and thought that was a good stopping point! You're being rewarded now, though, because this chapter is almost 4 pages longer than the last one ~.^ (8,740 words without authors notes/disclaimers/etc.)


	6. Chapter 5 Ministrations

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

Notes: 12 pages/7,046 words. This was last updated on Friday so here's a quick update for you! It's already getting pretty long and it's only 5 chapters and a prologue. I'll respond to reviews at the end from now on instead of here at the top.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 5 – Ministrations**

Naraku left shortly after his violation of Kagome, leaving her on the floor curled into a tight ball as she sobbed. She didn't move right away from her position on the floor even after she heard the resounding crash of the front door behind him. She lay and sobbed into her arms for what felt like hours, her heart shattering into a million pieces every time the fresh memory flashed through her head.

"Why... Naraku...?" She sobbed brokenly; rubbing her aching scalp in the places Naraku had used her hair as a method of restraint. "You don't do that... to someone... you love..." She whispered between sobs, feeling slightly better since the words were in the air, even if no one except her was there to hear.

After several more heart-wrenching sobs, Kagome slowly climbed to her knees, her body shaking in agony and protest against her movement. She could feel the fresh scratches tear back open as she moved and a distinct coppery scent met her nose. She cringed as she slowly climbed to her feet, clutching the arm he had twisted behind her back. If he had used any more force, he would have broken it like a toothpick.

She pushed the door open and leaned down slowly to get the water warmed up. While it was running, she removes the rags that remained of her clothing and tossed them into the trashcan next to the toilet. She made the water as hot as she could stand and pulled up on the knob on the faucet to turn the shower on before gingerly climbing into the tub and sliding the clear curtain closed behind her.

The boiling hot water quickly turned her pale skin a vivid red as she made no move to turn the heat down. She needed to wash herself off... she felt used after the rough treatment of her frail body. She grabbed her pouf and poured five times the normal amount of soap onto it before scrubbing her body vigorously. She normally melted at the scent of Naraku when it clung to her body, but today she was wishing that there was a different smell clinging to her skin. Rather than the coffee and light Smokey scent, she was wishing that a spicy scent mixed with a hint of sweet aftershave was clinging to her skin.

No matter how hard she scrubbed, Naraku's natural scent was still in her nose. She ignored the stinging of the soap in the multitude of scratches and scrapes she knew were criss-crossing her back. The pain just made the memory of what had happened stand out in her mind in greater relief. She ignored the pain her rough scrubbing was causing; feeling the pain in her heart was much greater.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and she collapsed to her knees in the bath rub, renewed sobs ripping from her throat as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. The loneliness she had felt before she met Inuyasha and his friends crashed back into place. _'Why can't I hate him?'_ Kagome's inner voice shrieked in her skull.

Her head could tell her that he wasn't good for her and she needed to get away as soon as possible, but her heart told her that her head was wrong and he hadn't meant to hurt her. Her heart told her that she had no business spending time with another man even when Naraku would spend time alone with other women. Somehow he had convinced her that it was perfectly acceptable for him to do that since it was always a power struggle for dominance with other men, resulting in him not getting along with members of the same sex. Kagome was lost... alone... and heartbroken...

So she sat in the tub, water pouring down on her and mourned...

- l - l - l -

Naraku wasn't around much the next several days. When he did come home, it was early morning and he stunk heavily of cigarettes and alcohol. They didn't speak and rarely remained in the same room together. He didn't apologize for his brutal treatment of her and she knew deep down that he wouldn't.

She wasn't in the mood to fight so she skirted around him and focused on her schoolwork. She had been getting calls and texts from her new friends, but she left them unanswered and quickly deleted them from her phone in case he decided to check, which he was prone to do from time to time. She was just nervous she couldn't delete them off her cellphone bill. She wasn't too nervous since she paid the bills; she just had a feel of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She had taken his threat of violence to Inuyasha seriously because of the dangerous tone in his voice and the nightmare she had when she passed out at Inuyasha's parents' house. She had no idea what Naraku was capable of... She has no clue how far he'd go and didn't want to find out any time soon.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against the couch, not ready to go to her morning class, but knowing that if she skived off, she would pay for it when the next exam came along. The last few days, she had hardly slept and when she did, she'd wake in a cold sweat from the intense nightmares she had been having. All of them involved forced sexual encounters, brutal beatings, or shadowy visions of her friends being brutally murdered while she was helpless to save them.

She hardly ate but forced herself when she felt shaky so she didn't pass out again. Every day getting out of bed was a challenge because she truly wished to be by herself. No one would understand her pain... They would tell her she was an idiot for staying, but she has nowhere else to go.

Several times in the heat of an argument, she would shout for him to pack his things and get out; his response was always _'I'm on the lease, bitch.'_ Then he would smirk as she threatened to get the police involved. He would tell her it's a domestic matter with a smirk and all they could do was make him leave for the night. He would be back in the apartment the next morning.

After pushing it to the last minute, Kagome grudgingly rose to her feet and slipped her shoes on. She tucked her cellphone and apartment key into her jeans pocket and hefted her heavy book bag while she closed the door behind her. The walk to the bus was relatively close, only about a block and a half, but she had to run to catch it when she saw the bus stopped at a red light. She was panting as she lifted her hand and flagged down the passing bus, clutching a stitch in her side with her other hand.

Kagome sat in the back of the bus as far from people as she could and popped her headphones in to discourage anyone from speaking to her. A faint smile tinged her lips as she heard the Three Days Grace song _'I Hate Everything About You'_ blaring on her ear buds. She heard a familiar little yip as the music dimmed momentarily and sighed in despair. Glancing down at the phone in her hand, she saw the flag for a new message from Inuyasha.

_'Where the hell are you?'_ The message read and Kagome could feel the anxiety he felt from his words. She deleted the message without replying and tucked the phone back into her pocket, feeling even more miserable and guilty. The guilt came from the flutter she felt in her chest the moment she heard the dog yip and the fact that she was DYING to see him again. She couldn't risk it, though. She was afraid of what Naraku would do to him of he found out.

Kagome spaced out listening to the music, feeling the beat and the emotions portrayed by the artists and was momentarily able to forget about the horrible feeling that seemed to follow her around. She felt like a raincloud should be following her wherever she walked and the cheerful sunlight only served to depress her even more. How could the sun beat down with such a warm glow when Kagome felt so cold and empty inside? It was like the weather was mocking her!

Before Kagome knew it, her stop was coming up and she was forced to get off the bus at her stop. She trudged down the sidewalk, trying to delay walking into her classroom as long as possible. She really didn't think she was going to be able to concentrate on anything that day because her misery kept making her thoughts drift. Eventually, she reached her destination and received a sharp word from her professor for walking in after the lecture had already started. She found an empty seat near the back and tried to force herself to pay attention. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice a silver head duck through the back door and sit behind her.

- l - l - l -

The class had been worse than Kagome had thought it would be. She had barely heard a word the professor had said and only took notes mechanically. When she looked down at the scrawled writing, she groaned to herself. She could barely read her own writing... She normally had fairly tidy writing, but this looked like it had been written on a moving bus with zero shocks on a road riddled with potholes!

She wasn't in the mood to go ask Kouga for the notes. He had been unusually friendly since he'd come to visit her at the hospital and always seemed to try and catch her attention. This, of course, caused all of his _'fangirls'_ to glare at her and whisper behind their hands. _'Some people never grew out of the high school mentality.'_ She silently mused as she tried to ignore the jealous looks they shot her way.

Kagome had an hour break until her next class so she headed for one of the many corner stores near her school. It was a nice area to go to school because of how close it was to the city. There were around four or five colleges in this small little neighborhood so nearly everyone was either a student or a patient at one of the many educational hospitals in the immediate vicinity. There was a heavy focus in one of the two largest schools in the medical field so many of the doctors and nurses were like Sango and doing their residency.

Kagome arrived at her location and as she was reaching for the door handle, she felt a strong hand close on her shoulder. She stiffened immediately, fearing the worse... that Naraku had come to make her day a living hell at school now.

"Where the hell have you been?" A gruff voice asked as Kagome slowly peeked over her shoulder at the offending appendage. Chocolate brown eyes met burnished gold and Kagome couldn't help the flutter she felt in her stomach. This sensation was almost immediately gone as a heavy feeling of dread slammed down in her stomach.

"In... uyasha!" She stammered and suddenly moved away from him so his hand fell from her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" She took a step back as he took one toward her.

"What's your problem?" He growled as he reached out and grabbed her hand. She immediately tried to pull from his touch. "We've all been trying to reach you all week. It's Wednesday and no one heard a word! We didn't know if you were alive or dead."

"I... I'm sorry. I can't see you anymore, Inuyasha." Kagome stammered as she tried to pull her hand away. Inuyasha could smell her fear and anxiety and it made him on edge. He didn't release her hand, though. His grip was firm but not tight so as to harm her, but was like iron so she was unable to pull free.

"Shut it, girl." He growled as he led her away from the corner store. "We're getting lunch, you're too skinny. Looks like you haven't eaten all week." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome had no choice but to be led away by the hand unless she wanted to make a huge scene in the busy town.

"You don't hear _'no'_ often, do you?" Kagome asked dryly as she sped up to walk beside him instead of behind him. He grunted and grabbed the book bag from her shoulder and slung it on his back in one fluid motion.

"Keh! I won't take a _'no'_ from someone that looks like they're about to starve to death, baka." He said as he flicked her on the forehead lightly. Kagome puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and tried to catch the offending digits with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. He was too quick, though, and managed to circle his hand down and poke her lightly in the belly. This motion caused a disturbing growl to emit from the empty organ and Kagome couldn't help but flush in embarrassment. Inuyasha smirked in triumph as his sensitive ears easily picked up the sound.

- l - l - l -

No matter how hungry her body was telling her she was, Kagome was only picking at her food so, therefore, Inuyasha was practically seething. She was noticeably thinner even than the day he had saved her from the bridge incident, and it was obvious she was hungry, but she just wouldn't eat.

He could smell the anxiety and she often scanned her surrounding, jumping slightly when he tried to get her attention. There were also times when the fear scent would peak as she observed the crowds walking by the window, then he'd scent relief followed by the building anxiety again. It was like she was expecting, and afraid of being seen with him! After all her talk of _'who cares if you're a human, youkai, or hanyou?'_ Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a hint of self-consciousness. Maybe she wasn't as up front as he had thought before. All of the fire he had seen in her was gone and she'd been replaced by a timid _'shell'_ of the woman he had gotten to know over the past week.

"That's enough!" Inuyasha growled out as he slapped his palms down firmly on the table, jolting her out of her anxious survey of the growing crowds outside on the sidewalk. "What the hell is going on? You've hardly eaten and you're jumping out of your skin every time someone walks in!"

"It's..." She started and just barely caught herself from blurting everything out. This was between her and Naraku and they would work their way through it on their own. "It's nothing... school is stressing me out since finals are coming up next month." She lied while not being able to look Inuyasha in the eye.

"Bullshit..." Inuyasha said in a low voice for her ears alone. Startled, Kagome looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes burning with anger. "It's that boyfriend of yours. He's done something again." He said it as a statement of fact that wasn't to be argued about.

"I can handle it..." Kagome said quietly as she looked down at her nearly-full plate. "It's none of your concern... I shouldn't be here with you anyway."

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded angrily. "Does he control who you're allowed to talk to and be friends with too?" Kagome's eyes knit together in anger and her chocolate brown eyes burned with fire as they met sun-gold eyes.

"You don't know anything about me or him!" She snapped as she grabbed her bag off the seat next to him and headed for the door.

"Keh! Fine!" He yelled after her before he heard slam of a door flying open that almost drowned out the tinkle of the bells hanging on it. "Good riddance..." He grumbled as he threw cash on the table, grabbed his helmet, and stalked out of the diner.

Inuyasha couldn't help but lose his temper with Kagome. It infuriated him even more that he had lost control and snapped at her. He had never been good at apologizing and here he had to apologize for the second time in less than a week. He really had no idea why this stupid girl had stuck in his brain like she had. He'd only just met her and she got under his skin and made him so angry, but he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about her. _'Worrying?'_ His mind yelled at him as he glared his way down the street. _'I'm Takahashi Inuyasha! I do NOT worry about people! Especially not about thick-headed women who refuse to see what's right under their noses!'_

He ignored the people jumping out of his way and stomped his way down the street to his motorcycle. To add insult to injury, there was a parking ticket attached to his seat thanks to the empty parking meter next to the bike. He growled low in his throat when he pulled the paper off his seat, crumpling it as he shoved it into his pocket roughly.

He jumped on his bike and took off down the street toward his condo that was located downtown on the top floor. He was angry so he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going or how fast he was going. He yelled out his frustration as he heard sirens and saw flashing lights behind him. In his anger, he braked too hard and almost flipped over his handlebars. The squeal of tires and brakes didn't even phase his as he turned back to glare at the skidding police car headed for him. The car finally came to a complete stop when Inuyasha slammed his fist into the hood of the car, knocking the bumper off.

"Freeze youkai!" The driver shouted as he jumped out of the car with his gun drawn.

"Urosai..." Inuyasha grumbled as he picked up the bumper and shoved it roughly back on the car, hearing it click back into place. "Just give me my ticket and I'll write you a check for the damage."

- l - l - l -

"Why did you punch the car, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked incredulously as he drove his SUV away from the police station.

"Keh! The bastards almost hit me, it was self-defense." He said simply as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat.

"Apparently you stopped on a dime from going 75 in 25 zone." Miroku commented dryly as he kept his eyes on the road. "Not to mention the fact that you ran three red lights and almost hit several pedestrians. You're lucky they didn't take you license, man."

"Keh! Like they would! They kiss pop's ass at every turn! I could probably hit an old lady on my bike and get away with it!" Inuyasha said arrogantly. _(AN: I live in Pittsburgh and this is exactly what happened to Ben Roethlisberger years ago. Almost killed an old woman on his bike and didn't face any punishment. Mayor, Luke Ravenstahl even admitted they gave Ben special treatment when he went on Letterman's show)_.

"The sad thing is..." Miroku said with a heavy sigh. "You're right... The Mayor would sweep anything you do under the rug to keep the funding your father gives. Your old man is going to be upset that you got arrested again."

"Keh! The old fart is gonna be pissed! I don't really give a damn, though!" Inuyasha said arrogantly. "He can cut me off if he wants. Mom'll still sneak my cash whenever." Inuyasha explained with a wide smirk. Miroku just chuckled quietly. That was definitely Izayoi-mama's style. She always snuck cash into purses and coat pockets after Sunday dinner.

"Why were you so out of it, anyway? Something to do with Kagome?"  
Miroku asked knowingly. Inuyasha choked in his throat and sputtered.

"Of course not!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at his ponytailed friend. "Why would I care about her? She's just a weak human." Inuyasha said, but toward the end, his voice was bordering on sounding sulky.

"Inuyasha, your pride will be your undoing." Miroku said wisely as he stopped at a red light and turned on his blinker.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha grumbled as he turned his attention to the window beside him.

"I know you're worried about her. Sango and I are as well. She seems very vulnerable and she's very beautiful." Miroku said, bringing a blush to Inuyasha's face at the mention of her being beautiful. "I'm assuming you lost your temper and she's angry now?"

"Keh! None of your business, monk!" Inuyasha growled out as he shot a glare at his friend. _'I hate how he knows every damn thing...'_ Inuyasha thought irritably as turned his glare to stare out his window again.

"Hai hai, I understand." Miroku said, not pursuing the topic. "Women like small gestures when they've gotten into an argument. I think I'll pick up a bracelet for Sango to make up for hitting the club last night when she was on call." Miroku said, glancing at his friend with his peripheral vision.

He noticed one white ear twitch to hear him. Inuyasha was unusually shy with women and had never really grown out of the _'elementary kid that insults the girl he likes to get her attention'_ mode. Therefore, he was unusually nervous when it came to developing feelings for a female. Being a hanyou, he had been singled out a lot as a child so forming new bonds was somewhat of a struggle for him.

"I guess that means you're crashing at my place then." Inuyasha said dryly, not turning to look at his friend.

"Indeed." Miroku replied simply.

- l - l - l -

Kagome stayed at the library as late as she possibly could that night. She didn't want to see Naraku just yet and she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was lurking around someone.

"Kagome-chan?" A familiar, female voice broke into her hazy thoughts. She had been thinking about the dream she had had at Izayoi and Inu no Taisho's on Sunday. The one with the secret, traditional Japanese garden. The one where she had melted into Inuyasha's kiss in the pale moonlight. That night was a little foggy from the alcohol but she knew it was a dream. It had been too magical and perfect to be anything but a dream.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked in surprise as she saw the familiar brown ponytail heading her way. "What are you doing here?" Sango took a seat down across the table from Kagome, plopping a large, medical book on the table in front of her with a resounding thud.

"Not much, I had to do a little research on some of the new medications that have been released." Sango explained with a shrug. Kagome looked at the size of the book incredulously. _'That's a LITTLE research? I'm glad I didn't choose a medical profession...'_ Kagome thought to herself. Her surprise and pleasure at seeing her new friend faded quickly, though. Would Naraku be angry that she was spending time with Inuyasha's female friend? After a brief moment of panic, Kagome shook her head and decided it would be fine since Sango was female.

"You feeling okay, Kagome-chan?" Sango's voice broke into her thoughts. "You're not still running a fever, are you?" She asked as she reached across the table and pressed her palm against Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a smile. "I was just lost in thought. I've been studying for hours because finals are coming up."

"Well, how about we go grab a bite and take in a movie to unwind?" Sango asked cheerfully. Kagome couldn't help but feel the fog she'd been in for days lift up at the thoughtful invitation.

"That sounds like fun, Sango-chan." Kagome replied with a smile as she began packing her books and notes back into her bag.

For some reason, hanging out with Sango really cheered Kagome up and brought her out of her gloomy mood. It had been a long time since she'd had a girl's night. She hadn't had one since high school when she and her three friends would hang out together. She actually had an appetite when they went to eat, which surprised her to know end.

"So why aren't you hanging out with Miroku tonight?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the movie theater.

"That perv is on punishment right now." She said with her eyes narrowed. "He thought he could sneak out to the club when I was on call last night as if I don't know what he smells like when he leaves there." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that.

"So he gets the couch tonight?" Kagome asked through her giggle. Sango's cheeks flashed red in an instant.

"It's not like that!" She cried as she held up her hands defensively. "Miroku and I aren't even dating, let alone living together! Besides, reckless Inuyasha strikes again. Miroku went to go bail him out of jail a few hours ago. He's probably getting worked over by Inu-papa for letting Inuyasha get arrested again."

"Arrested?" Kagome cried out as she felt her chest tighten. "What happened? Is he all right? Did he get hurt?" Sango felt a small smile touch her lips at the concern that filled Kagome's expressive eyes and tinged her voice.

"Don't worry. That idiot just has a case of _'runaway mouth and attitude syndrome'_." Sango explained with a laugh. "Apparently, he was pulled over for reckless driving and reckless endangerment. Well, first he slammed his fist into their hood and then his mouth started running and they maced and tazed him and threw him in the cruiser."

"Eh? Why are you so calm about this? They could have shot him!" Kagome cried.

"Inuyasha has gotten arrested and ticketed more times than I can count on that damn bike." Sango explained dryly. "He's actually an amazing driver. He's never been in an accident and he's done some really stupid stuff on that bike."

"How come he hasn't had his license yanked?" Kagome asked incredulously. She knew many people that had theirs yanked for less.

"I'm sure it's because of Inu-papa. The city doesn't want to piss him off and risk having their funding from him revoked." Sango explained the politics. "Though I have a feeling Inuyasha might get cut off for real this time."

"Doesn't he work?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha could walk into any corporate office anywhere and take a very high executive role without using his father's name to get him in the door." Sango explained as they walked down the sidewalk. "He has been trained since birth to run huge, powerful businesses. He would rather work at a martial arts dojo or with at-risk kids than organize hostile takeovers and investment banking, though."

"Wow..." Kagome breathed. "He's really that good? He doesn't strike me as the corporate type." Sango laughed at that.

"Yeah, his mouth is always getting him into trouble!" Sango laughed out. Kagome couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out as the two girls walked across the parking lot to the mall to do a little shopping.

- l - l - l -

Kagome didn't get home until late, but she was in a better mood than she had been all week. She hadn't bought much at the mall, but she and Sango had tried on just about everything. It had been so much fun hanging out with Sango. They had made plans to do something the next day as well.

Kagome slipped her key into the door and quickly let herself into the apartment. She vaguely noted that the lights were out and casually dropped her bags next to the door and kicked off her shoes. She walked into the living room, and was completely blown away by what she saw...

She gasped slightly as she saw candles burning and flower petals strewn across the floor. The candles were spaced unevenly, giving off a haphazard light but it was enough for her to see the trail of petals that lead through the apartment back to the bedroom. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. This wasn't like Naraku at all... She felt butterflies rise in her stomach as she took her jacket off and dropped it on the floor and slowly made her way to the back bedroom. As she neared the closed door, she could hear music softly playing behind the door. Taped to the doorknob was a note that read, _'I'm sorry koibito. Will you ever forgive me?'_ along with a single red rose. She felt her heart soar, she never expected him to apologize or do anything this romantic for her. He had never shown much interest in romance so it touched her soul to know he had done all of this just for her.

A soft smile graced Kagome's lips as she twisted the doorknob and entered the bedroom. The interior of the room was bathed in warm candlelight, which illuminated the rose petals strewn on the comforter and floor. The light reflected off the mirror and Kagome noticed a small, velvet box sitting on the dresser between her jewelry box and hairbrush. She walked over and picked up the small box, trying to slow her steadily beating heart.

Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the necklace in the box. The pendant was in the shape of a heart with white stones lining it. In the very center was a beautiful opal, her birthstone, which shone brilliantly as it caught light from the candles and refracted it back.

"It's so beautiful..." Kagome breathed as she ran her fingers along the intricate, silver chain.

"Just like you, my love." A deep voice said behind her. She glanced behind her just as Naraku wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and trailed his lips down the side of her throat. Kagome felt a chill run through her body at his touch and warm breath on her throat and instinctually, reached her hand up and ran it along his cheek.

"Thank you..." She whispered as she felt tears start to fill her eyes.

"I love you, Kagome." Naraku's deep voice reverberated as he leaned down and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Kagome felt herself melt into his arms as his hands pressed her into his chest and began to descend to her hips.

Naraku ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. Kagome happily obliged as she opened up and reached her tongue out to meet his. She finally has her beautiful hanyou again. How she had missed the man she fell in love with...

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

**::FIN::**

**June 8, 2011**

**Notes**: Before anyone says Naraku is bipolar and OOC I hope you took in the last few paragraphs. He knew he'd pushed her too far a few days earlier so he had to do something really special to make sure he didn't lose his little _'toy'_. I also had to show why Kagome fell in love with him and continued to stay and defend him against people that knew he was playing with her. I also wanted to do a nice lemon for those Naraku/Kagome fans out there because I had seen stories with that pairing. I have to tell you, I'm not really a fan of the pairing and this is my take on a way to make their relationship work. I think no matter how you looked at it, Naraku would control and manipulate Kagome if they were together.

**Saria Forest14**: Hehe, I didn't mean for this scene to be so extreme when I started this chapter… It kind of happened on its own! I'm not normally that dark but Naraku took this to a dark place! Btw, thanks for the loyal reviews!

**CharNinja LOL**: I had SO much fun writing the family dinner! If it seemed a bit broken up and jumpy, sorry about that!

**jinulover**: Thanks for the loyal reviews! Lol, I couldn't help but put in the 'grandkitty'. Like I said in the notes, my sister and brother-in-law did that several years before when they got their cat Mia. I think I must have been feeling really down when I wrote this chapter for it to take such a horrible, dark twist -.- Makes for a good villain, though ~.^

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Thanks for the loyal reviews! Heh, I'm glad you were moved enough to send out the Navy Seals on this one~.^ Don't worry, Inuyasha will rush in to save the day at some point, I wouldn't leave Kagome in that situation indefinitely.

**Lionsheart13771**: Don't worry, when Inuyasha finally does come to save the day, there's gonna be one hell of an ass-kicking! I'm glad you love the story, I'm really enjoying writing this.

**Mavan**: Hehe, sorry about the EVIL cliffie I left off on last time! I went into this chapter knowing I wanted it to end after Naraku confronted her (though I didn't know the confrontation was going to take that turn until I got to it o.O). Don't worry, Naraku will get what's coming to him eventually. Lucky for you that you were on vacation because here's another chapter 2 days after you reviewed the last one~.^

**WolfOfEmpathy**: I'm glad you like it! I've seen a lot of stories based off of Kagome coming out of a bad relationship and Inuyasha 'healing' her heart. So I switched it up a bit and put Kagome in a HELLISH relationship and made Inuyasha her 'knight-in-shining-armor' so to say~.^ I hope you enjoy this chapter too!


	7. Chapter 6 A Pleasant Afternoon

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: _7,224 words/12 pages_ LOL! I KNEW I was gonna piss people off with the last chapter! That's what I was aiming for, to be honest! Sorry Saria Forest14! I wasn't trying to make you puke, honest! Trust me, it was necessary for the plot and since its rated M, I felt all the details were essential. Trust me; I'm not a Kag/Nar fan either. I needed to show the depth of control he has over Kagome.

_Okay, a bit of a crisis is going on in my life right now so updates may be sporadic for a bit. I'm really sorry to everyone enjoying this story, it really can't be helped right now._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 6 – A Pleasant Afternoon**

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling infinitely better than she had all week. She had the man she had fallen in love with back and was determined not to screw it up again. That meant avoiding Inuyasha. She felt sadness wash over her at the thought of not seeing the arrogant, handsome hanyou again. _'Wait...'_ Kagome paused in her thoughts as her eyes popped open and she felt her cheeks heat up. She shook her head to remove an imagined portrait of him standing with one hand on his hip and his shirt flung over his shoulder and hanging down his back. His chest was chiseled and glistened with a light sheen of sweat as his hair moved in an imagined breeze. _'Enough of that, girl!'_ She scolded herself as she quickly changed that mental picture with one of Naraku, only turned slightly so she caught a hint of the giant spider tattooed on his back.

She sat up and stretched, not surprised to see that Naraku was no longer holding her. He would tend to wake up in the middle of the night and go watch a movie or take walks. He was an insomniac so he would only sleep for two or three hours any given night. What she didn't expect was the smell of bacon that filled the apartment. She stood up and grabbed Naraku's button-up shirt from the floor and slipped it on. It came down to her mid-thigh and she only buttoned the top two buttons to keep the chill air off. Before she left the room, she picked up the small velvet box and fastened the delicate chain around her neck.

"It smells good out here." Kagome called as she opened the bedroom door and stepped into the office. She could faintly hear the sizzle of grease in a pan as she entered the kitchen. Naraku stood at the stove, spatula in hand as he flipped the popping bacon.

"Good morning." Kagome said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his broad back. She felt him squeeze one hand, his other still occupied with breakfast.

"Breakfast will be ready in twenty. Go grab a shower, koibito." Naraku's answered with one of those smiles that never touched his eyes.

"All right." Kagome said as she planted a quick kiss on the spider tattoo that spread across his back. As she turned her back, she squealed as she felt his hand slip under the back of the shirt and pitch her bare cheek. "You look sexy, koibito." His voice was suddenly right in her ear and she felt hands rubbing up the insides of her thighs and gasped as a ripple of anticipation ran from the places his hands grazed. "I'll ravage you again later." He whispered sensually into her ear, pleased with the low moan that escaped her throat. As long as he could make her give off those sounds, he knew she would never leave him. He released her shortly after that and she jumped in the shower.

After Kagome got out of the shower and had eaten, she had to fly out of the door with a quick peck on Naraku's lips so she could catch her bus. She was panting by the time she reached the stop and she was thankful there were a lot of people lined up to get on so it was delayed long enough for her to catch it.

- l - l - l -

Kagome walked into her first class with more bounce in her step than she'd had all week. Kouga waved and motioned for her to sit by him. She sighed as she realized she had no choice since she'd made eye contact with him. She normally busied herself with something in her pocket or with pretending to check her text messages, but today she'd been in such a good mood, she'd forgotten to do any of it. Therefore, Kagome walked over to the desk next to Kouga and set her bag down.

"Well there you are, Kagome-san." Kouga said with a wide grin as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome blushed slightly and then shivered as she felt multiple pairs of eyes glaring certain death at her back. "You look like you're feeling better. You looked like you were about to collapse all week." Kagome laughed sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, thankful he had just thought, like her classmates, that she had just been getting over her stay in the hospital.

"Yes, I feel a lot better." Kagome said with a forced smile as she stealthily took her hand back and sat down. She was aware of him talking to her as she dug in her bag for a pencil and her book full of notes for her class, but couldn't focus on what Kouga was saying. As nice as he was to her, she just couldn't connect with him the way he seemed to want. She was saved having to answer a question he'd asked when the professor entered the room and called for quiet. Kouga seemed put-out at her lack of response but she ignored it and began taking notes.

When the class let out, Kagome bolted, effectively avoiding the closing group of _'fangirls'_ that swarmed him and prevented him from following. She was vaguely aware of him calling after her but ducked around the corner, pretending she hadn't heard him. She let out the breath she'd been holding as she stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed for her next class.

She walked into her next class fifteen minutes early and headed for her normal desk at the back of the classroom. She paused as she looked at the desk and set her bag on the ground. Sitting in the middle of the desk was a single white lily and a card with her name written on it. She picked up the card with an elated smile. She didn't know Naraku had known lilies were her favorite flower. She picked up the flower and breathed in deeply, enjoying the familiar scent. She flipped the card open and her eyes widened in surprise.

_'I noticed you stayed by these the longest at mom's.'_

_'Inuyasha'_

She felt a smile cross her lips as she brought the flower up and breathed in the sweet scent. She hadn't realized he'd been watching her that closely that night and was touched that he'd paid that much attention. That's something that was very different about him; he was observant and thoughtful even though he tried to hide it with arrogance and indifference. The flower brought her dream about the secret garden back to the front of her mind and her face started to heat. _'If only that had been real...'_ Kagome wondered to herself and immediately berated herself when she remembered her boyfriend. She knew this sweet gesture was Inuyasha's way of apologizing to her and she readily accepted it, feeling butterflies rise in her stomach as she thought about him.

Kagome forced her thoughts back to her boyfriend and pictured him barefoot with a pair of loose-fitting jeans that hung down a few inches, revealing the top of his boxers. His shirt was off as her mental picture roamed upward, seeing his chiseled chest and abdomen. He had his hands on his hips and stood with his legs at shoulder width, confidently. His eyes were different though... her mental mind had given him a pair of glowing, golden eyes that bore into hers out of a slightly younger face. A fang poked down over his bottom lip and there was a familiar arrogant smirk plastered on his masculine features. Kagome's eyes shot open as the remnants of her daydreaming session began to fade from her mind. Why had Inuyasha's face been on Naraku's body?

Kagome shook her head and silently scolded herself. She was happy with Naraku. He loved her and took care of her; he had given her a family when hers had gone away. But there was something about Inuyasha that intrigued her. Then a memory made her blood run cold... _'I'll kill him...'_ Naraku's low, cold voice echoed through head and her happy mood quickly began to dissolve.

- l - l - l -

When Kagome walked out of her class, she wasn't surprised to see sunlight glinting off of silver hair to the right side of the door. She noted that he seemed a little nervous and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been sure she would accept his apology.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said when he turned toward her. He had, undoubtedly, caught her scent as soon as she had stepped outside of the building. "Lilies are my favorite." She noticed the nervous tightening around his eyes relaxed and his ears perked up visibly.

"Here, put this on." Inuyasha said simply as he pushed a helmet into her hands. She looked down at the helmet, then at her bag of books and wasn't sure what to do. He growled low in his throat and took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Just put on the helmet, baka." He said dryly as he began walking down the sidewalk. Kagome puffed out her cheeks, annoyed at his behavior, but followed anyway.

When they got to his bike, he stashed her bag under the seat and put his own helmet on. Then he turned back to her and offered a clawed hand to help her onto the back. She put the helmet on and, with a smile, took his hand and let him help her get settled into place. She blushed slightly as she pressed herself against his back and he wrapped her arm around his waist, holding onto her hand long enough to give it a soft squeeze. The small gestures he made her heart beat madly and jump into her throat. She had to admit, though, that holding on to him as they flew down the street was exhilarating!

"Where are we going?" She asked as he started the bike up.

"You'll see when we get there, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Hold on tight." Kagome instinctively tightened her grip on his waist in anticipation of his takeoff and wasn't disappointed when he shot out into the street.

Kagome laughed in excitement and happiness as they passed all of the cars on the street. Inuyasha weaved in and out of traffic naturally and smoothly. She now understood what Sango meant when she mentioned Inuyasha could drive the hell out of that bike. She had trouble picturing him on anything else, but of course, the day he had saved her he must have been in a car. He wouldn't be stubborn enough to ride in the rain. Then there was the winter months when there was snow on the ground, he certainly wouldn't risk his life riding it then. She busied herself with thinking about what kind of car he would drive as she watched the scenery whip by.

Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha was slowing down. They were in a part of the city she didn't really know, but there was greenery everywhere. She scanned her surroundings more closely and noticed that there were more trees lining the streets the further they drove until there was a soft, green canopy hanging over the street. She smiled as white petals rained down on them from the over-arching trees. Kagome definitely loved spring.

Inuyasha pulled into a small parking lot a few minutes later and cut the engine. He helped her off the bike and hung both helmets from the handlebars. Kagome breathed the spring air in as she stretched under the shade of the trees. Inuyasha grasped her hand and began dragging her along a path that was nearly concealed by large, leafy green hostas on either side that were spilling over the red brick path.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she watched a butterfly float past and land on a large flower that several bees were buzzing around.

"We're going to eat lunch, where did you think we were going?" He asked gruffly as Kagome, again, had to quicken her pace to walk beside him instead of behind him.

"I've never been to this park. It's breathtaking." Kagome said as she heard the tell-tale buzz of a hummingbird fly by, which sounded like a very large bumblebee. She caught the faint hint of a smile on his lips before it turned into his normal smirk. His confidence was back in full-gear as the pair walked deeper into the park, hand in hand. As a friend, Inuyasha did thoughtful things without thought that Naraku hasn't done in five years of being together.

They finally walked out into a clearing that was surrounded by trees covered in flowers of all colors that were all showering them in a rain of multi-hued petals. Kagome laughed and dragged Inuyasha along with her and she stood under the various trees, telling him what they were. One thing she had learned from her grandfather as a child was how to identify plants and trees. She hadn't paid much attention to his recitations of history, but she has been interested in the wildlife that surrounded her. She had grown up in Tokyo were forests and flowers were more often overpowered by the scent of diesel exhaust and garbage from cans and dumpsters near the sidewalks so she had developed a great appreciation for the things that grew.

Inuyasha couldn't hide his grin as the dark-haired girl dragged him around the clearing and told him the names of all the growing things that surrounded them. He had been right to assume she liked nature. After his conversation with Miroku the night before, Inuyasha had thought long and hard about something that would mean something to her, that's when he remembered how she had looked when he took her into the gardens at his parents' home. He had not seen that sad smile that he saw so often even once. Her eyes had danced with pure jubilation so he had gone over every detail in his mind. She had gone up to almost every lily they had seen that night so he decided she was fond of them. He smirked to himself at his own cleverness.

"Yo! Kagome-sama! Inuyasha!" A voice faintly yelled to their left. Kagome was pleasantly pleased to see Miroku and Sango sitting at a table with a large basket sitting on the end. There was a faint smell of charcoal smoke that grew stronger as they neared the other couple. Kagome grinned broadly and gave Sango a hug, releasing Inuyasha's hand for the first time since he'd helped her off the motorcycle.

"Hey friend." Miroku said to Inuyasha as he walked up to him and clapped him on the back forcefully. Inuyasha did the same to Miroku with an evil smirk. Being a hanyou, Inuyasha had enhanced strength and as a result, Miroku went wheeling forward and his outstretched hands landed on something firm and round. Both hands were cupping one of each of Sango's butt cheeks.

"Pervert!" She shrieked as she brought her hand across his face, startling flocks of birds into flight all around the clearing. A loud giggle escaped Kagome's throat as Sango began chasing the profusely apologizing dark-haired monk around the clearing. Inuyasha hated when Miroku called him friend and it was the perfect opportunity to hear Kagome's musical laughter again.

"So, you like burgers?" Inuyasha asked as he dug in the basket and pulled out a spatula and a box of partially frozen beef patties from a cooler at the end of the table. Kagome just smiled and nodded. She had always loved cookouts. The smell of charcoal, the slightly charred food, having to worry about ant attacks...It was very peaceful and relaxing to her.

Inuyasha put a handful of burgers onto the foil that had been placed on the grill and smiled in satisfaction at the familiar sizzle. Like many men, Inuyasha enjoyed grilling, though he had shared that with no one. Not even Miroku. Everyone thought all he could cook was instant ramen. Ramen was definitely his specialty as well as his favorite, but he liked to grill too. He had put mixed different seasonings into the beef patties before he froze them so he was hoping the spices had time to flavor the meat up to his standard.

Kagome watched with a small smile as Inuyasha places the burgers precisely in place on the grill with care. He then took a pair of metal tongs that were covered in soot and started to rearrange the glowing coals underneath of the sizzling meat until they were in the perfect position. They smelled absolutely wonderful to Kagome. Sango and Miroku were lying in the grass quite a ways away engrossed in a pretty in-depth make-out session. She blushed and turned back to Inuyasha only to find his familiar golden eyes inches from her face.

"Would you stop staring already?" He growled as he frowned at Kagome before he sat down beside her. Kagome let out a breath she had drawn in on instinct when she had found herself almost nose-to-nose with Inuyasha. She put her hand to her chest and took slow, even breaths to slow her rapidly beating heart.

"Don't DO that!" Kagome said a moment later as she looked away from him. "You scared me, baka." She mumbled but there was no heat behind the insult.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard Kagome draw her breath in sharply. He had been observing her closely and immediately picked up on the sound of her rapid heartbeat. His own heart was beating quickly as well, he had been so tempted to take a taste of those sweet lips of hers again but had stopped himself when she'd turned back unexpectedly.

He hadn't been upset that she'd been staring at him; he was more along the lines of self-conscious. He would get many looks when he was out, whether from youkai who thought hanyous were worthless or humans that were afraid of youkai; but he had never had someone look at him with a content smile like that before.

Inuyasha cursed inwardly as a wave of nervousness swept over him. He suddenly didn't know what to say to the beautiful young woman sitting beside him at the table. The sun was glinting off her hair, revealing natural blue highlights much like the feathers on a raven and her eyes were shining with joy as she scanned the clearing. Almost out of sight was a small lake that was reflecting the sun and Inuyasha knew there was something hidden pretty far back in the woods behind the lake that few people knew about. He wanted to take her to that special place. He made a mental note to do it when Miroku and Sango weren't around.

"You're such a lecher, Miroku!" Sango's shrill cry broke into Inuyasha's musings.

"Come back, Sango-chan!" Miroku called weakly as he stretched out one hand from his place on the ground.

"You always go too far, houshi!" She yelled as she stomped over to the table. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the exasperated look on Sango's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was mussed from their little _'tumble'_ in the grass, but the look in her eyes was amusement rather than anger. While she didn't always appreciate his roaming hands, mostly when he tried things in public, she had to admit she liked the attention from the sometimes-charming monk wannabe.

"He just doesn't know when to stop." Sango said with a flush as she grabbed a bag of chips from the basket and plopped down across from Kagome. She opened the bag and put it in the middle of the table so all three had access to it and gave Kagome a welcoming smile.

"Hey, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a grin as she grabbed a chip from the brown ponytailed girl's hand and popped it in her mouth.

"How was your class?" Sango asked as Miroku finally made his way to the table, sitting beside Sango. Besides the grass stains he had on his jeans and the back of his shirt, there was a distinct handprint on his cheek and the tread of a sneaker stood out prominently on his chest.

"You should know when to give up." Inuyasha said dryly as he glanced at his best friend across the table. "I'm not sure why you're into these super athletic chicks. You know they can beat you up." Miroku laughed sheepishly as he brushed grass off the front of his shirt and went in for another squeeze while Sango and Kagome were chatting.

Kagome was somewhat disappointed when it was time to head back to the school. She had had so much fun in the park with her three new friends. They treated her like they'd known her for years and Sango was so happy to have another female so she was no longer smothered in testosterone all the time. It was a very pleasant afternoon, but it seemed that when you're having fun, time seemed so speed up and when you were bored, it slowed to a crawl. That's why Kagome sat at her desk nearly falling asleep from boredom in her final class of the day. She was regretting that she hadn't just skipped it that day, but with finally looming in front of her, she couldn't afford to skip.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the clock again... only two minutes had passed since the previous time she'd looked. She tried to balance her pencil on its somewhat worn eraser to hopefully ease her boredom. It didn't help... She and Sango were going to the gym that night. It wasn't Kagome's favorite thing to do, but she knew even if she was skinny, she was still out of shape. If she tried to run somewhere, she would probably cough up a lung. Especially now that her immune system was completely worthless from being sick.

Again Kagome looked at the clock... one minute... She sighed in annoyance and her head banged into her desk top with a dull thud. She wasn't the only one watching the clock either. Just about the whole class was staring above the professor's head at the clock on the wall.

"All right class." Their professor said with a heavy sigh. "I can see you're all distracted because of the beautiful weather so I'll let you go early this one time." A grin spread across Kagome's face as she quickly stood up and headed for the door. Her phone was already ringing Sango's number by the time she was walking down the hallway toward the exit.

"Hey Sango! We got out of class early; I'm headed for the bus now." Kagome said into the receiver as she reached the exit and queried up to leave the building.

"Change of plan, Kagome-chan." Sango's voice sounded on the other end. "Do you like to swim?"

"Yeah, I love swimming. I was one of the best on the swim team in high school." Kagome explained as she slowed her pace.

"Good!" Sango's excited voice said on the line. "Meet me at the gas station and we'll go grab some swim suits really quickly. I have Inuyasha's credit card."

"Eh?" Kagome stopped walking in surprise. She still had the lily Inuyasha had given her; she had it tucked behind her ear. "He's already spent a lot of money because of me. I couldn't ask him to spend any more."

"Oh hush! Inuyasha's _'allowance'_ every month is more than some people make in a year. I don't think he cares or he wouldn't have given ME the card!" Sango explained, emphasizing the word _'me'_. "Besides, I don't think he'd mind seeing you in a bikini." At that, Kagome's cheeks heated as a brilliant blush filled her face.

"Sango!" She cried in embarrassment as she tried to conceal her blush by putting her face in her hand.

"Just come to the gas station, all right." Sango said into the receiver. She could hear the embarrassment in Kagome's voice and smiled to herself. Inuyasha seemed really taken by Kagome and Sango knew the hanyou would treat Kagome right so she had decided to subtly try to hook the two up. This was definitely the first step, bathing suit shots! It was the perfect plan!

"A... all right." Kagome finally relented as she headed for the gas station on foot.

- l - l - l -

Kagome tried to pull the bottom of her swimsuit down further to cover her behind a little more. There was a brilliant blush across her cheeks as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in the changing room. Sango had insisted she looked completely hot in the red bikini, but she felt half naked instead. She couldn't recall how she had been talked into picking this particular suit.

"Quit being self-conscious! You look great, Kagome-chan!" Sango said reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say! You have a one-piece!" Kagome cried as she wrapped her towel tightly around her shoulders to effectively hide all but her long legs. Sango was indeed wearing a one-piece, though it had large cutouts in the sides that left only the center of her belly and back covered. She, apparently, worked out often because she was perfectly tone without an ounce of fat visible on her form.

"Relax. Inuyasha won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Sango said with a wink. This prompted an indignant noise and fiery blush to issue from Kagome.

"Who says I _'want'_ him to look at me?" She asked as she peeked over her towel at Sango. "I have a boyfriend, remember?"

"So, that doesn't mean you can't show off your curves once in a while." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's towel and yanked viciously before running out of the locker room with a very embarrassed Kagome running after trying to get her towel back.

"Come back Sango-chan!" Kagome cried as she rounded the corner after her ponytailed friend. Kagome had pulled hers up into a matching one, though it was wavy and didn't hang down her back as far as Sango's. Kagome was forced to stop and almost ran into a stopped Sango. She quickly snatched the towel back from her friend and wrapped it tightly around her.

"Ready to swim?" Miroku's amused voice broke into Kagome's frantic flight for coverage and she peeked shyly around Sango and caught a glimpse of the two young men.

Inuyasha was wearing a pair of red trunks that hung below his knees and showed off his well-toned chest and six-pack abs. She felt a blush creep to her face as she hid behind her towel shyly and studied the people around her. All three of them were extremely in shape and toned. Kagome felt the urge to feel the soft, tanned skin that was exposed on Inuyasha and mentally smacked herself for having such a thought form in her mind. Like Sango said, though, there was nothing wrong with looking at his exposed body. She vaguely thought that only a god would be that tone and chiseled without being bulky or 'buff'.

"You coming or what?" Inuyasha's voice broke into her thoughts and she shook her head to clear them and then nodded and followed.

"You know you can't swim with a towel wrapped around you." Inuyasha said lazily as he threw his own towel over his shoulder. Kagome just turned and childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Shut up, baka." Kagome said with pink-stained cheeks. "It's really cold in the hallway." She made up a quick excuse. She didn't want to say she felt like a cow with her love handles while none of them seemed to have an ounce of fat on them.

The four people entered the large pool room and a humid warmth greeted them. Kagome sighed and continued to clutch her towel close. She noticed Inuyasha's nose wrinkle at the smell of chlorine permeated the room. She imagined it was a bit strong to his sensitive nose and grimaced in sympathy.

"You gonna lose the towel or what?" Inuyasha asked dryly as he looked down at the dark-haired young woman beside him. She squeaked in surprise and shook her head _'no'_ quickly before turning on her heel and following after Sango to the jacuzzi. Inuyasha frowned in slight disappointment then grabbed Miroku's wrist, who had been watching Sango's swaying hips as she sashayed toward the jacuzzi. He spun his dark-haired friend around and flung him into the pool, smirking as he landed in the middle of the deep end right where he'd aimed. Miroku bobbed to the surface after a few moments only to get hit full in the face with a wave Inuyasha generated with his cannonball.

Kagome tossed her towel to the side and quickly followed Sango into the jacuzzi. They were the only people in the pool house but it was still early so more people would probably come in when the schools let out. Kagome sighed in contentment as she sunk to her neck in the hot tub. It had been a long time since she'd been able to relax like that. The jets were a welcome massage on her back.

"So." Kagome said as she looked slyly over at Sango. "How serious are you and Miroku?" She noticed a blush staining Sango's cheeks and she tried to hide a smile with an annoyed look.

"That perv chases anything with two legs and a vagina. I don't see him like that at all." Kagome gave her a knowing smile and shifted slightly so the jet was no longer in the middle of her back.

"That's not how it looked earlier at the cookout." Kagome teased, which caused Sango's face to turn a brilliant shade of scarlet that had nothing to do with the heat of the water. "Things looked pretty heavy and serious out in the field." Sango sputtered in embarrassment as she tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Well it was... I mean... we do things... umm..." She trailed off into mumbling and then just stared down into the water with a slight smile on her lips. "You won't tell him, will you?" Kagome giggled to herself. It was pretty apparent Sango hasn't had many female friends in her life.

"Of course not, Sango-chan." Kagome said with a wink at her still-blushing friend. "Girl talk stays between girls." Sango let out a sigh of relief and nodded with a smile.

"Well we've dated on-again, off-again for years but he never seems very committed so we always go back to being friends again." Sango explained in a quiet voice that wouldn't carry to the boys, who seemed to be seeing who could jump the farthest off the diving board. "Miroku just doesn't seem to like me enough to leave the other women alone." She said sadly.

"Hmm... I think I have a plan." Kagome said after a moment of thought. "We just have to make you irresistible to him. Do you still have Inuyasha's credit card?"

"Of course!" She said with a wink.

"Good. Tomorrow we're going on a shopping spree and then you can show up at Miroku's favorite club. You need to act nonchalant and aloof, though. I have a feeling it will drive him crazy!" Sango giggled and agreed immediately. She'd never tried the _'hard to get'_ role so she was interested to see how it would turn out. She was normally aggressive and sometimes downright hostile so this was definitely going to be a challenge.

"You're going to have to give me some pointers while we shop." Sango said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm not sure I can pull off looking _'cool'_ like that."

"Sure! This is going to be so much fun!" Kagome squealed as she reached across the jacuzzi and hugged Sango.

"Am I interrupting anything, ladies?" An unfamiliar male voice broke in. Both girls turned to see a tall, brown-haired man about their age standing by the stairs. Kagome stared dumbfounded at the shaggy-haired man. _'No... freaking... way...'_ She thought to herself as her mouth dropped open and anger started to build in her gut.

"Hojo?" Kagome cried as she stood up and pointed at her ex-boyfriend angrily. "What are YOU doing here?" She demanded, forgetting about her bikini she'd been previously hiding in the hot tub.

"Kagome, wow." Hojo said before a broad smile broke out on his face. "Wow, you look really great." He said and Kagome immediately blanched when she realized just what she was wearing. Her red swimsuit had large black and white flowers and stretched straight across her chest with no straps. The bottoms were the same print in the traditional bikini cut but had two strings hanging down on either side to easily tighten them. With a bright blush on her face, Kagome submerged herself back in the water with a splash.

Inuyasha hadn't been able to hear what Kagome and Sango had been talking about, but when he heard Kagome yell he immediately spun around and caught sight of her smooth, pale skin. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of her pale flesh from the waist up. She wasn't all muscle like Sango, but she had gentle curves and supple breast that he couldn't keep his eyes off. He watched as the water trailed down her flat stomach and licked his lips, wanting to wipe the tracks of water away with his tongue. Her skin was flawless and he longed to run his hands over her curves. He shook himself out of his fantasy before he started to pitch a tent in his swimming trunks. He growled low in his throat when Miroku elbowed him in the stomach and gave him a suggestive smirk. Then using his youkai strength, Inuyasha flung the monk halfway across the pool again.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded, now safely hidden in the bubbling water.

"I'm a member of this club. I didn't realize you had the kind of cash to below to this place, Kagome." Hojo said with a bright smile as he walked into the hot tub and sat beside Kagome. She immediately shifted so she was out of fondle reach if he tried something in the bubbles.

"It's Higurashi to you." Kagome said, her voice dripping venom. He seemed surprised at the amount of malice in her tone and even more surprised when the beautiful brown-haired woman mirrored the look.

"I take it you two aren't friends?" Sango asked in a low voice as she glared at the young man with messy brown hair.

"We dated in high school." Hojo said brightly as he ignored the tension in the air. "I don't really remember why we broke up, to be honest."

"Baka..." Kagome muttered in outrage. He knew very well what he did that caused her to break up with him. She had yelled at him about it until he had taken her home that night. "You tricked me, got me drunk, and tried to take advantage of me." She practically yelled as anger suddenly burst into her being.

"Hmm?" Hojo said as if he were trying to remember. "No, that doesn't ring any bells. But wow, you look great." Hojo said as he moved closer to Kagome and placed his hand on her inner thigh and slowly began to move his hand upward. "How about we go have a drink?"

"What?" Kagome squeaked as she tried to move away only to have him grab her hip and hold her in place. "Take your hands off of me." She said dangerously.

"Come on, Kagome-chan. For old time sake?" He asked as he captured her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I suggest you remove your hands immediately." An angry male voice growled close to Kagome. She looked up to see a growling Inuyasha dripping wet cracking his knuckles.

"Inuyasha..." She breathed as his wet silver locks clung to his skin. She was vaguely aware of a flash of red that came across his eyes, but they quickly returned to their burnished gold color.

"Takahashi-san!" Hojo jumped up in surprise as the son of the richest man in the city approached them. Sango was also on her feet with her hands outstretched to grab Hojo from behind, a look of disgust directed at Hojo.

"The lady said she wasn't interested, temme." Inuyasha growled as he reached a hand out toward Kagome. She immediately placed her hand in his large, clawed one and in using little of his strength, pulled her from the hot tub and into his arms, cradling her bridal-style.

"You're with Kagome-chan?" Hojo asked dumbly as he saw the intimate way Inuyasha held the raven-haired woman. A brilliant scarlet stained Kagome's cheek as she looked up at her, once again, savior.

"Yeah, she's my lady!" Inuyasha said as his own cheeks tinted slightly pink. Kagome could hear his heartbeat quicken with those words as her head was pressed against his chest. She felt her own heart speed up in response and the sensation of skin to skin contact finally sunk in. His chest was slick and cool from the pool water, but felt like she was being pressed up against a rock. She wanted to trace her fingers over the defined muscles of his chest, but stopped herself after she placed one hand palm down in the middle of his chest.

"You all right, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as concerned golden eyes swiveled down to meet expressive chocolate eyes. She nodded in response and leaned against his chest, thankful to him for saving her again.

"Please forgive me Higurashi-san, Takahashi-san." Hojo said as he bowed to the pair. "Please don't have me fired."

"Get lost." Inuyasha said dangerously. Hojo didn't need to be told twice. He turned around and sprinted from the pool room.

Inuyasha felt the tension finally leave Kagome's body as she lay against his chest. She could feel him walking but didn't pay attention to where they were going. She smiled to herself as she held onto Inuyasha as he walked. After several minutes, she felt him pause and felt a comfortable heat surrounding her shivering body. He sat down on a bench with Kagome in his lap and it prompted Kagome to open her eyes a look up at him. She saw they were alone in a steam room and blushed faintly at how close they were together.

"Keh, I see that guy once in a while. He acts completely oblivious as he pinches women at pop's office." Inuyasha said as he tucked a strand of Kagome's hair that had escapes the ponytail behind her ear.

"I went to high school with him." Kagome explained as she broke eye contact. "We dated briefly until he spiked my drink and tried to take advantage." She said somewhat bitterly. "So you saved me again and I still don't know how to pay you back." Kagome said as she looked back up into burnished gold with a playful smile.

"I thought of something." He said quietly and Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she saw him leaning closer to her, closing the distance between their faces slowly. She was going to protest at first that she had a boyfriend but all thoughts of Naraku disappeared from her mind as she felt his hand cup her cheek gently and draw her face toward his. His lips were soft and gentle against Kagome's as she felt her body meld into his chest. One hand went to Inuyasha's cheek while the other wrapped around his waist as he drew her closer and deepened the kiss.

Kagome vaguely thought about how good her imagination was because when she'd kissed Inuyasha in her dream garden, it had felt the same. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip, begging admittance into the cavern of her mouth. Without a thought, Kagome granted his request and felt as his rough tongue ran over hers. Her body fit perfectly pressed up against him as they explored the other's mouth with their tongue. Kagome felt a burning between her legs and something hard was poking her in the thigh when she pulled away, out of breath. Inuyasha's clawed hands moved to Kagome's back as he pulled her close and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. His lips trailed down her neck as he placed gentle kisses on the soft flesh, sending chills shooting down Kagome's spine that had nothing to do with being cold.

Inuyasha trailed his hands down her back and gently gripped her hips as he trailed kisses along her collarbone, flicking his tongue out to run it along her silky skin. She smelled so good... the scent of arousal met his sensitive nose and he couldn't help but run his tongue over her skin. He determined that she tasted just as good as she smelled and he wanted more. He ran his hands back up her back and over her shoulder before he gripped her head and lightly tipped her head back to capture her mouth in another passionate kiss.

Kagome shivered at what his hands and lips did to her and allowed him to continue sliding his hands over her. Her body fit in with his like a puzzle piece and she couldn't deny that he felt good pressed up against her partially naked body. His tongue slid back into her mouth as he gently caressed the insides with his tongue and pulled her head closer into the kiss with a hand on the back of her head. She felt him pull the band out and her hair spilled onto her shoulders as his fingers ran through the newly freed strands. She wanted more as she ran her hands up his bare chest and responded hungrily to his kiss. She fought his tongue for dominance and promptly lost as he took control and she happily surrendered to him as he laid her back on the bench and lay atop her with his hips pinning her down. Her hips instinctively moved with his as the ground against each other. _'I'll kill him...'_ A deep voice echoed in Kagome's mind, making her eyes fly open. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him away, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"I... can't..." She panted as she slid out from under him and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha..." She said from the doorway with her back to him. "I really can't see you again..."

"Kagome..." He whispered as she whipped around the corner and was gone. "Damnit!" He growled as he punched the wall next to him. Her scent lingered in the steam room and he breathed in deeply, aching with desire at the sweet scent of her arousal that still lingered. He was perplexed though... by the scent of fear that hung heavy in the air after her departure...

**::FIN::**

**June 15, 2011**

Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed some nice fluff at the end, I know you were all disgusted by the ending of the previous chapter XD I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Kag/Inu gooeyness! Now for review responses!

**jinulover**: Hehe, I have to build the romance up a little bit before Inuyasha can swoop in to the rescue ~.^ I already know HOW I want him to save her, though! Be prepared for a NASTY cliffie when I get that far!

**WolfOfEmpathy**: Hehe, old mother Hubard? Hmm… I have a feeling they're NOT all her kids. I mean, you never do hear about old FATHER Hubard do you? At this point, Kagome is so brainwashed, she wouldn't even CONSIDER letting Inuyasha sweep her away from that bad situation. And stuff like this is so common it's scary… I'm not going to reveal if Inuyasha kinda remembers Naraku ~.^

**Saria Forest14**: Like I said above, I'm sorry I made you want to puke! I put the fluffiness in the end of this to counteract the previous chapter!

**Mavan**: I think I have to agree with you. Kagome is a very kind-hearted character and I think its one reason she gets herself into so much trouble!

**AutumnroseHigurashi**: Sorry about the author's notes^^; I try to limit them to the beginning and ending of the chapters and I DO like to respond to my reviewers. I put them at the end now so if anyone wants to skip them, they can.

**CharNinja LOL**: Hehe, thanks. Kagome and Inuyasha will most definitely have one later, I just need to build the romance part a little bit first~.^

**espeonumbreonforever**: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I think I'm already up to 70 some pages now!

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Your review made me giggle! There's definitely going to be more lemons eventually. I'm geering up for a Miroku/Sango lemon a little bit later~.^ They're so cute together! Hehe, and this stories title translates to 'A Light in the Dark' so that's a perfect deduction on the Yin-Yan thing!


	8. Chapter 7 Study Session

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 6,303/10 pages – Okay this chapter is a LITTLE shorter than the last one, sorry. I just got to a good stopping point so I'll leave off until next time! Okay, this is ANOTHER rather dark chapter at the end. It's pretty light and fluffy in the middle, though. Although, Inuyasha isn't in this chapter much. I'm adding some MORE complication into the mix~.^ I do like Kouga so be nice! I've seen him turned into a complete villain before, but he's a genuine good guy in here, you just have to look past the 'playboy' face I built for him.

**ALERT**: Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 7 - Study Session**

Kagome rushed back to the locker room, her heart in her throat and beating rapidly. She couldn't deny that she desired Inuyasha but she couldn't keep Naraku's face and words from forming in her mind when she was near the silver-haired man. She cursed her lustful thoughts and inwardly screamed at herself. Kissing Inuyasha had felt so good and _RIGHT_, but she knew it was simply lust and not love. She hadn't even known him for two weeks!

She sighed as she walked to her locker and pulled out her clothes so she could dress. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips at the single, white lily that lay on top of her folded clothes. She picked it up and inhaled its scent deeply, surprised that it hadn't wilted yet. Even though he was rude and arrogant, Inuyasha seemed to have a sweet, thoughtful side that he hid from most people.

She sighed in regret. She didn't want to leave but sooner or later, Naraku would find out she had been seeing Inuyasha and she didn't want to think about what he was capable of. His threat had sounded extremely serious; the dangerous tone of voice never meant anything good. She had seen knock a man's teeth out for a perceived slight and spoke to him in that same tone before he'd let his fist fly.

Kagome shuddered at the memory. There was no mistaking it, then. Naraku's irises had turned blood red on that occasion just as they had earlier in the week when he had punished her. She felt tears sting her eyes at the memory of the rough treatment. She had never thought him capable of harming her in that way. She had pushed them all the times he had struck her, but that encounter had been beyond harsh and unwarranted to say the least. She still didn't know where his accusations of her cheating had come from. He had made them before she'd even met Inuyasha. She couldn't take the chance that Naraku knew about Inuyasha besides that he'd taken her to the hospital. She strengthened her resolve and decided she would have to avoid any more encounters with the golden-eyed man. _'I must be steadfast...'_ She thought to herself as she slammed the empty locker. She reluctantly laid the lily on the bench and went to change out of her swimsuit. _'Sorry Sango... I can't be friends with you, there's too much of a chance I'll see him...'_

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha stared at the white lily in the vase with a frown. She had left no note that Sango had seen, but the lily left behind was message enough for him. She was obviously returning to the man who had hurt her, why else would she leave his apology gift. _'I shouldn't have kissed her...'_

Inuyasha had been sending text messages to the raven-haired girl for a while now with no response. He knew he'd messed up but hadn't been able to help himself. She had been filling his thoughts for days and appeared in his dreams frequently, causing him to wake up hard as a rock and frustrated to boot! Something about the girl seemed to keep him coming back, which hadn't happened in a very long time. Only one person had ever filled his thoughts like Kagome and she was long gone.

Come to think of it... Kagome had a bit of her look in her face. He shook his head of that thought. No one was as beautiful as his high school sweetheart. She had been graceful, elegant, and even-tempered. She never let her emotions show on her face and rarely showed affection even in private. The mystery that had surrounded her had made him keep coming back for more. Kagome was the polar opposite.

Kagome had unruly curls and a wild, but strangely _'free'_ look to her. Her eyes burned with fire when she was angry and were so expressive he could tell her every emotion even had he not been able to catch it in her scent. She was extremely stubborn and had no problem trading insults. There was something else, though... There was something about her that was so vulnerable it made his chest ache. He hated when he saw a smile on her lips but her eyes were dark with pain. It seemed a foreign look for those eyes, which otherwise looked as if they would laugh at any moment.

_'Stupid girl...'_ Inuyasha thought in agitation. _'I want her out of my head!'_

"Oi, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice broke into his thoughts as a hand waved past his eyes. "You still with me?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha responded as he forced the scowl from his face. "You have your own place so why are you always here?" He asked dryly. This issued a dry laugh from the dark-haired man and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well... you remember that Koharu girl?" Miroku asked as he began to sweat.

"You didn't..." Inuyasha said as his eyes widened in shock and he groaned. "I told you she was obsessed..." Inuyasha shook his head and let it hang down into his hand.

"Yeah well, I'm not one to turn down a pretty girl." Miroku stated calmly.

"She's still a high schooler! You know how clingy that type can be!" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. The silver-haired young man had a few such chasing after him all the time. He didn't give them the time of day so eventually they'd get discouraged and leave him alone.

"Yeah well... She's claiming I got her pregnant..." Miroku said seriously as the sheepish smile wore off. "She found out where I live and work and is constantly banging on my door."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet. "She's just a kid!"

"Relax already!" Miroku said as he motioned for Inuyasha to sit back down, which Inuyasha reluctantly complied with. Of all the stupid things for his monk friend to do, knocking up a high schooler was the lowest.

"If she is pregnant, it's not mine," Miroku explained after Inuyasha's facial expression relaxed a bit. "She followed me to a club and some guy kept buying her drinks. By the time I noticed she was there, she was hammered and this guy was leading her out of the bar. He had every intention of taking advantage of her."

"Na... ni?" Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Men that took advantage of women had a way of getting under his skin; men like Kagome's boyfriend were the worst.

"Anyway, I managed to get her away from him without a fight and took her to my place so she could sleep it off." Miroku said solemnly. "When she woke up, she must have thought we'd done something and has been following me ever since."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's so stupid, if you weren't running around at the club, this kind of stuff wouldn't keep happening! You better handle this; I kind of want my couch back."

"Hai hai." Miroku said nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He had no desire to approach this girl, he was afraid she would try to kill herself of hurt Sango. Koharu had seen him with Sango before so that's one of the reasons he had been keeping his brown-haired doctor at a little distance these days.

- l - l - l -

"Mou... come in, Kagome..." Sango mumbled as the phone continued to ring. She'd been trying to call her dark-haired friend for hours since she'd gone into the locker room and found nothing but the white lily sitting on the bench. Any trace of Kagome was gone.

She knew Inuyasha had messed up again, but wasn't quite sure how. He had seemed to be doing pretty well when he rescued her from that Hobo guy, so how Inuyasha messed up so bad that Kagome would just take off? And why wasn't she picking up her phone? Sango sighed to herself. Her new friend seemed to run away whenever she started to get close to someone. And Sango knew it had everything to do with that boyfriend of hers. Controlling men like that would tend to dissuade their women from talking to anyone besides them and discourage them from making new friends.

She had seen if before in the battery patients that would sometimes come to the hospital. They would insist they fell down the stairs and quite often the only visitor they'd have would be the man that hurt them in the first place! Sango didn't want to see that happen to Kagome. She didn't even know where her friend lived, though! Kagome had been extremely close-mouthed about where she lived. She only said she lived in the suburbs, but not even what side of the city she lived in.

"Come on, Kagome..." Sango said as she dialed the number again. This time it went straight to voicemail and Sango clicked it off in annoyance. That's when an idea hit her. They has Kagome's records at the hospital, maybe she could get a peek at her address. Good thing she knew someone in records that owed her a favor. Sango slipped on a jacket and walked out the door to her car parked on the curb.

- l - l - l -

Kagome sat on the couch going over her notes again and double-checking in her text book to be sure she had written everything down correctly. Naraku had been out when she'd arrived home, but she didn't mind much. It was easier for her to study without his obnoxiously loud video games that would be up on the television. Instead she had the news on, turned soft enough that she could listen to it without it completely distracting her from the task at hand. Of course she'd had to come in and wash the breakfast dishes when she'd arrived home. She'd expected it because no matter how _'reformed'_ he was, he was still somewhat lazy and expected the woman to take care of the house. She didn't mind too much, she just wished he would help out once in a while, like when her finals were coming up. It's not like he contributed much to getting the bills paid.

Kagome sighed, knowing it was time for her to go find a summer job to help with the bills once she went back to school in the fall. She used student loans for her transportation, housing, and meals but everything else was a different matter. She had a feeling she would have to work all through the upcoming school year. Not a prospect she looked forward to, it was hard enough to keep up with her classes without a job, with was going to be torture. Especially since she was going to have to do another internship that year in preparation for graduation.

Kagome growled in frustration when she heard a knock on the door. No one knew where she lived so she assumed it must be the loud neighbors that lived upstairs asking for ketchup or something like that. They let their children run around to all hours of the night and she could hear them shouting obscenities at them all the time, though the children were both under the age of two. Worse was when she heard her and one of her boyfriend's screaming at each other. There was even a time when she was convinced that two men had gotten into a fight right above her head and she feared they were going to kill each other. She didn't want to start trouble, though so she'd just put her headphones in, crank the volume, and ignored the slams and vibrations that shivered down the walls.

She pulled open the back door and a look of surprise crossed her face. She was really not expecting the person who stood on the porch.

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome questioned as her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"Hey Kagome-san." Kouga said with a friendly grin, too friendly in Kagome's opinion. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"I... sorry Kouga-kun." Kagome said as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "I'm a private person and my boyfriend doesn't particularly like people he doesn't know inside." Kagome said quickly, which was the truth. He seemed a little disappointed but hid it quickly with his trademark smile, his fangs visible.

"I saw you get off a bus earlier and come up here. Just wanted to know if you'd go over today's lecture with me." Kouga explained as his cheeks were slightly tinged pink. "I couldn't get those girls to stop talking during class." Kagome sighed and assented.

"Let me grab my notes and I'll go over them with you at that diner down the street." Kagome said as she slipped back into the apartment and grabbed her book and notes. She sighed to herself as she grabbed her wallet and house key and stuffed then into her pocket. On the way out the door, she grabbed an umbrella propped up against the door frame and headed outside, locking the door behind her.

"Thanks, Kagome-san." Kouga said with a grin as the pair walked down the sidewalk to the main street where there was a little restaurant that they could sip coffee and study in.

"I take it you live nearby?" Kagome asked as she glanced over at the tall wolf demon.

"Yeah, my mother wanted me to stay close until I finish school." Kouga explained as they walked casually down the street under a sky that was quickly darkening with billowing, black clouds. "You know, just in case the cancer comes out of remission." Kagome couldn't help the tender smile that touched her lips. _'Maybe he's not as much of a playboy as I thought.'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'He and his mom must be close.'_

"Is something wrong, Kagome-san?" Kouga asked and she looked up into a pair of concerned, crystal blue eyes. She blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Kouga-kun." She said as she forced the sad smile from her face. She missed her own mother terribly, even though she had turned her back on her daughter. "Just call me Kagome, okay?" She said with a smile to the tall youkai. A huge grin graced his face.

"All right, Kagome." He said to the raven-headed human walking beside him. He knew that having some alone time with her would be good. Then he could show her the real him and no the girl magnet that she went to class with. All in all, this day was going good even though he hadn't been able to whisk her off to lunch after class. It almost made him not mind the dog stink that clung to her clothes and hair that wasn't quite masked by the scent of chlorine.

Kagome and Kouga entered the diner a few minutes later; thankfully the sky hadn't opened up just yet and drenched them. They sat at a table in the back and ordered coffee before they spread their notes out across the table. Kagome was pleasantly surprised at how nice studying with Kouga was. He was extremely attentive and pretty smart. Not only that, he kept the subject on the notes and lectures and didn't pry into her personal life at all. It was very relaxing and she felt she retained a lot more of the information than if she had continued to study alone. So, therefore, she set up a time to study with him again on Monday after their classes at the library.

A few hours later, the two walk out of the restaurant, laughing at something ridiculous their professor had said during the previous lecture. That's when a loud crack of thunder sounded and the whole area was lit up in a bright flash of lightning. Kagome screamed in surprise and dropped her umbrella as the first raindrops began to fall. They were fat droplets that would quickly soak you to the bone. She scrambled to pick up the umbrella and cried out again as a pair of strong arms pulled her back off the street at the last second before a car crunched over her backup umbrella.

"Careful!" Kouga said as he held the shivering girl to his chest. His adrenaline was pumping as he slowly loosened his hold on her. "You okay?" He asked as he began checking her over for injury.

"I... I think so..." Kagome said as she pushed back from his chest and began checking herself for any scratches. "You just saved my life... Thank you Kouga-kun." Kagome said with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Now that she thought about it, Kouga was pretty good looking. His eyes were his best feature and stood out brilliantly against his shiny onyx hair. "Damn! That was my only other umbrella!" Kagome whined as she saw the remains of her umbrella lying in the road.

"Better it than you." Kouga said seriously as he took her hand and pulled her out of the rain and under the overhang from the front of the restaurant.

"Good point."' Kagome said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "This doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon." Kagome said as she tried to squeeze some water from her hair.

"Heh, yeah. We'd better run, then!" Kouga said and before Kagome could protest, Kouga had scooped her up bridal-style and took off at top speed running through the rain.

Kagome clung to the wolf demon, a blush staining her cheeks at the close proximity as he sped up the sidewalk as he headed for her apartment. She had no clue that wolves were THAT fast! There was practically a vortex that reminded her of a miniature tornado surrounding them. She noticed him glance down at her, a smirk of triumph on his face at her obvious surprise with his speed and she quickly looked away, her blush deepening. _'Come on Kagome! Stop blushing already!'_ She snarled at herself. _'He's not your type in the slightest!'_ Kagome had no idea where all this attention from members of the opposite sex had come from all of a sudden. She knew Kouga was interested but she'd just ignored him and now that she'd spent a little time with him, she'd discovered she was completely wrong about the wolf demon.

It only took a few minutes to reach her back porch, but it was enough time for them both to be soaked to the skin from the heavy downpour. Kouga set her down on the back porch and pushed his sopping wet bangs from his face with a proud look on his face. He could smell her embarrassment and could hear her heart pumping from the close proximity. He would win her heart yet.

"You're soaked, Kouga-kun and it doesn't look like it's going to stop any time soon." Kagome said as she dug her key out and unlocked the door. She had gotten a text message earlier from Naraku saying he was stuck until ten because of tornado warnings. The wonderful city buses decided that it was too dangerous to drive in such conditions.

"Why don't you come in and dry off until the rain stops. I can give you something to pull on and toss your clothes in the drier in the basement." Kagome didn't want to admit it, but storms, thunder and lightning especially, scared her half to death. She really didn't want to be alone until it let up, and Kouga was just a classmate so if should be all right. They could keep studying to distract her from the flashes and noise. A smile spread across his lips and he took a step closer, taking her bag from her shoulder.

"All right." Kouga said as he followed the human woman into the apartment. "He walked over to the sink and squeezed the water from his ponytail into it. "Thanks Kagome."

"Stay here for a second while I get some towels." Kagome said and stifled a cry of surprise when a loud crack of thunder sounded. Kouga's smile faded at the surprised noise and the fear scent that had suddenly filled the air.

"You all right?" He asked as he reached a hand toward Kagome.

"I'm fine." Kagome's muffled voice came, sounding pitched higher than normal. Kagome returned and handed a towel to the tall demon, who brought it to his face to wipe the water away. He wasn't fooled for a moment.

"You know you can stop putting on a brave face, Kagome." Kouga said seriously as he took her towel and gently wiped the water from her face. He wasn't surprised to see water continue to leak down her face after her wiped the rain water away. He had been able to smell the salt from her tears.

Kagome abruptly turned around and scrubbed the tears from her eyes. She hadn't wanted anyone except for Naraku to know she was afraid of storms. She took deep breaths but jumped in the air at the next clap of thunder. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her into a strong embrace. Kouga put his chin on her shoulder and gently wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb.

"You don't have to be afraid, Kagome." He said gently as he held her against his chest reassuringly. "It's just a little lightning; it can't touch you in here." Kagome couldn't help it, she barely knew Kouga, but she had been afraid of storms her whole life. She spun around and buried her face in his chest and cried every time a flash of lightning lit up the kitchen or a crack of thunder made the walls shake.

Kouga smiled faintly at the shaking girl in his arms. She always acted like nothing bothered her. Even when she'd been sick, she hadn't seemed to complain or feel sorry for herself. Part of the reason he was so interested in her was because he sensed an inner strength unlike any other woman he'd come across. He was glad to be the one to comfort her. _'She doesn't need to be so strong...'_ Kouga thought to himself as he placed his chin on the top of her head and stroked her still-dripping hair. _'I can be strong for her.'_ After a few more moments, Kouga pushed her back gently while his hands remained on her shoulders.

"You need to get dry so you don't end up in the hospital again, Kagome." He said and placed a light kiss to the middle of her forehead. She nodded her assent with a blazing blush on her cheek and ran back to the bedroom to grab something to wear. She pulled out a shirt and pair of jeans Naraku never wore and went back to the kitchen with them. She showed Kouga to the bathroom and went back to the bedroom to change her wet clothes.

She came back several minutes later wearing a long-sleeve turtleneck and warm sweatpants. She was toweling her hair dry as she walked. Kouga was seated on the couch, both bags of books by his feet and his hair hanging loose with the towel slung around his shoulders. _'What's with me and guys with long hair?'_ Kagome asked herself as she caught herself admiring his shining locks.

Kagome still jumped every time lightning flashed or thunder rumbled, but they were getting fewer and farther between as Kagome took Kouga's clothes and put them in the dryer. She felt safer in the basement anyway and had to take a deep breath before she went back up the stairs since the storm wasn't muffled in the living room.

"So, you up for a little more studying?" Kouga asked as Kagome sat on the couch beside him. The television was still on the news station and was reading off all the warnings and possible tornado sightings as they cracked the books open.

- l - l - l -

Naraku smirked to himself as he left Yura's apartment. That girl was a true freak and he enjoyed their encounters together. She was up for anything, and when you say anything, it's truly ANYTHING! The tender night with Kagome had been decidedly lacking to the hanyou so he had spent most of the day and all of the evening with her letting her please him in all the right ways.

He walked up onto the porch of his and Kagome's apartment and froze in his tracks. There was the aura of a demon coming from the door. The closer he got to the door, the stronger it became. He smirk faded to a scowl as he slipped his key in the lock and pulled the door open. The aura was even stronger inside and was definitely male in origin. An evil grin spread across his lips as he made his way through the darkened apartment. _'So she thinks she can have men over when I'm not home, does she?'_ Naraku thought to himself as he walked through the office and paused outside the bedroom door.

Naraku knew whoever it was; they hadn't left the living room since the aura diminished once he was through there. But he grew excited at the thought of punishing his innocent, little miko again. Yes he knew she had spiritual powers, he had sensed them when he'd first met her, and the thought of tainting her purity had been too tempting to pass up. He had already taken her innocence and what a night that had been.

With the scent of blood, tears, and sex in the air, he had pounded into her tight hole as she screamed. Her screams and cries were like music to him, he wanted to taint her soul now. He had her mind ensnared with words of love and acts of kindness, but all of it had been an act.

Nothing excited him more than the thought of tainting her pure heart. A woman like Yura wasn't worth trying to taint since she was a whore by nature. Naraku wasn't the only that shared her bed any given day so her heart hadn't been pure to begin with. But Kagome, she was so in love with him that no matter what he did to her, she would always forgive him. She had even forgiven him for raping her on the living floor.

That had been the test to see if she was ready. He had been testing her for weeks, pushing her further each time. The accusations of cheating were just an excuse, he knew she wasn't. At least, not until the night he had locked her out. He was afraid he'd blown it when she didn't come home that Sunday night. He knew she'd been with the dog, but he hadn't sensed the mutt's aura inside of her. She came home though, so he'd known the time was ripe to.

He felt blood rush to his dick at the memory of taking her by force on the floor and his smirk grew in the darkness. This would be a night she would never forget. He would make sure she was unable to walk after this huge insult.

- l - l - l -

Kagome's eyes snapped open at a sharp pain on her hip. Her mind was groggy with sleep as she moved her arm to rub the spot that stung only... her hand got stuck... The grogginess instantly vanished as her eyes shot open and she tried to pull her hand down only to find that it had been attached to the headboard with a pair of handcuffs. She tugged at her other hand and found the same situation. In a panic, she searched the darkness for anything that would explain what was going on. In the dim light that filtered through the blinds, she caught sight of a pair of glowing, red eyes at the end of the bed.

"Na... Naraku?" Kagome asked uncertainly. "Is that you?" She tugged at the cuffs again and gasped when she saw the light glint off of something metallic and sharp-looking that was close to the pair of eyes.

"You've been very bad, koibito." Naraku said in a deep, reverberating voice as he rose to his feet. Kagome heard a match flare to life as he walked to the dresser and lit one of the scented candles there. "I know there was a man in here today. The residue from his filthy youki is still in the air." Kagome swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"He was just a classmate." She explained truthfully as she gave the cuffs another futile tug. "We were studying for our finals, I swear!" She nearly cried as fear began to grip her entire being. Light glinted off a silver dagger that Naraku clutched in one hand as he blew out the match.

"I'm afraid I have to punish you again, koibito." Naraku's deep voice said as he approached the bed. Kagome shifted nervously on the bed and took in his appearance. She ignored the dull pain in her hip that had awakened her. She had a feeling the dagger he held had something to do with it. "I told you, if you spend time with another man, I'll kill him." Kagome shuddered at the serious tone and tugged at her shackles.

"W... what are you doing?" Kagome asked quietly as he sat down on the bed beside her. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers with his hair hanging loosely down his back in waves. His eyes seemed glow red in the dim light.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha's head flew up off the pillow and his breathing came out in ragged gasps. The dream had been so vivid he could still see it with his eyes open. He had seen Kagome chained to a bed while a man with a shadowed face and burning red eyes slashed at her with a dagger that glowed blood red in a flickering light. He hadn't been able to make out his face, but something in his gut told him it was actually happening...

"Kagome... why won't you let me rescue you?" Inuyasha asked no one in particular as he hung his head in his hand and a growl of fury and frustration issues from deep in his throat. If only he knew where she lived! He would break down the door and pull her to safety. He would keep her close and show her how a man was SUPPOSED to treat a woman. After meeting her ex earlier in the day, he had a feeling she'd never really been in a healthy, normal relationship. He wanted to show her that she didn't have to live with someone that constantly hurt her. Sure he knew he'd argue with her, but he would never raise a hand to her and besides, she knew about his mouth and arrogant attitude already.

"Kagome..." He growled as his eyes flashed red...

**::FIN::**

**June 21, 2011**

Well that's it for this chapter, I'm surprised who quickly I finished it, especially considering the family crisis I have going on AND I updated my Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover I started in like 2002 *sweat* I took about a five or six year break from writing and there were only like three of my old stories that I want to finish.

**jinulover**: Sorry there aren't more 'fluffy' moments with Kagome and Inuyasha. Don't worry, it'll get there. Deepening the torture right now, it's going to get even MORE dark than it already it^^;

**Anonymous Perspective**: I tried to update quickly, I don't even remember the last time I posted, but I know it wasn't long ago. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**dotwiper**: Yes! I'm glad I got someone else! A few people thought it was him at first, but then weren't so sure as the prologue progressed! Anyway, I have a feeling it's going to get A LOT more complicated now… enter… Kouga fighting for Kagome's heart now! Hope you enjoyed this, it's taken an even darker twist, ne?

**AutumnroseHigurashi**: I'm glad you liked it! It's already REALLY long too! This chapter will make it over 80 pages long Arial, 10pt font! And I'm only on the 7th chapter too!

**Saria Forest14**: Hehe, Naraku is just getting started! He's going to progressively get more sadistic until they hit a breaking point. I already have that scene planned out, but I'm not spilling the beans just yet~.^ You'll see more fluffy scenes after a bit, I want to deepen some of the other characters as well to make it a well-rounded story.

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Hehe, your reviews always make me giggle! I'm not a fan of Naraku either, but I have to admit, he's not bad looking~.^ I hope I'm keeping him in character, it's hard since he doesn't have much personality beyond being SUPER sadistic!

**MidnightFlame325**: Thanks^^ I had to show Inuyasha being the 'knight in shining' armor so Kagome had a TASTE of what it was like away from Naraku. Just enough to put doubts in her mind about him so Inuyasha can swoop in and save the day~.^

**the-real-Inu-Girl**: I know what you mean about having trouble finding really good stories -.- Sometimes it takes DAYS to find a really good one. But there are DEFINITELY some good ones out there! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones, I found a good stopping point. I'm going to TRY to split my time between this and my other one I have going, but lately I've been leaning more toward this one XD I think I wrote three or four chapters of this to one and a half of the other one *sweat*


	9. Chapter 8 Broken

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 10 pages/6,132 – I know, this chapter is a little shorter than previous ones. It also took a little longer to get out than normal. Like I said, a family crisis is taking up some of my free time so updates may take longer… or not, depends on what needs handled any given day. Okay, I don't want to take up all your time, review responses are at the bottom.

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 8 - Broken**

"What do you mean you can't get it for me?" Sango asked in an angry whisper. It had taken her almost an hour to track down her friend in records and now they were telling her they couldn't get what she needed. "You owe me one, remember?"

"I know Sango-san, but this could get me fired." Kuranosuke said in a whisper as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, Kuranosuke. This is really important." Sango hissed in irritation. Ever since she has turned his invitation for dinner down, he was so unhelpful. Before that, he would do anything she asked! She sighed to herself at this. Was waiting on Miroku worth passing up on someone like Kuranosuke? He was relatively handsome and polite. He was also decently employed, though perhaps a little boring of a field. She thought this over for a moment and shook her ponytailed head. Definitely worth in... Kuranosuke WAS a bore no matter how you looked at it. "I'm calling in the favor you owe me."

She watched as Kuranosuke deflated and let out a sigh of defeat. She had seen maybe the one moment of excitement he had ever faced. Several months back, she had gone to the janitor's closet to grab a fresh roll of paper towels for a patients' bathroom and that's when she'd seen it. He was in the back of the closet with a woman in a blue hospital gown hiked up around her waist with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist! It was against the rules to fraternize with patients so when he walked out a few minutes later, she said she'd keep his secret as long as she could call in a favor or two at need.

"All right, Sango-san." He said dejectedly as he began typing something into the computer. "You know I could lose my job, though." He grumbled to himself.

"Well you could lose your license if I reveal your secret." Sango said sternly. She didn't like to resort to threats, but desperate times called for desperate measures. After a few minutes of looking, Kuranosuke gave her the address and she wrote it down hurriedly in her smartphone, happy that it had a GPS built in so she could try to find the place later that day.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's classroom for her Friday morning class. He wanted to catch her before she went inside and hopefully get her to talk to him. He didn't really know what he was going to say, but an apology was on the forefront of his mind. For some reason, the thought of apologizing didn't seem as difficult anymore. He thought he might even be able to speak the words instead of with actions and thoughtful gestures.

He glanced down at his watch and frowned to himself. Kagome's class had started ten minutes prior and there was no sign of her. He would see her rushing the few times he'd come up here, but she was always in before the class started. This caused a bubble of worry to appear in his gut. From what he'd seen of her, she was very serious about her studies. He didn't think she'd skip class just because it was Friday and nice outside. Besides, he knew finals would be coming up. The normal carefree relaxed air that hung on college campuses would get tinged with stress and tension so thick at exam time that it would make Inuyasha choke and sputter. His school had been forced to allow him to take exams in a building on the very outskirts of the campus when he'd been in college because it was too much for his heightened senses.

His ears lay against his head as he headed away from the building. He'd had a thought that maybe she hadn't come because she knew he'd be there. Or maybe she'd gone in a different door. He hadn't caught her scent, though being this close to the city could easily mask her scent under all of the stronger, harsher scents that surrounded him. He frowned as a somewhat familiar scent caught his nose. It was faint but smelled like her... It was Kagome's blood he smelled, though it smelled old. It smelled like it was at least six hours old. _'What's she doing out here at three in the morning?'_ He wondered vaguely as he entered a cultured _'park'_ where many students had books spread out in the grass to get out of a stuffy building. It might not be especially clean air, but there was a pleasant breeze and it could be peaceful if you ignored the sounds of traffic.

After walking for a few minutes, Inuyasha found the yellow bag he'd put her books in when he'd gotten them for her the previous week. It was slashed to shreds and flecks of blood were visible on the torn fabric. His ears lay back in anger as a low growl of rage escaped the back of his throat.

He pulled the bag open and saw a piece of paper balled up inside of it. It was the note he'd left on Kagome's desk with the lily the previous day except there was a specific scent on it. It was the one that was on Kagome when her boyfriend gave her that bruise in the hospital. He flipped the page open and saw dark writing scrawled on the page in what look and smelled like Kagome's blood.

_'Kagome is mine, mutt. If you come near, I'll do worse next time.'_

Inuyasha's blood went cold at the words on the page. He stood there staring at the page for a long time as dread and pure, blind rage began to build deep in his being. _'How dare that bastard spill her blood!'_ His mind screamed in rage as he reflexively crushed the note in his hand. The worst part was he had no clue where to start looking. The college had only released her course schedule when he'd dropped his name. They had adamantly refused to release anything beyond that.

"Kuso..." He growled as he headed for his motorcycle parked on the street.

- l - l - l -

Miroku grunted as he opened his eyes. Sunlight was streaming through the open curtains and he felt comfortably warm in his own bed. He had come to his apartment really late the night before and, thankfully, hadn't seen any sign of Koharu.

It was nice to be in his bed, Inuyasha's couch was decidedly hard and uncomfortably to sleep on. That was probably due to the fact it was chosen purely for aesthetic reasons. If Inuyasha wasn't too lazy to put his degree to use, that is. There hadn't been any clients invited to his fashionable living room. Not that Inuyasha had picked anything out, which had been done by Sango, Rin, and Izayoi-mama. Mostly Rin seeing as how she was an interior decorator.

That's how she'd met the Takahashi's in the first place. She had been hired to redecorate Sesshoumaru's law office, a high class affair that only the super wealthy could afford. If a professional athlete needed an attorney, they went to his firm. Apparently, Sesshoumaru liked the results of the decorating, or perhaps he just liked looking at the petite human because he hired her to decorate his home soon after. And also had her style his pent-house apartment in the city when he was forced to do an eighteen hour day and didn't want to bother driving to the outskirts of the city near his father. Not that Miroku normally dwelled on the daiyoukai who had once hated humans met his mate, of course. It was strange where idle thoughts could take you in a state of supreme contentment and drowsiness.

Miroku froze solid when he heard a tiny sigh and felt a frail arm drape across his stomach and a face buried into the crook of his neck. He stiffened instantly and ran through the previous night again. He had been at Inuyasha's... it had gotten late so Inuyasha had gone to bed... Miroku had jumped in his SUV... yep... he'd come straight home! So how was there a woman in his bed with him!

"Umm..." Miroku said as he nervously brushed his messy hair from his forehead. He was afraid to look at the face of them woman snuggled up against him; though he had a good feeling he knew the perpetrator. She wore a strong perfume, unlike the light, floral one Sango wore. She was also more petite and _'squishy'_ than Sango, who worked out regularly and had a very finely-toned figure that he traced slowly with his mind's eye, reveling in the perfection he so often had the pleasure of witnessing and caressing.

His mind snapped out of his daydreams as he looked down to meet unremarkable brown eyes staring up at him. He sighed in defeat as he saw a slight pout touching Koharu's lips. He could see tears starting to fill her eyes since he'd been avoiding her for weeks. He wasn't one for breaking hearts and this one was so clingy she didn't believe him when he tried to explain things to her.

"Where have you been, Miroku?" Her voice whined as she stared up at him through her unshed tears. "I haven't seen you in weeks! You haven't been to the shrine, you're never home, you always disappear whenever I go to the club, and you're never home anymore!" She said as the dam broke and her tears began to fall freely. Damn... his only weakness... a woman crying... Well, that and a plump, curvaceous body that was just perfect for groping, anyway. Oh yeah, also a pissed off Sango! Must not forget that, she'd know he thought that with her Miroku-ition! She seemed to be able to see everything he'd ever thought his whole life when she studied him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I've been very busy, Koharu-chan." He said in defeat as he gently helped her sit up and wiped the tears from her face. He wasn't surprised to see that she was only wearing a bra with a pair of matching panties. If had been Sango, he would have been immediately turned on, but Koharu was only sixteen and didn't have the body or mind of a woman yet. There was still a little bit of baby fat on her face and body so she didn't have the supple curves or toned muscles he enjoyed. She was also much too young mentally for him. If she knew where Inuyasha stayed she would have been stalking him there as well and Inuyasha would have been very harsh with her. Miroku also noticed the soft bulge of her stomach. _'Looks like she really is pregnant, then...'_ He thought to himself as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. He saw a smile grace her lips as she followed his line of vision to her stomach.

"Koharu, I really need to tell you som-" He was cut off before he could finish as she took his hand and placed it on her slightly-bulging belly. She looked to only be a few months along, but she drew his hand across the skin with an elated smile on her face.

"This is you baby, Miroku." She said excitedly as she pointedly ignored what he had been trying to say. "If it's a boy, I want to name him after you. It it's a girl, I want to name her Sakura." Miroku sighed again, but couldn't bring himself to shatter that happy smile. He knew her home life was rough, he had heard her quiet prayers at the shrine before she began to follow him around. In fact, when he comforted her after a particularly nasty fight with her father, she had seemed to attach herself to him at that time.

"Hai, Koharu." He said with another resigned sigh.

"Koharu-chan!" She snapped as her eyes narrowed in anger. She would correct him every time he left _'chan'_ off. She had convinced herself that he was her boyfriend and expected him to play the part when she managed to get close to him.

"Koharu-chan, how did you get in my apartment?" Miroku asked slowly as he finally managed to get his hand back. He felt increasingly uneasy the longer he was sitting in the bed wearing only his boxers with an obviously pregnant, half-naked, teenage girl in front of him.

"I ran into your landlord and when I told him we were having a baby and I wanted to have a special surprise for you when you got home, so he gave me a key." Koharu said with a happy grin.

"Ah, is that so." Miroku said with a nervous laugh_. 'I'm going to have to change my lock and have a chat with my landlord...'_ He thought vaguely as he swung his feet off the edge of the bed and snatched a T-shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head.

"Where are you going, Miroku?" Koharu asked as she grabbed the bottom of his boxer shorts and gave him a pleading look.

"I'm going to call you a cab." Miroku said gently as he managed to get her to release his clothing.

"You can't! I can't go back there!" Koharu cried as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I never want to go back!" Miroku gave her a sympathetic smile and put the cordless phone back on the charger.

"Very well, you do need to go to school, though." He explained as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Then we can talk this out later."

"I... I dropped out." Koharu said as she looked away from Miroku. "Everyone looks at me funny because they know I'm pregnant. So I stopped going. I want to be your wife and take care of our home and our baby so I don't need math and science for that anyway." Miroku sighed again, completely unsure of how he was going to deal with Koharu. He was in love with Sango, but if Koharu knew he wasn't interested in a family with her, she would likely kill herself. He didn't want that on his conscience.

"You need to get dressed, I'm driving you in." Miroku said as he stood back up and headed to his closet.

"I told you, I dropped." Koharu said in a pouty voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you know I'm not into uneducated women." Miroku said idly as he grabbed some jeans and a button-up shirt. He saw her puff out her cheeks in annoyance out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, I'll go back." She grumbled. She made no move to get dressed so he pulled a T-shirt out of the drawer and tossed it to her. She looked extremely sulky as she clutched his shirt in her hands.

"Get dressed, you're already late. Don't worry about you uniform for today." Miroku said as he walked out of the bedroom to change in the bathroom. He made sure to lock the door while he was in there, lest Koharu decided to waltz in there and try something. No matter how twisted his mind was, Miroku was no pedophile. He was vaguely aware of the doorbell ringing and quickly finished dressing and headed for the door. He wasn't quick enough as he saw Koharu, in only his T-shirt, open the door, though he couldn't see who it was or what they were saying.

"Who's there, Koharu... uh, chan?" He asked as he approached the door with his shirt hanging unbuttoned, revealing tone muscles. He managed to catch the door before Koharu closed it and pulled it back open. His heart sank as he saw the ponytailed woman who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest and a dark glare on her face. There was a mixture of heart-break, sorrow, and white-hog fury battling in her eyes.

"Fiancée, huh Miroku?" Sango spat in fury as she jammed his jacket into his chest. He'd left it in her car after their afternoon outdoors the previous day.

"Sango..." He breathed and caught her wrist as she spun around to leave.

"Let me go, Miroku!" She growled as she tried to break his grip. "Your _'fiancée'_ told me you're about to be a father, congratulations... And looking at her, I can see it's true!"

"It's not what you think, Sango." He said calmly as he saw angry tears begin to spill down her face. Sango never liked to be seen crying, not since her brother, Kohaku, had died of cancer. She had wept in his arms then, though only when they were alone. When he was sick, she kept a smile on her face until she was alone. It was her way of offering strength to him while he was sick.

"I should have known you went farther than casual flirting and fondling with other women." Sango said as she angrily scrubbed tears from her eyes. "I was stupid to think I was different. Don't worry; I'll leave you and your jailbait alone!" Sango cried as she wrenched her hand free and stomped down the hallway, her brown ponytail swishing behind her.

"Wait, Sango!" He cried as he made to follow the young doctor. Something latched onto his arm and prevented him from following. His prussian blue eyes glanced down to meet angry brown eyes as she clung to him. "We need to talk, Koharu." Miroku said and closed the door quietly behind him.

- l - l - l -

Gods did she hurt... the first thing that registered in Kagome's mind was excruciating pain throughout her whole body. She couldn't remember what had happened to cause the pain, but DAMN did she hurt! The next thing she became aware of was freezing cold and a bright light shone on her face, though she had yet to open her eyes. She vaguely noted that she couldn't move her arms more than a few inches, but dismissed it quickly as the burning pain overpowered her idle thoughts.

She took a deep breath and bit back the fears she knew were forming and forced her eyes open. She found herself alone in bed with her hands attached to the headboard with a pair of matching, metal handcuffs. That's when the memory of the previous night slammed into place and a heart-broken sob ripped from her throat. She was afraid to look down at her body; she didn't want to see all of the marks that would undoubtedly scar. She didn't want to think that her love had mutilated her in this fashion. So she sobbed, rivets of tears streaming down her cheeks and soaking into her hair and the pillow beneath her head.

She felt a cold breeze drift across her naked body and a shiver ran through her at the cold spring air. She ignored it as best she could, but she wanted a blanket. She forced her eyes back open, searching for anything... a sheet... a blanket... the key to the damned handcuffs! Anything! But everything she wanted or needed was out of her reach. It seemed Naraku wasn't done punishing her. At that thought, renewed sobs ripped from her throat and she tugged desperately at the metal bands holding her to the bed, ignoring the wet trickles she felt on her exposed skin. She hoped most of the wounds he had inflicted weren't as deep as she feared, but she was too petrified to actually look.

After several minutes of tugging, Kagome collapsed back onto the bed in exhaustion. Naraku had left her gagged when he'd gone out so she couldn't even call for help. She sunk into the mattress and let the tears fall silently. She wouldn't fight anymore... Naraku had won... She silently cursed herself for loving such a heartless man. As it stood, he had her firmly in his palm... she was too afraid to leave now. If he could slice her up with that sadistic smile on his face, he could damn sure harm any of her new friends! She lay there crying as she resigned herself to her fate.

- l - l - l -

"Damnit, Inuyasha!" Sango growled as she snapped her phone shut and slammed it into the console between the driver's and passenger's seats. She was furious and heartbroken at Miroku for his infidelity. She was also beating herself up for not telling him how she felt before. He was the only one she'd ever loved but she'd been too nervous and proud to tell him so. It tore out her insides to see the half-dressed, PREGNANT teenaged girl wearing only his T-shirt. And not just ANY shirt, it was the Black Label Society shirt she had bought for him when they'd gone to their concert the previous summer.

What hurt most, though... he hadn't come after her and said it was all a misunderstanding! He didn't tell her that the girl was a cousin he was hiding away until she could deliver her baby. Hell, she would even accept that the girl was someone from the shrine that needed a place to stay after getting kicked out for getting knocked up! But it just wasn't so... She had said Miroku was the father and they were getting married... She had even flashed a rather large stone on her left ring finger. And he didn't deny it!

She had been trying to get ahold of Inuyasha for several hours now, but as always, he wasn't answering his cellphone. _'Why do you even have a phone if you're not going to answer it?'_ She thought angrily to herself as she slammed on her brakes for a red-light. She wanted to give Kagome's address to _'someone'_ before she had to be at the hospital so they could go check on her. That had been her intention for stopping by Miroku's in the morning. She pushed the memory of the cradle-robbing monk from her mind angrily. She refused to let herself cry anymore over the man. He was free to sleep with anyone he wanted, it's not like she was his girlfriend, not really anyway.

She angrily slammed on the gas and swerved into the parking garage of the hospital a few moments later. It looked like she was going to have to wait to check on Kagome. She pulled into a spot and grabbed her cell out of the console. She quickly typed a text message to Inuyasha telling him _'911, call me IMMEDIATELY!'_ and hit send.

- l - l - l -

Naraku had come in several hours after Kagome had awakened and sat on the dresser watching her coldly. She didn't beg him to remove the handcuffs, something had broken in her. She just didn't really care anymore... The multitude of cuts still burned like fire, but she had sunken into a place where even that seemed distant. As did the cold that caused goose bumps to cover her naked body.

"I have a feeling you will no longer disobey me?" He made it a question as his eyes roved over her prone form. The sight of blood tracks across her stomach, chest, and legs filled him with a satisfaction he couldn't describe.

"No, Naraku..." She murmured quietly as she stared off into space. He smirked at his handiwork. He had definitely broken her fiery spirit! He had been aching to do that for years now and felt a great rush of satisfaction for having finally managed to do so.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

She didn't want to think about the things he had done to her when she had zoned out. Her hands were now tied together with strips of cloth and she felt a collar around her throat that she didn't remember him fastening on her. She saw a thick, silver chain running from the collar to a spiked bracelet on his wrist. The spikes bit painfully into her stomach as he spooned her.

For the first time since she'd seen him that day, she felt the urge to cry... She bit her swollen lip to prevent a sob from escaping her throat; bit couldn't prevent the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Koibito..." Naraku's husky voice said close to her ear, which caused her to tense and jump in surprise. "I didn't want to do that to you, my love..." He practically purred as he nibbled her earlobe gently, eliciting an involuntary shiver of pleasure to shoot down her body.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha had been riding his bike around the city for hours searching for any sign of Kagome's, or her boyfriend's, scent but hadn't caught the slightest hint of it no matter where he went. He finally admitted defeat when the sun went down and headed back toward the city to his condo. It was a long way back, almost an hour drive so he wouldn't be home until at least ten pm.

Inuyasha growled when he finally walked through the door to his condo and angrily flung himself unto the sofa. He was too angry to see that a certain perverting monk wasn't crashed on it with an empty bag of chips on the floor and a horror flick blaring on the television. Miroku seemed to love the bare breast shots that seemed to happen in every horror movie ever made.

Inuyasha pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and slammed it on the coffee table, uncaring if he cracked the screen. He couldn't get the sight and scent of Kagome's blood out of his mind. It made him so angry he didn't know what to do with himself. As soon as he found the bastard who had hurt her, he was going to put him in the hospital. His phone began vibrating on the table, sliding across the glass and Inuyasha grudgingly reached out and grabbed it.

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha growled into the receiver in irritation. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone; he just wanted to sit by himself and brood.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha? I've been calling all day!" A female voice said in irritation. Inuyasha just sighed and let some of his anger drain as dread replaced it. He had expected this call, but it seemed really quick this time.

"Sorry mom, I've been out all day." Inuyasha said while he leaned into the pillows.

"Well I hope you were looking for a job." Izayoi said sternly, which caused Inuyasha to groan. He didn't want to be a business man or a CEO, but that's what he'd been groomed for his whole life. It was just so freaking boring!

"Yeah mom, I know. _'I need to use the degree you and dad paid for'_. I get it." Inuyasha said in exasperation. He had heard the speech almost daily since he'd finished school the previous year.

"I'm really serious, son." Izayoi said sternly into the phone. "You father is really cutting you off this time after your most recent arrest!" Inuyasha knew it was serious when she called him son so he sat up, his eyes going wide.

"What do you mean? He always threatens that, mom." Inuyasha said trying to test the level of seriousness in her voice.

"This time he's really doing it. You're condo is paid for the next three months and your normal monthly allowance is in the trust, but he means to not add anything else to it." Izayoi said seriously. "It's time for you to grow up and start your own life. Get some experience under your belt so your father leaves the company to you. If you don't get it together, he WILL shift the full inheritance to Sesshoumaru and Shippo."

"All right, all right already!" Inuyasha growled as he sighed in defeat. "I'll circulate my resume and see who bites, all right?"

"Good," She said triumphantly, he could hear the satisfied grin through her voice. "So, how is Kagome-chan?" Izayoi asked conversationally as she tried to pry without him being wise to it.

"... I'm not sure..." He said solemnly after a long pause. "I was looking for her today; I think she's in trouble..."

"Well I know you, my sweet boy. You'll find a way to help her." Izayoi said tenderly. Of course she knew of his soft spot for helping people and in fact ANYTHING that needed help. She had lost count of the injured birds, cats, dogs, and even once a gopher, which he'd brought home over the years.

He had shifted to people when he smuggled Shippo home in high school. He had even managed to keep the orphan a secret for two weeks before she'd found out! Shippo needed love so badly, she bad melted the first time she'd seen those big crocodile tears the day he and Inuyasha got busted. It took no effort whatsoever to convince her husband to adopt the lonely little kitsune. Now she couldn't imagine life without him!

"I hope so, mom." Inuyasha replied quietly.

"Bring her around for dinner again soon. I really liked her and Shippo's been asking about her all week." Izayoi said trying to brighten the glum hanyou's mood. "I have to get Shippo ready for bed. Sleep well, dear. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Inuyasha said as he hung up his cell and sighed in frustration. He lay back on the couch and put his feet up on the arm rest, letting his head rest on the opposite arm rest. A low growl escaped his throat as he heard the familiar ringtone of a ninja _'hiy-ah'_ that was set for Sango.

"What has the big idiot done now?" Inuyasha grumbled as he looked down at his phone in annoyance. He hated cellphones with a passion. The thought of anyone being able to contact you wherever you were bugged him. You couldn't rely on the excuse that you weren't home. "Damn Sango! Twenty messages? I'm gonna KILL that monk!" He growled as he began reading messages.

There was nothing specific in them, mostly just _'911 call me!'_ and _'Where the hell are you?'_ and the like. It took him a good ten minutes to get through all of the messages to make sure he didn't miss something important. His only thought was that she had somehow found out about what that Koharu girl claimed. Though why she would believe a high school girl over Miroku was beyond him. Despite the fact that Miroku liked to chase women, Inuyasha liked to think that Sango could see through Miroku's act. His father had died young by chasing after a woman so; naturally, Miroku would waver about committing to a relationship of his own. Sango was intelligent enough to know that! Inuyasha had a feeling she wasn't thinking with her head this time, though. Her heart took over when it involved a certain perverted monk. He left his messages and selected Sango's name in his contact book before quickly pressing the green call button.

"Inuyasha?" Sango's anxious voice said on the line on the second ring. "Hang on a second." He heard quiet murmuring and sighed, knowing she was at the hospital. "Where the HELL have you been all day?"

"Keh, I was driving around looking for any sign of Kagome, baka." Inuyasha growled back at the doctor.

"Well if you would EVER answer you're damn phone, you would have known where she lives, idiot!" He heard her practically yell over the line.

"Wait... you mean your messages weren't about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"He's on my list, but Kagome is more important right now!" Sango snapped, angry at being reminded of what had happened between her and Miroku earlier that day. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he began listening intently.

"Hang on, lemme get something to write with!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped up from the couch and rushed into the kitchen to the junk drawer. "All right, where is she?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently. Sango took a moment before giving him the address.

"And Inuyasha, if anyone asks. You did NOT get hear this from me, all right?" Sango said completely serious. Inuyasha had not doubt Sango would have gone with him, it must have been understaffed that night for her to be unable to slip away.

"All right! I'm headed out there!" Inuyasha said with determination in his tone. "I won't leave until I know she's all right. I'll kidnap the damn girl if I have to!" He declared vehemently.

"Be careful, Inuyasha. We don't know how dangerous her boyfriend is, all right?" Sango said into his ear.

"Keh! I'm not afraid of anyone that's has no problem harming a woman." Inuyasha said seriously as he grabbed his coat and was headed out the door. "I'll call later, Sango. Ja."

**::FIN::**

**June 28, 2011**

Notes: That's it for now, I haven't started the next chapter yet, I'll try not to keep you waiting too long cuz this was kinda a NASTY cliffie^^; Everyone has been yelling for Inuyasha to kick some ass and then I leave you RIGHT before he goes over there! I'm gonna get death threats for this one XD

**Anonymous Perspective**: Not sure when he's going to swoop in to the rescue, it's getting close, though~.^ I don't tend to plan my chapters out too much, I just write and see where it takes me. I have vague ideas of what I want to happen and plop them into place where they fit. LOTS of Sango/Miroku/Koharu interactions this chapter!

**jinulover**: Sorry, I didn't mean to disgust you! Thank you for reading and always leaving reviews! Makes continuing writing that much easier 3 Anyway, Inuyasha is getting in gear! I KNOW you're gonna be mad at this nasty cliffie too^^;

**CharNinja LOL**: Hehe, it's getting there~.^ Trust me, there's LOTS of ass-kicking coming up!

**AutumnroseHigurashi**: Thank you so much for the compliment! It means a lot to me! I was hoping I wasn't screwing Naraku's character up. I mean, he's super sadistic but doesn't have TOO much personality in the series.

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Hehe, don't worry, Naraku will get what's coming to him ~.^ Not sure if it'll be THAT vicious, though XD

**Inu'sgirl4ever**: I'm glad you like it^^ I'm updating as quickly as I can. Like I said, I have an ongoing family crisis that may interfere with updating at times. I normally try to update ever week to week and a half, though.

**Saria Forest14**: Sorry for all the lemon-y stuff with Naraku. He's still at it in this one, it's just mentioned in passing, though. I wanted to focus more on the Sango/Miroku/Koharu story that's building~.^ I need to build their characters a bit more since they've been pretty minor so far.

**MidnightFlame325**: Hehe, kinda the reaction I was going for~.^ I want people to hate Naraku SO much that they're ready to riot!

**The Forgotten Child**: Heh, you're telling me -.- I'm glad you got a nice chunk at once, though! Don't you just love it when that happens? Though it does suck when you realize you missed so much XD

**LillianMarie2**: Here's an update for ya! Sorry it's a little short!

**the-real-Inu-Girl**: Sorry for the delay, like I said, I have an on-going family crisis that's dragging me away frequently these days. I'm not sure I understand your question about Kouga^^; He saw her when he was coming home from his classes and they went to the restaurant to study.


	10. Chapter 9 I Want to Believe

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 11 pages/ 6,906 words – Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated this. I've been a bit out of the loop lately, life is really a pain right now… Been working my butt off and had to deal with my ongoing family crisis a lot lately. I've also been reading book 13 of the Wheel of Time series (Towers of Midnight) so I did get a little side-tracked. Does anyone else enjoy that series? One more book to go, though I'm still undecided if I like Sanderson's style of writing (at least it's going to be finished with Robert Jordan gone, though).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 9 – I Want to Believe**

Miroku sighed in defeat for the hundredth time that evening. He had been trying to talk to Koharu since she'd arrived at his apartment after school teary-eyed. She refused to listen to things that she didn't want to hear. Such as the fact he'd never slept with her so he was not going to be a father, despite her objections. She was so adamant he was almost starting to believe her! He couldn't get the hurt look in Sango's eyes out of his mind, though. He needed to do something! He knew he cared about Sango, but he felt obligated to help the troubled teen who was at the moment, refusing to sleep in the guest bedroom.

"I'm sleeping with Miroku!" Koharu said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the monk.

"We can't sleep in the same bed, Koharu-chan," Miroku began to explain yet again. "Not until we're married." Miroku still wasn't sure how Koharu had found the engagement ring he'd hidden that he would periodically pull out and contemplate giving to Sango. That was a big step, though. And besides, Sango still needed to finish her residency and find work at a local hospital. Marriage would only distract her at the time. Now Miroku had to find a way to get the ring back from Koharu so he could put it in his safety deposit box at the bank.

"What does it matter now? We're having a baby, there's no need for modesty anymore." Koharu said as she pressed her body against his, her soft breast pressed against his chest. Another sigh... _'She's going to make me go gray...'_ Miroku thought to himself in irritation.

"Being drunk is no excuse." Miroku said calmly, though he hadn't been drunk that night at all. "We need to be married before we share a bed again." She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and shook her head _'no'_ again.

"I'm sleeping with you!" She demanded as angry tears filled her eyes. "I want to make love to Miroku again! I'm already pregnant so we don't have to worry about that." Miroku sighed again; it was a very frustrating day. If Koharu wasn't in such a fragile state both mentally and physically, Miroku would have lost his patience and tossed the girl from his apartment. She was liable to hurt herself or her baby if that happened, though.

He knew he had lost this battle... again... He made a note to slip out of the room as soon as she fell asleep and go sleep on the couch. It was too late to sneak off back to Inuyasha's place. He had a feeling the hanyou wouldn't be too excited to see him right now. Judging past experiences, he had to assume that Sango had been bugging their best friend all day and the hanyou was in no mood to speak to him.

"All right, I'll lie down with you, but you need to go right to sleep so you can get to school on time tomorrow." Miroku explained as he pushed the girl back from his chest with his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. She pouted at this and he cut her attempt at a protest off with a raised hand. "No arguments, Koharu-chan." She frowned and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine." She said with a dramatic sigh, no doubt trying to guilt him into giving in to her demands. He had no intention of doing anything with the girl, though. In fact, he was determined to discover who the true father of her child was.

He lay her down on the bed and lay down with her. She snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He felt extremely uncomfortable in that position. It was like lying in bed with a younger sister; only the sister didn't know she was related! But he was stuck until she fell asleep so he closed his eyes and pretended that he was sleeping. He felt her shift several times, trying to sit up and kiss his throat but he paid her no mind and held firmly into her so she couldn't reach. When he felt a hand slip down his pants and grip him, though, he sat bolt upright in shock. He hadn't thought she would be that bold.

"Didn't I say no?" Miroku cried out as he scooted backward off the bed, forcing her hand out of his pants in the process. "You have school in the morning!"

This didn't deter Koharu, though. She followed him off the bed and straddled him on the floor. She pushed him up against the wall with a hand to his chest and kissed him square on the mouth. He could feel her tongue inside his mouth but was too shocked by her boldness to do anything as of yet. She pulled back and grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open, exposing his bare chest. Finally, Miroku came back to himself, ignoring the involuntary reaction that had taken place below the belt from her aggressive act. He gripped her wrists firmly and gently drew them away from his body.

"I said no, I'm going to sleep in the guest room." Miroku said firmly as he slid from under the girl and stood up. He grabbed a new shirt out of the dresser as he passed and closed the door on his way out. He could hear sobs in the room as he closed the door, but he ignored them and went to the guest bedroom to get some sleep.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha pulled his motorcycle up to the curb and cut the engine before jumping off and dropping the helmet on the seat. He had flown there as fast as he could, ignoring speed limits the whole way. He had just been lucky none of the police had stopped him. He was likely to lose his license if he was stopped again. He glanced down at the paper but already knew Kagome was in apartment number two. Thankfully, it was a small building with outdoor entrances on the side which appeared to be the only way to enter the apartments. He went to the ground floor ones and found the number two in the back.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and knocked on the door. H was surprised at the amount of nerves that he felt doing the simple act on knocking on the door.

Kagome jumped in surprise as she heard a knock on the front door. She had been in the study finishing up on of the last papers she was going to have to write for the semester. She had called the school and they had set it up so she could finish her classes up online rather than have to go into the building injured as she was. She hurt all over but had forced herself to stay where she was. Kouga had knocked on the door earlier in the afternoon, but she hadn't answered it. She didn't want to see his concerned look or try to answer the questions he would undoubtedly ask.

She had been receiving text messages and voicemails all day from both Inuyasha and Sango and had been forced to turn her phone off because of the distraction it caused. She had resolved no to see either of them again so she was even contemplating changing her phone number. A part of her didn't want to go that far, though. As much as she knew she couldn't see them again, it was a comfort to know that someone cared. She just couldn't find the strength to sever all ties just yet.

The knocking continued and Kagome rose with a sigh, wincing as her muscles flexed and threatened to reopen her wounds. She slunk to the door and peeked through the blinds on the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a flash of gold. She dropped the blind and turned around, putting her back to the door. Her heart hammered in her chest as panic took hold. _'How did he find me?'_ Her mind screamed in shock. She immediately thought of a private police force in black suits and sunglasses tailing her on the bus. His father could afford it and of course Inuyasha Takahashi would be able to take advantage. She shook he head to get rid of the thought. She had never heard anything about a private police force; it was a silly kid's thought.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tentatively through the door. "I saw you peeking out, baka. Why don't you open the door?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Of COURSE he'd seen her peeking, even though it was dark out, he still had extra sensitive senses being a hanyou and all.

"I... I can't see you, Inuyasha." Kagome called through the glass as she slid down the door and sat on the floor.

"What are you blabbing about? You've been ignoring me for days. Just open the door so we can talk." Inuyasha growled through the door. He could easily break the flimsy door down but it would do no good if she refused to listen. It would probably make her shut him out even more if he used force. That seemed to be her current boyfriend's tactics so he refused to exhibit the same behavior.

"I already made up my mind. I can't talk to you anymore." She said loud enough for him to hear through the door.

"You _'can't'_?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Did your boyfriend tell you that?" Inuyasha asked as his fists clenched at his sides in anger.

"N... no..." Kagome stumbled. Why was this so hard? Kagome felt herself crying inside at the thought of not seeing the silver-haired hanyou again. She stomped that voice down and told herself it was for the best. She could never be with Inuyasha; they came from completely different worlds. She told herself it would never work between them. "I just don't want to see you anymore."

"You're lying, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice snapped and he was sourly tempted to pull the door open, locked or not. Why wouldn't this girl let him help her out of a bad situation? "I know he's hurting you. Why are you protecting him?"

"Y... you don't know what you're talking about?" Kagome cried in a high-pitched voice. _'How can he know about the knife?' _ Kagome thought to herself as fear and dread gripped her chest. _'Can he smell the blood through the door? Damn dog sense of smell!'_

"Quit being so damn stubborn, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance as she continued to make him stand outside the door.

"I told you, I don't want to see you again!" Kagome cried as she felt tears sting her eyes. She forcibly wiped them away, mentally berating herself for wanting to open the door and cry against his broad chest with his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Cleaned it up, have you? It's not you _'can't'_ see me, now it's you don't _'want'_ to see me?" He questioned as anger gripped him. Was there any way to get through to this stubborn woman? "Just come out already!"

"Go away!" He heard Kagome's muffled cry through the door. He had picked up the familiar salt scent of her tears moments before and felt another spike of hatred grow for the male scent that lingered around the porch.

"Keh! I'll sit out here all night if I have to, baka." Inuyasha said dryly and promptly turned around and leaned against the door. He sank to the ground with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs folded Indian-style.

Kagome's eyes bulged at his announcement and she slowly rose to her feet to peek through the blinds again. She looked down and in front of the door saw Inuyasha's silver hair catching the moonlight and one ear flicking in obvious annoyance. She caught herself vaguely remembering how soft his downy ears had been when she'd had an opportunity to touch them. She shook her head again to clear this thought.

Kagome turned her back to the door and leaned against it, determined to wait him out. There was no way he could out-stubborn her. She could teach a mule the meaning of the word! She knew she needed to send him a clear message, but every time she tried, she pulled herself back at the last moment without knowing why.

"I'll sit out here all night if I have to, Kagome." Inuyasha said lazily about a half an hour later. He had assumed that her boyfriend wasn't home since he hadn't come storming from the apartment and there was no scent of fresh blood. Besides, the scent was several hours old to begin with.

"Just leave me alone already!" Kagome snapped as she jumped to her feet. She had stationed herself right in front of the door waiting him out.

"Don't think so. Besides, I think someone needs to talk to your boyfriend." Inuyasha said in a bored voice as he looked down at his cell and saw it was a quarter to midnight. "He has to come home eventually."

Kagome's blood ran cold at the mention of Naraku coming home with Inuyasha sitting on the porch. She slowly turned toward the door and put her hand on the doorknob. She was shaking in fear and had to force down the lump that had risen in her throat. Inuyasha caught the sudden fear scent through the door and stiffened where he sat on the ground. He had never smelled fear so strong coming from Kagome and this was through a closed door so undoubtedly, the scent was much stronger on the other side.

"You can't!" She cried through the door as more tears stung her eyes and she resisted the urge to pull the door open. "He'll... he'll hurt you..." She whispered, not wanting him to hear her fear of the threat Naraku had made days earlier.

Inuyasha, being half inu youkai, just faintly heard what she said and his eyes narrowed. He rose to his feet and turned to face the door, a serious expression on his face. He could see one chocolate brown eye peeking through the blinds at him.

"What makes you think he'll hurt me?" Inuyasha asked seriously, his golden eyes staring intently at her watery brown.

"Please Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded as tears streaked down her cheeks. She stared back into his piercing golden gaze, willing him to understand without having to speak.

"Kagome... you're more likely to get hurt than I am. I'm worried about you." Inuyasha said seriously, all arrogance lost and just pure concern and determination filling his gaze.

"I... I can't Inuyasha! Just forget about me!" Kagome cried and the blinds snapped shut.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled through the door as he knocked again. "Oi! Come back here!"

Kagome ran into the very back of the apartment and grabbed her iPod and headphones so she could drown out the sound of Inuyasha banging on the door. Tears streamed freely down her cheeks. She couldn't leave Naraku, if Inuyasha knew the real Kagome, he would look at her with disgust. Besides, she knew Naraku would find her and she was afraid he would kill Inuyasha like he had threatened. All of her dreams of late had been horrible depictions of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga's deaths. She took them as a prophecy and decided that the only way to make the dreams stop was to not associate with those people any longer.

It made Kagome sad to think of not seeing her new friends again, but she had learned to trust these prophetic type dreams she'd have on occasion. Ever since she was a child, she would sometimes have dreams similar and whatever happened in the dreams always came about. It was never anything severe; she had once dreamed that if Souta didn't stop trying to climb the large Goshimboku in front of the shrine, he was going to get hurt. She warned him about the dream and sure enough, a week later he fell out of the tree and broke his arm. He had always taken her seriously after that when she told him about a strange dream, even if she knew it wasn't one of the dreams she knew was more than a dream.

They were becoming more frequent and more severe in content since she had met Inuyasha so that was another reason to stay away. She had only ever told two people about her dreams, her little brother, Souta, and the love of her life, Naraku. She was afraid if more people knew they would find her weird or more of a freak than she already was. Besides, they were normally just warnings on days to bring an umbrella so it's not like they were major... most of them time...

"Just forget about me, Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled as she lay down with the music blaring in her ears.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha stared at the door in frustration, such a small piece of wood and glass was keeping him from Kagome and there was nothing he could do! He knew she wasn't near the door anymore so he stopped calling and stopped knocking. He hadn't expected her to blatantly ignore her that way.

"Stupid girl..." Inuyasha grunted as he walked off the porch and jumped on his bike, kicking it to life in the process. He had a plan she wouldn't see coming. He grinned to himself as he sped off down the side street and disappeared into the night.

Some time later, a hooded figure walked up onto the porch and stopped as he sensed a presence on the porch. Naraku growled low in his throat, he knew that aura... It wasn't the male youkai Kagome had been with days before, but rather the silver-haired hanyou bastard he remembered from so long ago. He had stolen everything from Naraku, now he was back to steal Kagome away.

Naraku glared at the back door for a moment more before he unlocked it and pulled it open. Kagome's pure aura filled the kitchen so he could tell she'd come to the door, but the man's aura never entered the kitchen. Naraku smirked to himself at the realization. It was working! She was pushing her own friends away this time! It always backfired when he did it since she would remain resentful toward him, but making her do it without her knowing he was the force was brilliant.

_'Now what should she dream about tonight?'_ Naraku asked himself as he locked the door behind him and headed for the bedroom. Yura was starting to severely bore him; he needed another taste of taunting Kagome. It was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted in all of his years.

- l - l - l -

Sango sighed in frustration as she, again, has to backtrack to grab her keys out of her locker. She had been rushing around all night helping out in the emergency room since they hadn't put enough people on call that night. The ONE day when she felt the pull of something else was the day she couldn't get away for more than minutes at a time to send messages. She hadn't heard back from Inuyasha yet about Kagome and was distracted, thus she walked off without her keys.

It was now 2:00 AM and Sango's on-call shift was over. Better to just have put her on the schedule instead of on-call since she'd been there the whole time! And of course there had been a heavy metal concert that night so the amount of broken bones, head injuries, and bloody cuts and gashes was enormous from the idiots that insisted on going into mosh pits. Half of the ones in the ER had no reason to be in a mosh pit as many were short or scrawny and an easy target for the larger mosh pitters.

Miroku had called earlier but she had completely ignored him. She had no desire to speak to that cheating, pedophile, pervert! She had gone so far as to change her voice mail message to state anyone except Miroku was welcome to leave a message. This was not an uncommon message to be heard on her voice mailbox so she knew he'd left a message anyway knowing she had no intention of checking it. She was angry with herself for being attached to the womanizer on an emotional level when she knew in her heart that he wasn't connected to her on the same level. Maybe she should have taken Kuranosuke up on his offer of dinner.

Sango stalked down the hallway toward the parking garage growling low in her throat. It had been a very rough day and she STILL hadn't heard from that idiot, Inuyasha! She was tempted to drive out to Kagome's on her own but immediately decided against it. Of course she couldn't at that hour, Kagome would definitely be sleeping. Sango was used to the late nights and sometimes took it for granted that most people were asleep at this hour. Especially because her friends shared the same irregular hours, Inuyasha being unemployed, and Miroku spending many a night out hitting on women at the clubs.

"Stupid monk..." She growled as she stalked through the darkened parking garage. She was parked on one of the lower levels and several of the lights had burned out so it left her in semi-darkness. She parked down here most days so she wasn't concerned, though. She stopped at her driver's door and sworn in agitation as she dropped her keys trying to unlock the door. She really needed to get a car with a remote that could unlock the doors; it would be so much more convenient.

"Give me your wallet." A low voice growled as Sango felt a strong arm wrap around her and a hand clamped over her mouth. Sango immediately tried to scream in surprise and twisted in the thief's strong arms. Her scream was muffled and she was shocked at how strong the thug was. Panic clutched her as she realized that she couldn't break from his grip. She peeked over her shoulder and caught a pair of red eyes glowing in the low light. Shit... a youkai thug... No way to break his grip, he was undoubtedly stronger than her no matter that she worked out and was a martial arts master. That dissuaded her from struggling, though. She twisted and thrashed but his iron grip didn't slacken in the slightest.

"Stop struggling or I'll kill you, human." The husky voice growled in her ear. Sango winced as she felt an electric jolt run through her and her body tightened then went completely slack of its own accord. Her eyes bulged in fear at the involuntary action.

Before Sango knew what was happening, she was down on the pavement, hands pinned beside her head and a large form straddling her still limp body. She wanted to strike out against the stronger youkai, cry for help, anything! But she seemed to be paralyzed, she could feel the grit of dust and small pebbles under her back. She could feel the tight grip on her wrists, she could feel his weight pressing down on her, but her body refused to respond to her attempts to fight back.

"Oi, Manten." The red-eyed silhouette whispered harshly to get the attention of an accomplice. "Come get her wallet."

Sango could hear heavy footsteps coming toward them and moved her eyes to try and catch the face of the accomplice since the attacker's was hidden in shadow. She almost gasped out loud when she caught sight of the second mugger in the flickering light from a bulb halfway down the parking garage. He was extremely pale with a long, pointy face that had sharp teeth poking out around an almost beak of a face. He had small, almond shaped eyes and only a few visible hairs on his smooth head.

"Hey, Hiten." The one called Manten started and Sango noted a definite evil and hungry look touch the youkai's face. "Can I have a little fun with her before we take off?" Sango felt a spike of fear rise in her chest and knew her eyes must be bulging.

"Hmm... She's not bad looking for a human." Hinten said as he grabbed Sango's chin roughly and wrenched her head to the side to get a better look. "And a doctor, too? I think we can get more than just a few credit cards and a cellphone off of her."

"Come on oniisan! Can't I have a taste before we sell her?" Manten asked as he licked his lips and scanned her body greedily.

Sango's blood ran cold and she cursed herself inwardly for refusing to allow the security guard to walk her to her car. She cursed herself for her enormous pride and screamed at herself for not telling Miroku how she truly felt. She had no clue that this sort of thing could happen in her hospital! Wasn't selling people on the black market a more European thing? She had seen a movie where they would pray off of tourists, kidnap them, get them addicted to drugs, and use them as sex slaves or prostitutes. She would NOT end up like that! If only she could get her body to move from its paralyzed state!

"We'll see, Manten. I may have to sample this one personally." Hiten said as he turned back to look down at Sango. She saw one fang poking over his lip as he smirked down at her confidently. "I can tell by her eyes she has some fire in her. Breaking them is the fun part."

- l - l - l -

Miroku groaned as he rolled over in bed. He just wanted to sleep but he couldn't get the look of pain in Sango's eyes out of his mind. He knew she believed all of the rumors of him being a complete womanizer, but he didn't have a clue how to prove how untrue they were. Especially now that Koharu had sunk her claws in and wouldn't allow him to explain that nothing had happened between them that night in question.

"I told you that you need to go to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Miroku said in annoyance as he pried Koharu's hands from his chest. He stood up and headed for the door when he saw that Koharu was wearing nothing beneath the blankets.

"Come back to bed, husband." Koharu said with a pout as she intentionally let the blanket fall so he could see the faint outline of her bare breasts. She chewed on her finger in what she obvious thought was a cute manner, but it really did nothing for him. He sighed and stripped his t-shirt off and pulled it over her head. He ignored the angry look that crossed her face at this action.

"Look, I'm going to run out to the store." Miroku said as he headed toward the door. "You had better be sleeping when I get back, Koharu-chan." He said sternly as he closed the door quietly behind him.

He ignored the sniffles as he heard the door latch and quickly ran into his room to get dressed. He needed to figure out what to do about Koharu. He knew she couldn't go back to her father's house, but she really couldn't stay with him. He grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the door, seeing Koharu's tear-stained face peeking out of the bedroom as he locked the door behind him. He needed go talk to Sango and get everything sorted out. As a woman, not to mention a doctor, Sango might have a better solution.

Miroku walked into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby. Yes, Miroku was lucky enough to live in a building that had an elevator. Though have the time it was either down for maintenance or just turned off to save on the power bill. If that was the case, Miroku had to trudge down five flights of stairs to get out of the building. Of course, going down was no big deal, going up was the pain. Especially if you had to carry in lots of stuff like, say groceries.

The bell dinged as the door slid open and Miroku walked out and headed for the front doors to the small parking lot in front. He unlocked his SUV and started it up, buckling his seat belt a moment later. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the hospital, not noticing a pair of angry brown eyes glaring at him from a darkened window.

- l - l - l -

Kagome hesitantly peeked through the blinds of her kitchen door to make sure she didn't catch a glimpse of silver hair or golden eyes. Naraku had left early, saying he had a doctor's appointment. The vivid dream from the previous night was still playing through her mind and she shuddered at the memory.

_'Kagome was walking out of her classroom after having finished her final exams. A tremendous sense of relief emanated from her consciousness as she walked briskly down the sidewalk. Her summer job awaited her down the street from the school. She didn't necessarily like her job but it kept some bills paid so she didn't have to work the whole school year and distract herself from her studies._

_The diner was brightly lit with florescent lights onto the few occupants seated at the counter. It was quiet for lunch time but she didn't think anything of it. Many students had finished their final exams earlier in the week so were busy packing and moving from their dorms for the summer. Kagome shuddered at the memory of living in a dorm room._

_Her roommate had been a consummate partier that didn't care if Kagome had a test in the morning or if her loud music and video games were breaking into Kagome's studying. Not to mention sharing a bathroom with the whole floor where some of the guys didn't seem to care if they used the male or female restroom and showers. Kagome had seen young men walking back to their rooms dripping wet in nothing but a towel. She had also seen the occasional male step out of the bathroom booty-butt naked while she was brushing her teeth! NOT something she enjoyed seeing when she'd just woken up in the morning!_

_"Hey Kagome!" A girl named Sakura called as Kagome lifted the counter and headed for the back room to grab an apron. She was a waitress but some of the customers were clumsy or would purposely try to spill stuff on her. The latter was mostly males that wished to make her shirt see-through with their fountain drinks. It was vastly annoying, but not unexpected from guys their age and mentality._

_Kagome grabbed her notepad and tucked it into her apron pocket while putting a pen behind her ear. She heard the bell ring at the entrance and headed for the sitting part of the restaurant, thankful they didn't have to wear roller skates this year. The previous summer they had worn skates since until one of Kagome's co-workers had tripped over some ignorant guy that had stuck his foot out and ended up breaking her ankle. Kagome shuddered at the memory, that loud snapping sound is something she'd never forget._

_She located the table the small group of people had chosen immediately and pulled out her pen and pad as she made her way to them. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the occupants of the booth and she relaxed slightly. There would be no issue with these customers and to Kagome's utter annoyance, they tipped very well._

_"You know the food isn't good enough for you to stop in every day, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she couldn't hold the smile from her lips. Across from him sat two people, a young woman with long brown hair up in a ponytail and a man with black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. All three smiled at her._

_"Keh! Like I give a damn about expensive food." He said with a smirk. It was the truth, too. Kagome knew the tall hanyou could and WOULD eat his weight in instant Ramen and still come back for more!_

_"The usual then?" Kagome asked as she held the pen positioned over a fresh page. He nodded then glanced at the couple seated across from him as they looked at the menu._

_Inuyasha had been in the restaurant every day since Kagome had started and always gotten the same thing... ramen... Sango and Miroku came in when they could, but the two of them did have to work while Inuyasha didn't bother with a job. She was definitely annoyed that he didn't HAVE to work, but that was him, she had to focus on her. After a few minutes, the couple ordered and Kagome disappeared behind the counter to give the order to the cook._

_Kagome helped finish up a few orders for people sitting at the counter, occasionally checking on Inuyasha's table to refill coffee and water. After the group had eaten, she brought the bill, which Inuyasha took from her absently and returned it with a credit card. When she came back to the table, Inuyasha was standing while Miroku and Sango headed for the door._

_"Kagome, mom's been asking when you can come out for Sunday dinner." Inuyasha said as Kagome and Inuyasha headed toward the door. Kagome faltered and nearly tripped as she walked with the hanyou. Suddenly nervous, Kagome gripped her apron and bunched it up in her hands._

_"I don't know Inuyasha..." Kagome said slowly as they reached the door. "I'll think about it." His ears drooped in disappointment. He had been trying to get her to spend some time with him for weeks, but she would keep him at an arm's length, nervous about what Naraku would say if he knew the inu youkai came to that diner every day to see her._

_"All right." He said with his cute dog ears still drooping. "I'll see you later, then." He turned away and waved a hand in goodbye without looking at her. One hand was stuffed in his pocket as he came to the edge of the street and took a step onto the pavement. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she saw at the last moment, a semi barreling down the road at top speed directly at the silver-haired hanyou._

_"INUYASHA!" She shrieked as she stepped out of the restaurant after him. In the moment it took him to turn, the semi struck him; he hadn't even seen or heard it. Tears filled her eyes as she saw his body flying through the air, the sound of bones snapping audible over the sound of a horn blaring, Kagome's cry, and tears squealing. Red droplets flew through the air around Inuyasha's broken body as she watched it play out in slow motion._

_"NOO!" She cried as she saw his mangled body hit the ground, eyes closed with blood covering his face and clothes._

_She ran to his broken form and fell to her knees, immediately searching for a pulse. For some reason... she couldn't find it..._

_"Sango!" She screamed as her vision was blurred with tears. Through the tears, she could see no sign of the ponytailed doctor. "Don't die! Inuyasha!" Kagome fell across his chest sobbing, begging him to come back.'_

That's when Kagome had woken up, sweating and tears streaming down her face. She didn't even know it was possible to cry while you were clearly asleep. Naraku had been gone already so she'd had no one to share the dream with. Ever since the weekend where she'd been handcuffed to the bed, she felt uncomfortable around him so even if he'd been there, she would have kept the dream to herself anyway.

She got out of bed and grabbed a fresh set of clothes, long sleeves and long pants to hide the marks despite the rapidly warming day. She made her way to the bathroom and took a quick shower, wincing in pain as the soap ran over her many cuts. They had all sealed up, but the water made the scabs soft and the wounds hurt. She just hoped they didn't scar.

She grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on, zipping it and pulling the hood up as she walked into the study to grab a binder she needed to drop off. She was thankful they were letting her finish the semester up a little early, but annoyed that she still had to go in to drop some things off. Why couldn't she just email it to them? Another thing to spike her annoyance was that she couldn't find her book bag and was forced to grab a cinch bag she found buried in the closet. She sighed and went back into the kitchen, grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out the back door, locking it behind her.

She walked down the street toward the bus stop, ignoring everything around her except for her destination. She had no desire to talk to Kouga if she ran into him and hoped that Inuyasha had given up on her. She was so focused on ignoring everything; she didn't see a man with a pair of golden eyes slip from the diner and walk along the sidewalk behind her. He wore a dark hoodie with his silver hair covered and had his hands buried in his pockets.

Kagome picked up the pace as she saw the bus coming down the street and jumped on it once it had stopped. She flashed her bus pass to the driver and moved to the back of the bus to take a seat. She didn't pay attention to the other people boarding and instead dug out her headphones and iPod. She even ignored the person who sat down next to her; she didn't even glance at him. Then something odd hit her... Why would he sit with her when half the bus was still empty? She glanced over and chocolate brown met piercing gold filled with annoyance and she gasped involuntarily.

"Inuyasha?" She squeaked as she dropped the ear bud. "What the hell?" She demanded when the surprise wore off and anger set in.

"Keh! You have a lot of nerve, onna!" He growled as he stared her in the eyes. "What the hell is with you? We've all been worried sick about you!" Kagome squirmed uncomfortably at the declaration. She didn't want anyone to worry about her; she hadn't ASKED anyone to worry about her so it wasn't her problem! Though for some reason, that thought sounded wrong in her head.

"Will you stop bothering me already? I told you I don't want to see you again!" Kagome spat out angrily. Inuyasha caught other things in her scent besides just anger. He smelled pain, emotional not physical. It seemed to pain her to say she didn't want to see him again and that's what gave away the lie.

"You're lying." Inuyasha said quietly as he refused to break eye contact. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably, giving further proof to the lie. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I... I'm not afraid of anything!" She snapped, stuttering at the beginning. She WAS afraid... very afraid... of what, though? "I just decided not to see you again."

"Why are you hiding? It's too damn hot to go out in a hoodie, turtleneck, and jeans." Inuyasha said as he looked more closely at her attire. "What did he do to you?"

"N... nothing!" She cried as tears stung her eyes. "Just leave me alone already!"

"I won't." He said quietly and before she could object, he pulled her against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. He ignored her struggles and eventually felt her arms slip around his waist as the scent of salt filled the air. He could feel her body shaking with sobs as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Kagome fought when Inuyasha pulled her to his chest. She couldn't let herself get attached; she'd already made up her mind to never see him again. Something about the look in his eyes, the gentle embrace she couldn't seem to break from made her give up. She felt herself sinking into him as tears streamed down her cheeks. _'Can I really trust him?'_ She asked herself as she felt his hand gently rubbing her back. She couldn't break away... something was preventing her from leaving the safety of his arms so she lay there, crying quietly into his shirt.

"I'll take you away, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice said quietly into her ear. "I'll protect you, keep you safe..." She clung to him harder at these words and began to sob in earnest. _'Does he really mean it? Can I put my faith in him?'_ Kagome asked herself as she clung to him like he was a lifeline. _'I want to believe...'_

**::FIN::**

**July 18, 2011**

**Notes**: I hope you Sango/Miroku lovers enjoyed this chapter! I think they're such a cute couple, I just wanted to bring some drama into their lives too, too much drama? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm really enjoying myself writing this (as dark as it is). And now for review replies!

**mimi200200**: Thanks for reading! I'm a sucker for detail, I hope I don't go overboard on descriptions, though^^;

**Inuyashacrazy1234**: Lol, I laughed when I read your review. I'm getting that 'barf' reaction a lot with this story XD Sorry for all the super graphic scenes! It's getting to the good part, Inuyasha the Knight in Shining Armor!

**KagomesDarkHeart**: I love Miroku! He's such a player! I hope you liked how I built his character up a bit. A bit of unwanted perversion here so maybe he'll see why he sometimes gets slapped~.^

**LillianMarie2**: That's what makes people come back for more, though!

**jinulover**: Hehe, I know you've been annoyed that it's taken him so long! You've been reviewing since the beginning, thank you for always taking the time!

**Anonymous Perspective**: I intentionally made Koharu annoying~.^ She's just a teenager so she's supposed to be clingy and obsessed. It's going to get deeper as the story goes on. I already have some pretty angsty stuff planned out for the Sango/Miroku/Koharu triangle. Thank you for the compliments too^^ It really makes my day to know people are enjoying this!

**WildLatin**: She didn't even know she had miko powers in this one so she hasn't been able to tap into them yet. Miroku is the one who told her she has powers, hence the 'Kagome-sama' scene in the hospital. Don't worry, she'll get stronger, remember, she's gone through five years of hell and brainwash.

**Mavan**: Yay, thanks for reviewing! The plot is going to get deeper too~.^ There are several things bouncing around in my head, I just have to find the place where they fit in. I hope things with my family get fixed soon too -.- I'm getting sick of dealing with all this drama in my life!

**The Forgotten Child**: I'm glad you're enjoying! Hopefully this update gets sent to you right away this time. There's a lot of character development in this chapter, mostly with Sango and Miroku. I'll be putting more Inu/Kag in the next chapter, though.

**CharNinja LOL**: Hehe, I have some stuff planned for the Koharu/Miroku pregnancy thing *evil smirk*, prepare for some angst and drama in that area! I'll just say that Koharu is a sneaking little leech!

**AutumroseHigurashi**: That's his exact intention, he wants to break her. He's a sadistic bastard in the series so I was trying to capture that here. Since there is no jewel to corrupt, why not corrupt a miko who doesn't know she has spiritual powers~.^


	11. Chapter 10 Breathless

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 14 pages/8,604 words – Finally got another chapter finished. Sorry for the delay, life has a way of telling you 'bite me I need to happen' and steals away time that could have been spent writing instead. Anyway, this chapter is a few pages longer than normal so yay for you guys! I've been waiting to write the ending of this chapter since I STARTED this story! Don't hate me! *runs and hides*

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 10 – Breathless**

It took only about ten minutes for Miroku to reach the familiar parking garage of the hospital. He was extremely nervous and was hoping Sango wouldn't hurt him too badly while he was trying to explain everything. She had a tendency to act first and act questions later... with him at least... mostly if it involved other women. She was very bad at hiding her obvious jealousy.

He grabbed his ticket and headed to the lower level where he knew Sango would be parked, though for the life of him he didn't know why. He visited her often and felt uneasy about her parking where she normally did due to the secluded nature of her selection and the fact that the maintenance people didn't always check the lights to make sure they worked properly in this employee section. Most patients would park on the higher levels that were maintained much more regularly.

He pulled into an empty spot under a flickering light and cut the engine, pocketing the keys. Sango was by no means helpless, but Miroku didn't like the idea of her parking in this dark, deserted section of the garage. If she was taken by surprise, she might be overpowered by shear physical strength, not that he believed it was likely, just possible.

He made his way deeper into the dark and picked out the silhouette of her car. He was slightly surprised to see if still parked there since it was well after two o'clock and she should be off call by now. He'd just leave a note on her windshield then go inside and try to track her down. Hopefully she wouldn't come out while he was looking for her because she might decide to crumple up the note without reading it when she saw it was from him.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out an old receipt and flipped it over as he pulled his keys back out and pulled the mini pen off the chain Sango had given him. She didn't carry a purse and had grown tired of always being expected to have a pen handy since she was a woman and had instead bought all three of them the key chains to avoid the annoyance.

He leaned on her hood and quickly scrawled a note on the receipt and placed it under her windshield. He was getting ready to head into the hospital to go look for her when he noticed something on the ground next to Sango's car glinting dully in the flickering light.

Miroku leaned down and picked up a set of keys that were lying on the ground and his heart jumped into his throat. They were clearly Sango's keys, the miniature boomerang hung on the key ring that her little brother had given her. Sango had a thing for boomerangs and it was sentimental since it was from her brother. She wasn't the type of person to drop her keys getting out of the car. She was likely to forget them on her kitchen table or in her locker, but she was very responsible with her things while she was out.

He noticed a dark spot on the ground and kneeled down to get a closer look. It looked like an electrical burn of some sort except... there was a strange feeling in the air... He could sense a youkai... no TWO! One had fairly strong youki and the other had less but still not something for humans to mess with. He could sense Sango as well and a sense of panic entered him. He knew... someone had grabbed Sango!

"Damnit!" Miroku cursed as he ran for the hospital to see if he could get ahold of the security videos to see who took her.

He had the youki of the demons memorized, if he came across anyone who had been in contact with them, he'd know immediately. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he dashed inside and dialed Inuyasha's number. There were times when he was EXTREMELY glad his best friend was an inu youkai!

- l - l - l -

Kagome felt better after she cried but felt suddenly awkward afterward. She sat with her head down and her hands in her lap. Inuyasha had gently slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close as if saying now that he'd found her, he wasn't going to let her disappear again. Strangely, she didn't feel like she was being unfaithful sitting like that with Inuyasha.

He hadn't said much since he said he was going to protect her. People had looked at them strangely too but one glare from Inuyasha had ended those looks. Kagome was really unsure what to think of the recent events. She liked Inuyasha, but she hardly knew him. Even though she knew Naraku treated her badly, he was familiar, someone she knew. Inuyasha was still mostly a mystery to her so she wasn't sure where to go from her current position. She was extremely confused and lost in her own thoughts.

Inuyasha grumbled as he heard his phone start to ring in his pocket. The tune was some obnoxious ringtone Rin had set that Inuyasha hadn't felt like changing, but he knew this tone was for Miroku. The pervert had been calling nonstop since really late in the night. Inuyasha had been in no mood to hear the trouble the monk had gotten himself into at the club, though, so he'd merely ignored it and focused on drinking as much coffee as he could stand to stay awake. He pulled the phone from his pocket with a sigh and hit the button to answer the call.

"What trouble did you get into this time?" Inuyasha growled into the phone irritably. He was grouchy from lack of sleep and just wanted a little alone time with the raven-haired beauty tucked against him. _'Beauty?'_ His eyebrows rose in surprise as he slyly glanced down at her, but he couldn't fight with his inner voice on that thought... Kagome WAS beautiful, though the depressed look on her face made his ears droop a bit in sympathy.

"Oi! Are you listening, Inuyasha?" Miroku's frantic voice asked in the line and snapped Inuyasha from his private musings.

"Yeah, sorry what did you say?" Inuyasha asked again as he tore his eyes from Kagome, who was now looking up at him curiously.

"I said someone grabbed Sango from the garage last night!" Miroku cried into the phone in a panic.

- l - l - l -

Sango woke up slowly, her body felt oddly heavy and she was having trouble moving. Her mind was oddly fuzzy and was only vaguely able to distinguish that it was cold. She bit back a groan and forced her eyes open, she was still so groggy but couldn't remember why.

Her vision was blurry and everything seemed to be moving as if she were on a boat though it didn't FEEL like she was moving. _'Where am I?'_ Her thought filled her head as she looked at her surroundings in confusion. She was in a small, dark room with no windows. There was a dim light shining under the door, which was the only illumination she had. She was lying on a small, hard bed and vaguely noted something around her wrist.

She slowly forced herself into a seated position, her head swimming at the simple motion. She tried to raise her head to steady herself and found she was chained to a rickety headboard with a pair of metal cuffs. Memories were trying to filter through but were hitting a fuzzy barrier as she tried to clear her head.

She remembered leaving work that night... it was dark around her car... did something startle her? _'Why... can't I wake up and remember?'_ Sango silently thought as anger started to flare. She wasn't this scatterbrained! Why didn't she remember anything after she left the hospital?

After a few more moments of confusion, a powerful memory slammed into Sango's head hard enough to make her lose her balance and slump back down on the bed. There were too men, youkai actually. They had pinned her to the ground and sent some sort of paralyzing electric shock into her. Panic took over as she fumbled for the handcuff around her wrist and she tugged fruitlessly.

She lay back on the hard bed, trying to master her panic but failing miserably. She didn't know where she was, her head felt stuffed with cotton, and she had no clue what her captors were going to do with her. There were so many unknowns that Sango couldn't even begin to form an escape plan, especially with whatever they had pumped into her veins. That was the only thing she could come up with to make her feel so groggy and out of focus.

Sango tugged on the handcuff one last time before sighing in temporary defeat and relaxing back into the lumpy mattress. At this point, she knew she needed to conserve her energy, until the drugs had worn off, at least.

After about ten minutes of staring at the dark ceiling, Sango heard heavy footsteps in the hallway outside of her room. Her body instantly tensed as the footsteps slowed the closer they got. She could hear the low rumble of voices as the footsteps stopped right outside of the door. She felt around on the floor and rustled around on the bed to try to find something to defend herself. She cursed as her hand didn't come across anything useful and she forced herself into a sitting position. She would at least meet her captors with pride; she'd have to come up with a plan.

"I told you, not yet, Manten." She could hear the voice clearly as the door cracked open. "I've put her up; I'll test her skills personally." She heard a deep rumble as a voice argued back.

"There's an English girl down the hall, make sure she's fed. Dose her again while you're at it." The owner of the voice must have stopped arguing because she heard heavy footfalls retreating and the door creaked open slowly.

Sango squinted her eyes at the sudden, bright light. It illuminated the tiny room and Sango saw that the only thing in the room was the bed. It was completely bare otherwise except for a dusty vinyl floor. The tall figure was silhouetted in the doorway and she vaguely took in his appearance, trying to memorize the details. It might be important to know who her kidnappers were when she escaped. Unfortunately, the only thing she could really make out was that his was tall with long hair in a braid hanging to his waist and his eyes gleamed a dull red color in the low light.

"Hmm? I'm surprised you're awake already from the dose I gave you." The voice from the night before filtered into her muddled thoughts. Her hearing was quickly clearing, though. It must have been a matter of focus and need that made Sango able to overcome the delirium.

"I don't normally snatch locals; it's too easy for the cops to trace the disappearances. You'll fetch a good price for a foreigner, though." He could hear the smirk on his face as he walked into the room and flipped on a light switch by the door.

Sango's eyes instinctively squinted part of the way shut at the sudden bright flood. She forced herself to memorize the tall youkai before her. His hair was black as pitch with messy bangs and he did indeed have a long braid to his waist. His eyes were blood red and there was a nasty sneer on his face which revealed a pointed fang hanging over his lip. In the middle of his forehead there were too marks that were a faint pink color but Sango didn't know if it was natural or some sort of tattoo. She stared intently at him with daggers in her eyes; she dared him with her look to come closer.

He smirked at her and strode forward confidently and gripped her chin painfully in one hand. Sango pulled back indignantly and raised her hand to push his hand away, but he grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted her arm behind her back. She would have done Inuyasha proud with the growl that she let out as pain shot down her arm and anger filled her. _'How DARE he kidnap me! As soon as this crap wears off, I'll kick his ass!'_ She thought angrily as she struggled as much as she could. He handled her like a kitten, turning her face this way and that.

He grabbed the hair tie that held her hair back and snapped it in one smooth motion, letting her long, brown hair flow freely down her back. Sango tried to bite his hand and he casually slapped her across the face before he shoved her onto her back on the bed. Her ears rang from the impact and she was dazed as she felt his hands running down her arms, across her stomach, down her calves.

"Tone arms... flat stomach... muscled legs..." She heard him saying as he checked her body over like you would check the muscles of a horse you were looking to buy.

She screamed in anger when she felt his hands reach up her shirt and cup her breasts and give them a nice squeeze. She yanked at the handcuff and tried to club him with her free hand. He parried the blow and twisted her arm into an awkward position, causing tears of pain to gather in her eyes.

"Try to strike me again and I'll say the hell with selling you and leave you dead in a gutter somewhere!" He snapped as he glared down at her, earning a cry of pain from Sango as he applied more pressure on her awkwardly positioned wrist.

"Bite me, thug!" Sango yelled as she spat in the youkai's face. To hell with the fact he could kill her with his bare hands! She wasn't going to let this pervert fondle her! This action was met with another blow, this one to her still-exposed stomach and she grunted as all of the air left her lungs in a rush. She felt dizzy and she couldn't pull air into her lungs. She saw spots before her eyes when the youkai rolled her onto her side and she was finally able to draw breath.

Sango gulped in air greedily, her heart pounding from fright. This guy wasn't messing around! That's when she felt a pair of hands cupping her ass and instinctively slapped the youkai across the face harshly. A low growl met her slap and Sango saw his eyes flash red before a fist lunged at her face... then? Only darkness...

- l - l - l -

"What do you mean _'someone grabbed'_ Sango?" Inuyasha demanded as three people walked down the sidewalk outside of the hospital. After Miroku had called, Inuyasha and Kagome had rushed over to the hospital from the bus they'd been on. Miroku had met them outside and had explained how he was going to meet her when she got off work and what he'd found at her car. He'd been with the police and security guards all night trying to find some clue who had taken her.

"Two men grabbed her on the security video." Miroku explained as the three made their way to the parking garage. Apparently he had something to share with Inuyasha or they wouldn't have bothered.

"Well? Who took her?" Inuyasha demanded angrily as he growled low in his throat.

"The lights around her car were blown. You couldn't see their faces." Miroku explained as he picked up the pace. Inuyasha and Kagome picked up the pace to keep up. "I memorized their auras, though. I figured you could pick up their scent and see if we can track them down."

"That sounds like a good start. We'll track them down and beat them senseless until they let Sango go!" Inuyasha said as a dark smile came across his face and he began cracking his knuckles.

"That's dangerous and reckless!" Kagome scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't go rushing in somewhere without a plan! What if you're hurt?" She demanded as she gave Inuyasha and Miroku a stern look. "Or worse, what if they hurt Sango when you demand her back?"

"Kagome-sama is right, Inuyasha." Miroku said as the three turned into the garage and got in the elevator to go to one of the basement levels. "Once we find them, we'll need a plan."

"Keh! Fine, have it your way!" Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As long as your plan involves me kicking some ass!"

"I think that might be necessary, but we're not rushing in there blindly." Miroku said as the elevator opened and they walked into the semi-darkness. Even though a doctor had been kidnapped, the maintenance men still hadn't deemed it necessary to swap out the flickering and blown out lights.

Miroku lead them further into the gloom toward an area that was particularly dark. The police had already left, but Miroku had waited for Inuyasha so they could at least get a scent to follow. There were only so many places in and around the city that would attract the type of men that would kidnap young, attractive women. Inuyasha made sure to keep Kagome close, there was no way he would let them surprise him and take her too.

"They impounded Sango's car to see if they could lift any prints, but they didn't seem too optimistic about it." Miroku explained as they walked over to an empty spot with an oil mark in it. "In fact, they didn't find much evidence of anything beyond the security video." Miroku's eyes were intense an angry, but there was so much worry there as well that Inuyasha felt his ears drooping. He was worried about Sango too, but Miroku was in love with her AND they'd had a fight right before she'd been taken. Inuyasha could smell guilt and regret in his scent beneath the intense worry scent.

"Don't worry, Miroku." Inuyasha said seriously as he put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "We'll find Sango for sure." Miroku nodded in approval and a slight smile appeared on his lips. The worry scent lessened but it didn't disappear. He had gained mastery of his emotions and was directing his worry to finding Sango so determination and resolve filled his scent.

"It feels weird here..." Kagome said as she laid a hand over her chest and closed her eyes. "Right here, I feel something... bad..."

"Yes... I felt it to, Kagome-sama. It's the aura of a youkai." Miroku explained to the untrained miko. He had been learning to use his spiritual powers since he was a child and was impressed that she had picked up on the strange aura so quickly. It normally took years of training to be able to detect auras that way.

"There are two... I can feel a separation of some sort." Kagome said as she opened her eyes and looked at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"I'm impressed, Kagome-sama. You're an abnormally quick study." Miroku stated. "The auras are similar so I'd say the two in the video are related. Brothers probably." He explained as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He went into the Apps area and pulled up a video player and passed the phone to Inuyasha and Kagome. The two watched the security footage and Inuyasha grumbled about the poor quality of the video. Miroku doubted they would have been able to make out the youkai's faces even if the lights had been working!

"So, did you catch any scents?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha passed his phone back.

"Yeah... I don't recognize it, but it's the only youkai scent in the air. Were any of the cops youkai?" Inuyasha asked just to make sure he wasn't scenting one of the police officers.

"No, they only sent humans." Miroku said while he drew his keys out. "I should go check on Koharu." Miroku said with a sigh. He had left the girl at his apartment the night before and hadn't been in contact since. She was probably freaking out; hopefully she hadn't trashed his apartment or decided to grill his clothes or something crazy. He wouldn't put it past the girl; she was the clingiest person Miroku had ever come across.

"You still haven't gotten rid of her?" Inuyasha asked as he rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me that kid's at hour place still." Miroku sighed and his scent spiked with agitation. Apparently, she WAS still there.

"She's probably smashed my TV by now since I didn't come home last night." Miroku said with his shoulders slumping.

"Wait... aren't you and Sango together?" Kagome asked as her eyes took on a dangerous glint. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he sensed impending doom for the monk. "I've seen the two of you sneak off enough times so why is there a girl at your apartment?"

"Ah... it's umm, nothing, Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he saw Inuyasha shaking his head behind Kagome's back. One of the greatest things about having a best friend who was an inu youkai was that he could warn you when you were on dangerous grounds with a female. His sense of smell was incredible!

"Anyway, there are only a few areas of the city where criminals like them tend to hang." Inuyasha said to change the subject from Miroku's infidelities. "They don't really come out until night, though."

"All right, then we meet up and go find her tonight." Kagome said as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"I don't think so, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "There's no way you'll be along."

"And why not?" She demanded in a quiet voice as she settled and intense stare at Inuyasha.

"Why the hell else?" He demanded as he gestured grandly with his hands. "It's too dangerous!"

"Sango is my friend too!" Kagome rose up on her toes to try and match Inuyasha's height. "So what if I haven't known her for long! She's still my friend!"

"I don't have time to babysit you!" Inuyasha growled as he stood to his full height and looked down at the petite woman.

"Babysit?" Kagome demanded indignantly as she uncrossed her arms and glared up at Inuyasha.

"Umm... I think she should come, Inuyasha." Miroku interjected sternly. "She'll be an asset. With her spiritual powers, we'll have an easier time finding them. I know the scents in the city overpower your nose at times."

"Keh! Not enough to put her in danger!" Inuyasha barked at the tall monk.

"Fine! I won't bother you! I'll find Sango on my own and maybe I'll only tell Miroku!" Kagome spat as she spun on her heel and stalked down the sidewalk toward her school.

"H... hey! Wait up, Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he took off after the raven-haired female.

- l - l - l -

Miroku groaned inwardly when he pulled into the parking lot in front of his apartment building. He could already see every window hanging open as if Koharu had been going from window to window and peering out for any sign of him. After just a moment, a pair of worried brown eyes peeked out of the window and disappeared a moment later.

By the time Miroku got into the building, he hear the _'ding'_ of the elevator followed moments later by a familiar body crashing into his. He sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his back.

"I was so worried!" Koharu's muffled voice cried as she clung to the tall monk. "You were gone so long and you didn't call! Where were you?" She released him and walked around in front of him at the end. She stared up at him furiously with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"I had a family emergency. Let's go upstairs, you're creating a scene." Miroku said as he ushered her back toward the elevator. She glared at him as he led her by the hand and punched in the number of his floor. After several, long minutes, Miroku and Koharu walked out of the elevator and headed to the unlocked door of his apartment.

He walked in and gestured for Koharu to sit on the couch. What he didn't expect was the loud crack that echoed around the room and the stinging in his cheek. Stunned, he looked down into the angry brown eyes of Koharu in confusion.

"Liar! I called Mushin-sama and he said he hadn't heard anything from you! There was no family emergency!" Koharu spat vehemently as she glared darkly at Miroku.

"It was a family emergency. My friends are family more than anyone." Miroku said calmly as he took a seat on the couch.

"You're a liar... you went to see _'her'_!" Koharu spat in a blind rage as she stood and glared down at Miroku, fists clenched at her sides. "That pretty girl with the long hair in a ponytail!" Miroku raised an eyebrow slightly.

"So you have been stalking me, Koharu?" He asked calmly, purposely leaving off the _'chan'_ she insisted on.

"You're mine! We're having a baby and getting married!" Koharu cried as she gestured to her swelling stomach and then to the ring on her finger.

"Koharu, I think it's about time I tell you the truth about that night." Miroku said calmly as he finally decided enough was enough.

"We made love all night!" Koharu cried, her voice dripping with venom. "Because we're in love!"

"No Koharu, that's not what happened." Miroku said calmly, meeting her gaze head-on. "I saw some guy slip something in your drink so I managed to save you from him when he tried to take you home. You were really messed up on alcohol and whatever else that pig slipped you so I took you to my place so you could sleep if off. Nothing happened between us. I'm not the father of your baby."

"That's a lie! You asked me to marry you!" Koharu cried as tears filled her eyes.

"I didn't, Koharu." Miroku said calmly, feeling the same twinge he always felt when he saw a woman cry. Especially one who so desperately needed someone's help. "You've made that all up in your head. That ring was meant for another, and she needs me right now. You can stay here until we can find alternate arrangements, but I can't be the one to look out for you anymore. I'm sorry, Koharu."

"I don't believe you!" Koharu cried in anger and anguish and she lunged forward, grabbing two fistfuls of Miroku's shirt.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt about it, but that's the way things are." Miroku said gently as he carefully pried her hands off of his chest.

"Please Miroku..." She begged as tears ran down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. "I NEED you... I LOVE YOU!" She shrieked as she flung herself at him, straddling him and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Miroku was gentle, but firm as he pried her hands off his cheeks and pulled his face away from hers.

"This is the way it has to be, Koharu." Miroku said calmly as the crying teenager fought with all her strength to unbuckle his belt, pull his shirt up over his head, or lean down and kiss him. Miroku felt bad for causing the desperate look that filled her eyes, but she was just a child and it would only hurt her more if he lead her on or let her continue to believe her fantasies were a reality.

"No Miroku!" She cried as she ripped her shirt off over her head and threw it to the side. She was wearing nothing underneath and sat in his lap bare as the day she was born. His eyes widened slightly as he glanced down at the pale skin that was exposed. He hadn't expected that. "I won't let anyone else have you!" She growled as a dark look came into her eyes.

Miroku's eyes widened in horror at what happened next... Koharu flung herself backward off the couch! There was a coffee table below her with a glass top. Acting in pure instinct, Miroku flung himself forward and grabbed her around the waist, twisting awkwardly to the side. It worked; he was falling to the side with the pregnant teen in his arms. Unfortunately, the awkwardness of the angle made it so she hit the floor first with Miroku on top of her. He heard a sickening clunk as her head hit the floor. He managed to hold her up enough to not put his weight down on her swollen abdomen, fortunately.

"Koharu!" Miroku cried as he scooped the nude girl's upper body in his arms. He didn't care about the awkward position they were in because her eyes were closed and she wasn't really moving. He was positioned on top of her with his pelvis was pressed against her exposed center, her legs still spread wide from straddling him moments before.

"Wake up, Koharu!" He called as he struggled to stand up. He fell forward back on top of her as his legs became entangled in a blanket that had fallen from the couch with them.

"Miroku... You hurt me... Please don't hurt me anymore..." Koharu's voice pleaded weakly as tears streamed down her bleary face.

"Thank god you're okay; let's get you to the hospital!" Miroku said quickly as he detangled himself and scooped up the girl in his arms. He laid her gently on the couch and gently covered her with the blanket that had been on the floor before he ran into the bedroom to grab some clothes for her.

When he went back out into the living room, Koharu was lying on the couch with her eyes closed and Miroku rushed to her to keep her alert. Head injuries were scary, if she had a concussion she could fall into a coma if she went to sleep. He carefully lifted her head and tucked a pillow behind her head then ran into the kitchen and grabbed a large glass bowl and filled it with cool water. He ran and grabbed a clean rag and ducked back into the living room with both. He carefully brushed her bangs back and laid the damp rag across her forehead. He gently nudged her, making her eyes open lazily.

"You have to stay awake, Koharu." He said gently as he cupped her cheek with one hand. "I'm going to get you dressed. I need to take you to the Emergency Room in case you have a concussion."

"I love Miroku..." She mumbled sleepily as he pulled the blanket back to dress her nude form.

Miroku averted his eyes the best he could, feeling uncomfortable since she was only a child. He gently slipped his arms around her and lifted her upper body from the couch, careful not to knock the cool compress from her forehead.

"Miroku..." Koharu mumbled sleepily and he sighed as he felt her lips on his throat, kissing and suckling softly.

"There's no time for that, Koharu." Miroku said gently as he leaned he away from him slightly, keeping his body out of the range of her lips.

Miroku picked up the shirt lying beside him and struggled to pull it over her head as she tried to force him to allow her closer.

"My Miroku..." She mumbled and with a surprising burst of strength, lunged at him. Miroku gasped in shock as Koharu shoved him down on the floor and landed on top of him, straddling his hips. "She can't have you!" Koharu screamed in rage as she leaned down and bit Miroku viciously on the neck.

"Damnit!" Miroku cursed as pain shot down from his neck. He cringed and pushed her roughly back, hand going to his throat where he felt liquid warmth. He brought his fingers away and the distinct crimson color of blood.

"What the hell, Koharu?" Miroku cried angrily, he bodily lifted the girl from him and plopped her down in the couch. "What has gotten into you? This is the thanks I get for taking you in? Damn!" It took a lot for Miroku to lose his temper, but she had pushed him too far. "You're obviously feeling better so get dressed! You need to go to the ER to make sure everything is all right!"

Koharu glared angrily and pouted through her tears and she pointedly REFUSED to put any clothes on. Still irritated, Miroku dressed the stubborn teen without her help. She fought back, refusing to allow him to slip the shirt over her head. He grit his teeth and had to overpower her to dress her. She tried to pull the clothing back off and actually succeeded in undoing his belt and pants without him even noticing.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

"That was wrong." Miroku stated as he pushed her face away. She reached out a hand to grab him, and Miroku forced it away. "Have you lost your mind?" Miroku snapped. He'd never turned down a woman who wanted to display her _'affection'_, but thus was border-line RAPE on Koharu's part. She had forced him into it, he felt dirty... He had purposely not touched her and now she had his seed dribbling down her chin! "You're in high school! I've tried to let you down gently, but that's it! I need that ring back that you stole out of my dresser. It's for the woman I love!"

A dark look entered Koharu's eyes as she wiped her chin and she glared at Miroku. Without a word, she pulled the engagement ring from her finger and slapped it into Miroku's open palm. She rose up, pulling her skirt straight and stalked to the guest room, slamming the door behind her.

Miroku frowned and quickly did up his pants before grabbing the bowl and rag off the floor and taking them to the kitchen. It seemed Koharu was a good little actress; she had been faking the whole _'head injury'_ thing! Miroku sighed and walked over to the guestroom door and knocked lightly. He received no response but decided he'd talk anyway.

"I have a family friend you can stay with for now, Koharu." Miroku said through the door. "I'm going to leave so you can pack and she'll be here soon. She'll look out for you. I'm sorry things happened this way, I was trying to spare you heartbreak but it looks like I messed up. I'll look in on you every few days."

With that said, Miroku headed back into the living room and grabbed his jacket and keys. He headed down the elevator and stopped at the security desk by the door. He explained to the guard on duty that if a dark-haired teenage girl tried to leave to give him a call. He explained he was afraid for her safety and gave the name of the person who was coming to pick her up. With that said, he left and jumped into his SUV and took off.

- l - l - l -

Kagome stalked down the sidewalk, annoyed that Inuyasha didn't want to _'babysit'_ her in the search for Sango. Inuyasha grumbled as he followed after her, arms crossed over his chest. She understood he was worried about her protection, but she also knew she could help. The sooner they found Sango, the better!

Kagome needed to drop her stuff off with her professor and go check on her application at the same diner she worked at every summer. As soon as that was done, she'd make Inuyasha take her along on the mission to find Sango.

"I don't like it..." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked along behind Kagome. She smelled like a fruity soap with a succulently sweet, but faint perfume. It smelled some sort of candy and made his tongue ache to taste. Underneath her sweet smelling aroma, there was the scent of determination. He smiled at that and picked up the pace, taking a place beside her rather than behind. Though the view from behind had been nice. Below the over-sized hoodie she wore pulled up, she wore a pair of tight jeans that hugged her hips and butt nicely.

"Too bad, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kept her focus on the mission. "You're not leaving me behind. I can help."

"Keh! Fine, but you're gonna have to keep your head on your shoulders." Inuyasha grumbled. "We don't need to find TWO people!"

"Please, Sango was alone and overpowered. I'll have you and Miroku around." Kagome said nonchalantly as the pair walked up the stairs into the language building. They got in the elevator and took it to the third floor where the offices of the Professors were located. Inuyasha followed as they walked down the hallway, making a left then a right before stopping in front of an unadorned door with a name plate on it. "Wait here while I drop this off."

Inuyasha nodded and took a seat on a chair across the hall from the door, arms crossed over his chest. He was mad at himself for caving in and saying Kagome could come. It was going to be dangerous and he was worried about her safety. Part of him just wanted the chance to spend more time with her. Another part wanted to keep her away from that sadistic boyfriend of hers. Inuyasha didn't really know where he and Kagome stood anymore. He had promised to protect her and she had sobbed on his shoulder, so did that mean she was accepting his offer? Was she planning on going back to the man who hurt her? Or was she just leaning on him as a friend?

It was very frustrating... not knowing... He wanted to take her away and protect her from everything that had ever hurt her. He remembered what her lips had felt like and how she had tasted and knew that he wanted more. He hadn't really paid much attention to women in a long time, not since the accident... He didn't want to lose someone else that was special to him... He still missed her... Kikyo... His first love, one of the only women to give a hanyou a chance to feel happy and loved. That dream had ended long ago... could Inuyasha really trust that he was being given another chance at love? Kagome obviously didn't have a problem with hanyous since she was currently with one, but could he trust that she would love him with the devotion he would give?

"Inuyasha, you there?" Kagome's voice broke into his musings and he looked up at the raven-haired beauty. She had pushed her hood back but the long sleeves and turtleneck obscured any skin that might otherwise have shown.

"Keh! Took you long enough!" Inuyasha grumbled to hide his embarrassment for zoning out like that. She just rolled her eyes and headed down the hallway, not waiting for Inuyasha to catch up. Being a hanyou, he was at her side in a moment with a smirk on her face. "Good boy!" She said with a grin as she pat him on the head like a dog.

Inuyasha stared at her stupidly for a moment as the realization of what had transpired sunk in. Kagome watched his face for it to dawn on him and took off down the hall at a run when understanding filled his eyes. She laughed as she rounded the corner and reached the elevator and punching the down button.

The elevator door open instantly and she dashed inside, hitting the number one as Inuyasha rounded to corner after her. Inuyasha stuck his hand between the closing doors and dashed inside, playfully pinning Kagome to the back of the elevator as she giggled.

The elevator let off a soft _'ding'_ as the doors slid closed and Inuyasha raised Kagome's arms to his neck, taking advantage to lower his lips to her earlobe. He gently nibbled on Kagome's ear, enjoying the shudder her felt run through her body at the gentle touch. Her fingers knitted into his hair as a gasp escaped her lips that sounded suspiciously like his name.

He trailed his lips down starting behind her ear and moving down her throat, letting his tongue leave a damp trail behind. He reached up and pulled the turtleneck away from her skin to continue to move down and felt her tense and her hands began to push him away.

"Don't!" She cried as his tongue met a rough patch on her throat. He overpowered her easily, not letting her push him away and gently pulled the neck of the shirt down to reveal a long, swollen cut going down her throat.

"It-it's just a scratch." Kagome argued defensively as she tried to pry his hands from the shirt. "I cut myself on some glass; it broke when I tried to put it on a high shelf."

"Stop lying!" Inuyasha growled as he stared at the cut. It was several days old, but from what Inuyasha could tell it had been deep. Almost deep enough to warrant stitching. "You're not safe; I know _'he'_ did this. You're coming to stay with me."

"W-what?" Kagome cried, back against the wall as Inuyasha tilted her head to the side to gain a better view of the wound. "You can't decide that on your own!"

"Baka, why go back to him?" Inuyasha asked turning angry eyes to peer into her chocolate brown. Kagome saw pain beneath the anger as he stared down at her. Neither of them had selected a floor so they sat in the unmoving elevator in silence. _'Why don't I go with him?'_ Kagome asked herself as she could think or no words. _'I don't even know him!'_ A part of her screamed as she considered taking his offer. _'... I want to believe him...'_ Kagome's mind raced as tears formed in her eyes. _'I said he could protect me, isn't this the perfect way?'_

"I don't know Inuyasha..." She said quietly as she finally managed to break her eyes from his intense gaze. "I only just met you."

"I'll have a lock installed on the guest room and only give you and Sango a copy." Inuyasha said quickly. He had been thinking over this offer and Kagome's potential reasons for rejecting it for days now. When you didn't have a job and there was a beautiful woman on your mind, it gave you plenty of time to think, anticipate, and plan.

"It's really sudden!" Kagome cried as she tried to break out of the cage his arms made, his palms flat against the back wall of the elevator.

"You're not safe there... I'm begging you, Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome gasped at the look of pure worry that filled those amber orbs of his. She felt her heart beating fast as memories of the last few weeks filled her head. She felt the pain Naraku had causes her, mental and physical, and her resolve wavered. She remembered all of the silly arguments that had escalated into such horrible experiences for her and the dam broke... tears spilled down her cheeks and she found herself nodding... She found herself grateful to have someone care enough to give her a way out of a horrible situation.

"I will..." She whispered and found that she was lying against Inuyasha for support as he crushed her into his chest. He kissed her on the neck and stroked her hair gently; relief so clear that his body relaxed completely and rained gentle kisses along her throat. For the first time in years... Kagome felt safe...

- l - l - l -

It had been a few hours since Kagome said she'd go stay with Inuyasha. Kagome was walking up the sidewalk toward her apartment alone. She had insisted on going to get some of her things alone and Inuyasha didn't argue too hard, nervous she'd change her mind. Naraku was rarely home during the day while she was in class so she wasn't worried about running into him anyway.

Inuyasha had run down to a parking lot behind the family restaurant close to the bus stop to get his bike and was going to run and grab his car from the garage at his apartment so he didn't have to worry about losing her things off the bike. She wasn't that far out of the city so by the time she had packed a bag or two, he'd be back.

Kagome reached her door and quickly unlocked it. No noise sounded from within as she closed the door behind her and tucked the key into her pocket. She walked in and headed for the study to grab her laptop and a few books and noticed the door to the bedroom was closed. It was strange because Kagome always left the doors open when she left in the morning and Naraku had been gone when she woke up that morning.

Confused and curious, Kagome turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Her books fell to the floor with a series of loud thuds as Kagome's body went numb by the scene before her. Naraku was on the bed facing the window, hair pulled back in a braid and spider tattoo clearly visible. The sound of moaning filled the air and Kagome saw blood red nails leaving bloody tracks down Naraku's back.

Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes as Naraku turned and looked over his shoulder. He had heard the door open and books fall but hadn't looked until he had finished.

"Who's that, Na-chan?" A female asked as a youkai with straight black hair in a bob looked, her red eyes curious.

"Home so early, koibito." Naraku said coldly as he pulled out and stood up to face Kagome.

Without a word, Kagome closed the bedroom door and crossed the carpet toward the living room. She pulled out her phone and punched in Inuyasha's number as she walked, hitting send to call. She ignored the sound of footsteps and of a door opening and felt a wave of relief when he answered and didn't let it go to voice mail.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a worried tone. He was stopped at a red light thankfully so he was able to answer.

"Please come and get me." Kagome said into the receiver as she stepped into the living room.

"I'll be right there. You at the apartment?" Inuyasha asked as he walked his bike to the side of the street to not block traffic.

"Yeah, I'll call in a few to tell you where to mee-" Kagome cut off as a searing pain ripped down her scalp. She cried out in pain as a hand yanked her head back ruthlessly by the hair. She instinctively reached up to pry the hands away but Naraku caught her wrist and twisted her arm awkwardly behind her back. "Stop! That hurts!" She screeched as pain ripped through her.

"I told you never to see _'him'_ again, bitch." Naraku said coldly close to Kagome's ear as he wrenched the phone from her hand and crushed it in one hand.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought against his superior strength.

"Quiet before the police are called." Naraku said as he slammed Kagome against the wall and pressed his hand over her face.

Kagome screamed and kicked, she tried to bite, tried to scratch, ANYTHING to get him to remove his hand. Her oxygen was completely cut off and she was starting to see red spots floating before her eyes.

"You're mine, koibito." Naraku said coldly as his eyes glowed red. There was a look of white hot rage in his eyes that scared Kagome as she fought for her life. Her muscles were feeling weak and her vision became hazy... With her last coherent thought, Kagome scolded herself for not letting Inuyasha come with her... then... darkness...

**::FIN::**

**July 27, 2011**

**Note**: Don't kill me! I know that was a NASTY cliff-hanger! Like I said, I've been planning it since I started this story! I know this was a bit Sango/Miroku/Koharu heavy, but it was crucial to show how sneaky and OBSESSED Koharu is with Miroku. Just wait and see, LOTS of foreshadowing in this chapter (Hmm… maybe I should have named the chapter Foreshadowing….). Hope you liked, please review and let me know what you think! I only got like 5 reviews last time *cries* Seriously disappointing ;_;

**CharNinja LOL**: What kind of story would this be if it didn't have a happy ending? ~.^

**The Forgotten Child**: I still feel bad for Miroku! Not only is Koharu clingy, she's DEVIOUS in this story! She's only going to become a bigger pain in the rear as the story continues too!

**jinulover**: You've only seen the beginning of it! It's going to get VERY messy soon!

** .petalsXx**: I love the Mir/San pairing and they're so much fun to write! Trust me, it all ties together~.^

**Anonymous Perspective**: The nice LONG review was amazing! I was grinning the whole time I read it and surprised that it kept going! Hehe, it's so much fun to have a clingy chick all over the 'player'! I'm having a blast writing the two of them! And Miroku isn't the best with words when it comes to women so it's beautiful! My base in writing fanfiction consists mostly of crossovers and non-Canon pairings, but I ADORE the way Rumiko paired up all of the characters of this story. They're just so much fun to write!


	12. Chapter 11 Found

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 7516 words / 11 pages (I think the pages is wrong... I'm spell-checking on a different machine than normal. What's here is normally 13-14 pages at least -.-). Okay, LOTS going on in this chapter, I LOVED writing this one. It has a little bit of a cliffie, not like last time, though~.^ My personal life is still a mess... dunno what's gonna happen from day to day, REALLY sucks! Anyway, please review! LONG reviews make my day and help me write quickly ~.^

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 11 – Found**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked into the receiver as he heard a sharp intake of breath. After a moment, he heard a sharp cry of pain with Kagome yelling to be let go, then a low voice, only audible because of his sensitive inu hearing.

"I told you never to see _'him'_ again, bitch." The voice was deep and had a dangerous edge to it that made Inuyasha's skin tingle uncomfortably. For some unknown reason, the voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't seem to place it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone in a panic. His eyes narrowed in anger as the phone when dead. He stuffed the phone in his pocket and did a quick U-turn before taking off at top speed back toward Kagome. He ignored speed limits, stop signs, and red lights as he tore down the street. He weaved in and out of traffic, the sound of honking horns and squealing tires dying behind him as he outpaced their outrage. He completely droned out even the sounds of police sirens, his thoughts on a certain onyx-haired woman who was in danger.

"I'm coming, Kagome!" He yelled as he sped up his desperate race.

- l - l - l -

Sango groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Her head still felt fuzzy as she rubbed her eyes. They felt grainy and full of salt and she groaned as she ran her tongue along her teeth. She seriously needed a toothbrush. She was covered with a thin, itchy blanket that she shoved off unceremoniously onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Sango croaked, her throat not wanting to form the words. Looking down at herself, she was wearing some skimpy lingerie that concealed very little. Her head still felt somewhat stuffed with wool and her face throbbed with every pulse of her heart where she had been struck. She knew even without a mirror that there was a large, purple bruise around her right eye. She touched the tender area and immediately winced... definitely bruised...

Sango slowly sat up, feeling dizzy through the medication they had used to sedate her. She didn't know how long she'd been there and didn't know if she had the strength to form an escape, she was sure as hell going to try, though!

She had noted when she was awake before and the light had been on that the walls looked a bit funny. They looked makeshift and didn't line up at perfect angles. They looked more like the cubicles in an office building, snapped together roughly. It looked as if they were meant to be taken apart easily, possibly in case they needed to be moved to a new location quickly? It didn't reveal how strongly they were held together, though.

Nothing had looked special about the door when she'd had light. It looked to be of wood and it hadn't sounded as if there had been a padlock on the door when the youkai, Hiten, had come into the room. That was a good thing because Sango was confident if she could get a hold of something straight, small, and metal then she'd be able to pick the lock. Not a very practical skill for a doctor, but Sango thought it might come in handy some day if she lost her keys or something. She thanked her lucky stars that she'd practiced that skill. Now she just needed to find something to use as a tool...

Sango stiffened when she heard footsteps outside of the door. How was it someone kept coming to the door as soon as she woke up? She lay back down and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She was hoping they wouldn't do anything to her if they thought she was still unconscious. Though she wasn't too hopeful since she'd woken up wearing some sleazy lingerie that she hadn't been wearing before.

The door opened with a quiet creak and she could feel the vibrations from heavy footsteps. The footsteps stopped next to her bed and she forced her breathing to stay even and her her muscles to stay relaxed. She wanted to know what was going on, but resisted the urge to peek her eyes open. Her body shifted slightly as the person sat on the bed and she felt a hand stroke her cheek gently. She wanted to swat the hand away but with more restraint than she thought she possessed, Sango was able to keep herself completely relaxed. She attributed that to whatever drug it was that they had been pumping into her. Otherwise, she had a feeling she would've tried to bite the hand.

"So pretty..." A male voice whispered and Sango shuddered as she recognized it was the large, nearly bald youkai that had grabbed her. What was his name again? Montan? Menton? Monten? She didn't remember, but she did remember his terrifying appearance.

"Brother said I couldn't cook you for a hair tonic..." He said quietly, buying her possum act. His fingers went to her hair and he gently brushed it with his large hands.

_'Cook me for hair tonic?'_ Sango thought desperately as panic started to build in her chest. _'Oh HELL no!'_ Her mental voice screamed as she struggled to maintain control. Her heart began to race and she felt sweat bead on her forehead. _'This guy is nuts if he thinks cooking ME will make his hair grow! Get some freaking plugs or rogaine or something!'_

"Then pretty girls would want me like Hiten." The youkai said and Sango couldn't contain the wince when his hand fisted in her hair painfully as he lifted her head from the pillow. She could feel the anger and intensity of the youkai by the grip he had on her hair, but managed to just barely keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"He said I couldn't cook you, but he didn't say I couldn't have a taste." His voice said deviously and Sango felt something warm and wet slide up her cheek. She couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that ran through her as disgust filled her whole being. His weight shifted and Sango realized in horror that he had climbed on top of her. She felt her legs being nudged apart and was just ready to drop the act and scream at the top of her lungs when a sharp voice broke her train of thoughts.

"Manten!" Hiten snapped and Sango felt the robust youkai jump up and off the bed. Sango let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and forced her body to relax. She felt slightly embarrassed about the fact that she was laying on her back with her legs spread but made no move to close them.

"I told you to stay away!" Hiten growled as Sango heard footsteps enter the room and bright light shone on her eyelids after the sharp click of the light switch. "This one already forced me to damage her temporarily. I know how you lose control, I won't have you killing her in your... activities..." Sango swallowed a lump in her throat. Apparently, she had just been saved by the enemy. "Now go down there and sort through those safety deposit boxes like you're supposed to be doing."

"Yes brother." Manten said dejectedly and Sango heard his heavy footsteps retreating down the hallway. When Manten's footsteps were no longer audible, Sango heard the soft click of the door closing.

"You can stop faking, human." Hiten's voice said as his footsteps crossed the floor. The lights had been turned off and Sango drew in a sharp breath as she, again, felt someone's hand tangle in her hair and yank her head back painfully. Sango couldn't hold back the cry of pain that escaped her lips this time.

"You're fear was making the air quiver." Hiten said in an amused tone. Sango reached her free hand up to her head and tried to pry his fingers from her hair. It was nearly impossible with only one free hand.

"You're high spirited, those are the most fun to break." Hiten's voice sounded husky in her ear as she felt him lean over her. "It's just like breaking a horse only... more enjoyable..."

A chill ran though Sango's spine as she felt his lips latch onto her neck in a vicious bite. She couldn't help but cry out in pain, nor could she hold back to fearful tears that suddenly filled her eyes. "You don't taste too bad, for a human."

"S-stop it!" Sango cried as she put her hand on his chest and tried to push him away. She pulled against the handcuffs in vain, feeling the bruises that had already formed around her wrist. Hiten's response was to tighten his grip in her hair and wrench her head back farther. Sango arches up off the bed as another cry of pain escaped her lips. She felt several hairs pulling free from her head as the pain increased.

"Let me go!" She cried as her anger started to overwhelm her fear.

"I don't think so." Hiten said, and Sango could see a smirk in the dim light before his face crashed down on hers, kissing her roughly.

Sango fought back at first but was met with another painful yank. Her lips parted to cry out and his tongue forced its way in and explored her mouth brutally. His teeth nipped at her lips and tongue, filling her mouth with the bitter flavor of blood.

She tried to bite him but he had a firm hold on her hair and her free wrist was caught in his iron grip. More angry tears streamed down Sango's cheeks as she was so easily overpowered. After all the workouts and sparring sessions with Miroku and Inuyasha, she could still be taken down with superior strength. She had not felt this helpless since she had been forced to watch Kohaku die before her eyes.

Finally Hiten pulled his mouth from hers and she felt a sob escape her throat. His grip on her hair loosened as her muscles went limp.

"Miroku..." She whispered as she quietly wept. She felt hands roaming her body freely and the fight returned. One hand moved between her legs and she cried out in surprise and anger. Her body reacted instinctively and she rammed her knee upward, catching him in the groin. Sango heard Hiten growl in pain and roll to the side, landing on the ground with a thud. Sango closed her hand around something small and metal and subtly tucked it under the pillow for further examination. She didn't know what she'd managed to pull from his pocket and was just hoping he wasn't going to attack her for the cheap shot to his manhood.

"Stupid

bitch!" Hiten croaked in pain from the floor. Sango didn't have time to do anything to defend herself before she felt a hand close around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. Her free hand shot to her throat, clawing and yanking as she tried to pull his hand away. "I have the perfect buyer for you. He likes to maim his prey as he breaks them."

"Touch me again and I'll hurt you." Sango growled as she felt his fist loosen momentarily. She gulped in big breath of air and sunk her manicured nails into the soft flesh of his neck.

"Bitch!" Hiten cried as he released her throat and backhanded her sharply. Sango was seeing stars as she slumped back into the lumpy pillow. She could hear Hiten growling and cursing but it didn't really register. She whimpered as she felt a burning sensation in her arm and was able to rouse herself enough to open her eyes and look over at Hiten as he jammed a needle into her arm. Her last vision before she lost consciousness was of Hiten climbing on top of her, his weight pressing her into the hard mattress before nothing...

- l - l - l -

"What do you mean Koharu was gone when you got there?" Miroku demanded from the woman on other end of the phone. "I just left ten minutes ago and told the security guard not to let her leave."

"The girl must have snuck out." An elderly woman's voice said into the receiver. "Where did ye say the girl lived?"

"Not far from the temple. She lived with her abusive father." Miroku said as he put his face in his hand. He had been on his way to Inuyasha's to get a strategy for finding Sango but it seemed fate was screwing with him. He NEEDED to get to Sango but this pregnant teenager was keeping him from the woman he loved. He knew it was because he was supposed to help the girl in some way and had failed miserably.

"She can't have gone far. I have the photo you sent, I will look for her." The older woman said into the phone.

"Thank you, Kaede-sama." Miroku said in relief. He knew the elderly Shinto priestess would look for Koharu until she found her, even if it took days.

The old miko was the closest thing to a mother or grandmother Miroku had ever had. She had a shrine near Mushin's temple and the two would often get together for various community activities. She was extremely wise and dependable so he trusted her to walk Koharu through her ordeal more so than he did a clinic.

Miroku also knew the depths of Koharu's manipulation having experienced them first hand so he was unsure if he convince them to take her into in-patient care for her emotional dependency problems. She could definitely put on a front when she wanted to. After the incident in the living room, Miroku knew he couldn't be in a room alone with Koharu again. She was much too unpredictable and he had a nagging feeling that things were going to grow much worse. He didn't want to admit it, but Koharu scared him in a way.

"I'll call as soon as I learn something." Kaede said and the two said their goodbyes and hung up. Miroku sighed and speed-dialed Inuyasha's number. As was expected, the hanyou didn't answer his phone. That was not unexpected, Inuyasha hated having a cellphone for anyone to get a hold of him at any time.

"Inuyasha, call me as soon as possible. I'm headed to your place." Miroku said after the beep to leave a voice mail message. Miroku hung up and pulled out of the parking space before heading toward Inuyasha's upscale apartment downtown. Lucky for him the doorman knew him and he had a key to the apartment so he could let himself in. He'd been up all night the night before so it might be a good idea to try and get a little sleep before Inuyasha and Kagome got back. Miroku just hoped he'd be free of nightmares, his life had become a living one between Koharu and the woman he loved being kidnapped. _'Be safe, Sango-chan...'_

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha didn't know how much time had passed when he pulled up next to Kagome's apartment building, nor did he pay any attention to the sirens that seemed to follow in his wake. There was just one thing one his mind that drove him forward in a frenzy... Kagome is in trouble... His heart was in his throat as he dropped his bike unceremoniously to the ground, not caring if he damaged it or messed up his paint job. He ran to the door, taking advantage of his hanyou strength and speed and banged on the door.

"Kagome!" He yelled and pressed his ear to the door, panic gripping his heart. Not a sound...

He tried the doorknob and found it locked. With very little effort, he jammed his shoulder against the door and popped it open. He dashed inside, the scent of dried blood met his nose. He dashed through the kitchen into the living room, calling Kagome's name the whole time.

There was no sign of her in the dim light so he moved onto the next door. It too, was locked and he quickly forced it open, dashing into a dim study with bookshelves and a desk with a desktop computer. There was a laptop and a bag with books spilling out as if it had been dropped in haste.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again as he approached another door at the back of the room. He vaguely noted voices shouting at the front door, but he ignored them as he tried the doorknob. It was locked so Inuyasha kicked it open quickly and dashed inside. There she was... lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her skin was a gray color and she was much too still...

He rushed to her side and turned her go face him, she was lying on the rumpled bed. Inuyasha could smell sex in the air, but it did not contain Kagome's scent. He put his ear to her chest and his eyes widened in terror as he was unable to pick up a heartbeat.

"Ka... gome... no..." Inuyasha whispered in shock as he looked at her still form. He took a deep breath and forced himself to remember what Sango had taught him so long ago. Thankfully, it came back quickly.

Inuyasha tilted her head and and pinched her nose before passing two large breaths of air into her lungs through her parted lips. He used his hands to pump her heart, counting to himself. He switched back to the nose pinching and breathing, two breaths, then began depressing her chest again. He cycled through this, panic building with every passing second. He could hear someone shouting to call an ambulance, but his only focus was the girl below him who still hadn't responded.

"Breathe damnit!" Inuyasha shouted as he dove down to breath into her again. He felt hands trying to stop him but he pushes them away, determined to save her. The woman that needed him, the one he wanted to rescue so badly, but had failed miserably.

"Kagome! Come back!" Inuyasha shouted as he continued performing CPR, not holding back the moisture that fell from his eyes freely. Another person he cared about was gone... he failed her...

- l - l - l -

Kagome felt herself floating... it was peaceful and for the first time in many years, she felt completely content. She was vaguely aware of a flash of silver that passed beneath her but she felt too relaxed to care what it meant. She smiled as she felt herself float through the ceiling. Part of her mind protested, telling her that people can't float through ceilings. That's precisely what she did though.

She ignored the upstairs apartment and it's occupants as she rose through and came out through the roof. Upward she drifted like a gentle wisp of smoke being buffeted by a gentle breeze.

"Are you truly content to leave?" A female voice broke into Kagome's tranquil existence. She turned slowly to see a woman with long, straight black hair and piercing brown eyes that seemed to be able to see into her very soul. She was wearing an outfit of billowing material in red pants and a white top. It was more elegant, but was definitely modeled after a Shinto priestesses attire.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the mysterious miko phantom.

"My name is Kikyo, I was once a well-known priestess when I lived." Kikyo said quietly as she looked intently into Kagome's eyes. To one who had little experience or ability to read people, they might have believed Kikyo to be cold and unfeeling. Kagome could see intensity and passion buried deep within her gaze, though.

"What is happening?" Kagome asked as she gave Kikyo a questioning look. She really wanted that content feeling to come back, but was feeling decidedly anxious. She kept feeling short of breath and there was a painful pulsing in her chest that concerned her greatly.

"You have a decision to make." Kikyo explained in a voice that revealed as much emotion as her face displayed, which was very little. "It is a choice I was never given."

"What choice is that?" Kagome asked as she reached a hand up and clutched her chest. The pulsing was coming more frequently and she began to grow frantic.

"You have a choice of returning or moving on." Kikyo explained as she drew close to Kagome and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion as she fought to draw breath.

"Come." Kikyo said as she took Kagome's hand and drew her downward, pulling her toward the roof of the building, through the upstairs apartment and back into Kagome's apartment.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as she saw a man with flowing silver hair performing CPR on a still figure lying on Kagome's bed. There were uniformed officers walking around consoling a distraught Inuyasha and trying to coax him into giving up his efforts of reviving the person on the bed.

Kikyo and Kagome landed beside the hanyou and Kagome saw the first true emotion in Kikyo's eyes flicker and quickly be masked. It was a loving look, but also filled with regret. Had Kikyo known Inuyasha? From the way the girl spoke, Kagome took the woman for an angel or a guiding spirit at the least.

"You can choose to return to

life..." Kikyo said quietly as she watched Inuyasha's shoulders shaking in pain and anger. "Or you can come with me to the next plain. I cannot promise you will not face more hardships." Kikyo explained and Kagome looked at her face and saw a true smile on Kikyo's face.

"And if I choose to move on?" Kagome asked as her eyes watched Inuyasha's distress. He seemed to have finally realized it was no use because he stopped CPR and leaned forward with his head in his hands. Tears were visible on his cheeks and Kagome felt something tear in her chest.

"If you choose that, you will live in absolute peace and happiness." Kikyo explained and Kagome met her serious gaze. "I can tell you, though. Inuyasha is loyal to a fault. He does not let go of those he cares for to the point that he feels loneliness. You could do worse than Inuyasha, it's difficult to do better, though."

Kagome studied Kikyo's eyes and a realization dawned on her, this woman was in love with Inuyasha. The look in her eyes was part longing and part sadness from the knowledge she could never be with him. Kagome smiled and nodded as she reached her decision.

"I'll return." Kagome said resolutely as a soft smile crossed her features. Kikyo nodded knowingly, like she had known it would have gone that way.

"Very well." Kikyo said and pressed a finger to Kagome's forehead gently. A warmth spread from her touch and slowly descended down her body, halting the painful spasms and shortness of breath. "Tell Inuyasha that I forgive him. He needs to stop blaming himself for what happened to me." Kikyo's voice was faint as a rushing sound filled Kagome's hearing and a bright white light filled her vision.

- l - l - l -

Kagome felt herself gasping for air greedily as if she had never breathed properly in her life. Her lungs ached from the lack of it and it seemed to burn her throat as she dragged it in forcefully. She felt someone roll her onto her side and drawing breath became easier. Her ears were filled with noise she couldn't filter and her eyes felt heavy. She could feel a sore spot on her neck but couldn't seem to wrap her mind around why it hurt at all. She was about to say screw it and fall asleep when a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Yokatta..." Inuyasha's voice whispered and for the first time, Kagome noticed strong arms holding her.

"N'yasha..." Kagome murmured, confused at how sluggish her thoughts and speech seemed to be.

"You came back... thank kami..." Inuyasha whispered and Kagome felt moisture drip onto her cheek. She looked up and was surprised to see tears on his face.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked as her breathing finally returned to normal.

"You were dead, Kagome. I couldn't bring you back." Inuyasha whispered for Kagome alone. "Then you just woke up." It took a moment for it to register in her mind what had happened. Then her heart dropped at the vivid memory that entered her mind.

"Naraku... He tried to kill me..." Kagome said out loud as his betrayal came back. "He was in bed... with someone... He attacked when I tried to leave..."

Shortly after that, Kagome became aware of bodies all around them. There were police officers everywhere and a large group of paramedics had just entered to room and headed toward her with tools and med kits. The whole apartment was swarming like a kicked anthill. She allowed herself to be removed from Inuyasha's arms as paramedics began shining flashlights in her eyes and asking questions about allergies.

After a good hour and a half, the police and the paramedics were satisfied they had collected all of the information and evidence they needed to build a case against Kagome's boyfriend... wait... ex-boyfriend... They had wanted to admit her to the hospital overnight but Kagome refused, remembering Sango's plight. Therefore, they instructed Inuyasha to bring her in if anything out of the ordinary happened. He assured them that he would and locked the door behind the final person who left the apartment.

"You're really feeling all right?" Inuyasha asked as he met Kagome's eyes with concern. She smiled softly and nodded her head in reply.

"I feel fine. It's getting dark, we should get Miroku so we can find Sango-chan." Kagome said seriously, her smile slipping. She wasn't sure how to act around Inuyasha now that he'd saved her life a second time.

"Baka... you're going to get some rest while we look for her." Inuyasha said with a frown, arms crossed over his chest.

"Not going to happen. I'm not staying behind!" Kagome argued, eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's stern look. "I actually know what I'm looking for!"

"You almost died today! Do you think I'm gonna risk purposely taking you into danger?" Inuyasha demanded angrily from his spot on the futon beside Kagome. "I never should have let you come in here alone! I won't lose you like I lost her!" Inuyasha cut off as he realized what he had just said. Kagome gave him a strange, knowing look with that sad smile he hated so much. The look was so understanding but pained all the same. How could Kagome look understanding? She didn't know about _'her'_... or about Inuyasha's stupid pride that pushed her to do something extremely destructive that had ultimately taken her away forever. No... there was no way Kagome knew about Kikyo...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly and averted her eyes as she laid a hand on his wrist. "Before I came back, something weird happened..." Kagome started softly and Inuyasha caught the sudden scent of nervousness and uncertainty from her.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked in just as quiet of a tone, his gaze intense on her diverted eyes.

"There was a girl I didn't know..." Kagome started, not sure that he'd believe her when she told her near-death experience. "She said her name was Kikyo, and she asked me to tell you that she forgives you and wants you to stop blaming yourself." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger.

"Where did you hear that name?" Inuyasha demanded, his voice suddenly cold as he hung his head slightly. His bangs covered his eyes so Kagome couldn't read his expression when she looked up. He pulled his wrist from Kagome and seemed to withdraw in on himself. "Did Sango or Miroku tell you?"

"What?" Kagome asked in confusion at his sudden withdrawn behavior. "No, I told you, Kikyo came to me. She was beautiful and dressed like a miko. She gave me the choice of returning or moving on."

"Are you a liar, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her with a hostile look in his eyes. Kagome leaned back in surprise and suddenly felt intimidated by Inuyasha. She shrunk under that gaze and a tingling sensation of fear ran down her spine. Never had she sensed danger from Inuyasha the way she had at that moment. It rolled off of him in waves and she found herself withering under his glare.

"I'm not lying, Inuyasha!" She cried as she felt sweat begin to bead on her forehead. "She was intense and hard to read. When she looked at you, I could tell, though..."

"You could tell what?" Inuyasha snapped angrily and Kagome could have sworn she saw a flash of red in his eyes that was gone in a blink.

"She loves you." Kagome said and watched as the anger died from Inuyasha's eyes and he visibly slumped, ears drooping into his hair.

"It was our first year in college... Kikyo and I had been together for two years already." Inuyasha started, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he went back into his memories. "I was thinking about proposing to her, but I kept getting nervous and pushing it off. She was pressuring me to ask but I just never found the right moment. I got angry because it felt like she was forcing me to ask." Inuyasha paused to gather his thoughts to continue with the story.

"We got into an argument and I broke up with her. I didn't talk to her for weeks even though she called continually and apologized." Inuyasha's voice grew quiet and his eyes grew pained. "She was depressed and started to smoke weed... About a month after I broke up with her, I got a phone call from her family... She'd smoked something that was laced and been in an accident. She was thrown from the car and died instantly..."

Inuyasha stopped speaking and just sat with his head down, ears lying flat and hidden by his hair. His eyes had a sad and faraway look in their amber depths. Kagome felt like she had been doused with ice water at the story... she had heard it before... only told by Naraku during his time as a drug dealer... There was no way they could have been talking about the same girl... was there?

Kagome wasn't sure how to bring Inuyasha back to the world of the living so she did the only thing she could think of. She gathered Inuyasha into her arms and lay his head against her chest, combing her fingers through his silver locks soothingly. He didn't protest and wrapped his arms around her waist gently, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Kagome whispered words of condolences into his ear and reached her hand up to massage one soft ear between her fingers. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine as his clawed finger began to trace circles on her lower back. She smiled and buried her face in his hair, breathing in his scent. She might not have his extra sensitive nose, but damn did he smell good. She caught the smell of shampoo mixed with aftershave and a hint of coffee. She refrained from gasping when his hands moved from her spinal cord to her sides beneath the heavy turtleneck she still wore.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled almost inaudibly and Kagome couldn't hold in the gasp as his lips ran over her earlobe gently. She shivered as she felt his teeth grace the sensitive flesh and his warm breath filled her ear.

"Inu... yasha..." Kagome breathed as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest. His lips moved to the spot behind her ear as

his hand rose to pull the neck of her shirt down to expose her slim throat.

His lips ran down her throat, raining gentle kisses onto the tender flesh and Kagome's eyes closed and head leaned back as tingles trialed outward from his touch in concentric circles. Inuyasha's hands moved upward from Kagome's side and over her taught stomach and she found herself raising her hands to allow him to pull the shirt off.

Kagome ignored all sense of reason as his arms encircled her again and she leaned up to meet his lips in a fiery kiss. Kagome immediately allowed him entry when she felt his tongue slide over her bottom lip eagerly. She moaned into his mouth as his hand slid stealthily upward and ran gently over the underside of her breast just beneath her bra. His touch was so gentle and enticing that she found herself pressing her chest forward, her nipples tightening as she anticipated his hands running over them. She felt a burning sensation between her legs and shifted to part her legs slightly, giving him access to her most guarded of places.

"Ka... gome..." Inuyasha breathed as he broke the kiss, panting for breath. Inuyasha just couldn't help himself with Kagome, she just smelled so fucking GOOD! A potent, yet tantalizing aroma reached his nose as she shifted to spread her legs and he felt a painful throb in his lower extremities. He had never wanted a female the way he wanted Kagome at that moment.

Inuyasha held on to control and gently ran a finger over her right nipple with his thumb. The responding moan accompanied by her chest heaving into his hand had him rock hard on the moment. Abandoning control, Inuyasha sliced the cloth connecting the cups of the bra and buried his face between her breast. He had one hand on her lower back while the other ran in circles around her erect nipple.

Kagome threw her head back with a moan as a blast of cold air hit her exposed chest, causing goose bumps to break out across her exposed skin. He kissed the area between her breasts and moved his way up the side of her left breast, tantalizingly slow. Kagome moaned as a ripple of pleasure ran down to her toes. She wanted him to touch her so bad, wanted to feel his muscled chest against her own. But most of all, right now... She wanted him to close his lips over her aching nipple.

"Please..." She begged with a gasp of pure desire. Inuyasha took this as an invitation and closed his lips over the awaiting flesh, sucking like a babe only gentle and sensual. He reveled in the taste of her flesh and felt his desire begin to edge toward uncontrolled lust. He didn't want to give in to that desire, he wanted to explore and thoroughly memorize her every detail. He wanted to discover every spot that gave her chills, know where every freckle was located, and cause her to scream his name in the bliss of her release.

Inuyasha groaned as the scent of desire assaulted his senses, threatening to break his control. It was intoxicating to him, a drug that would get him higher than anything you could find on the street. His fingers rolled her right nipple as his teeth gently rolled the left, causing a moan of his name to escaped Kagome's parted lips. He couldn't hold back any more! He wanted her so much it hurt!

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

A low growl escaped his throat as his phone began to ring and he tore himself away from Kagome's bare upper body. He pulled his phone out and sighed as he saw Miroku's name on the screen.

"What?" He snapped as he answered the call, annoyed by the interruption. He let his eyes rove over her body greedily, noting the slight blush tinting her cheeks. Her breast were perfect, perky, and round and he found himself cupping one while a gasp escaped her lips.

"Where the hell are you? I've been at your place for hours, man!" Miroku's voice sounded over the phone loud enough for both of them to hear. "It's getting dark, we need to start tracking down leads to find Sango before something happens to her!"

With that statement, the bubble of passion and desire was pricked for both parties and Kagome jumped up and ran to the bedroom.

"We're at Kagome's getting some of her things. Something happened earlier, I'll tell you about it later."

"Just hurry, Inuyasha." Miroku said and they quickly said their goodbyes and hung up. By the time Inuyasha, grumbling, found his shirt, Kagome was walking into the living room with a bag slung over her shoulder and held a laptop against her chest. "Let's go find Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she stowed the computer in a minuscule laptop bag that hung from her shoulder.

- l - l - l -

Three people walked down the street together in a rough part of town. They had never been seen there before so suspicions were high among the regulars that they were cops. Kagome had insisted that they dress the part to half-way blend in and it resulted in Inuyasha wearing blue jeans with a tight, black T-shirt, and a matching baseball cap twisted backward to hide his ears. Miroku was dressed in a similar fashion, but had swapped his normal loops in his ears to a couple of faux diamond studs with large, princess-cut stones.

Kagome, though still bandaged had adorned a short, black halter dress that revealed a generous amount of cleavage and hugged her hips and butt snugly, not leaving anything to the imagination. She wore black, fishnet stockings and black heels that added a good five inches to her height. To complete the look, Kagome had pulled her hair up into two spiky buns, streaked with red and put on a layer of heavy makeup that she normally didn't bother with. All in all, Kagome looked HOT! She was hoping it would keep the locals off guard enough to let some useful information slip. So far all it had done was cause Inuyasha to growl possessively every time a man was too friendly with his eyes, though.

Kagome rolled her eyes for the twelfth time since she'd come out of Inuyasha's bathroom in her sexy get-up. She had been extremely impressed when she'd walked into his apartment and felt not a little uncomfortable. He had TWO of those jacuzzi bathtubs, one in the master bath AND to guest bath! Not to mention both had a stand up shower in the bathroom as well!

Kagome paused in their walk down the street, earning a grunt of annoyance from Inuyasha and a raised eyebrow from Miroku. Ever since Kagome had sensed that aura in the parking garage, she had begun to pick up more auras. She could now distinguish dozens of them, separating and analyzing was becoming second nature to her.

"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked as he saw the look of concentration on her face as she tried to gauge the location of the sensation.

"It's faint... but one of the auras is in there." Kagome said and pointed to a rough looking bar across the street. The place looked tough, there were too burly bouncers out front and a short line of rough-looking humans and youkai waiting to get in. They were all being patted down before they were allowed to enter. Yes, this place was no stranger to trouble!

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close protectively. Miroku took the lead, smiling his good natured smile as the three or them go into the short query out front. It only took a few minutes for the bouncers to search the people before them and either let them into the bar or turn them away. Though the only person that was turned away had neatly-brushed hair, horn-rimmed glasses, and a white button-up shirt complete with tie. All of the rougher sort were let in after a quick pat down.

Miroku spoke to the bouncers briefly before holding out his arms to allow them to search him before he disappeared through the door. Inuyasha stepped up and allowed the pat down, though he glared at the bouncer who eyed Kagome appreciatively. Apparently, they didn't find anything because the bouncer grunted and jerked his thumb toward the door. The other bouncer looked over Kagome's body greedily and reached out his hands to search her as well. Kagome slapped his twitching hand away when it got close and glared at him.

"Please, does it look like I can hide any weapons under this dress?" Kagome demanded with an attitude.

"It's the rules, human." The bouncer purred with lust as his eyes fell on her cleavage. Kagome could hear Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

"Touch her and you die." Inuyasha said in a dark voice.

"Nobu, let the lady pass." The other bouncer said as he sensed trouble. "Where's she gonna hide a weapon in that get up?" The bouncer called Nobu looked pissed! He was obviously one of the types that did pat downs on women just to cop a quick feel. With one more dark glare, Inuyasha put his clawed hand on Kagome's bare shoulder and directed her through the door.

"You're gonna get killed by a jealous boyfriend for feeling up his girl one of these days." The bouncer that had let Kagome said in disgust at his co-worker as the door swung shut behind the pair.

Noise assaulted Kagome's ears as they walked through a short hallway into the crowded bar. The crowd looked much rougher inside the bar, probably because most of them were rivals so while they pretended to be relaxed, they cut dark looks all around them just daring someone to try something. There was rough laughter echoing from people getting steadily drunker, and squeals as girls were pinched by passing too close to tables where men were drinking heavily.

"Where is he, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice whispered close to Kagome's ear. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at his close proximity. His warm breath on her ear and hands on her hips brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She was pressed against his rock-hard muscles as she scanned the room. Miroku walked up a few moments later with three bottles of beer. They would look suspicious if they didn't act in a certain way, just like the obvious business man they'd turned away at the door.

Kagome scanned the room, feeling safe leaning up against the silver-haired hanyou. She tried to keep her expression bored as she sipped the beer from a straw. She didn't really care for the stuff, but blending in was a must for now. She scanned the room three times before her eyes fell on a human with fire red hair sitting alone in a corner. He was speaking in a low voice to a man with a long, black braid hanging down the back of the chair. It looked like they were working out some sort of deal because after a few minutes, the red head rose and headed for the door.

"Red haired human..." Kagome said in a low whisper and felt Inuyasha squeeze her hip to acknowledge he'd heard her whisper. Inuyasha gave Miroku a meaningful look and was gone in the blink of an eye.

It took nearly an hour before Inuyasha returned to the bar. By that time, Kagome and Miroku were situated at a table apart from the rest of the patrons, trying to seem unremarkable so they didn't stick out. Inuyasha slid into the small booth next to Kagome and leaned down, presumably to kiss her throat and whispered three words that made Kagome smile.

"I found her..."

**::FIN::**

**August 5, 2011**

**Notes**: That's it for this chapter! Don't think you've seen the end of Naraku or Koharu, I have a feeling they'll be making an appearance again later in the story~.^ Like I said above, long reviews inspire me to write longer, better chapters (and faster too).

**The Forgotten Child**: I had that cliffie planned out at the BEGINNING of this story, FINALLY got to put it in 3 There's going to be MUCH more drama/angst in this story, lots of fluff and 'intimate' stuff up and coming too~.^ Sugar is a good thing, sugar and 5 hour energies (AKA: caffeine) are the only things I've ever gotten addicted to!

**jinulover**: I hope you like drama and angst because it's only beginning^^

**nat**: I hope to be the highlight of your Friday! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Vicariously Through You**: Yayness for a long review! Hmm... why didn't I have him call the cops or a therapist? First, because I think Miroku might see that akin to 'abandoning' the girl. Second? I honestly didn't think of it (I thought have having her 302'd, put in a psyche hospital. But you have to prove to be a danger to yourself or others and as manipulative as Koharu is, I can see her tricking the doctors). Also, with her 'on the loose', I can build the story in the direction I want~.^ Miroku and Sango know there's some sort of abuse between Kagome and her boyfriend, but only Inuyasha knows the full extent. His family like her and his mother suspects something because of her son's behavior, but hasn't been given proof. I love scenes between Inuyasha and Kagome, they write themselves! Don't worry, Naraku is NOT down for the count, he'll be showing up again. I already have plans for him *evil smirk* Anyway, LOVE the long review!

**lynnmarie1028**: I have a feeling LOTS of you guys are gonna be mad there was no Naraku butt kicking just yet XD

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Hehe, there's definitely gonna be some ass-kicking next chapter~.^

**WolfOfEmpathy**: *evil look* Crazy-obsessed is SO much fun to write! That cup definitely comes back into play, you'll just have to see how, though.

**Honest-pacifist-hypocrit**: Lol, that's always the WORST! I bet you'll be back as soon as I update, though~.^


	13. Chapter 12 The Break In

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 6,655 words/11 pages – This chapter started off really slow but the end was really easy to write. There is some explicit content in this chapter involving Sango so be prepared for it. Okay, so this chapter was finished on Friday, but I didn't have a connection to upload it… for whatever reason, I can't upload .docs or OpenOffice files from my phone (they should revise that). Anyway, here's the next installment!

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams' _will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 12 – The Break-In**

It hadn't taken them long to find the place even though they were staying hidden. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, skirt hiked up indecently high with his arms under her knees and her hands on his shoulders. Miroku had surprisingly only needed one warning that he better not fall behind to check out Kagome's ass. It was a gauge of the monk's worry that he obliged. It also showed the level of Miroku's feelings for Sango! He was surprisingly nimble and quick too, having no problem keeping pace with Inuyasha even though they would run across rooftops at time. He might not be able to jump like the hanyou, but he could climb like you wouldn't believe!

No one spoke on the relatively short trip across rooftops and through dark, foul-smelling alleys that Kagome felt Inuyasha's muscles tense at. If it smelled bad to her, she could imagine how bad it smelled to Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha stopped and allowed Kagome to climb off his back, they were across the street from a house with a severally overgrown front yard and darkened windows with bars over them. Whether the bars were to keep people out or people in, Kagome didn't want to think about. Judging by how empty the streets were, she had a feeling no one would be stupid enough to try and break into that house, though.

Her newfound ability was going haywire as they watched the house for several minutes. She could feel the two auras from the parking garage coming strongly from this place. She wished that she could feel that Sango was in there the way she could feel the two youkai.

"A big youkai came out with Sango's scent on him." Inuyasha said quietly for Miroku and Kagome to hear.

"What are we waiting for?" Miroku asked impatiently as he took a step toward the mouth of the alley. Inuyasha's clawed hand clapped onto his shoulder, preventing him from leaving the alley.

"Give it a minute..." Inuyasha hissed at the monk. "I know you're worried but this will be dangerous. Kagome, I want you to wait here."

"Yeah right!" Kagome snapped quietly as she glared at the tall hanyou. "I didn't come all this way to hide when it gets dangerous!"

"Kagome for once in your life, just fucking listen to me!" Inuyasha snapped back in a low growl, purposely keeping his voice down. "If they could kidnap SANGO who could whip MY ass, I don't want to think what they can do to you!"

"Don't be stupid, you want to leave me in an alley in THIS neighborhood all ALONE?" Kagome demanded, meeting the hanyou glare for glare. "That's got to be the dumbest thing you've ever suggested!"

"Trust me, Kagome-sama, that's NOT the stupidest thing he's ever suggested." Miroku said with an amused smirk plastered on his face. "I remember the time Sesshoumaru convinced him that he was hatched from an egg the stork dropped off on Izayoi-mama's front step!"

"Shuttup." Inuyasha mumbled with a pink tinting his cheeks in embarrassment. "I was only four..." He muttered quietly and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Have you and your brother EVER gotten along?" Kagome asked as she forced herself to stifle her quiet laughter. She merely got a flat stare from Inuyasha that forced her to stifle another giggle. She had made a decision at that moment to make the brothers admit, to themselves at least, that they didn't completely hate each other.

"He's coming out now." Inuyasha's low whisper broke into Kagome's thoughts as she heard him sniffling quietly. After a moment, the human with red hair from the bar walked out from the alley behind the house. Kagome could faintly feel the aura coming off of him, stronger this time.

"One of them is inside." Kagome whispered quietly, all giggles gone as seriousness filled her face. "The aura is stronger so he must have just seen one of them."

"Yosh, Miroku." He said as he glanced at the monk out of the corner of his eye. "Watch Kagome for a second, I'm gonna grab him."

"Yeah." Miroku just nodded and stepped partially in front of Kagome turned slightly to the side so he could hear if someone tried to sneak up from behind.

Inuyasha disappeared silently into the blackness of the street; it appeared someone had purposely taken out most of the street lights on the block. Kagome gasped slightly as she saw a flash of silver near the red haired man, then the street was empty. Inuyasha returned a moment later, carrying a large bundle at his side. He tossed the trussed up human to the moist ground of the alley roughly and nodded to Miroku.

The monk had a dark look on his face as he turned the human over and slammed him up against the brick wall behind him. The man grunted in pain, but Kagome noticed there was a strip of cloth stuffed into his mouth so he couldn't yell for help. _'Have they done this before?'_ Kagome silently mused as she looked at how intimidating her companions appeared beside her.

Kagome saw a flash of silver and looked down to see Miroku holding a blade to the man's throat, glinting as it caught pale beams of moonlight in the gloomy alleyway. She swallowed hard and forced herself not to interfere. She didn't think they would hurt the guy; hopefully they just wanted to scare some information out of him.

"Where is she?" Miroku demanded coldly as he glared at the skinny red-head darkly. It was a scary look; Kagome had to admit she felt an involuntary chill run down her back. If she hadn't known about his goofy, patient side, she might have felt scared by that look. _'He's really worried about Sango-chan...'_ She thought to herself as she saw the pain contorting his face.

The red-head's eyes bugged out of his head and he tried to say something through the gag. Miroku held the knife so he could see before he spoke in the same dangerous tone.

"You'll be dead before anyone can find you if you yell for help." Miroku said slowly as he casually used the knife to clear dirt from under his nail. "Understand?" He demanded as his eyes snapped back up and the knife pressed roughly back against the scrawny guy's throat. After a flicker of panic at the sudden movement and a nod, Miroku pulled the gag from the man's mouth. Surprisingly, the guy didn't cry for help, Miroku had definitely done a good job of scaring the guy.

"The human girl?" He whispered, barely audible through the fear visible on his face.

"Yes, the doctor with long, brown hair." Miroku growled out as he pressed a little harder on the knife. The man winced and swallowed roughly, his eyes dancing with fear.

"S-she's in the basement." The man said in a hoarse whisper. "Hiten-san is selling her tomorrow night." Miroku's eyes widened in anger before he sunk his fist into the man's face, effectively knocking him out. He quickly stuffed the gag back in place and tied it in case he woke up before they got Sango out.

"Let's go get her." Miroku said quietly as he slipped the knife back into his pocket.

"Stay close, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he looked at the dark-haired woman. "Try not to make any noise. I don't want to alert them that we're here until we have Sango if we can avoid it."

"All right." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile before climbing onto his back.

Miroku lead the way, picking his way through shadowed alleys and climbing the fire escape on a building next to the house. There was a broken window on the second story of the house that appeared unoccupied so it was the best place to enter without running into someone immediately. With Inuyasha's nose and Kagome and Miroku's ability to sense auras, they were hoping to have warning if they were found out. The only real uncertainty was if there were any youkai in the house with a heightened sense of smell like Inuyasha.

"Stinks..." Inuyasha whispered as his sneakered feet landed lightly on the carpeted floor. He set Kagome down and crept silently to the door and pressed his ear up against it.

"Do you sense any auras close, Kagome-sama?" Miroku whispered almost too low to be heard. Kagome closed her eyes and focused her mind, trying to pinpoint auras and something... strange happened... She seemed to know WHERE the auras were coming from.

"There isn't anyone upstairs." Kagome said quietly as she continued to concentrate. The harder she concentrated, the clearer the picture in her mind became.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked close to her ear as a clawed hand touched her shoulder lightly.

"There are three youkai in a room below us, I think a living room." Kagome said quietly as her eyes opened. "One of the ones that took her is in the basement. I don't know if there are any more humans."

"You're doing great, Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he looked at her in surprise. He couldn't sense the aura in the basement and the three below them could have been anywhere on the first floor for all he knew. He was seriously impressed, she was a quick study!

"I don't smell anyone near. Let's hurry up." Inuyasha whispered as he took the lead and pushed Kagome gently behind him.

The three of them silently padded into the hallway, senses straining to catch any sign of trouble. The hallway was long and dark and only the occasional scrap of cloth lay on the worn carpet. Inuyasha could hear a television blaring from below and the clack of a cue ball hitting another as someone played pool. It seemed Kagome was right about nobody being upstairs.

After several minutes and, thankfully, no creaky floorboards, they reached the stairs and Inuyasha motioned for them to stop. Kagome grabbed a hunk of long silver hair as Inuyasha tried to slip down the stairs alone. He spun around, eyes glaring daggers and saw as she shook her head angrily. _'We're coming too!'_ She mouthed with her own glare at the hanyou. Inuyasha tried to argue back, but Miroku had already slipped to the front and headed down the stairs. Inuyasha had no choice but to suck it up and follow, Kagome on his heels, determined look locked in place.

Thankfully, the room where the noise was coming from was on the opposite side of the house from the stairs so no one saw them slip into what looked like it should be a living room. There was an old, dust covered couch in the middle of the room and a lumpy shape that resembled a chair next to it. Everything was covered in dust and debris that didn't look like it had been disturbed in some time.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and stifled a sneeze caused by the dust they'd stirred up. He looked at his companions and shook his head, indicating the dust was overpowering his sense of smell. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear. Her warm breath made shivers travel down his spine and goose bumps break out on his skin.

"They're all together where the TV is." Kagome whispered low enough Inuyasha barely heard her words. He nodded and turned to Miroku, jerking his head toward a short hallway to the left that was pitch black. Miroku wasted no time as he silently slipped down the darkened hallway. Inuyasha followed close behind him, still keeping Kagome behind him. He was determined to keep her the farthest away from the _'bad guys'_, hence him and Miroku placed between her and them.

The three of them approached a patch of light, apparently still unseen and unheard. There was a door to the right with light spilling from beneath in and a door to the right with a very dim glow coming from beneath it. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught a musty smell of damn cement to the left. He grabbed Miroku's wrist and jerked his head toward the door when the dark-haired man turned his direction. Miroku nodded in understanding and as quietly as possible, turned the knob on the door. It squeaked slightly on rusty hinges as Miroku swung the door open. Everyone held their breath as the low hum of voices cut off in the well-lit room to the right.

"That you boss?" A voice called from the room and the three stiffened instantly. After a momentary pause, Inuyasha grunted in reply loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Don't worry, that long-legged chick'll break!" Another voice called back with a wicked laugh as it seemed the grunt was enough. Talking ensued on the other side of the door as the men inside began to crack jokes about some of the other women they'd nabbed.

Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding and took the lead down the stairs, placing Kagome between him and Miroku. Enemies ahead and enemies behind, Inuyasha's instincts were going haywire. He was mentally cursing himself for allowing Kagome along, but also more alert than he'd ever been in his life.

Down the steps they went, Inuyasha motioning every time one of the stairs seemed weak enough to creak under any weight. Kagome stepped lightly and was thankful her shoes had rubber soles so they didn't click loudly on the wood.

It seemed to take forever to reach the bottom of the stairs and everyone seemed to let out a quiet sigh of relief when their feet touched the floor. Inuyasha sniffed the air and headed to the right, dragging Kagome along behind him. They walked about halfway down the hallway and stopped in front of a closed door. Inuyasha looked at Miroku meaningfully and forced Kagome up against the wall. The look of determination and anger on Miroku's face deepened as he felt the demonic aura from the parking garage so close.

Miroku only paused for half a second before he kicked the door in violently and bolted inside. Inuyasha followed, dragging Kagome inside and closing the door behind him. Kagome pressed herself up against the wall, wanting to make sure they wouldn't have to protect her.

"What the hell?" A male voice growled in anger as moments after the door closed, a youkai with red eyes and a long braid glared at the door. He was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned, a large bulge clearly visible as he climbed off of an unconscious Sango. Before the youkai could do anything else, Miroku's fist sunk into his cheek, sending him crashing into the wall. The wall groaned threateningly and a loud splintering noise filled the air as the corner pulled apart.

"How dare you touch my woman!" Miroku hissed in anger as he dove on Hiten, his fingers closed around Hiten's throat, though not before he yelled for the youkai upstairs.

While they rolled around on the floor, Inuyasha dashed into the hallway as he heard crashing footsteps on the stairs. Kagome dashed to the bed to check on Sango and gasped when she saw her friend's pale face in the gloomy light. Her face was a mass of bruises and cuts and she seemed to be handcuffed to the bed.

"Miroku! We need a key!" Kagome shouted over grunts of pain and anger.

Kagome could hear fighting in the hallway coming from Inuyasha and several other voices yelling in anger. Kagome turned to her left and found there was a big hole in the all and Miroku and the tall youkai were rolling on the floor. She watched as Miroku, blood dripping from a cut on his forehead, buried his fist in the youkai's gut ruthlessly. Miroku gained the upper hand after this and continued pummeling the youkai until he stopped moving.

Kagome ran to the unconscious youkai and rummaged in his pockets for a key. Miroku had gone back to Sango's side to check on how she was doing, and Kagome came back empty-handed.

"Help me find the key." Kagome whispered, not wanting to draw the attention on the men fighting in the hallways. Inuyasha would let Miroku know if he was having trouble, so the monk focused his attention on the bruised angel lying on a lumpy mattress. He pulled his T-shirt off and draped it over her scantily-clad body, leaving his wife-beater tank top on. Miroku joined Kagome and the two of them searched the floor together for a key to unlock Sango.

Growling in frustration, Kagome began feeling around Sango on the bed searching for ANYTHING to free her friend. Her hand slipped under the pillow and closed around something cool and metal. She pulled the object out in confusion and was surprised to see a small key in her hand. By this point, Miroku was tugging at the headboard and trying to loosen screws with a coin.

"Hurry it up!" Inuyasha's voice called from the hallway. Only minutes had passed since they had burst into the room, but it felt like ages had passed.

"I think I have it!" Kagome cried as she held up the key for Miroku to see. Since he was already in position, he took the key and slipped it into the lock on her wrist. Both Kagome and Miroku let out sighs of relief when the cuff clicked open and Miroku pulled her wrist out.

"We've got her!" Kagome cried as she jumped to her feet. She helped Miroku pull the shirt over Sango's head, not bothering to pull her arms through the sleeves. Miroku kneeled and Kagome helped him position the unconscious girl onto his back.

"Clear a path, Inuyasha!" Miroku cried as he headed for the door, Kagome on his heels.

When the pair got into the hallway, the ground was littered with unconscious bodies. In addition to the three youkai they had known about, there was a pair of human men lying heaped in a pile to the side of the door.

Without a word, Inuyasha led them to the stairs at a run. There would be no sneaking out this time. They would be headed right out the nearest exit even if it meant Inuyasha had to slice through some security bars with his claws.

They had a rental car parked several blocks away; Kagome had suggested that at the last minute. Then they couldn't be tracked easily if the kidnappers decided to retaliate. They had no informed the authorities of their intentions because of the inevitable risk of them harming Sango during any sort of raid. They were planning on calling with a location after they were safely away.

The small group raced up the stairs, taking two and three at a time. Kagome motioned Miroku in front so no one could harm the unconscious Sango exposed on his back. He frowned as he passed, not liking Kagome being in harm's way, but in too much of a hurry to protest.

When they reached the landing, Inuyasha grunted in pain a toppled backward into Kagome, effectively knocking her off balance. She didn't even have time for a cry of surprise as she felt herself falling backward, foot still on the top step. Her eyes widened in horror as she reached out her hands, searching for anything to cling to. Her hands found nothing but empty air and suddenly she was falling. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for impact. It was going to hurt falling down the uneven wooden steps and it would hurt worse when she hit the cement floor and walls at the bottom.

The air gushed out of Kagome's lungs as she felt herself slam into something hard, though not as hard as cement. _'I hit so hard the pain hasn't registered yet...'_ Her oxygen-deprived mind thought idly as she started to slide down the wall. Imagine her surprise when the _'wall'_grabbed her roughly. Her eyes flew open as her hands flew to push herself away from whoever had grabbed her.

"Let go!" Kagome shrieked as she sank her nails into the cheek of the body that had grabbed her and dragged them down harshly.

"You bitch!" A male voice boomed and Kagome felt something connect with the side of her head and send her reeling.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice registered dully in her head as she tried to pick her head up off the ground. Abruptly, Kagome cried out in pain as she was dragged bodily from the ground BY HER HAIR! Her hands immediately tangled into her hair, trying to pry fingers away from the silky strands. She struggled briefly until she felt something cold and sharp bite into the soft flesh of her throat.

"Bring the other one down or I'll slit her pretty throat, hanyou." The man growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Kagome was stiff with fear and allowed herself to be dragged along. She felt a thin trail of warmth travel down from the knife and knew that the one wrong move and she'd be dead.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered as she managed to open her eyes slightly. They teared up involuntarily due to the pain, but she didn't care. She wanted to tell him just to go, to not worry about her and escape with Sango.

"Shut up, human." The youkai growled as he jerked on her hair mercilessly. She bit back a cry of pain and squeezed her eyes shut as painful tears began to form.

"Let her go." Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

Kagome managed to peek one eye open and was confused at what she saw. Inuyasha was slowly walking down the stairs, but he looked very strange. The whites of his eyes had turned blood red and the irises had turned cobalt blue. Not only that, but there were jagged purple lines on his cheeks. Kagome felt a flicker of fear at the angry look on his face. There was something savage and carnal about the way he was looking at the youkai.

"One step closer, hanyou..." The youkai growled, his body tensing. The appearance of the hanyou wasn't the only thing that had changed... his aura had changed as well! If Hiten didn't know better, he would swear the silver-haired dog was full youkai not half! "What the hell are you?" Hiten snarled.

"If you harm her, you'll be dead before your body hits the ground." Inuyasha snarled right back. Kagome couldn't help it, she was terrified... Inuyasha seemed completely different! She had felt a major shift in his aura the second his eyes had turned red!

Inuyasha was walking down the stairs slowly, threateningly. His eyes reflexed the low light like a dog, burning red. Kagome was afraid for him, maybe even afraid OF him. She was feeling the beginning of panic gripping her chest tightly. She felt enclosed and completely trapped. She could think of no way that they would come out of this alive so her panic began to mount.

Kagome heard loud crash and Miroku's shout of surprise before a bright flash of light lit up the area. That's when Kagome's fear reached a peak and Kagome grabbed onto the demon's wrist. She felt a strange warmth and calm in her chest that spread down her arms and into her fingertips at the same moment.

She cried out as a warm pulse rippled from her body and passed into the body pressed up against her back. Kagome felt fatigue grip her body suddenly at the same time that she heard a cry of pain close to her ear. Her knees buckled as her mind filled with fog and standing suddenly seemed beyond her ability. Before she was blanketed in darkness, Kagome saw a large body topple down the stairs and a curtain of raven black silky strands covered her whole existence.

- l - l - l -

A rage Inuyasha hadn't felt in years gripped his chest when the scent of Kagome's blood reached his sensitive nose. He could feel the familiar sensation gripping him, he wanted blood! His friends told him that his face changes when he feels that sensation, but he had never seen it. When it happened to him, it seemed that instincts would kick in and an overwhelming rage and desire to harm whomever had caused it. The last time he had felt this was the day he'd heard of Kikyo's death and he'd gone looking for the person who'd sold her the stuff that got her killed. He hadn't found that person, though and had eventually calmed down.

He'd heard Sesshoumaru questioning his father to find out why Inuyasha's scent had been that of a full youkai, but hadn't received an answer. That's when he'd first met old man Myoga and had taken those stupid classes to suppress that rage. He'd been hypnotized and his father had asked Miroku's friend Kaede to make some seal, though Inuyasha had never seen it.

The smell of salt from Kagome's tears was enough to send Inuyasha into a frenzy. His feet left the stairs and he flew toward the foul-smelling youkai hurting the onyx haired human. Something unexpected happened in mid-air as he was attacking. A wave a pain shot through Inuyasha's body, staggering him as soon as his feet touched the ground and forcing him to his hands and knees. When the pain finally subsided several moments later, Inuyasha slowly lifted his head. His vision was invaded by black as he looked up and saw Kagome standing in front of him, eyes glassy and unfocused. As her knees buckled, Inuyasha lunged and managed to grab hold of her before she collapsed onto the concrete floor.

"Amazing..." He could faintly hear Miroku say from the top of the steps. Everything looked darker, sounded muffled, and scents were gone. The only thing he could smell was dampness and a scent like burning meat.

After a moment, Inuyasha's eyes bulged in understanding, though he had no clue how it was possible. What he had taken for Kagome's blue-tinged curls was actually his hair lying across her unconscious form. _'I'm human!'_ His mind screamed as he looked down at his claw-free hand and then felt his head for the soft triangles normally there. Instead, there was a fleshy shell on either side of Inuyasha's head, covered by long, black hair. _'How? It's not the right time!'_ Inuyasha's mind screamed as he painfully repositioned Kagome so he could carry her up the steps.

"Inuyasha! Let's get the hell out of her before this big guy wakes up!" Miroku's voice was louder as the monk shoved the basement door open and peered down the stairs.

Inuyasha looked at the braided youkai on the ground and could distinctly see wisps of smoke rising from the unmoving form. He didn't bother checking for a pulse, he just shifted Kagome to a less awkward position and climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. He ignored the surprised look on Miroku's face at the sight of Inuyasha as a human. Sango and the monk were the only ones outside of family that knew when his time was.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Inuyasha said quietly as he reached the top of the stairs. Lying on the ground on the other side of the door was a large youkai who was nearly bald and sharp teeth poked out of his closed mouth. He had visible smoke rising from his skin as well as the small group passed by. They reached the back door in moments and disappeared into the darkened street.

- l - l - l -

Sango felt worse than she had ever felt in her life... When she first started to overcome the effects of the drugs pumped into her, all she felt was immense pain. Her head felt like there was an ax sticking out of the top of it and she could feel that her face was very swollen.

After several minutes, things began to come back to her and something seemed amiss. First of all, she couldn't feel the metal of handcuffs on her wrist which caused panic to start mounting. The second oddity she noticed was that she wasn't lying on the hard, lumpy mattress any more. The bed she lay in was soft and comfortable with silky sheets and big, fluffy pillows underneath her head. She forced her grainy eyes open, expecting to find herself face-to-face with some rich pervert that bought women for his sexual pleasures. She was prepared to sink her fist into said pervert's nether-region and make a break for it.

What she didn't expect to see was a dark-haired pervert who was clearly not rich sleeping peacefully on the bed beside her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she struggled to sit up and found herself in Miroku's bed. She immediately noticed a small bandage on his forehead visible in the early morning light that spilled in through the curtained windows. Her jerky movements must have awakened him because concerned cobalt blue eyes fluttered open and he began ushering her back down.

"Lay back down, Sango." Miroku said as he gently laid her down, staying leaned over her and staring into her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Sango asked as she felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment. This wasn't the first time she had woken up next to him, but he had never looked at her like that before.

"You're so beautiful, Sango." Miroku said, his stare intent on Sango as he tried to memorize every curve, every feature until he could draw in out with his eyes closed. Sango blushed deeper at the compliment, especially because she KNEW she was battered and bruised right then so she was far from beautiful.

"How... did you find me?" Sango asked in confusion. She had been more terrified during her captivity than she had ever been in her life. She had never been in a situation where she had been so helpless before.

"Me, Inuyasha, and Kagome found out where they had you and managed to save you." Miroku explained while drinking in the sight of her flushed face. The whole side of her face was bruised and swollen but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Did Hiten-" Sango started and paused to swallow the lump in her throat. Her whole body hurt so she couldn't really tell, but asking was very difficult. "Did he... while I was unconscious?" She asked, looking up at him pleadingly as she silently hoped and prayed she hadn't been violated.

"No Sango." Miroku said as he smiled softly at her. "We got there just in time. Inuyasha didn't smell it on you so nothing happened." Sango let out her breath, shaking with relief as she reached up to Miroku and grabbed his shirt. He immediately leaned forward and gathered Sango carefully into his arms before pulling her on top of him and gently stroking her hair. Sango couldn't hold back any more. The dam broke and tears spilled down her cheeks while sobs ripped from her throat. The relied and love she felt for Miroku overwhelmed her and she just let him soothe her and whisper words of comfort into her ear.

It felt like an eternity later when the sobs subsided and Miroku gently wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead and eyes gently while he stroked her hair. She gripped his shirt tight in both hands, never wanting to let go. She felt filthy... She didn't know who had touched her while she slept. Someone must have undressed her to put her in the lingerie she could still feel beneath the sheets. She wanted to brush her teeth and a shower sounded amazing, but she wasn't ready to leave Miroku's arms yet. He must have read her mind because he gently brushed his lips across and helping her sit up. He climbed off the bed, wearing a wife-beating tank top and a pair of blue boxers and gently lifted her up. He carried her bridal-style to the attached bathroom and set her down on a chair next to the sink.

"Here." Miroku said as he pulled her toothbrush out and put some paste on it. She smiled gratefully and brushed her teeth while he busies himself with getting the water warm in the bath tub. He made to leave the bathroom to give her some privacy but she snagged the bottom of his boxers as he walked by.

"Please don't leave, Miroku." Sango said as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sango saw a tender look in his eyes and was startled. That look was foreign on Miroku's face! Sango couldn't recall a time when she had ever seen that look on his face. He smiled and carefully picked her up and sat with her in his lap. She felt her cheeks warm as she sat with his arms wrapped around her stomach tightly.

Sango was extremely self-conscious as she finished brushing her teeth with Miroku's hands lazily sliding up her sides and his lips trailed down her throat, sending ripples and shudders running down her body and warmth began to pool between her legs. She put the toothbrush on the edge of the sink and gasped loudly as she felt Miroku's hand sliding slowly up the inside of her thigh.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

"I love you... Sango..." [removed] Sango felt tears appear in her eyes as warm water trickled down her body and Miroku whispered words of love into her ear._'He loves me...'_ This was the last coherent thought Sango had before she gave in to the passion and pleasure Miroku dished out in droves.

**::FIN::**

**August 12, 2011**

**Notes**: So that's it for now, don't want to leave too many notes here since I have quite a few review responses. Long reviews = more inspiration = faster updates!

**arizonasiren**: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Here's an update for ya!

**KagomesDarkHeart**: Hehe, Hebi no Hentai! Lol, your reviews always make me giggle! Thanks for sticking with me, you've been reading since the beginning!

**The Forgotten Child**: I hated to make Sango be held down like that, it's just a bit of a reality check to her. It shows her that it's okay to rely on someone else and also shows her how much Miroku actually cares about her. I'm very flattered every time you tell me how much you enjoy this story, it makes me smile and brightens my day (really... my real life sucks right now -.-). Trust me, I'm no Kikyo fan either, I personally can't stand her but I don't want to follow the crowd and needlessly bash her. In my eyes, she redeemed herself in Final Act. I thought long and hard about what to do with her and I'm pleased with where I arrived. That's too bad about not being able to enjoy the magic of caffeine! I rely on it most days while I'm at work to get over the 2pm hump where I'm zoning out from being full of lunch and mentally drained from solving web/flash/javascript/etc errors. Nice about caffeine free Dr. Pepper though! I LOVE Dr. Pepper! I had this chapter done Friday but had no way to upload it so it's a few days late, sorry!

**hejinulover**: Don't worry, Naraku is gonna get what's coming to him~.^ Just give it a few, we all know Inuyasha isn't going to forget about what happened.

**the_real_Inu_Girl**: I know what it's like logging on with your phone, I'm almost always on on my phone! I just told it to remember my password cuz it's a pain to type in. I have gotten REALLY good at using the touchscreen keyboard, though! Most of the time I write with my phone then edit in Word or OpenOffice. Keep in mind that the obnoxious and clingy pregger teen isn't gone, just plotting~.^ You'll see her again!

**Warm-Amber92**: Thank you for the compliments! Your review really made my day when it came in 3 The roller coaster ride isn't done yet ~.^ I think I marked this as Angst so don't forget about Koharu, Naraku, and Kouga still hanging around! There's still a lot in store for everyone!

**alexandramaria240**: Thank you so much for your review and compliments! I try to update once a week (if possible), and I try to make each chapter at least 10 pages. I prefer people to take a little longer with each chapter and post bigger chunks when I read stories on . Short chapter are just like 'teasers' to me and leave me a little unsatisfied XD I used to go with six page chapters years back, ten is a good number, though.

**Anonymous Perspective**: LOL, I've had be a butt and not let me login a few times too! Super frustrating! After I posted I realized I should have made her more withdrawn when Inuyasha snapped, maybe I'll go back and edit it later. I think I mentioned briefly back a few chapters about Kikyo being one of the strongest and well-known priestesses alive (maybe from Miroku's perspective?). I shall have to go back and re-read to see if I put it in or was just thinking it^^; Miroku saved his woman just in the nick of time! BTW, not all of the timelines match up perfectly, some are moving faster or slower, but they meet up in the end (this type of thing happens alot in the newest Wheel of Time books written by Sanderson).


	14. Chapter 13 A Woman Scorned

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 12 pages/6,686 words – So, here's another chapter for ya! I hope you enjoyed the fluffy-lemonness between Miroku and Sango last time! I think they deserved a sweet (and hot) scene! It seems like there are lots of scenes like this in this story… that's why it's rated M! There's a bit more lemonness/explicitness in this one as well so be prepared. Also, I apologize in advance for the nasty cliff-hanger at the end of this one! Oh yeah, something crazy happened today while I was at work! We felt the earthquake that happened in Virginia ALL THE WAY IN DOWNTOWN PITTSBURGH!

**Also**: Please note that I have updated my Biography/Profile and I put the percentage of completion for the next chapter of active (or potentially active) stories. Please refer to it to see how far along I am (Thank you WitchyGirl99).

**ALERT! ** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 13 – A Woman Scorned**

Sunlight shone on Kagome's face, pulling a groan of annoyance from her throat. She didn't feel like getting up to finish her final exams. She snuggled into a warm body and buried her face into long, silky strands, breathing in deeply and enjoying the scent. She lay like this for a long while, enjoying the feeling of fingers combing gently through her hair and the sensation of soft, warm breath on her throat.

Kagome groaned as her source of warmth shifted and she felt soft lips nibbling on her ear lobe. She shivered and turned her head to give better access to her ear. Despite the sunlight blinding her tired eyes, Kagome found herself enjoying the morning. She was used to waking up early, but that didn't mean she LIKED having to wake up. Of all the ways to wake in the morning, this was by far the best in her opinion. No blaring alarm clocks or shivering from having a blanket yanked from her. Since when had Naraku been so affectionate in the morning? Most of the time, he wasn't even THERE when Kagome woke up.

Kagome let her eyes open slowly and cried out in surprise as instead of hazel with flecks of red, she saw a pair of sleepy golden eyes framed by silver locks of hair. She shoved away forcefully and her eyes swiveled around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. She vaguely heard a thud and a muttered curse as she looked around the starkly-clad room. Everything was decorated simply, plain off-white curtains, a short dresser with a mirror attached. She was in a full-size bed clutching a blue comforter to her chest as she tried to figure out where she was. That's when the previous day came crashing back to her. She jumped slightly when Inuyasha's annoyed face peeked up over the edge of the bed from the floor.

"Do you always wake up like that, onna?" He grumbled without caring if he was being rude. He slowly rose to his feet and sat on the bed across from her as he rubbed the spot where his head had connected with the floor.

Kagome felt her face heat as she looked at Inuyasha, looking extremely grumpy. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and had his silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail with a few wisps loosened from the band in his sleep. His bare chest was just as chiseled as she remembered from the day at the pool. Kagome bit her lip to hold back a slight blush as she vaguely noted how cute he looked rubbing the sleep from his eyes with that grumpy look on his face.

"Where are we? Is Sango-chan all right?" Kagome asked as a completely different sense of worry and panic hit her.

"Sango's fine, she's in Miroku's room. This is his apartment." Inuyasha explained before he yawned loudly. "I'm gonna go see if the perv has any coffee." With that, Inuyasha stood up and headed for the door. He snagged a T-shirt from the floor and pulled it on over his head in the process.

"H-hey wait!" Kagome cried as she jumped out of bed and ran after the silver-haired man. She did, unfortunately, get tangled in the blankets as she tried to bolt after him and felt it snag her foot as she tried to move. Her body was falling and she reached out in front of her, searching for something to grab to prevent her imminent fall. She caught a flash of silver and felt arms close around her waist and haul her up easily. Inuyasha stood in front of her, hands placed lazily on her hips and a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"You are such a klutz." Inuyasha said dryly as his smirk grew, revealing one pointy fang peeking over his bottom lip. Kagome couldn't help an embarrassed blush that stained her cheeks and gently pushed him away in indignation.

"I'm not a klutz." She grumbled as she headed for the still-open door. Inuyasha continued to follow Kagome out of the door, the smell of pure embarrassment overpowering the indignation completely.

Kagome walked purposely down the hallway, though she wasn't sure where the kitchen was. Inuyasha followed, an amused smirk still painted across his features. Kagome walked down the hallway past a bathroom on one side and a closed door on the other. The apartment had a pretty basic layout so opened up into a rather large living room with a kitchen and small dining area to the right with the exit straight in front. Off of the living room on the left was a sliding glass door with a very large balcony that had a few folding chairs, a mountain bike, and a few plants that looked like they needed to be watered. Kagome ducked into the kitchen and began opening cupboards, looking for the coffee and mugs.

"Here, just go relax. I'll handle this." Inuyasha said as he opened the upper cupboard to Kagome's right and took out a few mugs.

"Thank you." Kagome said and took a step back out of his way. He knew where everything was and in a few minutes, the scent of coffee filled the air as well as a crackling sound as bacon sizzled and popped in a frying pan on the stove. "Surprised Miroku actually has food in his fridge. He usually comes and mooches off of me." Kagome couldn't hold back the giggle as she went to fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

While Inuyasha focused on cooking bacon and some eggs, Kagome found a loaf of bread and whipped up some eggs with milk and a touch of cinnamon and proceeded to make some French Toast. Neither of them said much until there was enough coffee brewed for both of them and they each had a mug set to the side. Kagome didn't normally drink coffee because of the shear bitterness of it, but she was liable to fall face-first into the frying pan if she didn't get some caffeine into her system soon.

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she put some bread in the toaster. After a moment, Inuyasha found himself humming along with her to a song his mother used to sing him when he was young. He paused and looked up at the smiling woman with a perplexed look on his face. He didn't know anyone else knew that song, he'd always thought it was something his mother had made up. He couldn't help the flush that crept into his face as his eyes fell on Kagome. She was laying a few more slices of bread on the griddle, but there was a radiant smile that filled all of her features. She almost seemed to glow with contentment that he had never seen on her face. She looked years younger with that beautiful smile and it seemed to suit her features much better than the sad smile he had grown accustomed to.

"What's that song?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his gaze away to hide the flush. He couldn't help but admire the sound of her voice, even if she was only humming. He really wanted to hear her actually sing because of the tantalizing sound of her voice, soft and clear.

"Hmm?" Kagome said, turning the tune into a question. "The song? It's something my father would sing to me and my brother when we were sad. He wrote it for us, to convey to us how much he loved us."

"Your father?" Inuyasha questioned softly. He hadn't heard her talk about her family very often and he was genuinely curious since he'd always thought it was something his mother had made up.

"Yeah, he died of cancer when I was in Middle School." Kagome started and Inuyasha noticed a sadness creep into her eyes. "He was well-known for composing and was an amazing piano player. Like I said, he wrote that for his family. It's one of the few songs he actually wrote lyrics for."

Inuyasha listened attentively as she spoke about her late father. He couldn't help but think that she was too young to not have her father around. He had always taken it for granted that he still had both parents together and still disgustingly in love! He had always hated seeing his dad pinch his mom's ass as she walked by. Now here was a woman his age that would never get to have a father-daughter dance at her wedding. Her kids would never know their grandfather. No wonder she had such a sad smile much of the time.

"Wow, it smells so good out here!" A male voice broke into the silence that had only been broken by sizzling for several moments while both people were buried in their own thoughts. Inuyasha flashed an annoyed look at Miroku accompanied by a scowl as he pulled the pan off the burner and began scooping out bacon into a bowl padded with paper towels to soak up the grease.

Miroku strolled leisurely through the kitchen, snagging a piece of toast off the pile and plopping down at the table at the end of the kitchen area. His hair was wet and he looked to be in a very good mood. The grin on his face stretched from ear to ear and didn't diminish in the least under Inuyasha's scowl.

"Just because Sango gave you some, doesn't mean you can get out of helping with breakfast, monk." Inuyasha grumbled as he shoved a stack of plates with silverware on top into Miroku's hands. Kagome blushed at the knowing expression on Inuyasha's face and the pleased look on Miroku's. Of course Inuyasha knew what happened, he could probably hear it! But the perverted monk was actually PLEASED that Inuyasha knew!

"Wow, it smells wonderful out here!" Sango's voice broke through the tension and all eyes turned to look at the brown-haired woman walking down the hallway. Miroku immediately jumped up and gently grasped her arm before he led her to the table and drew a chair out for her to sit. Her face was very bruised but there was a hint of green on the edges, which indicated it had already started to heal.

"How are you feeling, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the tall woman with a plate heaping with French Toast. She set the plate in the middle of the table with a container of syrup and sat in a chair next to Sango. Her features were twisted into a look of concern as she studied the bruises on Sango's face.

"As good as you could expect. I'm a bit sore, but there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage." Sango explained with a small smile.

"If there's anything I can get you or do for you, let me know, all right?" Kagome asked as she squeezed Sango's hand gently and reassuringly.

"Thanks Kagome-chan." Sango said with a smile as she returned the squeeze. Sango wasn't used to having female friends so it was a nice change to be able to let her guard down a bit. She had always been a tom boy growing up, more apt to be climbing trees and catching crayfish than to be playing with makeup and dolls. It was really refreshing to be able to talk about girl stuff she could never share with Inuyasha or Miroku.

Inuyasha came over a minute later with plates heaped with bacon, eggs, and toast. To make things simple, he had only made scrambled eggs with some cheese and a little bit of pepperoni cut up into it. He wasn't very good at making sunny side eggs or over anything eggs because he had a tendency to break the yolks when he flipped them. There was a stack of buttered toast sliced diagonally with a jar of strawberry jelly sitting beside it too.

"Wow, you two can stay at my place any time you want if you cook like this in the morning!" Sango said with a laugh as she began to fill the plate Miroku set in front of her. Seeing her dig in seemed to be a signal that breakfast was started because all four of them filled their plates and laughed as they made jokes as the tension from the previous few days completely vanished.

- l - l - l -

The day went by pleasantly as the four relaxed in the living room watching movies and playing video games. Sango wasn't ready to go out just yet because of her nervousness and because of her bruises. She didn't want someone to call the police because they suspected Miroku had caused them.

After hours of just hanging out and enjoying the company, a police officer appeared on Miroku's door to take statements on Sango's rescue. They didn't give many details beyond the location of the place she'd been held captive and the names of the two that had kidnapped her. They had been a pair of brothers named Hiten and Manten and Sango gave a detailed description to the officers. They had also said that Sango had managed to escape on her own rather than state they had gone in and assaulted a bunch of criminals to rescue her. After around an hour of questions and a promise that Sango would come down to the station to give her descriptions to the sketch artist the following day, the police decided they had enough information and bid them good night.

By the time the police had left, the sun had gone down and Inuyasha decided it was time to get Kagome home so Sango and Miroku could have some privacy. Sango and Kagome talked for another half hour about how pushy and whiny men could be, laughing together on the balcony with a wine cooler each.

Kagome was pleasantly buzzed and on her third cooler. She didn't drink often so it didn't take much to get her buzzed or drunk. It was a nice, content feeling that ran through her. It had been too long since she'd just enjoyed a day hanging out with friends. Naraku had chased off most of her friends or potential friends until she had stopped trying to even make new ones.

"So how does the job hunt go?" Miroku asked his golden-eyed companion as he flipped the channel to the local news. The weather man met his eyes as he told them that there was a chance of shower and the next day was supposed to be partly cloudy.

"Keh! I haven't exactly had a chance to look yet." Inuyasha grumbled as he leaned back into the couch cushions. He was still pissed about getting cut off, but he wasn't worried about finding a job at all. He was just dreading the boring outlook his life was taking. Everyone seemed to have big expectations for him, except for maybe Sesshoumaru. But he just didn't care for business, it was so dry and boring. So what if you could make a lot of money at it! It wasn't his passion! Though... Inuyasha hadn't really figured out what he was passionate about.

"Well, you're going to have some major bills to pay soon so beggars can't be choosers." Miroku said with a grin as he thrust his staff through the chest of Inuyasha's overly-large and muscled fighter.

"Damn you, Miroku." Inuyasha grumbled as he dropped his controller and instead walked out onto the balcony with Kagome and Sango.

The girls started giggling when Inuyasha dropped into a chair next to Kagome and crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance at the sound but he otherwise ignored the girls. Miroku, being the only one inside, walked out with a few bottles of beer a few minutes later. He tossed one at the back of Inuyasha's head, knowing the hanyou would hear it at the last second and reach up to catch it without looking. He wasn't disappointed as Inuyasha snagged it from the air and twisted the top off in one fluid motion. Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the movement as she watched Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. A soft smile settled on her lips as he took a large gulp from the bottle.

"Once you're done with your beer, we should probably take off." Kagome said with a smile as she turned to face Inuyasha fully. "I think Sango and Miroku are going to want some privacy." Kagome said suggestively as she winked at Miroku. A sly grin crossed his lips and Sango's face turned even redder than the alcohol had already made it.

"I'm sure I can come up with an enjoyable evening." Miroku said with a light in his eyes as he looked Sango up and down. "We'll just need some ice... whipped cream... and... a couple of goldfish..."

"Damnit! I don't want to hear about the nasty things your planning, monk!" Inuyasha growled as he slapped his hands over his ears. Kagome and Sango couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Fucking goldfish? Are you serious?" Inuyasha demanded as the last part of the comment seemed to dawn on him. This only caused his three companions to laugh harder.

They sat in the surprisingly warm air of the early spring evening for a little while longer, Miroku trying to gross out Inuyasha even more and Sango blushing brilliantly and downing her wine cooler quickly to hide her embarrassment. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the front door, Sango was swaying on her feet and leaning against Miroku for support. Miroku, on the other hand, had pulled out some liquor and started doing shots to catch up with Sango. He urged Inuyasha to do one with him, but he insisted that he needed to drive home and pushed the shot glass away. Miroku handed it to Kagome and she hesitantly took it. She didn't do shots often, by when Miroku held another one aloft and said _'to Sango'_, she said what the hell and downed the double-shot glass in one go.

Kagome immediately began to cough as she felt the burn in her throat. She felt heat as it went down her throat and slowly began to spread outward in concentric circles. Kagome knew she was passing the _'buzzed'_ state, but she didn't mind. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to try to get her into a threesome like Naraku... though Miroku might try. She gave Miroku a flat look at that thought, though the happy monk effectively didn't notice the look.

"Look, monk. Call tomorrow when you're sober, would ya?" Inuyasha grumbled as he took Kagome's hand and the pair headed for the door. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she and Inuyasha walked out of the apartment and headed for the elevator, which was actually working for once.

"So what happened back there?" Kagome asked as they both turned around and Inuyasha pushed the button for the first floor. "The last thing I remember is that thug holding a knife to my throat and your face changing." Inuyasha tensed for a moment and hesitated before he spoke.

"I was coming to save you and this weird... pulse shot out from you." He said slowly as his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "When the light died down, both of the youkai were unconscious on the floor and you passed out." Kagome stood for a moment and a thought hit her.

"So... why weren't you affected by that... pulse...?" Kagome asked slowly as she thought back to the strange sense of power she had felt the previous night.

"I was... I think the only reason I didn't pass out is because I'm a hanyou." Inuyasha explained carefully as the elevator doors opened. Kagome had been with a hanyou before so he had no doubt she knew that they become fully human at a certain time, but he really wasn't ready to reveal his human night just yet. He hadn't even told Kikyo when his night was and he had been planning to marry her. The only people who knew his secret outside of the family were Sango and Miroku.

"Well, I'm glad you were all right." Kagome said as she gave him a genuine smile as the pair stepped out of the elevator and crossed the lobby.

- l - l - l -

Kagome sighed in content as she fell down on the big, cozy bed in Inuyasha's room. He had insisted she take his room until the new, and comfy, mattress arrived for the guest room. The one in there currently was thin and lumpy. Since it was just a day bed, it was also extremely short so everyone's feet always hung off the end. If Miroku would rather sleep on the rock-hard couch than some semblance of a bed, it had to be bad.

Inuyasha's room was classy with dark colors with large blinds over the wall of windows. Technically, two walls of windows since his room happened to be on a corner of the building. The room definitely had a woman's touch since there were tasteful paintings framed on the walls and a few decorations on the dresser that no man would have picked up on their own.

Lying on the bed beside Kagome was a remote control that opened the blinds and controlled the televisions and sound systems throughout the condo. Kagome was impressed that this was the way Inuyasha lived and was slightly jealous. While she had been working her fingers to the bone to live day to day, Inuyasha lived in the lap of luxury and didn't even have a damn job! She knew he already had a handful of interviews for the following day, it just didn't seem right. Most people would never have the opportunity to interview for the jobs he was going to check out. The lowest salary any of them had offered was STILL six figures!

Kagome sat up and unwrapped her hair, letting the damn locks fall around her shoulders. She pulled her brush out of the bag and drew it through the tangled strands, combing her fingers through to get any of the large snarls left behind. She turned toward the door when she heard a quiet knock and immediately regretted it as a wave of alcohol-induced dizziness hit her and she slid from the bed and hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice shouted through the door before it flew open and bounced off the wall behind it. He saw Kagome crumpled on the floor and panic flooded his system. What if this was a side-effect to whatever she had done the previous night. He dropped to her side and picked up the young woman and brushed wet hair from her face. What he didn't expect to hear was a silvery laugh as she grabbed his shirt and clung to him.

"I'm such a klutz! Your comforter is too smooth, I slid off!" Kagome said as she giggled uncontrollably. She saw a look of relief enter his features as he stood up with her in his arms bridal-style and set her gently on the bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Rin talk me into a silk comforter." Inuyasha said sheepishly as he sat on the bed beside Kagome.

The raven-haired human looked extremely sexy wearing nothing but his white robe. Her hair fell around her shoulders in damp ringlets, seeming even darker than usual, if that was possible. Inuyasha swallowed thickly as he noted how small the robe looked on her. The way she was sitting revealed her long, smooth pale legs, unblemished except for a few fading scratches undoubtedly caused by her ex-boyfriend. His eyes moved upward to her ample hips and tiny waist and, not able to tear his eyes away, continued to travel upward. The top of the robe was partially open, revealing a view of generous cleavage that Inuyasha had to strain to turn away from. He was feeling decidedly flushed and his jeans suddenly felt really tight as his eyes traveled to her plump, pink lips. He found himself leaning toward the intoxicated woman, wanting to feel those plump lips on his, wanting to taste the sugary interior, wanting to feel her soft curves pressed up against his heated flesh.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

They lay there in silence, Inuyasha trailing a clawed hand up and down Kagome's back and smiling softly at the shudders and chills that ran through her body.

"I think I might need another shower." Kagome mumbled sleepily as Inuyasha's lips brushed lightly across her forehead.

"Sleep now, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the edge of the comforter and dragged it across her nude and his partially-nude bodies. He grabbed the remote off the bed side table and pushed a button that turned the lights out.

Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's arms. Just for this one night, she would indulge herself and sleep skin to skin with the handsome hanyou, but tomorrow, she planned to slow things down to a crawl. She had just been nearly murdered by a man that claimed to love her, she didn't plan to fall into that trap again. _'Damn my low tolerance for alcohol...'_ Kagome thought to herself, ignoring the fact that by this time, she was just partially buzzed. She would use it as a scapegoat, though.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha woke up bright and early... well... not really bright since the sun wasn't all the way up yet, but still early. Kagome lay in his arms, sound asleep and completely nude. He blushed in embarrassment anyway when he realized a certain part of his anatomy was reacting in a rather embarrassing manner. Morning wood wasn't always a bad thing, but he and Kagome had only messed around the night before so he was suddenly unsure if it was the alcohol dimming her senses or if it was the _'rebound'_ effect. Either way, he gently slid his arm from under her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before climbing out of the bed.

He headed straight for the bathroom to grab a quick shower. He hated to wash Kagome's scent off of him because he was really enjoying it, but he needed to go into his interviews clean and pressed. After a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and shaved. He ran a brush through his long, silver hair and pulled it back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. After one more quick once-over, Inuyasha walked into the bedroom wearing only a towel to get a suit to wear to his interview.

He opened the closet door and walked inside, heading to the very back. The closet was filled with lots of clothes and shoes, though Inuyasha had actually picked out very few of them. His mother and sister-in-law, Rin, picked out much of the selection within. Sango had picked up a few things for him as well whenever he'd give her his credit card.

He knew Sango didn't often have extra money to get any of the luxuries most people enjoyed because of the enormous loans that went along with medical school so he would often send her off with his card to get him socks or T-shirts or some other mundane thing. His sole purpose for doing that was so Sango could get some of those things she wanted but not just put it in her hand because with her pride and stubbornness, she was likely to throw it right back in his face. Inuyasha's mother knew that he would do that on a regular basis and heartily approved. She would send Sango anonymous _'scholarships'_ from time to time just to help her with the burden of school.

Inuyasha had a feeling she knew about the scholarships and the excuses to hand out his credit card, but she allowed it to continue. She also appreciated their understanding and looking out for her from the shadows. She wanted to do everything on her own so accepting charity openly was something her pride wouldn't allow.

Inuyasha pushed aside some plastic garment bags filled with clothes at random, not really caring which suit he wore. His mother had picked most of them out right after graduation when she forced him to get measured. He had not appreciated having another man's hands on him as he was measured. Like his father and Sesshoumaru, all of the suits were custom so it didn't really matter which one he wore.

He opened the garment bag of one toward the middle of the closet and began to get dressed. He slung the jacket over his shoulder with his tie and walked out of the closet. He was surprised to see the bed empty as he walked back into the bedroom, but smiled to himself when he smelled coffee beans. He didn't even think she had put the water in yet.

He walked into the large kitchen, buttoning his shirt as he walked. He came up behind Kagome and placed one hand on her stomach and pressed himself against her back before he leaned down and kissed her neck softly. She was wearing his robe again and he grinned in satisfaction as he caught his scent heavily on her skin and hair.

"Good morning, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sucked gently on her pulse point. He ran his hands over her hips and stomach, smiling against her throat as she stifled a quiet moan and shuddered in anticipation.

"Morning..." She murmured as she took a cup off the coffee mug tree next to the coffee maker. Inuyasha went to the fridge and took out the milk and stood next to her as they waited for the coffee to brew.

"Can you do me a favor, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked seriously as he fixed golden eyes on chocolate brown.

"What's that?" Kagome asked with a soft smile as she filled a mug and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Can you stick around here until I get back? I don't want your ex tracking you down and coming after you." Inuyasha explained seriously. Kagome's smile disappeared and fear tinged her scent as her head hung.

"Of course I will." Kagome whispered as that same sad smile crossed her lips.

"Thank you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome lay against his chest, breathing in his scent and thanking him for rescuing her. "I'm going to give Miroku a call when I leave to see if they'll come out here to stay with you."

"Thank you for caring, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she smiled tenderly up at him. He blushed at the comment and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're welcome?" Inuyasha answered questioningly. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"You'd better get going, you don't want to be late." Kagome said warmly as she brushed her lips over his in a chaste kiss.

- l - l - l -

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Miroku grumbled as he snatched up his cellphone from the night stand and answered, cutting off _'Who Let the Dogs Out'_ in the process. Miroku noted he needed to change his ringtone for Inuyasha, that song was extremely offensive early in the morning! "Yeah Sango's here. We're still sleeping, call back later." Miroku said with a yawn as he hung up the phone.

Miroku groaned as the same obnoxious ringtone filled the air. Miroku tossed it under his pillow to muffle the sound until the music stopped. It started back up moments later and Miroku groaned in annoyance. The one time Inuyasha got up early, Miroku was spent with a hangover, as he lay naked next to the nude Venus in his bed.

"Just answer the phone, Miroku." Sango said sleepily as she pulled the blanket over her head. "He's not going to stop calling and you know it." Miroku groaned and reached under the pillow for his cell. He pulled it out and answered the in-coming call.

"Come on, man!" Miroku grumbled as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "We were up all night making love, lemme get some sleep!"

"What?" Miroku asked through a yawn. "Yeah I guess we can head over there in a few. You got any food."

"No, I don't know the number for Pepperoncini's." Miroku said in annoyance. _(AN: That's actually the name of a pizza/bar that I used to live near)_

"Fine, you're buying, make sure you leave a credit card." Miroku said grumpily as he dropped back down onto the pillows. He groaned in frustration as he heard a loud knock on the front door. "That better not be you at my door." He grumbled and climbed to his feet.

Miroku grabbed a pair of boxers off the bedroom door and headed for the door to his apartment. He reached the door and unlocked it to reveal two uniformed police officers standing on his porch.

"Hang on, Inuyasha." Miroku said and pulled the phone away from his ear. "Can I help you officers?" He asked politely.

"Yukito Miroku?" The tall youkai officer asked as he looked at a notepad in his hand.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" Miroku asked with a confused look on his face. Sango wasn't supposed to go see the sketch artist until the afternoon and why were they asking for him and not her?

"You're under arrest for the rape of Hiroushi Koharu." The officer said as he drew out a pair of handcuffs.

**::FIN::**

**August 23, 2011**

**Notes**: Well, that's all there is for now! Like I mentioned at the top, check my Biography/Profile if you want to see the percentage of completion of the next chapter! Don't kill me for the cliffie!

**Review Responses**:

**alexandramaria240: **Glad you liked the chapter, you're gonna be going 'what the hell?' this time around! Sorry for the cliffie!

**The Forgotten Child: **Glad you liked the rescue^^ And yes, you are correct, though it won't be explained until later in the story. Kagome hasn't seen Inuyasha has a human yet (can't wait to get there!). I think Miroku and Sango are such a cute couple, they can't get together without some sort of hardship because they're both such proud people! And you guessed it, revenge of the preggers is at hand! Though I am honored that I drove you to dance around! I'm excited to hear this was touching enough for you to celebrate!

**KagomesDarkHeart: **Not paying a babysitter? That would be SO nice! When my baby bro was little, I used to babysit for dessert when my mom and step-dad would go out to dinner (yes, my mom had a baby when I was 16 years old, crazy right?)

**Warm-Amber92: **~.^ Gave ya a taste of some Inu/Kag action in this chapter, hope it was fluffy enough for ya! And you're right, Naraku and Koharu are still lurking around… though Koharu has already made her move!

**CharNinja LOL: **You are correct! Begin the 'mess'!

**LillianMarie2: **Thanks so much for reading^^

**jinulover: **Lol, we all know how much Miroku loves sex! Even if they aren't trying, it's only a matter of time, right? ~.^

**Chosen-Angel-Lunar: **Thank you SO much for your compliments! It's been a LONG time, but I'm really enjoying writing. It's such a stress relief, being able to delve into another world and just play with things~.^ And honestly? I never really plan too much in my writing (probably not a good thing), I'll have a few things floating around in my mind while I'm writing (like the ending of this chapter), but I don't have a set position for them, I just fit them in as I go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last! And I love long chapters, so many authors cut it up so much you hardly get into it before the chapter is over^^;

**Saria Forest14: **Sorry if you're not into lemons^^; I dunno, this one just seemed to fit here! Maybe I'm a pervert at heart or something o.O Or maybe I'm not getting enough from my man or something #^.^# I did give some Inu/Kag fluffiness, hope you liked that! And Koharu has made her move… Naraku isn't down for the count…

**Lionsheart13771: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	15. Chapter 14 Yume

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 10 pages/6,391 words – Yeah I know, I haven't updated in quite a while… To be honest, I hit a bit of a roadblock on this chapter. I was stuck for a little bit and the stress of my life has been stealing my desire to write… Also, there's some cursing in this one so be prepared for all of this. I hope you all were watching my profile to see the percentage of progress on this chapter, I hope it was helpful to gage when you'd get to read a bit more. This is a little less than normal, but it was a good stopping point so… ONWARD!

**Also**: Please note that I have updated my Biography/Profile and I put the percentage of completion for the next chapter of active (or potentially active) stories. Please refer to it to see how far along I am (Thank you WitchyGirl99).

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 14 – Yume…**

"Wait... what...?" Miroku asked as he gave the police officers a blank look. "She was... what?" Miroku asked with a perplexed look.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said as he opened the cuffs and snapped it around the wrist without the cellphone in it.

"Look officer, I don't know what you're talking about." Miroku said as he pulled his other hand away. "I was here with my girlfriend all night last night. Sango!" Miroku called as he kept his wrist out of the way. The officer finally caught his wrist and pulled the phone from it before setting it on a table near the door.

"Sango! I need you! Hurry!" Miroku shouted as a note of panic entered his tone. The youkai officer finally caught his dancing wrist and snapped the cuffs on him.

"Damnit Miroku! You kept me up all damn night! What the hell is so damn important?" Sango demanded grumpily as she walked out of the bedroom wearing Miroku's bath robe. Her eyes widened when they fell on Miroku clad only in his boxers and with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Your scent was on Miss Hiroushi Koharu so I'm taking you downtown to question you." The officer said as they both glared a Miroku.

"Miroku! What's happening?" Sango demanded as she ran to the door and grabbed at his wrists cuffed behind his back. "Why are you taking him? Miroku hasn't done anything!" Sango demanded as she placed herself between Miroku and the police.

"Step aside Miss or I'll have to arrest you as well!" The officer said firmly as he motioned for her to move.

"But what has he done?" Sango asked as she stepped next to Miroku rather than between him and the police.

"He has been accused of rape. The victim gave his name and his scent was all over her. I have a feeling the semen collected will match his DNA as well." The officer said truthfully. "I need you to go grab him some clothes so we can take him to the station. If you refuse, he'll have to go like that."

"Oh Miroku!" Sango cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "This is so ridiculous!" She flung her arms around his neck and let the tears fall. "I love you, Miroku. You're innocent! We'll clear this all up!"

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku whispered in her ear as he ran his lips across her throat. "Call Inuyasha and Izayoi-mama. Might want to get ahold of Sesshoumaru as well, he IS the best lawyer in the city." Miroku explained as he pulled back and looked into her teary eyes with a grim expression on his face.

"All right. Let me get you some clothes." Sango said as she dashed to the bedroom and came back moments later with a pair of jeans, T-shirt, and socks. The police undid his cuffs long enough for him to dress and Sango watched as they put him in the back of the cruiser and drove off, tears streaming down her face. The neighbors were shaking their heads and whispering quietly about the delinquent monk that had just been taken off in handcuffs. Sango turned around and gave them an angry glare, effectively silencing them until she ran back into the apartment building and locked herself in Miroku's apartment.

- l - l - l -

"Miroku? Oi! Pervert monk!" Inuyasha yelled into his cellphone trying to get his friend's attention. Irritation entered Inuyasha tone as he yelled even louder. "Oi Miroku! Can you leave Sango alone long enough for me to say something?"

When Inuyasha still didn't receive any answer, he hung up the phone and headed into the tall, glass building he stood in front of. As he passed through the doors, he pushed speed dial number 3 to call Sango. She had gotten her cellphone back the previous day from Miroku, who had been holding her purse. Her car was still in the impound so they could conduct their investigation, but she was supposed to get it back in the afternoon. _'Will you pick up already?'_ Inuyasha thought as the phone continued to ring. When voicemail picked up, Inuyasha hung up in annoyance. He really hated cellphones and hardly ever bothered to leave messages.

He walked into the building and signed in at the front desk before catching an elevator to one of the top floors. He leaned back against the back of the elevator with his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed scowl on his face. He'd give that pervert a piece of his mind as soon as his interview was finished.

Before Inuyasha exited the elevator, he put his phone on vibrate and stuffed it into his pocket. He had a leather briefcase in his hand filled with loads of letters of recommendations and his marks from college.

Inuyasha took a seat in a small lobby after informing the secretary who he was coming to see and why. She flashed a suggestive smile at him, which he effectively ignored completely. The only woman he had eyes for was Kagome; he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. She pissed him off so much with her stubbornness, but there was a vulnerability in her that made him want to protect her and watch over her.

Inuyasha picked up an Entrepreneur magazine off of the coffee table and pretended to be reading, but really he was just thinking about Kagome and when he'd get to run his fingers through her silky hair again. He wanted her scent on him again like when he'd woken up; the suit he was wearing had a slightly stuffy smell to it from being bagged up in his closet for so long that was making him wrinkle his nose uncomfortably.

"Takahashi-san?" The pretty, young secretary called as she walked over to him. She was blushing slightly as she approached him and was holding a black binder with a laptop lying on top against her chest. "Kurayoshi-san will see you now."

"Thanks." Inuyasha muttered as he tossed the magazine down and stood up. He walked in the direction she had indicated but didn't pay attention as she fell into step behind him.

Inuyasha entered a large office with big, open windows behind the young secretary. The spacious office had a large, redwood desk with a small stack of papers and a high-backed, leather office chair. The chair was facing the windows and Inuyasha saw the curling cord of a telephone traveling to the person seated facing the window.

There was a pair of comfy-looking couches as well as a matching armchair with a table in between off to the side, and a door to a large meeting room with a long table and television at the end to the other side. Seated on the couch were the top executives in the company, several that Inuyasha recognized from various dinner guests his father had brought home over the years. After a few more seconds of hushed conversation, the large chair swiveled around to the front and a man with dark hair touched with wings of gray at the temples hung the phone up.

"Ah! Inuyasha Takahashi! The prodigy of Inu no Taisho himself! It's about time you came to see me!" The CEO said heartily as he grinned at the young hanyou. He had a ready smile and faint crows feet at the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha forced a smile onto his face; he'd known Kurayoshi-san since childhood, being one of his father's oldest business partners. "Come sit and we'll discuss you coming to work for me!"

- l - l - l -

Izayoi hummed quietly to herself as she added some more spices to her sauce. She was being lazy today and hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet as she cooked breakfast. Her husband loved breakfast foods more than anything so she cooked for him as often as she could, especially early.

She missed cooking the meals every day, but with the kind of money the family had, she had to give the appearance of status and hire a chef. So of course she'd hired one of her under-cooks and many of the other workers from her kitchen at an absurd amount of money. She didn't care for the dry, business end of running a large chain of high-class restaurants, but it came with the territory when you began a well-known chef.

She had made appearance on all sorts of television programs from guest appearances on popular cooking shows, to reality shows that helped improve your skills, to judging various contests. She had even appeared on a few morning news shows for the local stations. Still, whenever she got the chance, she would sneak into her kitchen and cook up whatever she felt like.

Sunday was coming up quickly so Izayoi had been planning her menu for several days now. She was hoping that Inuyasha would bring that charming girl, Kagome out to dinner again. Shippo had been asking her for days when he would get to see _'Aunt Gome'_ again. When he put on that cute pouty face and talked like a baby, she melted inside and would instantly give in to his demands.

It had been so long since her son had shown any interest in a woman that she wanted to do something to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. She hadn't believed when they had said that they met at a local diner for a second. For one thing, Inuyasha would rather have instant ramen than ANYTHING in the world! He grew up with a world-class chef as a mother and a full-time cook on staff, and yet he still preferred the simplest of meals. Most college students ate ramen because it was all they could afford, so with the amount of cash Inuyasha had access to, he could have been eating lobster and caviar every single day, every meal. For someone who grew up around money, he was surprisingly simple.

Izayoi was just putting the finishing touches on breakfast when her cellphone rang across the kitchen. She turned the burners off and moved the pans off of the still-warm coils before she went to grab her cell. She was slightly surprised to see Sango calling her so early in the morning. She had gotten several calls in the last few days concerning her. First she had been informed the doctor-in-training had been kidnapped from the parking garage at the hospital. Then she got a call saying she had somehow escaped from her kidnappers. She had even caught the story on the news, though they had kept her identity anonymous as per her request.

"Good morning, Sango." Izayoi said as she answered the phone moments later. After a moment, Izayoi's eyes widened as she listened to the frantic girl on the line. "Woah, slow down-" There was a pause and Izayoi gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Wait... what? For what?" Izayoi cried in shock as she listened intently. "No, head to the police department now. Taisho and I are on our way!" With that she hung up and dashed from the kitchen.

- l - l - l -

Kagome yawned and rolled over for the fifth time that morning. Inuyasha's bed was so soft and comfortable, not to mention the silk sheets felt smooth on her bare skin. Every time she moved in the cocoon of silk, she was stimulated by the soft caress.

She replayed the night before in her head and blushed brilliantly. She knew she shouldn't have given in to him the night before, but everything he'd done had just felt so good.

_**[EXPLICT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

At the height of passion, a different face broke in forcefully... A red-eyed, black haired man she knew only too well.

Her eyes flew open as terror gripped her soul and fear filled her features. The wonderful pleasurable waves that had been running through her body turned to excruciating pain as Naraku's face filled her vision.

"No!" Kagome shrieked as her head flew up off the pillow. Her breathing was erratic and quick as her eyes flew around the room frantically. When she found herself alone in Inuyasha's bed she sucked in a deep breath before a sob broke from her throat. She curled into a tight ball, knees to her chest as the last vestiges of the dream slowly began to fade from her memory. That hadn't been the only nightmare she had the previous night about Naraku.

She had dreamed dark dreams of an angry Naraku laughing as he punished her all night. She remembered the pain of a whip on her skin as she was hanging by her wrists completely naked. The pain had been so real, bit she had been unable to wake herself from the horrible dream. All of the dreams had been of a sexual nature; she was always restrained in some way as he abused her body with whatever he felt like.

He had violated her multiple times with dildos and impaled her with his own erect cock as she screamed and begged him to stop. The more she has fought, the more excited he'd seemed to become. She sobbed into her knees as she forced these images to the back of her mind. She was really terrified of the hanyou who had tried to kill her and prayed that the dreams would stop.

A while later, when her sobs had subsided, Kagome shoved the blankets off and climbed out of the bed. The dreams had made her feel revolted and unclean as if the bastard had actually put his hands on her again. She felt violated as she stood and headed for the bathroom attached to Inuyasha's room. She pushed the door open and flipped on the light and looked from the large bathtub to the shower a few times before she headed for the fancy tub. If boiling hot water couldn't get the feeling of his clammy hands off her skin, hopefully the powerful jets would do the trick. Besides, Kagome had always wanted to take a bath in one of them with bubbles up to her chin.

- l - l - l -

A smirk slowly spread across Naraku's lips as he opened his eyes. He was lying in a king-sized bed with a nude Yura lying across his chest. She still had a pair of handcuffs on one wrist and he could distinctly see the long scratches on her body. She enjoyed the pain and being a youkai, had the advantage of quickly healing wounds. She had been bleeding profusely the previous night as he fucked her viciously. Her blood wasn't so sweet and instead of pleading him to stop, she begged him to hurt her more. The pain was a turn-on to Yura.

It wasn't the same, though. Tainting the beautifully pure Kagome still called to him. He cursed himself for losing control like that, but had found out that, thankfully, that mutt had saved her life. He finally had a name too Inuyasha Takahashi. Son of one of the wealthiest men in the whole western part of the country! Something Naraku was already planning to use to his advantage. He would get Kagome and enough cash to never have to hustle again!

Naraku shoved Yura off of his chest roughly and climbed out of the bed. He had a nice condo in a relatively dangerous neighborhood, though all of the little hood-rats knew better than to mess with Onigumo. That was the name Naraku went by while he was in the area. He would take out the brown contacts he had always worn around Kagome and everyone seemed to know who he was by the blood red color of his eyes.

Naraku walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower before stepping in casually. He didn't bother to close the door or even the shower curtain. He didn't have to worry about cleaning stuff or picking up after himself. There were enough bitches that wanted a good fuck from Onigumo that he made them do it for him as payment for him letting them touch his body.

The hot, nearly scalding water ran down his nude form as memories replayed in his mind. The smirk slipped back onto his lips as he remembered having Kagome strung up bare as the day she was born while he did whatever he wanted to do to her. The sky was the limit now. He didn't hold the dreams to just messing with her mind and controlling her actions any longer. He could take her any way he wished and hear her screams of fear and pain.

It certainly felt real, but definitely had its disadvantages. For one thing, after a night of fucking Kagome in any way imaginable, he woke up in the morning feeling unfulfilled and exceptionally horny even after a night of fucking Yura! The other draw back was that Kagome's natural spiritual powers were starting to awaken so she would soon be able to fight back against his intrusion. He needed to get her back quickly before all of his hard work went to waste and she disappeared forever with that damn mutt.

Naraku slammed his fist into the tiles in fury as the thought of that dog touching his Kagome. The miko belonged to him, he had been forcing his youki into her from the moment his eyes had fallen on her. She was a stunning likeness of Kikyo except for a wild, fire that Kikyo didn't have. While Kikyo was meticulous and reserved, never had a hair out of place, and always looked ahead and planned; Kagome had a wildness about her. Kagome had somewhat fluffy, wavy hair that never seemed to do what she wanted but would look great nonetheless. She planned for the future but was much more spontaneous and her persona shone with a warm light, unlike Kikyo. Kagome had been the perfect candidate to corrupt!

When Kikyo had been depressed about the dog hanyou not speaking to her, she had been surprisingly easy to manipulate. He had easily gotten Kikyo hooked on weed and had slowly been preparing her for harder substances by slowly lacing it into her supply. He had, after all, been her only supplier so he could give her whatever he desired. Unfortunately, after he managed to get her into his bed in a drug and alcohol induced haze, she had panicked! The following morning when she woke up next to him, tears had filled her eyes and she scrambled out of the bed with the intention of going to that damn mutt.

Naraku had lost his mind in a blind rage and slipped something into her drink before she left knowing that it was too strong and too pure for her body. When she'd nearly lost consciousness, he'd taken her again. This time by force and this time so sweet he lost complete control. She had been a virgin the night before and the force he'd used had torn her and she'd sobbed uncontrollably. Naraku groaned as he felt blood rush to his loins at the memory of that encounter so long ago.

"Yura! Get your ass in here and suck my off, bitch!" Naraku snapped loud enough for her to hear. With the visions of what he'd done to Kagome fresh and the memory of taking Kikyo's practically virgin body by force, Naraku was painfully hard. A moment later, a groggy-looking Yura stumbled into the bathroom rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Don't you ever sleep, Na-chan?" Yura asked through a yawn as she climbed into the shower and sunk to her knees, enjoying the feel of hot water on her skin.

"Just shuttup and do your job, bitch." Naraku snapped as he pushed his erect cock between her lips. She always said that the best breakfast she knew of was a _'protein shake'_ and he had no problem giving it to her. He was getting sick of the whore, though. No matter how he fucked her, or how often, he was still left dissatisfied.

He would get off without a problem, but it was never enough for him. She was too eager to answer to his every whim. If he wanted her to dress up like Kagome and let him fuck her in the ass, she would do it. Not only that, she would scream and force tears to appear, but she enjoyed the pain so it didn't do it for him. It was just kinky sex, albeit extremely freaky kinky sex, but there was no goal besides the bodily pleasure. You can't contort and corrupt someone who's already so twisted that they get off on the pain!

Naraku's eyes closed as he felt the wet warm close around him and he put his hand on the back of Yura's head and pushed himself farther into her mouth. She made a muffled noise of protest that turned to a moan as he placed his foot between her legs and rubbed with his big toe. He pictured Kagome in his mind as he forced himself all the way into Yura's mouth, something Kagome had never been able to do. Kagome had a strong gag reflex so he couldn't push himself all the way into her mouth, not to say she wasn't skilled with what she COULD do. She would always pull off before he came and finish him with her hand or her pussy. He intended to change that tonight when she slept, though.

"Faster bitch." Naraku grunted as he shoved her head down roughly. His eyes screwed back shut as he felt the pressure building. He pictured the tearful face of Kagome again, hanging by her wrists and he felt his climax coming on. He could clearly see he face in his mind as he moved his hips in time with Yura's mouth. Her red lips, her perky breasts and erect nipples. He could picture every curve of Kagome's supple body as he heard her cry echoing through his mind. The thought was enough to make him peak and he shot his load into Yura's mouth. He felt her tighten as she made sure not a drop spilled. She rose and tried to plant a kiss on him, but he pushed her away, not wanting to taste himself on her. "That's enough. Leave me."

"But-" Yura started bit was silenced with a sharp slap across the face, the force of which sent her to the floor. She turned angry, red eyes up at him from the floor but had learned not to say anything. She rose and walked into the bedroom, snagging a towel on her way out the door.

Naraku returned to his memories of Kikyo, satisfied for the moment as he let his mind wander. He picked up a bar of soap and rag and began the process of lathering so he could wash the remnants of Yura's blood from his skin.

He remembered after he was done with Kikyo for the moment, he passed out from the massive high of the whole encounter. When he woke up, Kikyo and her car were gone. He had been sure she had been going to the police to report the rape but on his way to the station, he'd seen flashing lights... then he saw Kikyo's car! He asked a paramedic what had happened to her and discovered she had been thrown from the car into a tree and had died on impact. That's when he knew he'd have to find Kikyo's match and take it slow in corrupting her. He had chosen to do it without drugs this time so the passion and lust didn't disappear as soon as the high disappeared. That was the mistake he'd made with Kikyo, he needed the girl to be head over heels in love with him before he could taint her very soul.

Naraku already had plans in the making to take Kagome back. He would entwine her so thoroughly, she would never break free. He already knew where she was staying; finding out the homes of the wealthy was always easy. Getting to her would be tricky, though. Security was tight and it seemed that Naraku's image was posted up around the building. Though that shouldn't be a problem because Naraku could just get someone else to do his dirty work for him. It was sneaking her out right under that damn dog's nose that was going to be a challenge. Naraku had a feeling the mangy mutt wasn't going to stray far from Kagome. He just needed a full-proof plan.

A smirk spread slowly across Naraku's face as the gears in his head started to turn and a plan began to form. He would have his Kagome back and he would teach her to obey his command. Naraku licked his lips as his hand wandered south to grip his, once again stiff member. He would draw up his plans after he gave Yura a good fuck.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha's interview had gone really well. He didn't tell him outright that he was hired because he had to be fair to the other candidates, but he had hinted that he would love to have Inuyasha on their team. Surprisingly, even though he was a business colleague of Inuyasha's father and had been to their house many times, it didn't seem to give Inuyasha an edge. What he had been most impressed with was the way Inuyasha had handled his father's company a little over a year ago when Inu no Taisho had been in a very bad car accident. Inu no Taisho had been in a coma for about a week and despite his fast youkai healing abilities, he had been forces to remain in the hospital for a week afterward.

While his father was comatose, Inuyasha's mother had placed him in his father's office to keep the company moving fluidly. They had even had an increase in production of about 10% during Inuyasha's two weeks in the CEO position. Inuyasha had taken a look at some of their methods for running the company and optimized them to take less time and increase accuracy. It worked so well that Inu no Taisho had implemented the optimizations across the whole company.

Inuyasha was hoping he'd get the job to save him from having the schedule too many more interviews. He had two more scheduled for the next day. He figured at least one of the three would offer him a position, but it would be nice if all three did so he had more of a choice in the matter. He hated the idea of being stuck in a stuffy office building all day, but with his father cutting him off and Kagome needing his protection the large income was definitely needed.

His car and motorcycle were both paid for in full so that only left rent on his condo, insurance, utilities, and food. He would rather Kagome not have to work either with her ex-boyfriend still loose on the streets. She was too exposed if she was out alone and there was no telling if he was going to try and track her down. Inuyasha had a bad sensation that the bastard wasn't going to give her up so easily.

Inuyasha walked quickly across the lobby and out of the building, eager to get back to his condo with Kagome and get out of the monkey suit. It wasn't as bad as a tux, but he preferred a comfortable pair of jeans with a T-shirt and sneakers any day. He sighed in relief when he found his motorcycle parked where he'd left it. He'd been a little rushed when he got to the building and had to park at a meter and only had a little change to feed into it. The meter had run out while he was in there so he grabbed his helmet and took off before his luck ran out.

It only took a few minutes for Inuyasha to reach the familiar parking garage that belonged to his condo. He parked in his normal spot next to his car and jumped in the elevator to go up to the top floor. He had specifically picked the top floor but not because of status or anything like that. He chose the top so he would be elevated above all of the pungent smells that occurred in a city.

Being half inu youkai definitely had its disadvantages in the department of smells. Good smells were amazing. You could tell who someone was before they approached you. You could find out secrets that people were trying to hide at times. On the flip side, bad smells were enough to make him sick to his stomach, and in a city, those bad smells were all too numerous.

The elevator door opened and Inuyasha walked the short distance down a hallway to his condo door. He smiled softly as he found the door still locked and pulled out his key. After opening the door, he locked it behind him and walked across the living room, taking his suit jacket and tie off in the process. The sooner he got out of that damn suit, the better. The tie was strangling and in the growing heat of spring, the jacket was unbearably hot.

He turned into his bedroom and tossed the jacket and tie on the bed before he attacked the buttons on his white dress shirt. That fell onto his small pile as he pulled the tie from his hair, letting the strands fall freely around his shoulders. Inuyasha noted that he hadn't seen Kagome yet but dismissed it as he figured maybe she was out with Sango and Miroku. He would check his missed calls after he grabbed a quick shower to get the scent of the city off of him.

When he pushed open the bathroom door, he blinked in surprise. The whole room was filled with moist steam, making it difficult to see into the room. He took his boxer-clad form further into the bathroom as he heard a faint splashing noise from the region of the bathtub.

"Kagome?" He called uncertainly as he stepped into the room. The splashing stopped and Inuyasha caught the distinct scent of salt from tears. He abandoned all reason as the scent registered and bound into the room to the large bathtub. His eyes fell on Kagome's naked form scrubbing harshly at her already reddened skin. His eyes widened in worry as he saw the tears streaming down her face and could hear the faint sobs that escaped her throat. Without thought, Inuyasha climbed into the tub, wincing at the hot temperature of the water filling it.

"Kagome..." He said quietly. She jumped in surprise as she turned to face him and he felt his throat constrict at the look of anguish on her face. She didn't say a word as she dove into his arms and broke into loud sobs. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he was able to speak to the shaking girl in his arms. "Kagome... what happened?"

"J... just a bad dream..." Kagome whispered against his chest. Her face and body were pressed up against his tight chest and stomach and she finally felt safe. The feeling of vulnerability finally began to fade from her mind and she was able to slow the flow of tears down her cheeks. The sobs disappeared and Kagome just lay against his bare chest breathing his scent deeply.

"Was... was _'he'_ in it?" Inuyasha asked quietly, not wanting to upset her again. The stiffening of her body against his was all the answer her needed so he pulled her into his lap and leaned back in the tub, letting her lay on top of him. He ran a clawed hand up and down her back soothingly and whispered consoling words in her ear.

They lay there for a long time, Inuyasha comforting her until she stopped shaking but he never let her go. Kagome's breathing deepened as she lay safe in Inuyasha's arms, but she wasn't sleeping. She was starting to feel silly letting a dream shake her like that. She felt Inuyasha shift slightly under her and then felt his hand on her cheek coaxing her to look up at him.

"You all right now, Kagome?" He asked and Kagome felt a pang in her chest as she looked up into a pair of worried, golden eyes. She flushed in embarrassment and could only nod in reply. She saw as the worry and tension left his face before he brushed his lips across her forehead.

Kagome didn't want to leave the safety of Inuyasha's arms even as the hot water began to cool. She was feeling a bit embarrassed that Inuyasha found her in such a state. She also didn't want to embarrass him by drawing attention to the state of his lower anatomy, which happened to be pressed up against her stomach. She could feel a layer of fabric between them and felt her flush increase as she recalled the night before.

Inuyasha felt Kagome shift in his arms after he noted the red tingeing her cheeks. He could smell her embarrassment and wasn't sure how to quell it so he just buried his face in her hair and breathed her scent in deeply. The close proximity and skin to skin contact had him aroused, bit he ignored it as he held Kagome to his chest. She fit into him like they were made specifically for each other, two halves of a whole.

"K'gome... you smell amazing..." He murmured into her wet hair. She still had his scent clinging in her hair from the previous night slightly masked by the scent of strawberry shampoo and a spicy yet sweet scent he had come to recognize as just her. He loved the fact that his scent still clung to her, it made him feel somewhat possessive over her.

Kagome jumped in surprise, sloshing water out of the tub as she heard quick footsteps coming into the bedroom. Inuyasha jumped up in reaction to the noise and pushed Kagome behind him protectively, revealing his arousal for the entire world to see covered only by a piece of dripping fabric that clung to him. With the steam and scent of Kagome and all of the soaps, Inuyasha was unable to tell who it was.

"Inuyasha! It's awful, you have to hurry!" Izayoi's voice broke the quiet as she shoved the door open and saw her son dripping wet and standing thigh-deep in water blocking a naked, dark-haired woman from view.

"M-mom?" Inuyasha cried in humiliation as he dropped down below the surface of the water instinctively. "I'm am adult! Will you ever knock?"

"No time for that!" Izayoi snapped as she stepped fully into the room. Kagome let out a squeak of surprise and hid behind Inuyasha, her face on fire in humiliation.

"Ah, Kagome dear. It's lovely to see you again." Izayoi said as she smiled warmly in Kagome's direction. "I do hope you'll join us for dinner again this Sunday."

"C'mon mom! Can't you see she embarrassed!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to ignore the heat he felt in his own face.

"No time, Inuyasha! Miroku's been arrested for rape!" Izayoi cut in as she grabbed a towel and tossed it to her son. His eyes widened in shock at the pronouncement and he heard a gasp from Kagome behind him.

"NANI?" Inuyasha cried.

::FIN::

September 12, 2011

**Notes**: Okay, so you got a little background information! Keep in mind that Kagome has no clue that Naraku is really Onigumo. She also still believes that Kikyo was his girlfriend and someone else sold her some bad stuff that resulted in her death. I just wanted you to see how much 'respect' Naraku has for women and that's he's not out of the picture. He's just gathering himself for his strike. Sorry this is kinda a filler chapter… there'll be more good stuff next chapter! And I hope you all like the end of this chapter XD I thought it was pretty funny!

**Review Responses**:

**Anonymous Perspective**: Thank you for always writing a long review 3 I love all the feedback, makes me smile! Anyway, I'm glad I threw you for a loop on Koharu's most recent stunt! I love when I actually surprise someone and they haven't seen EXACTLY what was coming from a mile away! I plan to bring in more mention of Kagome's family in the future. I wanted her dad to do something meaningful that she could hold in her heart and what's more meaningful than a song composed for the ones you love? I didn't want to make TOO many coincidences so nope, Inu's mom and Kag's dad weren't lovers or anything like that^^ Sorry if this most recent update bored you a bit -.-

**KagomesDarkHeart**: I plan to be putting in more Inu/Kag time~.^ They just keep getting interrupted, don't they? Sorry we didn't get into Miroku's situation just yet, but he's in a bit of a pickle isn't he?

**goofy4life11**: Hehe, it's so much fun writing a clingy, crazy, obsessed character! I can't stand Koharu, but she's SO fun to write!

**WolfOfEmpathy**: Lol, bingo! You knew it was gonna come back and bite-cha~.^

**CharNinjaLOL**: Ooo! It's that good, huh? Nice! Sorry this chapter isn't as good, it's kinda a filler chapter. The next one'll be better, and hopefully faster too.

**jinulover**: I'm probably going to hold off on starting any more fics until I get closer to the end of this one. That's where I messed up when I was writing before, I started too many stories and got overwhelmed trying to keep them updated^^; I'm thinking of ideas for a Sess/Rin one that follows this AU story-line, though. I think Rin is too freaking cute for words!

**Unleash the Bats**: Yay! Thanks! I was hoping I was keeping Naraku in-character, he's a hard one to write! Sesshoumaru doesn't like to cooperate for me either at times -.- I'm hoping to bring him into the story more now (he IS a lawyer, afterall). I just LOVE the idea of Fluffy being a lawyer for some reason. I really should get a beta to catch all of those little errors, but I guess I get over-excited when I finish a chapter and just want to post it XD I think I need to look for one now, though^^;


	16. Chapter 15 Evidence

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: _11 pages/ 7,129 words_ – Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated but I've been going through a VERY rough time the last few weeks. Not only have I been swamped at work and have had to stay late for almost 3 weeks now, but there have been some pretty nasty things going on in my real life that either took my will to write away or just took time in general away so I couldn't write. I hope a little longer chapter with some lemon-y goodness at the end is enough to make up for it!

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 15 –Evidence**

To say Kagome was embarrassed would be the understatement of the year. Kagome was completely mortified at how Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, had found them. They hadn't been doing anything, but when Inuyasha had stood up, it was apparent he was THINKING of doing things. Kagome was grateful for just one thing; Izayoi was human so she hadn't been able to smell the fact that Kagome was aroused as well!

Kagome had hidden behind Inuyasha until his mother had left the room, then practically fell on her face with the speed she used jumping out of the tub. Thankfully Inuyasha had been there or she probably would have cracked her skull open and bled to death on the floor. Then she had blushed scarlet as she realized she was completely bare and dripping wet in his arms.

She knew he'd seen her completely bare the previous night, but she couldn't get over her bashfulness that quickly. Kagome squeaked and pushed away from Inuyasha before snatching up a towel and wrapping it tightly around her body. Izayoi had left the room, presumably to wait for them in the living room. Before Inuyasha could utter a sound, Kagome rushed from the bathroom and streaked down the hallway to the room with the day bed where her belongings were located. She pulled the door shut behind her and let out a long breath as she leaned against the cool wooden surface. She slowly slid down the door as she tried to mentally slow her pounding heart.

"It's too fast, idiot Kagome!" She scolded herself as she put her head in her hands, losing her hold on the towel and letting it drop to the ground.

It was several moments before she was able to catch her breath and slow the beating of her heart. She managed to rise onto shaky legs and picked up her towel to properly dry her nude form. She vaguely noted how the large slashes Naraku had giving her had faded greatly and silently hoped they didn't leave any scars. That would be just like him to leave his mark on her in such a way that she'd never be able to truly forget him. Not that she'd had much success so far with the vivid dreams she'd been having with him in it lately. She took a deep breath and tossed the towel down to get dressed.

- l - l - l -

"Geez mom, you trying to scare her off or something?" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into the living room towel drying his hair with a T-shirt slung over his shoulder.

Izayoi was seated on the couch with her ankles crossed elegantly looking completely serene and at ease. She smiled slightly at her son's obvious embarrassment. She had a feeling that the two of them were serious together and was pleasantly surprised to find her hypothesis was correct.

"Please Inuyasha; do you really think a mother doesn't know that her child is having sex?" Izayoi asked casually as she waved her hand in the direction of the kitchen. Inuyasha sputtered and dropped the towel he was drying his hair with and a bright flush crossed his face. "Would you please get me something to drink while we wait on Miss Kagome?"

"Geez mom! You're not supposed to be so blunt!" Inuyasha sputtered in sheer embarrassment.

"Drink please, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked with a knowing smile and a twinkle in her eye. Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and pulled it on his head to hide his blush as he headed for the kitchen.

"I must say, it's about time you found someone, Inuyasha." Izayoi said pleasantly from her position on the couch. "I was starting to think I'd be an old bitty before I had any grandchildren."

"Mom!" Inuyasha snapped as he almost dropped the pitcher and glass he was carrying into the living room. "We're not... like that!" He said, pausing as he wasn't sure how to say it without out being completely blunt like his mother.

"That's not what it looked like, love." Izayoi said as she poured some lemonade into the glass he'd brought.

"That was... we weren't!" Inuyasha interjected, unsure how to explain that he was just comforting her and nothing had happened.

"Don't worry, son. You're supposed to be doing these things at your age. I do hope you are serious about this girl, I really like her." Izayoi said with a smile as she rubbed a hand affectionately across her only son's cheek. "There is something very warm and open about her spirit. I believe she will make a wonderful wife."

"W-wife?" Inuyasha stuttered as he jumped to his feet in horror. "I just met her!"

"Calm down, calm down." Izayoi said dismissively as she waved her hand lazily. "If that thought hadn't crossed your mind, you wouldn't be with her. That wasn't lust I just saw." Inuyasha stared at his mother stupidly, gaping and speechless.

"Umm... sorry I took so long." Kagome's voice broke into the conversation. Izayoi and Inuyasha turned in her direction, seeing a very red in the face Kagome. A welcoming smile crossed Izayoi's lips and red stained Inuyasha's face.

Kagome was wearing long stretch pants with a short pink skirt and a long-sleeved, black turtleneck. She was shifting nervously from foot to foot and avoiding Izayoi's eyes. Her wet hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the back of her head and she held a pair of matching pink slipper shoes in her hand.

"Umm... sorry I took so long..." Kagome said quietly as she refused to meet either of their eyes. Inuyasha's face was a brilliant shade of red and he seemed unable to speak. He was avidly looking anywhere but at Kagome.

"Well then, let us be off." Izayoi said with a warm smile as she set her glass on the glass-top coffee table and stood. "Sango and your brother will be meeting us at the station so we must hurry."

"Yes, mother." Inuyasha said as he went to the closet by the door instinctively and took out a shawl that obviously belonged to Izayoi and laid it gently on her shoulders. Kagome blinked at the polite gesture as a small ripple of surprise bloomed. Sure he'd been raised in private schools and country clubs, but Kagome had never seen him act like a true gentleman in such a way. She smiled to herself as she followed to the door and slipped on her shoes. Inuyasha left the condo last and locked the door behind him before gently taking his mother's arm and leading her to the elevator.

- l - l - l -

Miroku sat on the hard, lumpy bed with his head in his hands. They had already tried to question him three times but he politely told them that he would answer no questions without a lawyer present. One of the officers had been very angry to hear him refuse to answer without legal counsel and had struck him roughly across the face. It had taken three officers to pull the man from the room. Miroku wasn't sure, but he had an idea that the guy was somehow connected to Koharu to get so angry at Miroku's refusal to confess to a crime he hadn't committed.

He had been reliving his hellish morning since they'd locked him in a cage a half an hour ago. He had, thankfully, gotten a cell to himself so he didn't have to worry about being stuck with some of the rough-looking characters he'd seen in holding cells when he'd come to bail Inuyasha out countless times. Though most of Inuyasha's arrests had to deal with reckless driving so there wasn't much to worry about with him. Miroku had a feeling if he had been thrown in one of the group holding cells, he probably would had a rough time considering they were accusing him of raping an underage, pregnant girl.

Miroku cursed himself for the hundredth time for giving into his kind nature and trying to take care of the girl. He really had no way of knowing she would go THAT insane from spite and jealousy. He thought he'd be able to gently guide the young girl onto the correct path so she would be able to care for her unborn child properly. He had no idea she was that obsessed with him or he would have found a way to have her admitted to a facility the specialized in psychiatric care.

He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to explain the situation to Sango. His beautiful, brown-haired fiancée would have a difficult time believing him. Contrary to popular belief, Miroku wasn't as big of a dog as everyone believed. True he WAS a pervert, but most of the time he was happy to just make a lonely looking woman smile. Sometimes a few compliments and a smile was enough to boost confidence and bring a smile to her face. If they responded well, he was more than happy to go as far as a little touching and some kissing. But ever since high school, his heart had belonged to his beloved Sango.

Now that he had told her how he felt, he wasn't about to let her wiggle away from him. He had given the ring to her the previous night while they made love. Not the most romantic way to promise, but how could she refuse if he had his tongue between the folds of her womanhood and was making her scream his name in ecstasy completely contradictory to her normally shy bedroom behavior. He felt that there was no time to waste since he had almost lost her and had popped the question at the height of her orgasm. She had screamed his name and yes to the heavens as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks and her back arched off the bed.

Remembering the passion and physical sensations she'd given him made him slump farther forward. He definitely had an alibi for the _'night in question'_, but there was no way to show proof of this. He might be able to get the security desk clerk in his building to confirm he had been there, but he had received a letter the previous week stating the security cameras would be down for a major upgrade that week. Therefore, it was merely up to the word of a security desk clerk that spent half the night dozing off from sheer boredom, which made his word less reliable.

Then there was the fact that Koharu HAD taken some things that belonged to him when snuck out, which would explain why he scent was on her. But they said they had DNA. There was one thing he was seriously concerned about... The day he'd left and asked Kaede to watch out for her a certain incident happened to prompt him to take such actions. He was concerned that day was coming back to haunt him even though he had been powerless to prevent it.

"You've made bail." A male voice broke into his thoughts and Miroku rose to his feet in relief. It had certainly taken them long enough, but Sesshoumaru was a very powerful attorney in not just the city, but the whole country. "You'll be questioned before you leave." The gruff-voiced officer said as he unlocked the cell and leaned back with his hand on his gun as if Miroku was going to walk out of the cell and shank him.

Miroku stepped out of the cell and walked toward the exit, the officer fell in behind him after he passed. He took Miroku to a small, dimly-lit room with a large mirror on one wall and only one door. Miroku immediately knew something was wrong when the door closed because his lawyer should have been present.

"Excuse me, I requested a lawyer to be present." Miroku said as he turned around and saw the same young officer that had assaulted him earlier standing behind him. Before Miroku could do more than take in the furious expression on his face, he felt a fist bury into his stomach. He grunted as the air rushed from his lungs and he hunched over, grabbing the table with one hand for support.

"That's for knocking my sister up." The young officer hissed. Miroku saw a foot headed for his face and could only hold a hand up to block some of the force of the kick. It was still too much and Miroku stumbled backward and hit the wall hard. His knees buckled and his slid to the floor into a sitting position. A trickle of blood ran down from his hairline from the force of the kick.

"That was for stealing her away from home!" The officer growled in a blind fury as he crossed the distance between him and Miroku, pulling his gun from the holster as he walked. Miroku's eyes widened slightly as he felt cold metal pressed against his forehead. He focused on keeping the fear from his face and made eye contact with the man.

"And this..." He said with a pause as he cocked the gun and returned it. "... is for raping her!"

"Is that what you really believe?" Miroku asked serenely as he looked the officer in the eyes. He was having difficulty keeping the fear from his face as his mind screamed Sango's name. It seemed that life was determined to keep him away from the love of his life.

"My sister would never lie. She's the picture of innocence!" The officer said coldly as his eyes narrowed further. Miroku couldn't help the dry smirk he gave the officer. Miroku had definitely seen a different side of the girl. He also knew she was quite the little actress... drama was really her thing.

"Tell me, then. How often does she stay out after curfew?" Miroku asked dryly as he made direct eye contact. When he looked him in the eye, he was able to ALMOST forget about the gun to his head.

"She is in a study group and stays over at her friend Kikori's a lot. She is safely at her friend's house!" He argued as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"And did you ever see for yourself she was there? Did you ever call this friends' mother to confirm the story?" Miroku asked as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off, still ignoring the gun. The officer didn't answer, but the uncertain look on his face was enough to confirm he hadn't. "Also, do her grades reflect all of the _'studying'_ she's been doing?" The officer's arms drooped a little in uncertainty at the questions.

"I suggest you put that away, officer." A deep, monotone voice said as the door opened silently. Miroku let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho standing in the doorway and slumped into one of the plastic chairs at the small table.

The police officer hesitated briefly before he turned the safety back on and returned it to his side. He, of course, recognized the two youkai that had just walked into the room from Inuyasha's brush with the law, and the fact that Sesshoumaru was the premier lawyer for high-profile cases... if you could afford him, mind you. The nervous police officer walked toward the door and just as he stepped out, Sesshoumaru spoke again.

"Oh, you might want to find yourself a lawyer better than me." Sesshoumaru said in the same monotone voice as he sat at the table next to Miroku and placed his briefcase on the table in front of him. "A police brutality and attempted murder charge will be coming your way." The officer stumbled and his eyes grew to the size of teacups in horror. He had no clue that some playboy that had messed with his baby sister had money for THIS attorney... and apparently knew the great Inu no Taisho that owned most of the city!

- l - l - l -

The waiting room was pretty full with people sitting solemnly in silence awaiting the release of a certain blue eyed man. They had been told he was being questioned before they released him.

Sango had already given a statement that she had been in Miroku's presence all night and both Kagome and Inuyasha gave statements that they had spent the previous day with their friends'. The officer tried to question Sango about the discolored bruising on her face, trying to establish that Miroku had a history of violence. Sango had curtly told them about her kidnapping days prior and had even given him the number from the police report that was saved in her phone. The one taking the report seemed disappointed when the report about her bruising checked out.

Izayoi sat pristinely on the bunch with a cup of tea in one hand and the other gripping one of Rin's tightly. The only sign that she was uneasy and nervous was her white knuckles and a small grimace of pain from Rin. Izayoi considered both Sango and Miroku her children due to the tragic families they came from.

Sango had lost her brother to cancer and Miroku had lost both his parents. Well... his mother passed away and his father ran off and left him with his long-time friend, Mushin, and never came back for him. For that reason, Izayoi had treated Miroku as a son since he was a child. After Inuyasha, she was unable to conceive again, which made her very sad. She had always wanted a big family and she now had one! She had two beautiful daughters and perhaps a third soon. She had one biological son, one step-son, one adopted son, and one never-adopted son so she was very happy with her large family.

Kagome sat anxiously by Sango, letting her brown-haired friend grip her hand tightly. There were dried tear tracks down her cheeks and by the watery look of her eyes; she could start crying again at any time. No one seemed to know how to react or what to say so the uncomfortable silence rang through the air as the tension built in the stuffy waiting room.

"He should be coming out in a moment." A lady officer came into the room and announced. Everyone, excluding Izayoi, slumped in their chairs as relief gripped their hearts. Sango's tears finally spilled as she saw Miroku through the glass headed toward the waiting room. Kagome gripped her hand tighter and gave Sango a reassuring smile as she guided her to her feet.

Sesshoumaru led the procession of four toward the waiting room. He was followed by Miroku and Inu no Taisho, all three looking grim. They were trailed by a youkai police officer with a deep scowl on his face.

Rin ran to her husband, Izayoi to hers, and Sango to her fiancé as the three entered the room silently. Kagome reached for Inuyasha's hand and gave him a small smile and a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly at her gentle action. He hadn't realized that his anxiety had shown on his face. He forced a smile back and winked at Kagome.

Seeing all of the couples hugging and talking softly made Inuyasha feel a little out of place. He rose to his feet and followed Kagome into the center of the room. When she stopped, he draped one arm lazily around her waist and presses his chest to her back while his other hand finds her hip. She tensed at first but relaxed after a moment and covered his hand at her waist with her own, a shy smile on her lips.

Not much was said as the group of people walked toward the exit to the police station. Miroku had a house-arrest anklet on and was granted being allowed to go to the Takahashi's Manor in addition to his apartment and the Shrine he worked at. He supposed it was good he did most of his shopping online.

Several cars pulled up to the Manor and everyone headed inside in a somber silence. Sango clung to Miroku's arm as if she would never release him and Izayoi kept shooting anxious glances in the young couple's direction. She was very concerned for Miroku. He had a trickle of dried blood coming down his forehead and there were faint bruises on his cheeks. Still no one had said much about the _'incident'_ that had occurred.

Not one person in the group believed the charges against him were true for a second. While they knew he could be a bit of a playboy, they all knew he would never force himself on someone! Even Sesshoumaru knew this and he didn't bother paying much attention to the goings-ons of Inuyasha and his friends. In his case, it was because Izayoi cared for said friends and, though Sesshoumaru would never admit it, he had a soft spot for his father's human mate.

Izayoi sent a maid rushing to the kitchen to set the table and make sure dinner was prepared. Shippo had gone to a friend's house for the night, which was for the best due to the tension hovering around the small group. They went into a small study and sat before Inu no Taisho started pulling glasses and crystal bottles of alcohol from a small glass-faced cupboard. Everyone in the room truly looked like they needed a drink.

Kagome felt slightly put of place among the family and fidgeted nervously on the love seat she sat on with Inuyasha. She and he had ridden to the Manor in the limo with Izayoi and Rin while Miroku and Sango rode in Miroku's car, and Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, and Rin took a second limo. It had been a silent, solemn ride that had seemed very long.

Kagome was startled when she felt a warm hand clasp hers and looked up into the golden eyes of Inu no Taisho. He gave her a reassuring smile and passed her a crystal glass with a golden-colored liquid in it. She couldn't help but return the warm smile as she took the glass. She felt Inuyasha's arm slip around her waist and blushed when he pulled her into his arms protectively. She could feel his chest rumble with a low growl and couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks. Was Inuyasha jealous? Of his own father?

- l - l - l -

About an hour had passed and Sesshoumaru had gone over some of the major points in the case against Miroku with everyone. He seemed pretty torn on the evidence, though. There were witness statements that made his alibi check out, but there was physical evidence that conflicted with it. The girl had certainly been raped judging by the bruise patterns, but they were still awaiting the results of the DNA test on the semen that had been collected.

The tension seemed to have eased regardless of the uncertainty regarding the case. Everyone knew that Miroku hadn't committed the crime, and after a few glasses of scotch each, they were informed that dinner was prepared. They all went into the dining area, feeling a little more confidence as they realized that SESSHOUMARU was the one representing Miroku. He had won much more difficult cases than this one. In fact, Sesshoumaru had yet to lose a case since he began!

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha at the table and couldn't help but smile at the handsome hanyou next to her. His family was really wonderful and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous and homesick. She was pretty far from her family shrine in Tokyo and hadn't heard from them in several years. She missed them greatly, but was still suffering the bite of abandonment so refused to contact them. If they truly cared, they would contact her.

But Inuyasha's family had just accepted her with open arms. It touched her heart to see the way Izayoi-sama fussed over everyone at the table. Miroku and Sango weren't her children, but she treated them no different than Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, or Shippo-chan.

"So Kagome dear. Has my son given you a ring yet?" Izayoi asked casually as she took a bite of her salad. Kagome broke into a fit of coughing as she was taking a drink when Izayoi asked the question.

"Geez mom!" Inuyasha yelped as he was patting Kagome on the back. His face was bright red in embarrassment. "Stop embarrassing me, would ya?"

"Hmm?" Izayoi questioned calmly, making it sound like just an everyday question like _'How was work today?'_. After a moment, Izayoi let out a heavy, dramatic sigh and set her tea back down. "I'm never going to have grandchildren, am I?"

"Mom!" Inuyasha snapped in humiliation as he sprang to his feet. Kagome sunk further into her chair, trying to appear very small and blushing to the roots of her hair. "We hardly know each other!"

"That's not how it looked today!" Izayoi said suggestively as she smirked at her son. Inu no Taisho burst into a booming laugh and Rin joined in after a moment.

"At least I'm not the only one getting it now." Rin laughed as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"And I see ring on your finger now, Sango-chan. So when are you going to work on having some babies?" Izayoi said as she shifted her twinkling eyes to the couple seated across from Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango sputtered and began to choke, her drink having gone down the wrong pipe.

"I-I'm not sure, Izayoi-mama." Sango said as she finally caught her breath. She as looking very red in the face as well. "I have to finish up my residency still. Then I'll need to find a good position to pay off my student loans." Izayoi pouted at this answer and turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome with a twinkle in her eye.

"Looks like it's up to you two, then." Izayoi said with a grin. "Oh how adorable you'll look with a pregnant belly!" Izayoi said as her smile spread. Everyone in the room couldn't hold it in any longer and broke out into infectious laughter. Even Sesshoumaru cracked a smile at the only mother he'd truly had. Kagome, though blushing profusely and unable to meet Inuyasha's gaze couldn't help but laugh along. It seemed that Izayoi was constantly trying to pry grandchildren from her babes, and it was Inuyasha's turn now since he finally found a woman he had some interest in.

Dinner was raucous and happy as everyone teased everyone else. Miroku was sporting a nice red handprint on his cheek for reaching a hand up Sango's shirt and giving her chest a nice squeeze. Inuyasha was currently yelling across the table at his half-brother and teasing him about the nickname _'Fluffy'_ that Rin kept calling him by. Izayoi was continually embarrassing all of her little chicks at the table, Kagome was getting it as much as anyone else. Inu no Taisho kept stealing kisses and cheap feels on his wife during the meal, causing happy laughter to erupt every so often from Izayoi and her mate.

Kagome couldn't force the smile from her lips during the entirety of dinner. His family seemed to accept her completely and treated her like she truly was part of their family. It was something Kagome had sorely been missing in the last several years. The playful banter flew around the room reminded her of the teasing that went along between her and her little brother. Her mother would only step in if things started to go in a negative direction.

Then of course there was grandpa, who would rattle on about history non-stop during the meal. Though neither she nor Souta ever paid attention. Their fat cat, Buyo would stick close to the table because grandpa was liable to give her mummified monkey paws or a dehydrated paw of some unknown youkai that was supposed to bring good health. Those types of objects normally became lunch to the obese feline.

By the time dessert was finished and the table was cleared, it was rather late. Therefore, Izayoi and Inu no Taisho insisted that everyone stay at the Manor for the night. Sesshoumaru curtly declined, but with a twinkle in her eyes, Rin effectively dragged the stoic youkai in the direction of their shared guest room as she none so subtle ran her hands over a bulge in his pants. Sesshoumaru, for his part, completely ignored the rather embarrassing moment and only paused long enough to scoop a tipsy Rin up and sweep from the room.

"Ne Kagome-chan!" Rin called back as she peeked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Don't make plans tomorrow! I'm taking you shopping!"

"H-hai, Rin-san!" Kagome called back somewhat surprised as she returned Rin's smile.

It seemed that their departure was the cue for everyone else to depart so after plenty of hugs and _'goodnights'_ everyone headed in different directions.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand as he scratched his ear in annoyance. His nose was still pink from his parents' unbelievably embarrassing performance. He glanced down at the raven-haired human beside him and his blush deepened when he saw the soft smile on her lips. The smile filled all of her features and took his breath away. Her eyes danced merrily as she turned to meet his gaze.

"Your family is wonderful, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she leaned into his body and hooked elbows with him.

"Keh! What the hell are you talkin about?" Inuyasha scoffed lightly as he tore his gaze from hers. "They're embarrassing as hell." He grumbled irritably.

Not only had his mother walked in on him in the tub with a naked Kagome and a hard-on, then she had talked about marriage! Inuyasha hardly knew Kagome, sure he was sexually attracted to her and had a deep desire to protect her, but that didn't mean he wanted to get married! Hell, he'd only been out of college for a year! There was no way he was ready to settle down, though the thought of Kagome with a baby bump was oddly alluring to him... _'Nani? Did I really just think that?'_ Inuyasha's thoughts screamed through his head as he picked up on his idle thought.

Kagome felt so warm inside by the way his family had accepted her without question, she couldn't help but bury her face in Inuyasha's shoulder as they walked down the hallway together alone. Inuyasha was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. Kagome found herself thanking Naraku for locking her out in the rain that day a few weeks prior.

Inuyasha slipped his arm around her waist and rested one clawed hand on her hip with a slight smirk on his face. He reveled in the feel of her pressed up against him and breathed her scent in deeply. Her scent tantalized his senses and teased his brain. She smelled so delicious he wanted to taste her and just bask in her scent forever.

Inuyasha paused at a closed door and steered Kagome inside the room. Once the door closed, Inuyasha clicked the lock closed and proceeded to pull Kagome into his chest and wrap both arms around her waist. He lowered his face and captured her lips with his own in a deep, passionate kiss. With no urging, Kagome's fingers intertwined in his hair and her tongue darted out to run along his.

A pleased growl emitted from the back of his throat at her response and he moved his hands down to her ass and slid them under her pink skirt. In one move, Inuyasha lifted her by her ass cheeks and pressed his hips against her.

She gasped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. He took the opportunity to roam his hands over her curvaceous ass. He slid his hands over the top of her spandex tights to across the soft flesh beneath; smirking into the kiss when he discovered Kagome was wearing a thong.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

Several moments later, Inuyasha fell backward, pulling Kagome down with him so she lay against his chest. Both of their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat as they lay together, Inuyasha still inside of her. Several minutes later, when they had both caught their breath, Kagome slid to the side, pulling off of his limp member in the process. Inuyasha smoother her hair back from her face as he pulled her into his arms, not ready to relinquish the contact of her silky skin against his. He pulled a blanket over their bodies and kissed her forehead before the pair fell into a dreamless sleep holding the other close.

**::FIN::**

**October 4, 2011**

**Notes**: Okay, I'm sorry if the lemon seems disjointed or broken up… I was having trouble finding the time to sit down and write it… I wrote it in several different sittings so I'm sorry if it doesn't flow nicely -.- I wanted to post it since it'd been so long since I had updated. I'm gonna leave off on this note so I can catch my bus home. Sorry, no review responses this time! I may go through and write some responses on the bus-ride home, though.


	17. Chapter 16 Growing Anger

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 5,744 words / 10 pages – Sorry this is so late in coming, my life has taken a dramatic change toward _drama_! I haven't really been motivated to write for a while and I think I have a bit of writers block at this point. I have vague ideas of what I want to have happen, I just need to get it there^^; Though I think after this chapter, I have a bit of a better idea now. Also, I suppose I didn't feel motivated because of the lack of feedback ;_; I hardly received any reviews at all, it's so depressing!

**ALERT!** Well, due to the crackdown on the site, all explicit content has been removed. Go the mediaminer . org, inuyasha-fanfiction . net, or ik – eternal . net. Search for Pokahydee and you'll find me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 16 – Growing Anger**

A low, furious growl emitted from deep within his throat. He hadn't felt fury like this in a very long time and he longed to get ahold of the one that had caused such anger. The body lying next to him on the bed was motionless and her glassy eyes were staring lifelessly at the ceiling glazed with death.

Humans were such fragile creatures and in his white-hot rage, he had broken this one. She'd had an uncanny resemblance to Kagome's physical appearance so it was really a shame. She didn't share Kagome's innocent heart, but she had screaming so beautifully. A little bit of shouki coupled with a carelessly placed dagger was all it had taken to break his new toy.

When he had passed out from his drug and alcohol binge, he had tried to go do what he truly wanted most of all. To taint the pure Kagome's very soul but for some reason, her dreams were closed to him! He had awoken in a blind rage; shouki had already clouded the room when he awoke, making visibility minimal. He had been so angry with Kagome and her little _'mutt'_ that he'd taken his fury out on the paralyzed woman next to him who had looked so much like her. She had been too incoherent from the fog of shouki that she hadn't even cried out. He'd left the silver blade protruding from between the dead woman's chest as he tried to regain his composure.

It had been a very long time since he'd struck out in such a way. The bright red stain was soaking the bed sheets and the metallic scent of blood was arousing him and he knew he needed to have some angry sex to relieve the tension. _**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

"Get your ass over here in five minutes, or I'll punish you, bring Yura with you." He said coldly into the receiver when the call was picked up. "Get Broadside out here too. I have a mess for his crew to clean up." He then ended the call and rose from the blood red, silk sheets of his king sized bed.

He walked into the bathroom and after taking a quick piss, climbed into the shower. He turned the water as hot as he could, relishing in the feel as it seared his skin.

His anger was by no means sated and he knew she would not take a second above her five minute allowance. She, unlike Yura, wasn't in to the while S&M scene. He would never be one to allow his whores to inflict pain on him. He knew that a few of them would purposely take it too far and try to end his existence. He couldn't really blame her, though. She had been damn near a slave since she was very young, blackmailed into answering to his every whim.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

She cleaned up well and was an amazing actress. She could play the ambition business woman to perfection! She was one of the main pieces of the plot he'd been working on since before he'd even met Kagome. It looked like her role in his scheme was going to be what brought his innocent little miko back to him, though.

That thought brought a smile to his lips as he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He didn't bother with a towel and just let the steaming hot water roll off his reddened skin as he made his way back into the bedroom. He noted the dead body still lying in the bed and his mouth twisted in disgust. He'd have to go to the _'playroom'_ in the other side of the condo to relieve the anger and tension that pulsed through his veins still.

He threw open the doors to a large room filled with all sorts of odd looking contraptions, most of which were custom made. He flipped a switch by the door and the room was filled with a low crimson glow. This room was never brightly lit, there were no windows and the walls were draped with dark red, velvet curtains that were so dark they looked nearly black. The carpet was a deep onyx and was overly soft so he didn't get rug burn on his knees if he decided to throw one of his _'patients'_ to the floor to take them by force.

There were two floor-to-ceiling dark, cherry wood armoires in the room that were filled to the bursting with all of his favorite toys. There was every assortment of toy he could think of, including several that weren't really true toys. Among those was one of his favorites, an actual cattle prod. Yura seemed to really get a rush out of the electric charges, but she seemed to get a rush from anything sexual.

"We are here, Onigumo-sama." A sultry voice said from behind him. He went to the armoire and pulled out a few leather straps and tossed them nonchalantly toward the female silhouetted in the doorway. He heard Yura's high pitched, amused giggle as she shoved roughly into the room and took her place at a pair of shackles that hung from the ceiling. The other, taller woman bit her lip in anger but stepped into the room, shedding a flimsy kimono in the process _**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

She bit her lip and glared at him bitterly, not wanting to allow a gasp of pleasure to escape her lips. Naraku smirked in amusement, he knew she hated when she had to mess around with another woman so that made it all the more appealing to him. She glared darkly at Naraku for a minute before spinning around to shackle a waiting Yura in. She tightened the shackles brutally tight in her anger at the current situation, though Yura let out a loud moan

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

- l - l - l -

Kagome snuggled deeper into the warmth that lay alongside her and sighed in content. She felt soft skin under her hands and silky strands of hair tickled her face. She had just woken from a wonderful dream. One where she and a certain silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou had made sweet love through the night. The usual nightmares had not plagued her at all and that made her content to lie in bed just a bit longer.

She felt warm breath on her throat before a pair of lips latched onto the skin and lightly sucked on the tender flesh. A rough tongue flicked out to soothe the spot and Kagome found herself moaning in the back of her throat as a chill ran down her body to her toes. She forced her heavy lids to open and smiled as her gaze met a pair of groggy, golden eyes. He gave her a toothy smile that revealed his fangs before he kissed the end of her nose.

"G-morn..." Kagome started before she was racked with a huge yawn. "-ing." She finished as she stroked his cheek lightly.

"Morning, Kagome." He said quietly as he nipped her bottom lip gently in a teasing fashion. She pouted up at him, having been expecting a good morning kiss. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her pouty bottom lip, the plumpness calling to him. He licked his lips hungrily before he closed the small distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She responded immediately, tangling her hands in his hair and tugging him closer to deepen the kiss.

He shuddered as he felt her tongue running over his fangs and felt a painful throb below his belt and fought the urge to grind up against her. Ever since he'd awoken and realized he was skin to skin next to the raven haired beauty, he'd been fighting the urge to wake her and replay the previous night.

_**[EXPLICIT CONTENT REMOVED]**_

Kagome was comfortably content as she lazily relaxed into Inuyasha's chest, enjoying his scent that surrounded her. She was humming low in her throat as she snuggled her face into his silky strands. She had to ignore the irritating voice in the back of her head that said she shouldn't be naked in a bed with Inuyasha covered in his essence and scent. That little voice of reason that always came up with the doom and gloom theories about why things were bad was muted as Kagome traced random patterns into his chest. He pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"Inuyasha!" A piping voice yelled through the door, muted by the heavy wood. A loud banging started on the door when the guest turned the knob and found the door locked.

"Oi! You can't keep Kagome all to yourself!" The youthful voice piped up, his voice clearly laced with a pouty sound. Inuyasha groaned as he heard his adopted brother's voice threw the door and pulled a pillow over his ears to block out the sound.

Kagome felt laughter bubbling in her chest and planted a caste kiss on Inuyasha's lips before climbing out of the bed. He watched her sinuous curves as she bent over and began to gather their clothing. He couldn't help but ogle her perfectly rounded ass as she bent over. She stood and tossed his clothes to him on the bed, blushing as she saw his partially nude form on the bed.

"Wipe your mouth and get dressed." Kagome scolded playfully with a twinkle in her eye. "I made a promise to play with Shippo-chan that I intend to keep."

"But I want to play with you." Inuyasha said in a husky voice as he pulled his perfect, nude goddess into his arms and began to ravish her throat with kisses as he growled playfully. She couldn't help the giggle that came out at his attentions.

"Stop! That tickles!" She laughed as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Are you two _'going at it'_, in there." Shippo's voice floated through the door making the pair turn wide-eyed and red-faced looks at the door. "I don't really know what that means, but Miroku said it when I came to find Kagome."

"I'm gonna kill that pervert." Inuyasha muttered as he two dressed in silence, each refusing to meet the eyes of the other. Both were wearing the clothes from the night before, having not thought to bring a change. Kagome was searching under the bed and shaking out sheets and blankets searching for something.

"Looking for something?" Came Inuyasha's amused voice from the direction of the bed. She looked up to see a triumphant looking hanyou sitting cross legged on the bed with a black, lacy bra dangling from one clawed finger.

"Give me that!" Kagome cried as she dove at Inuyasha, reaching for the bra. He smirked and held it out of her reach while he held her in place against his chest.

"What's the magic word?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his golden eyes.

"Please?" She asked, giving him her perfected pout that normally got her whatever she was asking for.

"Hmmm... close, but no." Inuyasha said with a hooded look as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "The magic word is _'fuck me'_." He whispered close to her ear, sending an involuntary shudder through her body and a familiar heat to pool between her legs. His smirk grew as the unmistakable scent of her arousal hit him just as he had been expecting.

"That's two words." She said breathlessly as his rough  
tongue grazed the shell of her ear, sending a shudder of desire through her body.

"Inuyasha." Came a different, familiar voice through the door and the mood was lost when he groaned in annoyance. "Breakfast is ready."

"Fine mom! Geez, can't I get some privacy? I'm a grown man and a GUEST in this house now!" He growled out as he stashed the black bra behind his back. "We better get down there or she'll send the pervert to embarrass us."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts in annoyance.

"No time, we have to go now." He smirked as he stood and headed for the door. She jumped up from the bed and followed him toward the door. She frowned at his retreating form, feeling annoyed and remained in her spot sitting on the bed. He turned around, waiting expectantly for her to follow.

"So you expect me to sit around your family with no bra?" She asked as she approached him with a frown. If anything, his amusement grew even more from the serious look.

"Yeah, not that they'll know." Inuyasha said seductively as he pulled her close and pinched her nipple lightly through the fabric of her shirt, appreciating the gasp of pleasure that escaped her lips. "You're sexier without it." She felt her face heat at his comment as he trailed his tongue along her collarbone. She couldn't help but shudder under his ministrations. "Besides, I'm hanging onto this one." With that he pulled away and unlocked the door, leaving her standing there panting in desire and red in the face. The blush only increased tenfold when she saw Izayoi and Shippo on the other side of the door.

- l - l - l -

Kagome sighed to herself as she sat in the swing beside the young kitsune. They had been playing outside for nearly two hours now while Inuyasha left for his new job. She couldn't help but feel a little useless. She had been working so hard to support herself and her ex that now that she had finished school until the fall and wasn't working, she just didn't know what to do to herself. And while she knew any paycheck she brought in wouldn't even cover a PORTION of the rent, she didn't like to be mooching off of Inuyasha.

She had brought her sentimental belongings to Inuyasha's condo along with her small mountain of books and had put the rest of her things into a storage unit. Her landlord had gladly let her break her lease since her safety was in question, he didn't want something crazy to happen on his property that would render it un-rentable pending a police investigation. She wanted to at least be able to help out with food, the storage unit with her belongings, and maybe help with the utilities, but Inuyasha had told her not to worry about any of that. She frowned to herself and puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. She was afraid of Naraku tracking her down too, but staying hidden away wasn't her style. She didn't want to be like Rapunzel, locked away in a tower. Though rather than selfishness being the lock on the door, it would be worry and uncertainty.

"Lookie how high I can jump!" Shippo cried as he reached the highest peak of his swing. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw his small body flying through the air. She instinctively dove from her swing, running as fast as possible to try to catch the falling kit. What she didn't expect was to hear a popping noise and see a round, pink balloon with stretched facial features and stubby limbs floating above the spot that Kagome fell trying to catch him. Another pop with a puff of smoke and Shippo dropped onto her, laughing at the shocked expression on her face.

"Shippo!" A stern voice scolded from the direction of the house. "Apologize for scaring Kagome like that! You know better!" Shippo's tail drooped as his mother scolded him and Kagome let out a loud sigh of relief and let her head flop backward onto the grass, Shippo sitting on her stomach.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Kagome." Shippo said quietly, eyes still shamefully downcast.

"I forgive you, Shippo-chan." Kagome said as she sat up and flashed a bright smile while she ruffled his hair playfully. "Just warn me before you use your youkai powers so I don't worry next time." She continued with a wink.

"All right now. It's time for lunch, let's get those hands washed." Izayoi said as Shippo jumped up and headed for the back door.

Kagome felt a little embarrassed and shy spending the day at Inuyasha's parent's house. Especially since Sango and Miroku weren't even there. Both of them had places to be, Miroku had to be at the Shrine and Sango had her residency. Kagome felt completely useless and out of place as she followed the regal Izayoi and the happy-go-lucky Shippo inside to a small dining parlor set by a large bay window that overlooked the gigantic swing set that took up that part of the back yard.

She did feel welcome just being in the presence of Izayoi but she felt somehow LESS than the absolutely elegant woman. Her manners were perfect even when she was being naughty like at dinner the previous night, and she left Kagome feeling lacking in regards to being a woman with her fiery temper and lack of eloquence. She grew up in Tokyo in a small shrine that was hardly able to make ends meet. She didn't go to any fancy finishing school or have some high society woman _'polish'_ her. She had no qualms with letting her temper flare. Nor was she concerned with keeping her voice quiet and her comments PC. Not that she had a dirty mouth, most of the time. Make her angry enough and it would come out, though.

"So, Kagome." Izayoi said once they were seated and served. "When do you finish school?"

"I should have all of my credits after the next fall semester, but graduation won't be until the spring." Kagome explained as she took a sip of tea to mask her sudden nervousness. _(AN: I don't know if having a graduation only in spring is correct, I finished at a tech school so graduation was determined by when you started)_

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed as she gave Kagome a genuine smile that she couldn't help reflecting back as it soothed her nerves. "I'm so glad that you're taking your education so seriously. This is for your Master's degree, correct?" Izayoi asked conversationally as she took a sip from her tea.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said with a smile as she poured some dressing on a salad. Shippo was eating at an impossible rate, his cheeks bulging like a hamster. He apparently wanted to go play some more so he was eating as fast as possible. Izayoi's silvery laugh filled the air as she saw her puffy-cheeked son across the table and she reached over to wipe a smudge of sauce off of his cheek with a linen napkin.

"Slow down so you don't choke." Izayoi said with a soft smile as she looked at her adoptive son fondly. "And Kagome, please call me Izayoi or Izayoi-mama. I'm too young and vibrant to be a ma'am."

They spent the rest of the meal in pleasant conversation, Izayoi asking questions about what Kagome planned after she finished school. She asked about her family but let that topic rest with a sad smile when she realized it was a sore spot for the young woman. Kagome slowly loosened up, letting go of the nervous feeling in her chest. She still felt somewhat inferior, but she attributed that feeling to the fact that she was with one of the most powerful and well-respected women in the whole country.

When they had all finished eating, Shippo begged to go back outside and play some more. Izayoi said of course with a brilliant smile at the young boy and asked Kagome to join her outside to continue their conversation. While Shippo was running from one thing to the next in his huge, backyard playground, Kagome and Izayoi sat together at a table with an umbrella and ice cold lemonade nearby. Every few seconds, Shippo would get their attention and ask them to watch him cross the monkey bars or go down the slide, which they would both do with a smile. He was just such a happy child that he could bring a smile to any face. Before they knew it, it was 5:30 in the afternoon and both Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho would be arriving back at the manor soon.

"So Kagome-chan." Izayoi started as the three made their way into the house to get ready for dinner. "Starting next week I'll be overseeing the planning and development of one of my restaurants and Shippo will need someone to look after him during the day while I'm doing that. Would you be interested in a position as his nanny for the summer? The restaurant will be open a few weeks before you go back to school and the pay is very good. Besides, Shippo really seems to like you."

"You're offering me a job?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at Izayoi, surprised at the offer. She wasn't sure how much Inuyasha had shared with his family regarding her situation so she had been vague on the whole ordeal herself.

Miroku and Sango knew many of the details, of course, but she was afraid his parents would see her differently if they knew all of the gritty details. She was afraid they would see her as less of her if they saw what she had allowed herself to endure instead of just leaving Naraku before things went haywire. A part of her also feared they would consider her used goods and disapprove of her and Inuyasha being together.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the handsome man. She was grateful, obviously. If he hadn't been so persistent about saving her, she would have been dead now, the thought of which made her shudder. She was definitely physically attracted to him with his sculpted body and facial features. His golden eyes were enough to make butterflies flap madly in her stomach. And those doggy ears on his head were so undeniably adorable and soft to the touch. How did she feel, though? Did she feel more than lust and gratitude? She just wasn't really sure at that point.

She couldn't decide if giving in to his touch was a good thing or a bad thing. Her head told her it was VERY bad since she'd only met him a few weeks before, bit another part couldn't wait to feel his kiss again, to feel his claws running along her skin, to feel him buried inside of her. She couldn't help the warmth that came to her face at that thought and had to shake her head to clear the image of him licking whipped cream off of her bare breasts.

"Kagome, are you feeling all right?" Izayoi asked as she moved toward her and placed a petite, manicured hand on her forehead to feel for fever. "Your face is all flushed and you're burning up."

"I-I'm fine!" Kagome said with a squeak in a high-pitched voice as she felt Izayoi's cool hand against her forehead.

"Are you sure, ever since Inuyasha came down with meningitis and nearly died, I've had a nurse and a doctor on call in emergency." Izayoi said seriously as she grasped Kagome's wrist and proceeded to check her pulse with her watch.

"I'm fine, really!" Kagome said seriously as she blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't sure how her mind had fallen into the gutter and was scolding herself mentally for letting it happen.

"Mama?" Shippo's voice broke into the conversation and they both looked down into a pair of hopefully green eyes. "Is Kagome going to play with me while you work this summer? Keiko is old and smells funny. And she can't play soccer with me because she has arthur itis." Kagome's embarrassment disappeared and a tender look filled her expressive eyes. How could anyone say _'no'_ to that adorable look?

"Yes, I'll play with you while your mama works, Shippo-chan." Kagome said with a warm smile. A brilliant smile filled Shippo's face and he jumped into Kagome's arms and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Arigato, Kagome!" Shippo cried happily as his clawed hands buried into her raven locks.

"Oi squirt!" Inuyasha's voice broke in and everyone turned toward Inuyasha's voice in the doorway. "Hands off Kagome." He growled out as a bit of a frown graced his face. Shippo picked his head up and locked at Inuyasha before pulling down his eyelid and sticking his tongue out at the hanyou.

"Behhda!" Shippo made a teasing sound before he buried his face in Kagome's chest, flashing Inuyasha a triumphant smile at the incoherent sputtered that came from the hanyou seeing the little kit bury his face into HIS woman's bosom.

"I'm gonna clock you, runt!" Inuyasha growled as he closed the space between them and swiftly bonked the little kit on the head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped as she cradled the crying child tightly to her body as she turned to shield him with her body. "What's wrong with you? He's just a little boy!" She scolded as she fixed a scowl at him.

"How many times have I told you to stop that, Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked in a very stern tone as she reached up and grabbed one fluffy ear and forced him to bend nearly double to accommodation her shorter stature.

"Itai! Itai!" Inuyasha growled as his hands clenched into fists, but he made no move to pull free from her grasp. "You may live on your own, but you'll never be grown as long as I'm around. Let's go discuss you punishment."

With that, she pulled him along after her, still holding firmly onto his ear. Shippo smiled triumphantly unseen by everyone except for Inuyasha as they all made their way toward the dining room. Inuyasha shot Shippo a glare that promised to deal retribution the next time he was alone and outside of his mother and Kagome's protection.

**::FIN::**

**October 26, 2011**

**Notes**: Okay everyone, that's it for this chapter. A bit of foreshadowing in this one! To those that like Kagura, I was trying to keep her character somewhat to her anime personality so YES she's being controlled right now. I'm going to make this very interesting, I hope no one saw Kagura being a spy coming XD I vaguely mentioned her earlier on in the story so I could put her in a strategic place~.^ Please let me know what you think. The reviews truly motivate me to continue with the story so if you want faster chapters, that's a good way to start *hint hint*


	18. Chapter 17 Secrets

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 6,743 words / 11.5 pages – So the last few chapters were mostly filler, sorry for that -.- I was a little stuck on where to take this story for a bit but I finally have a bit of a direction to go into now. This story has gotten quite long, but the last two chapters haven't really gotten many reviews so I was also kind of discouraged. Do you only review when you see that I have review responses at the end or something? Just curious because a TON of people have favorited this and/or have this on story alert but the reviews don't reflect this. I'm really contemplating setting a minimum requirement for review numbers before I'll update again... something like 10 reviews or something like that? I think I only got five last time around ;_;

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
'Thoughts/dreams' will be in single quotes (IE: ' ')

**Chapter 17 – Secrets...**

It had been four weeks since Kagome had started watching Shippo during the day while his mother was overseeing the set up of the new gourmet restaurant in her chain. Each of the restaurants had a unique type of food and Izayoi made sure to have a theme that matched the cuisine. She didn't trust anyone except for Rin in this endeavor, so therefore, Rin was the interior designer on all of her restaurants so they worked closely together on a regular basis.

Rin had never known her parents, having been found in the entrance of a hospital in a basket still covered in the am-biotic fluid from her birth. She was just another daughter to Izayoi, she didn't care if it was just by marriage and not blood, she treated her the same as if she was her blood relation.

Kagome had quickly gotten into a nice routine with Shippo and greatly enjoyed her time with the young kitsune. She would get picked up via limo every morning, which she was still trying to get used to. When they'd get home, she would personally prepare some snacks for the two of them as she helped Shippo complete his homework. He seemed to enjoy her more simplistic snacks over the gourmet ones the on-staff cooks would whip up. He especially enjoyed when she made regular macaroni and cheese from the box with some real cheese melted in as well as her special French Toast that she had made weeks ago after they'd rescued Sango from her kidnappers.

The court case was still pending as both sides prepared and was scheduled to take place in another six weeks. Everyone had a hint of nervousness that they kept hidden for the most part. Miroku remained optimistic, but he seemed to be suffering from withdrawal from watching girls shake it at the club and drove Sango crazy with his wandering hands.

Being under house arrest, he wasn't allowed to go to many places. He was limited to his apartment, Mushin's shrine where he worked, and the Takahashi manor where he would meet with Sesshoumaru most readily to prepare for the trail looming before them. Sango had practically moved in with him since they'd become engaged and they were holding off on setting a date until after the trail.

Inuyasha had started his new job and though he wasn't really a fan of helping to run a business, he was nonetheless good at it. He had been making a name for himself in the few weeks he'd been there and was getting phone calls left and right from other companies wanting him for either consulting jobs or were offering him full-time positions. Kagome couldn't hold back her envy at how easily things came to him, but she was surprisingly adjusting well to living with Inuyasha.

She still felt like she was mooching off of him a bit, so she would spend some of her free time while Shippo was at school keeping his condo clean, making sure the dishes were done, and taking care of laundry. He would huff and frown every time he'd see her loading the dishwasher and tell her to leave it for the cleaning lady that came once a week, but Kagome just rolled her eyes and told him to go back to his video game.

That seemed to be his favorite way to wind down from work, well... whenever Kagome wasn't busy working on something, anyway. She inwardly yelled at herself every time she found herself in Inuyasha's bed, but he could light a fire in her with just a few kisses and she'd find herself giving into his ravages. Just thinking about his lips on hers was enough to send a chill of desire up her spine, which his extra sensitive nose would pick up on immediately.

Kagome had been keeping herself extra busy besides looking after Shippo and taking care of the house. She'd recently found a nice website that offered freelance graphic and development jobs that she jumped at. She had chosen many jobs and entered her work, most of the jobs she chose at this point had to do with branding new companies or re-branding companies that felt their logo and such was outdated.

Her work had already been chosen on two of the projects she had done with a very nice payout. For the past week, she had been preparing variations of the chosen logos along with business card designs and stationary to match.

She was quite pleased with her creations and was hoping to put them in her portfolio so she could find a really good internship in the fall. She had already finished one internship before her portfolio show a few years back that she had really enjoyed. They had been very impressed with her design skills and offered to take her on as an outside freelancer, which she had accepted graciously. The pay was good and she had kept in contact with them. The only thing was, it was a small company and during the recession they had come to her less and less and she also had to wait until they were completely done with the development phase before they could cut her a check. That's one of the main reasons she had gone back for a business degree, she didn't want to be limited to working for someone. This way, she knew how to work for herself.

Kagome had been sleeping in Inuyasha's bed a lot during the weeks she had lived with him because the nightmares kept getting progressively worse. She had redecorated the spare room once the new bed had arrived just to give a semblance of independence. It was also easier to get the creative juices flowing if she had her own space.

She had decorated it with light, airy colors to make the room feel welcoming and not oppressing. There were yellows, off-whites, and accents of orange that had a calming affect on Kagome. She and Sango had gone shopping together complete with a bodyguard that trailed behind them in the mall, looking every direction at once.

That had seemed so flattering and thoughtful to her at first. Hr was concerned for her safety and sent someone with her whenever he couldn't be around, convinced that Naraku would come after her, but now it was just bothersome and annoying. She hated having someone trail along behind her. The only time they weren't around was if she was with Inuyasha or at Takahashi manor. Because face it, who would be stupid enough to come after her there?

Kagome had just gotten back to Inuyasha's condo from watching Shippo and was currently in front of the stove cooking dinner. Inuyasha had sent a text message about ten minutes ago saying that he would be home in fifteen minutes so she decided to have food ready for him when he came in the door. She would cook whenever Inuyasha didn't order take-out or chow down on instant ramen. She was shocked at how much of it that Inuyasha seemed to eat. Ramen was a poor college student's best friend not a rich budding business man's! Izayoi had laughed in delight when Kagome commented on his ramen intake and shook her head, saying that it had been his favorite since he was a kid. Seriously, he could eat it for every meal and be happy!

She hummed to herself as she turned a pan with some creamy sauce on low to simmer as she grabbed a bag of noodles out of the cupboard. She pulled the drawer under the oven out and grabbed a large, silver pot. After filling it with water and sprinkling some salt into the warm water, she put it on the burner and turned it up to high. She had chosen an American recipe she had found online a few years back on a website by Betsy Croaker? Becky Potter? Kagome didn't recall the name, but this beef stroganof recipe was damn good!

It took a few minutes for the water to boil before Kagome dumped the bag of egg noodles into the rapidly churning water. She heard the door creak open and pulled a plain white apron off before tossing it on the counter beside her.

"Welcome home!" She called as she made her way into the living room with a welcoming smile on her face. Inuyasha stood by the door, tie hanging loosely around his neck with half the buttons on his shirt undone revealing a few inches of his finely chiseled muscles. Kagome licked her lips as she eyed him from top to bottom while walking slowly toward him.

"Whatcha cooking?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the air. There was a strange tangy scent in the air that he wasn't familiar with. It smelled different and made his mouth start to water like Pavlov's dogs. [AN: lol, I couldn't help but put that in there!]

"Beef stroganof." Kagome declared happily as she wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest. His arms instinctively encircled her waist as he pulled her flush against him and rained soft kisses on the slender column of her throat.

"You can stog ME off anytime, Kagome." Inuyasha replied suggestively as he reached down and squeezed her plump ass with both hands. Kagome gasped audibly as her face heated at the very obvious innuendo accompanied by the firm squeeze and buried her face in his broad chest to hide her embarrassment. He was, after all, a man and she had walked right into that one.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, rubbing circles in her back as the scent of embarrassment pricked his nose. He gently pulled her away from his chest and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, then spun her around and gave her a light slap on the ass, urging her toward the kitchen. Kagome forgot her embarrassment and growled impressively low in her throat.

"You know what?" Kagome asked with a playful glare on her face. The two were walking into the kitchen together to dip into the wonderful aromas coming from the room. "Since you enjoy embarrassing me so much, the dishes are yours tonight."

"Keh! Can't help it if you walked right into that one." Inuyasha h  
shot back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just let the maid handle dishes, will ya?"

"Humph!" Kagome said as she mimicked him and crossed her arms over her breasts. Inuyasha's line of sight fell right down the shirt by the action, admiring the plump cleavage now on display. "And make her clean up our mess once the food gets all

stuck on? I wasn't raised like that." She said defiantly as she turned her annoyed look away from him.

This prompted his smirk to grow bigger. Over the passed few weeks, he had developed a new hobby. Annoy Kagome until she wanted to pull out her hair. At night when he'd sneak into her bed, she would take her frustration out on him and ride him wildly. It was enough to make his eyes roll into the back of his head with pleasure. Just thinking about it was getting him hard.

Kagome checked the noodles, chewing on one to see if it was soft enough. It burned her tongue, making her wince slightly and open her mouth to let the warmth escape. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down before he delved his tongue into her mouth, running it across her burn and stealing the noodle at the same time. He chewed thoughtfully, seeing her perplexed look at the loss of pain from the burn.

"Still chewy, needs a few more minutes." He said as he took the spoon from her hand and set it on the counter. He leaned back against the counter-top and grabbed Kagome's hips before he pulled her against him.

"What did you do?" She questioned, confusion shining in her eyes. Inuyasha's smirk grew as he leaned down and sucked on her throat gently, loving the involuntary shiver he felt run through her body.

"You haven't been around many youkai, have you?" He asked as he kissed up her exposed throat and nibbled gently on her earlobe, careful not to hurt her with his fangs. His smirk grew at the gasp that escaped her parted lips as she pressed her body against his.

"N-no..." She said gasping again as a familiar burning began in her lower region. Inuyasha groaned lightly, drinking in the scent of arousal that assaulted his sense of smell violently. He ground his hips against her, his suit pants suddenly feeling very constricting.

"Some youkai have healing attributes in their saliva." He whispered in her ear, enjoying the moan that escaped from her throat. "Inu youkai are particularly known for it."

Kagome couldn't respond because of the burning sensation his lips were causing to spread through her body. For some reason, no matter what she did, she was unable to resist him when he touched her. Butterflies would flap wildly in her stomach and she would feel suddenly weak at the knees. She had been telling herself since the first time she'd given in that they were moving way too fast, but it just felt so good.

Kagome could feel something warm spreading out over her body from Inuyasha as he abandoned her neck and instead captured her lips in a searing kiss. She felt herself kissing him back as his tongue dipped into her mouth again and fighting for dominance. She fought back valiantly, but was surprised when she felt a clawed digit pressed against her oddly bare center. He sunk further into the kiss as she gasped in surprise and gently slid his finger inside of her simultaneously.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as his tongue tangled with the beautiful human woman pressed up against him. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her scent, and the feel of her. She was already slick with moisture as he pumped his finger in and out of her slowly. He felt her pressing her hips forward, her chest rumbling as he swallowed her moan. He paused momentarily when loud sizzling noise broke through over the sound of her gasping for air when he broke the kiss.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried breathlessly as she pulled out of Inuyasha's grip and ran to the stove. She quickly turned to heat down on the noodles to halt further boiling water overflow as she stirred them vigorously to break up any clumps. The sauce was bubbling slightly so she stirred that as well, letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't burnt and ruined.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Inuyasha said as he grabbed plates out of the cupboard and handed one to Kagome. She stared at him incredulously as he acted like he hadn't just had his tongue down her throat and finger inside of her. She was still very much aroused and aching between her legs. The bulge in Inuyasha's pants and the uncomfortable shifting as he filled his plate gave away his own arousal, but he pretended it didn't bother him. She smirked and filled her own plate, she saw his game. He was gonna try to outlast her in the sex department. She'd show him that she wasn't a push over. He'd be begging her by the time the night was done.

- l - l - l -

Kagome was true to her word, Inuyasha had resorted to begging that night to get the sweet release he craved. She had been teasing him and playing with him all night, but not letting him get over that peak that would send him into an oblivion of pleasure.

Firstly, during dinner, she kept giving him a sly smirk as she'd rub her stockinged foot over his equipment outside of his pants. When she wasn't touching him, she was allowing her tank top strap to slip to give him a better view of her creamy white skin and plump cleavage. Her intoxicating smell shrouded him in its delicious aroma making his mouth water even as he ate the surprisingly good meal she had prepared.

She had kept her hair pushed to one side, exposing her throat as she tilted her head in a way that was a classic submissive poise and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to attack her throat and leave an impression as he took advantage of her submissiveness. He held onto his inner youkai with a claw, telling himself that she didn't know that poise was something bitches did in heat and during mating. She was, after all, a human so such things were foreign to her.

After dinner, they had decided to watch a movie together to wind down before getting ready for bed. She had chosen a really scary one not realizing just HOW scary it would be and spent most of the movie buried in his chest to block out the gory visuals on the screen. With her pressed up against him tightly, her scent curling enticingly around him, he had trouble concentrating on the movie.

When she'd gone for her shower, he hadn't been able to help himself. Just thinking of seeing her naked form dripping wet had made him rock hard in an instant. He had stealthily slid into the room using the steam to hide him, shedding clothes in the process and jumped into the shower behind her. She hadn't even expressed surprise at his sudden appearance and merely handed him a loofah and asked him to wash her back. She had been getting good at sensing auras after spending more time with Miroku and Sango. She was even starting to be able to sense human presences, though it was much more difficult if they didn't have negative intentions so it was pretty hit or miss right now.

As he washed her back for her, his throbbing erection pressed up against her rear enticingly and he couldn't help but slip his hands down her hips and slide a finger inside of her soft folds. She had giggled and slapped his hand away before turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. The feel of her breasts pressed against his chest and her tongue tangling with his turned him on immensely and he groaned into her mouth as he pressed her up against the shower door.

When he'd been about to plunge in, she'd dropped down, much to his annoyance and broken the kiss. At his low growl, she'd danced out of his grasp and ducked out of the shower into the room, still dripping wet and beautifully naked. He of course, chased after her and tackled her into her bed, attacking her exposed skin with his lips and tongue. Her twinkling laughter was enough to drive him wild and his inner youkai was roaring inside of him, loving the sexy playful antics of the young woman.

The teasingly hard-to-get atmosphere was enough to bring his demon side close to the surface. As frustrating as the teasing was, when she finally let him feel her, he was begging for it! He completely ignored the satisfied look on her face as he slammed into her again and again. She was so wet and warm that he was on the edge in no time at all. His first release was toe curling and he couldn't help but let his own satisfied smirk cross his lips as she screamed his name in ecstasy and arched her back as her own release was triggered.

They both fell asleep shortly afterward, content smiles on their faces. It was Friday night so they could sleep in the next morning, which Inuyasha had every intention of doing. The bare angel in his arms felt so good pulled against his chest with his scent clinging to her skin. He buried his face into her still damp hair and fell into a deep sleep filled with flashes of her smile and silvery laugh.

- l - l - l -

Kagome woke up and stretched, frowning as she glanced over at the empty blankets beside her. She had 'punished' Inuyasha the night before for embarrassing her by making him go completely out of his mind. She climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom with a small smile on her lips. She had slept well the night before and found herself humming softly as she turned the water on in the shower to let it warm up.

She had had a very embarrassing conversation with Izayoi several days before that made her blush thinking about. Izayoi had been talking about Takahashi men and how she kept her husband satisfied through the years.

She had explained how territorial inu youkai were with their woman, bitch as the female was referred to, and that they would tend to dominate in the bedroom by instinct. She had told Kagome that playing hard to get would drive them mad and make the sex that much better. Kagome blushed deeper as the smile grew, Izayoi had certainly not been exaggerating! Inuyasha had been full of passion the previous night as they made love and she couldn't help but envision his pleading face before she finally gave in and let him have what he wanted.

She couldn't help but feel aroused at the mental picture of him

on top of her. He had seemed to look different in the dim light. If she hadn't known better, she would have said he looked almost feral. She had noticed strange, jagged purple lines on his cheeks and his eyes seemed darker when she was able to open her eyes enough to look into his eyes.

The sex had been hard and fast, almost animalistic, unlike any they had ever had before and the pleasure had been so great, she had screamed for more until her throat became raw and sore. She also could have sworn his claws and fangs were longer, but she shook that thought from her head as she stepped into the shower. She had been drunk with passion and lust so her eyes had been playing tricks on her.

Kagome showered quickly and jumper out dripping water onto the floor. There was a drain in the middle of the bathroom so she wasn't worried about wiping it up. She grabbed a fluffy, white bathrobe off the door and pulled it on before wrapping her ebony locks in a towel on top of her head.

She stepped up to the sink and opened the medicine cabinet to grab her toothbrush and toothpaste. She closed the cabinet and put toothpaste on her brush before setting the tube down on the sink. When she looked into the mirror, raising the toothbrush to her mouth, her chocolate brown orbs met a pair of blood red eyes framed by long, wavy strands of onyx hair. She froze in fear as she stared into the mirror, her throat suddenly dry as she seemed unable to utter a sound.

After a moment and an evil smirk in the mirror, Kagome saw a sudden movement out of her peripheral vision that broke the fear-induced stupor and a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat only to be muffled instantly as something encased her whole body, squeezing all the air from her lungs.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha was standing in front of a stove making some instant ramen when he heard a shrill noise to his left. He groaned in annoyance as he saw his phone flashing and nearly vibrating off the counter. An obnoxious song sounded and Miroku's name appeared on the digital screen. He had been trying to get a hold of the monk for several days and had been unable to get through. Sango had been busy with her residency so was also incommunicado. He picked up the phone and slid his finger across the touch screen to answer the call.

"Yo Miroku, where the hell have you been?" He growled in annoyance as he turned the heat down on the stove to medium before dumping the noodles in.

"Sorry pal, I've been busy giving statements and helping you brother gather evidence for the case." Miroku said seriously on the line. It had been a stressful few weeks, but they still had a few more weeks until the preliminary hearing. Sesshoumaru was hoping to have enough solid evidence to have the whole case thrown out to avoid a messy trial.

"Keh! He ain't my brother!" Inuyasha barked as he glared at the pan on the stove.

"I think genetics will tell a different story, Inuyasha." Miroku's amused voice came over the phone. He couldn't help but remind his friend that Sesshoumaru shared half of the same blood since he knew it annoyed the hell out of the hanyou. Inuyasha growled in annoyance, but chose to ignore the comment.

"Look, you know what tonight is." Inuyasha said seriously as he broke the softening noodles apart with his spoon. "I need a place to crash for the night."

"What about Kagome?" Miroku asked as he caught on to his friend's serious mood. He knew very well what tonight was and wasn't sure if he was ready to let the raven haired human into his little 'secret' just yet. He hadn't even let Kikyo in on his secret when she'd been alive.

"I'll tell her I had to work late and take her to my mom's." Inuyasha explained, his ear flicking in the direction of her bedroom. They had spent the night in her bed the previous night, rather than his. She had played with him the night before and even though it drove him mad with desire, he had to admit her taking charge was fucking HOT!

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Miroku questioned after a short pause. In the few weeks since they had known Kagome, the full story about her ex had come out between the four of them. He couldn't help but feel concerned for her safety with such a psychopath on the street. Especially since it seemed almost inevitable that he would come after her eventually.

"Keh! As if he can get at her at pops manor!" Inuyasha said confidently, flicking a few strands of hair behind his shoulder.

"I suppose you have a point. Wouldn't it be better to just tell her, though?" Miroku asking knowing that he couldn't just come out and tell him to do it and have him end the whole conversation.

"It's for the best, I can't protect her like that." Inuyasha explained, turning the stove off and removing the pan from the hot surface. It wasn't what Kagome normally cooked, but it was the breakfast of kings to him. "Later man."

"Later." Miroku said and they both hung up.

Inuyasha dished the instant ramen into two bowls before sprinkling some salt on both. He put a few more spices his mom introduced him to and stirred them both with a pair of chopsticks. He poured a few glasses of orange juice and put all of it on a tray. Before he could pick it up, the scent of terror reached his nose seconds before a blood curdling scream rent the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he immediately recognized the screamer.

He dashed into the run, jumping over furniture as he crossed the living room. He shoved the door in viciously hard, embedding the impression of the doorknob in the wall behind it. He rush to a struggling bundle or blankets on the bed and began ripping them away, her fear scent burning in his nose.

"Damnit! Where are you?" He snarled as he tossed blankets and sheets to the side. He finally reached the last sheet and pulled it off to see a very naked Kagome holding her hands up to her throat as if she couldn't breathe, her face trapped in a silent scream. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently trying to wake her. Her eyes remained firmly shut and he was aware that she wasn't breathing. He needed to wake her up NOW!

He scooped her off the bed bridal style and rushed into the bathroom toward the shower. He quickly twisted the cold handle and dove into the shower so the majority of the water was hitting Kagome's still struggling form.

"Wake up already!" He growled as fear gripped his chest in a vice. Her eyes flew open and she gulped in air greedily, her eyes swiveling in every direction at once. The fear scent was strong, rolling off her in waves as he bent down and set her on the floor of the shower. He gripped her face between his hands and turned her toward him, sensing the panic that was running through her as she tried to take in her surroundings. Finally her eyes settled on his and a dry sob ripped from her throat.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest while tears streamed down her cheeks. She gathered her into his arms, noting he severe shivers which could have been from either fear or the ice cold water that beat down on them.

"Calm down, it was only a dream." His soothing voice blanketed Kagome as she felt his clawed fingers run through her hair. He lifted her gently and shut the shower water off. He grabbed a towel and hastily wrapped it around her shaking body as he sat down on the bed with her, not caring that he was getting it soaked with his dripping boxers and wife beater.

"He's going to come for me..." She whispered fearfully as she gripped a handful of his shirt tightly in her small fist. "... I'm scared..."

"I won't let him." Inuyasha said forcefully as he pulled the terrified woman tighter to his chest.

- l - l - l -

Kagome sat on a nice fluffy couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Shippo lay curled up on the seat next to her, already fast asleep and snoring lightly. Sango's adorable youkai cat, Kirara was curled up with the small kit, acting almost as a blanket. Apparently, Kirara wasn't so much a pet, but was a friend instead. She hadn't been at Sango's too often since she had started her residency, but would be there in the evenings to greet her mistress. The rest of the time, she was mostly with Izayoi and Shippo. The best part of it all was that the little cat seemed to handle the travel arrangements herself. Though how that was possible, Kagome could only guess.

That's not what had her distracted, though. She was having a hard time getting that dream out of her head. One second, she was being strangled by Naraku and the next she was gulping in much needed air sitting in a shower on full blast, ice cold water. There had been a look of sheer panic on his face and this time she hadn't imagined the strange purple markings on his cheeks. His eyes had been blood red with a blue slit for his iris as well. She wasn't quite sure what it meant despite having dated a hanyou before. The only non-human trait he had shown was extra strength and he seemed to not need to sleep as much or eat as often as well as his peculiar haze almost red eye color. She had always assumed he had gotten more of the human genes than youkai ones, which was strange in itself. Most youkai genes were dominant over any similar human gene so he would have had to have received the recessive gene from both parents.

She was contemplating on asking Izayoi what the strange appearance meant, but didn't want to reveal the strange nightmares that felt so real. Kagome had figured out that they only happened when Inuyasha wasn't sleeping with her. She had concluded it couldn't be her psyching herself out because sometimes when she woke up, like this morning, and Inuyasha wasn't in the bed. She had no way of knowing that he was no longer in the bed to bring on the dreams herself. She didn't know how, but she feared that Naraku had something to do with it. All of the

nightmares involved him either attacking her or having his way with her when she was helpless to stop him. When the latter happened, Kagome felt used and dirty and would refuse to allow Inuyasha to kiss or even touch her.

She didn't mean to push him away and the hurt look on his face would make her feel guilty. His hurt expression was very subtle so most people wouldn't see it, but something in his aura would shift and she could sense it. Then she would chastise herself for letting a stupid dream cause her so much distress. She kept the nightmares from Inuyasha for the most part, but he seemed to sense her uneasiness and would become more alert. He would scan their surroundings continually when they were out and his ears would twitch in every direction.

Kagome sighed and sunk further into the couch, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Shippo seemed fond of the concoction. She ha never been a fan of microwave popcorn so she would pop her own kernels and douse it with melted butter and sprinkle it with parmesan cheese. Her mother had made it that way since they were kids and she simply loved it.

Since Inuyasha had to go into the office late that night, she found herself at his parents' mansion once again. Of course, the little kit had been thriller that she would be spending the night and insisted on watching movies with her all night. He hadn't even made it through the first one before he passed out.

Izayoi had been called down to the new restaurant on an emergency and her husband was currently working late on a major merger they were negotiating, so after she was satisfied Shippo was truly asleep, she gently lifted him up and headed for his room.

All of the rooms designated to family were relatively close together so she had no problems finding his room. There were so many toys in his room you could hardly see the dresser tucked into the corner and the bookshelves that rested against the walls. She lay Shippo in his bed and pulled the blankets over his sleeping form and lightly kissed him on his forehead with a smile gracing her lips.

Kagome brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed him lightly before tuning and heading for the door. She flipped the light off and silently closed the door before heading back toward the large family room with a massive plasma screen mounted to the wall to finish the movie. It had been mildly interesting so she took it back a few chapters to go back and see what she had missed before she allowed herself to sink back into the soft cushions.

After close to a half an hour, Kagome looked up at the soft clearing of a throat in the doorway. She smiled as she saw Izayoi walk into the room followed by her husband's assistant, Kagura. Kagome vaguely remembered her from the Sunday dinner Inuyasha had taken her to when she'd been released from the hospital.

"Thank you for the ride, Kagura." Izayoi said with a smile at the tall, red eyed youkai. "When my driver showed up drunk, I didn't know how I would be able to get home. You are a life saver, my dear." After they exchanged a few more pleasantries, Izayoi walked into the room and sat beside Kagome on the couch while Kagura left, presumably to go back to the office to assist Inu no Taisho with the big merger.

"Oh dear, I thought I would never get out of there." Izayoi gushed as she leaned back into the cushions and grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl. "I assume Shippo is in bed?" She asked as she popped a piece in her mouth.

Kagome was slightly surprised. She had never seen Izayoi this relaxed before. She still had an extremely regal dignity about her that didn't seem to lessen in the least no matter what she did. Again, Kagome couldn't help but feel insecure in herself and her relationship with Inuyasha. Men would tend to find someone similar to the mother to spend their lives with so she knew she could never fill Izayoi's shoes no matter what she did.

"Yes, I took him up to bed when he fell asleep during the movie." Kagome explained with a hint of an embarrassed blush on the bridge of her nose.

"Interesting concoction..." Izayoi mused, more to herself than to Kagome as sh chewed the popcorn slowly as she seemed to savor it. "So simple and yet... so tasty!" Kagome's eyes widened in slight surprise as Izayoi dipped back into the bowl for more popcorn. "Did you think this up yourself?" Izayoi asked as she gestured toward the bowl.

"Actually, my mom has always made popcorn like this." Kagome explained as she smiled back. "I'm not really a fan of microwave, probably because I was spoiled on this."

Kagome and Izayoi both giggled happily as they sat and munched on popcorn and only half-watched the movie that was playing. Kagome was aware of Kirara jumping into her lap during their conversation and happily scratched said demon cat behind the ears and smiled at the resounding purr that brought. She was truly happy since she'd met Inuyasha. His family was absolutely wonderful, sure he'd put on that arrogant front with her or he'd tease her mercilessly, but she would give it right back. She finally felt like she had been accepted into a family and it felt GOOD!

Out of seemingly nowhere, Kagome found herself yawning. A wave of fatigue that she was unaccustomed to. It was still relatively early, barely passed ten o'clock and she was used to going to bed around midnight and later when she and Inuyasha would engage in some 'quality' time together. When she glanced over at Izayoi, she saw a distinctly tired look in her eyes and she discreetly yawned into a small handkerchief.

"Oh dear, I do fear I must be headed to bed." Izayoi said delicately as she rose to her feet and headed for the doorway that lead to the hallway. Kagome wished her goodnight and turned back to the now nearly finished movie. A strange thud caught her attention and she slowly turned and saw Izayoi laying on the floor not moving.

"Izayoi?" Kagome called as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. That's when she knew something was wrong... When she was sitting on the couch surrounded in warmth and softness, she hadn't noticed that her whole body had gone numb. She took a few hesitant steps forward, trying the reach the apparently unconscious woman on the floor.

"Hmm? All this fuss over one human woman?" An unfamiliar male voice sounded from behind her. She turned unsteadily and searched for the source of the voice. Standing behind her were three men, two tall with masks covering their noses and mouths, and one short holding some sort of incense burner that had a thin trail of smoke rising from it lazily. "She's cute in the face, looks a bit childish. Look at those curves though." The tall man with ebony locks pulled into a dark braid down his back said with a whistle as his eyes scanned her from head to foot. She noted his aura was human as she felt herself succumbing to the strange smoke from the burner. Darkness surrounded her so tightly she didn't even feel the impact she she hit the ground.

**::FIN::**

**November 8, 2011**

**Notes**: I don't know if any of you have ever had popcorn with parmesan cheese on it or not, but that's how I eat it and it's REALLY good! Yes I know! BIG cliffhanger this time around! If you want me to update, please review! If I can write this WHOLE story on my Droid, you can take the time to write me a review! That whole, I'm on my cellphone thing doesn't really cut it with me~.^ (though I definitely know how difficult it can be to type on them -.-)

**Review Response**:

**xRaianx**: Here's the next chapter for ya~.^ Sorry for the delay.

**the-real-inu-girl**: Thanks for always being a loyal reviewer! Lol, I DEFINTELY know what a pain it is to write on a phone! Like I said, I've written this whole story on my droid XD The only thing that isn't really written on my phone is the review responses and the notes and such at the beginning and end of the chapters. I normally write those up when I'm running through the spellcheck to get my typos all fixed.

**Avello**: Lol, I know you've been reviewing all along! You probably know more about my still-continuing family situation than anyone that reads and reviews this! I don't mean to be so discouraged ;_; my life is just so filled with drama and stress that I can't help but get super depressed lately... There is a potential end in sight, but it's going to be a long, ugly situation even AFTER that end . lol, I love writing Izayoi! She's going to have a bit of an important role pretty soon. And I AM playing with the idea of making her preggers, though I haven't decided just yet.

**Warm-Amber92**: Thanks for always taking the time to review! Shippo is my cutie-pie! His and Inuyasha's little mini rivalry is SO fun to play with! And there's definitely going to be lots more action from now on~.^

**The Forgotten Child**: Thanks for always being a loyal reviewer! It really means a lot! I have a love-hate relationship with Kagura as well... I do feel bad for her character because of the way she's controlled, so I think I DO like her, but it's so easy to make her one of those characters that you hate!

**delicate caramel**: Yeah, sorry about the dark, detailed stuff with Naraku o.O My mind was in a REALLY dark place when I wrote that because of all the bullshit that's going on in my life. Lol, to be honest? I didn't even know they were gonna play a role in the plot ^^;

**MED5**: Aww! Thanks for taking the time to review! Sorry to say that there's ANOTHER big cliffhanger this chapter^^; I wish this drama would end as well... but it just seems to be getting worse. I'm about to throw my netbook across the room because said 'annoyance' won't leave me the fuck alone as I'm sitting here . Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest of the story!


	19. Chapter 18a The New Moon

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 3,245 words / 6 pages - This is a half-chapter teaser because my life has completely imploded and I'm finally prepared to reveal to all of you everything that I have been going through. If you are interested to know about all of the insanity in my life, stick around for the author's notes at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
'Thoughts/dreams' will be in single quotes (IE: ' ')

**Chapter 18a – The New Moon**

Inuyasha leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. This was the night he really hated ever since he was young. Ever since he was a kid, he would lock himself in with the blinds and curtains tightly closed and sit awake all night just waiting for the night to end.

He pushed a chunk of black hair off his shoulder and sighed as he scanned the room. His phone sat on the bed beside him, the light off as it remained silent. It had been around an hour since the last text message he had received from Kagome saying that she was probably going to get some sleep. He hated keeping it from her and spending the night away, but he really didn't have much of a choice at this point. He really wasn't ready to reveal his night of vulnerability to the strikingly beautiful human woman.

Miroku seemed to disapprove of him not telling Kagome with actions rather than words. He voiced having a really bad feeling about this night, though wasn't able to express where the negative vibe stemmed. Inuyasha just chalked it up to stress from the legal issues he had pending. Inuyasha, obviously, felt a great tension gripping his chest, but that was a normal occurrence on this night. He always felt more at risk during his human night.

He had to admit that it was a good thing he had been born in this day and age, though. A hanyou born during the warring states era probably had a much harder time with everything. During that time hanyous were hated by everyone and both humans and youkai wouldn't hesitate to hurt or kill a hanyou without reason.

With a more civilized culture, hanyous were just shunned and would risk getting beat up but were protected under the same laws as all other citizens. Some of the laws did vary slightly whether you were human or youkai, but the rule of thumb was that all hanyous were the follow the youkai laws because of their enhanced strengths and abilities. The youkai laws would tend to be a bit more harsh in some areas, but more lax in others.

For example, because of instincts they would be a little more lax on fights that occur between youkai because of the protective and possessive nature of certain breeds. Whereas, they would be more harsh on a human that got into a fight because they don't have an inner demon urging them on. If a youkai were to beat up a human, though? The law would come down very hard on the youkai because of the enhanced strengths of a youkai and the fact that the human is extremely frail in comparison to a youkai.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh a pulled a pillow over his face and growled into the fluffy depths. It sounded nowhere near threatening coming from his now human throat, but it felt good to let out his frustration in some way. He really hated his human night and the human part of him was mad that he hadn't told Kagome the truth. After all, she seemed to have opened up to him more and more as the weeks progressed.

She had even shared tidbits of information about her family from time to time. He had found out she had a relatively small family that consisted of a mother, little brother, and a senile old grandfather. She seemed to get a faraway look in her eyes when she spoke of them, and that smile that he HATED would grace her face. The one where her lips would smile, but her expressive chocolate eyes would show a deep sorrow and more pain than anyone at her young age should be feeling.

It had only been a few hours since Inuyasha had seen Kagome, but he found himself missing her greatly. Even to his human nose he could still smell Kagome's scent clinging to his hair and clothes. That tantalizing scent of sweet flowers and tangy spices that drove him out of his mind. He missed the feel of her curled up in his arms, a light smile turning her pouty lips up at the corners. He missed the warmth of her pressed up against him, the feel of her soft breathing on his throat.

As Inuyasha punched the pillow underneath his head to fluff it up a bit, he heard a soft tap on the door. With a sigh over the fact that he couldn't pick up the scent of the person knocking, he grudgingly rolled out of bed and went to answer the door. He cracked the door open, keeping himself shrouded in the darkness of the room, one gray eye showing through the crack. It was Sango looking extremely annoyed. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrows drawn down dangerously, and one foot was tapping impatiently on the floor. He took a deep breath to prepare himself. He had been waiting for this confrontation with Sango knowing that she got off from the hospital at midnight. She must have been able to duck out early to already be there.

"Where is Kagome?" Sango inquired darkly as she glared up at the taller 'human' in front of her. He frowned back at her and put on the haughtiest look he could muster with his smoother, human features.

"She's having a movie night with the runt." Inuyasha said, his normal smirk seeming somewhat diluted on his changed facial features, his nervousness not completely hidden.

"Uh huh, and have you told her about your... weakness yet?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. She had been on his case for weeks to get him to tell her what happened on the new moon. Inuyasha's last human night had been a few days before he had rescued her from her ex-boyfriend and he had spent the night locked in his condo the whole night with every light out to feign not being there.

"Keh!" He said and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes distinctly diverted away from Sango's hard look. He hated being human because his emotions seemed to be closer to the surface. He was feeling guilt and unease gnawing at his belly for not telling Kagome about his human night. She had been with a hanyou before so surely she would understand? His human heart told him she would accept him as he came, but the harsh memories growing up despised just because of WHAT he was kept creeping to the surface.

"Stop trying to act like you don't care!" Sango growled out as her teeth clenched and a vein pulsed in her forehead impatiently. "If anyone could understand and accept it, it's Kagome."

"You don't know shit, Sango." Inuyasha said as he made to close the door on her. She reached out and blocked the closing door, her foot slid into the doorway to brace it open.

"Since when are you a coward?" Sango asked, knowing just which buttons to push to get a reaction from him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Fuck you, Sango." He growled back as he threw the door open angrily. "You don't know anything!"

"I know she's important to you! And i know you want to protect her!" Sango yelled back as she raised up on her toes, her hands fisted at her sides as she met him glare for glare.

"Yeah and how the hell CAN I protect her like this?" He roared as his hardened gray glare burned into her. Her angry look turned into a satisfied smirk and it took a moment for Inuyasha to comprehend what he'd just said.

"Thanks for telling me that." Sango stated calmly as she smoothed the front of her scrubs casually. Miroku had his patient way of getting answers from the hanyou, but Sango's way was much more fun. Piss him off then attack his pride and he would blurt out whatever he'd been hiding.

"Damn it..." Inuyasha muttered in annoyance as he realized she'd bated him again. "I'm going to bed." He turned and made to close the door before Sango spoke again.

"You know she's stronger than you think." Sango said with a soft smile before turning and walking away.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed as he slammed the door on her retreating back, inwardly cursing himself for falling for it AGAIN! "Stupid Sango..." He grumbled as he flopped down on the bed again, staring up at the white ceiling above him with unfocused eyes.

His human was cursing him out for not telling the girl he cared about that his human night was on the new moon. He wanted her by his side even if her scent wasn't as pronounced while he was in a human form, her warmth was a regrettable loss. He missed hearing her soft breathing on his throat and her petite hand on his chest. His demon and human had been battling for the last week on whether to tell her or not, but the demon had won in the end, feeling it was better to have Kagome at his parents' during his period of weakness since he couldn't protect her and the manor was crawling with security, youkai and human alike. She was most certainly safer there on this night. He told himself that he had done the right thing, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was lodged in the pit of his stomach.

He lay back on the bed and pictured the object his mind kept straying to... Kagome... He pictured her wild, ebony locks, visualizing the silky smooth strands slipping through his fingers as he ran his hands through her hair. He pictured her expressive, deep brown eyes that twinkled with laughter as she smiled at him through her long, thick lashes. He pictured her pale, milky skin that felt like satin beneath his fingers as he ran his hands across her stomach and hips. Her soft, whisper of his name that made him feel hot all over. He licked his lips as he thought about the sweet taste of her, like honey on his tongue as he kissed her passionately. His pants were slowly becoming constricting as he pictured her body beneath his, arching up to his touch and had to force the mental picture from his mind. He was going to need a cold shower before the night was through, he couldn't get enough of Kagome so when she wasn't around, he seemed to be going through withdrawal from her. There was so much passion and heat when they made love and he never seemed to get enough of her.

Inuyasha growled to himself and pushed himself to his feet before heading for the hallway, intent on getting a cold shower to calm down his bubbling hormones. He had thought that it was his demon that caused these types of lustful thoughts, but it seemed to be deeper if they were still so strong when he was in his human form. He was really uneasy because... he wanted her just as much as his inner demon did and he was afraid of what that meant...

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha peeked out of the closed blinds to look at the sky, judging that the sun would be rising in another few minutes. The night had gone by tortuously slow and the deeper into the night it got, the greater his uneasiness became. He wasn't so sure that the bad vibe he was sensing was due to the fact he was in such a vulnerable state, or if it was something much bigger. He knew Kagome would still be sleeping since it was the weekend, but he was tempted to call her cellphone anyway to make sure she was all right.

"Hey, you still up?" Miroku's voice broke into Inuyasha's musings and the tall monk walked into the room and stood beside Inuyasha.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked dryly as he let go of the blinds with a quiet snap. He could feel his sense of smell becoming stronger the closer it got to sunrise, but his sixth sense seemed to be heightening and his bad feeling was growing much more extreme. Miroku sighed and clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder while he was shaking his head.

"You know you could make this night a positive experience easily." Miroku said calmly as they stared at the closed blinds and curtains before them. "All you have to do... is tell Kagome."

Inuyasha frowned and his brows furrowed in thought. He knew what Miroku and Sango had said was true, even this close to the time when he could regain his youkai blood. If only this annoying feeling in his gut would go away he would be able to think clearly. Of better yet, if the damn sun would rise, he'd be able to leave the apartment to go check on Kagome. That is the only thing he thought could rid him of the uneasiness. Once he saw her peacefully sleeping with her hair splayed above her head like an onyx halo, this bad feeling would dissipate.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha grumbled distractedly as he felt a surge of power building from deep within. The sun must be rising because a pulsing started deep in his gut that slowly grew stronger exponentially as his youki began to expand, filling his whole body as his features began to change. His facial features began to sharpen a bit, his teeth and claws began to elongate, digging into his palms slightly. He could see his dark bangs that were hanging before his eyes start to streak with silver as the pulsing power grew with each beat. He could feel a prickling feeling as his human ears on the side of his began to shift upward into the soft triangles on the top of his head.

As soon as he knew the uncomfortable transformation was complete, he turned away from Miroku and headed for the door at a brisk walk. He grabbed a jacket from the chair next to the door and snatched up his keys off the dresser and swept from the room. He grumbled to himself as he pulled open the front door and let it close quietly on it's own as he practically ran down the hallway toward the stairs.

Miroku just grinned as he watched his friend rush out the front door so he could go see Kagome. Said monk had a feeling that things were getting pretty heavy with Kagome and Inuyasha. He hadn't seen Inuyasha rush out of the door for any woman before, not even Kikyo and everyone knew how much he had loved her. Kikyo had loved Inuyasha but she had been the polar opposite of the fiery Kagome. While Kagome had a temper, spontaneous, and wore her emotions on her sleeve, Kikyo was serious and reserved, she had all of her goals planned ahead of time, and rarely ever allowed her emotions to show on her face with the exception of a very small smile that touched her eyes when she was with Inuyasha.

After Kikyo had died, Inuyasha had gone into a deep depression. He blamed himself for her death because he wasn't able to commit to take their relationship to the next level. He had searched for the drug-dealer and thug, Onigumo, but the man was elusive and well-protective so he had never managed to track him down. Miroku was fairly certain Inuyasha would have ended Onigumo's life and ended up in prison for the rest of his life if he had managed to find him.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha flew down the highway on his motorcycle, weaving in and out of traffic as his youkai instincts went nuts. The closer he drew to his parents' manor, the more intense the feeling were becoming. He could feel his inner demon stirring and trying to force its way to the surface to get to it's _'mate'_. Inuyasha's ears twitched violently as the thought originating from his inner youkai reached his own consciousness. _ 'There's now WAY she's my mate!'_ He screamed to himself in his mind as his eyes narrowed in focus. _'I hardly even know her! Damn instincts!'_

He pulled off the highway and headed down the exit to the familiar wooded street that led up to his parents' manor. He opened the bike up as he sped along the road, knowing it was a private street so the chances of him being pulled over by a police officer was slim. If he got one more arrest for speeding and reckless driving, he was likely to lose his license regardless of who his dad was.

He reached the large gates in half the time it normally took him and pulled up to punch in his security code to open the doors. The scanner beeped at him and flashed red, indicating he had input his code incorrectly. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and punched in his code again. It flashed red and beeped at him again, earning a growl from the silver-haired hanyou.

"What the hell... did pops change the damn code again?" Inuyasha growled as he climbed off his bike and pulled it to the side of the driveway and put it up on the kickstand.

He walked up to the gate and bent at the knees before smoothly launching himself into the air up and over the gate. He ran as fast as he could while leaping into the air as he rushed toward the manor set way back from the road for privacy. He growled as he quickened his pace, feeling his breathing grow heavy and labored as he traveled as fast as possible, his gut telling him that something very wrong was happening.

After what felt like hours, Inuyasha saw the front door of the manor house in front of him. Something was wrong as he approached the house. There were no guard to be seen anywhere and the front door of the manor was hanging off of one hinge. His heart clenched in his chest as he forced himself through the hanging door and into the house. He took in a deep breath of air as he searched for her scent and his breath hitched in his throat as his nose met the scent of blood... Kagome's blood... It was a very small amount and it was several hours old, but it was definitely her blood...

"Ka... go... me..." He whispered as he came into the video room and saw a sight that made his heart stop in his chest. Sitting on the couch was a black rose with a white ribbon. There were a few drops of blood on the ribbon, Kagome's scent was prominent, but there was also another scent that made him fall to his knees... "Mom..."

**::FIN::**

**December 12, 2011**

Okay, sorry for the half-chapter but it was mostly posted for the notes here. If you're not interested in my life, feel free to skip this section completely~.^ Also, visit my profile to see the progress of updates. I've also created a Twitter account that I'll post up status updates and whatnot so check it out [at]Pokahydee_chan.

So I originally started this story as an outlet from the stresses of being in an emotionally, psychologically, and verbally abusive relationship that I had been in for the past 4 years. Many of the things that happened in the prologue of this story have actually happened to me, including having him lock me out of the apartment in the rain (thankfully, I managed to get back into the apartment and didn't get sick). Anyway, my baby's father has some mental health issues that made living with him very difficult, but recently, he decided that all of the problems were caused by me and that I was the unstable one and yadda yadda yadda.

Well, last November the day after Thanksgiving he and I got into a nasty argument and he ended up stabbing me in the arm, shoulder, and hand with a pair of tweezers and I called the police. They arrested him and I took out a Protection From Abuse (PFA) against him. He violated the PFA the day he got out and was sent back to county jail where he stayed for 10 days. I lost my job and the house we were supposed to move to a week afterward because I didn't have verifiable income and we ended up in a hotel since we had nowhere else to go. I got a new job (a better job) about two weeks later and we were able to get a new apartment in April. The verbal, psychologically, and emotional abuse continued throughout this whole time period. In June, he pissed off Children Services (who were involved with us because our daughter was under 2 at the time so they were required by law to investigate), then removed our daughter, put her in foster care, and made us do SUPERVISED visits.

He blames me for everything that has happened in the entire relationship regardless of the number of times I have told him that we were both to blame. If we could take care of our problems and keep our emotions in check, none of this would have happened. I have accepted responsibility for my actions, but he refuses to do the same and merely tries to justify his actions or turns them around on me. He had completely isolated me from my family and most of my friends. Any potential friends I had, he would run off in some way or another. He even ran off friends that I'd had for years, like my best friend from first grade who I am finally allowed to associate with again.

Not only that, but all of my family live an hour and a half away so I'm out here pretty much alone. This is a typical pattern for an abuser to gain control of someone. That is why some of these elements are in the story regarding Kagome's family 'abandoning' her (they will likely have a role later in the story). All of the sexual abuse described in this story was completely made up for this story and is not something that I have experienced. There was a brief stint (about a year) when my baby's father was physically abusive, which ended when he went to jail. There was along of slapping, a few punches to the back of the head, a few headbutts, lots of hair-pulling, lots of throwing me to the floor, lots of putting pillows or hands over my mouth to keep me quiet, and lots of destruction of property.

Anyway, onto the major explosion that happened on Thanksgiving day. He was on a tangent because it was the anniversary of the day when it all started (I knew it would be bad to begin with). He said I couldn't go to his family's for the holiday so, having heard enough, I told him I was going to sleep, rolled over on the futon, and pulled a blanket over my head. He was insulted and kept going on his tangent. About an hour later, I got up, didn't say a word, and began to pack an overnight bag so I could leave the apartment. When I tried to take my netbook computer and my cellphone charge cord, he snatched them out of my hands and said I couldn't have them because his work was on my computer. Told him he had ten minutes to get his work off, he cursed at me, called me names, and said he didn't have to listen to me.

We got into a verbal altercation, I tried to take my stuff back and leave, he held up his fist to punch me, I dared him, he didn't hit me and then I called the cops. They came, gave me my computer and charger and I left. I went to Ohio to stay with family for the weekend because I couldn't deal with him anymore. When I got back on Sunday, he had filed a Protection From Abuse (PFA) against me while I was gone (which he lied to get... he said I threatened suicide and clung to his legs and left out the fact that the computer was mine and just wrote 'the computer I was working on').

I got evicted from my apartment, which is in my name and he's not on the lease (a Judge and overrule a lease and landlord). I'm currently staying at a battered womens' shelter, which he, thankfully, doesn't know where its at (not that he could get into the building even if he DID know where it was). I go to court on Monday for the finally PFA hearing so I can get a permanent PFA against him (I believe they last three years or something?).

As if this all wasn't enough... on Wednesday, he had me taken forcibly to the hospital to have a mental evaluation (it's called 302ing someone). The police came to my job and made me leave work in the middle of the day. When we got outside the building, they HANDCUFFED me, tossed me in the back of a police van, and drove me to the damn hospital! I contacted my person at the womens' shelter and she was there like as soon as the next bus came. When I spoke with the doctor, I explained to him what was happening and he said that there were reports to a Local Crisis Network that I had made a statement that I was going to overdose on medication and kill myself. I believe my baby's father is having people pose as me to make these reports because I sure as hell never said that. Anyway, the doctor recognized that it was a domestic dispute and immediately overturned the 302 order.

Since then, he has been trying to get my address so I've been very scared for my safety. There is already a court order that when he and I establish separate housing, Isis is to be returned to me. I have also spoken with my landlord, who is willing to transfer the remainder of my lease to a different property that they manage so he won't know where I am (since I will be getting my apartment back on Monday). I have been making sure I have someone walking with me no matter where I go because I'm scared he will see me and follow me to find out where I'm at. He is seriously mentally unstable and I probably have a long road ahead of me with this situation -.-

… anyway, that's where I'm at now... I hope you understand better why this story keeps stalling. I love all your reviews and support and I'm hoping you continue to stick with me in my time of crisis. Having a lot of supports will help me get through this faster, I love you guys!


	20. Chapter 18b The New Moon

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: _4,360 words / 5 pages_ – Okay, so I was shooting for 5,000 words for this half of the chapter but this was just a good ending place. The next chapter should be normal sized, though I'm not sure when it will come, to be honest. Life is hectic right now, updates at the bottom of the chapter if you're curious. Also, I want to thank EVERYONE that sent their support and concern after I posted the last section, having a support system REALLY helps when you're in a situation like that. It really touched me to see how many people cared, even people that don't normally review took the time to send their best hopes my way and it was really touching, thank you everyone!

Also, I wanted to point out my newest story _"Solstice"_ that I started a while ago. It's based on a dream, but I feel it's pretty original, I haven't come across anything quite like it. It was based off of a dream I had a while back that acted as a muse to it. Let me know what you think, I haven't gotten much response on it yet.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 18b - The New Moon**

Darkness was all she could see spanning into oblivion before her. She felt nothing... she was nothing... She couldn't remember her name, her life, her family... nothing... Her mind was completely blank as she surveyed her surroundings in search of... what was she looking for again? For some reason, she was unable to even remember that, but there was a deep longing that was lodged deep within her chest that she couldn't explain. It was almost as if there was a gaping hole where her heart should have been that was making her become anxious.

She looked down and saw a pair of pale hands that, after a moment, she realized belonged to her. Using her new-found hands, and climbed unsteadily to her feet and began to walk in a random direction toward the never-ending blackness that seemed to be closing in on her from all angles. Not sure where she was going or what she was looking for she quickened her pace, wanting to find the thing that would fulfill the aching in her chest. After a few moments, the anxiety grew stronger and she found her pace quicken as a sense of urgency rang in the back of her mind. There was someone that cared for her and needed her and she had to find that person before something bad happened to them. She couldn't recall what, but she knew if she didn't intervene, that person would be hurt and she'd never be able to forgive herself for it.

"Run all you want, little miko." A deep and sinister voice rent through the air, echoing off of the non-existent walls of the inky black terrain. "I will always come for you, you belong to me for all time."

The voice sent a chill of dread down her spine as her pace increased. Her legs burned from the exertion and her lungs were on fire as she drew in panting breaths. The voice sent fear shooting through her whole being as her legs pumped continually, trying to outpace the pleased chuckle that ripple through the air all around her.

"I will possess more than just your body now, koibito..." The voice whispered in amusement as she fell to her knees and jammed her hands against her ears hard to block out the evil sounding laugh that filled the air. She willed the voice away as tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks. That voice was trouble and she was truly trapped. The ache in her chest grew tenfold as the blackness around her began to fade away.

- l - l - l -

"Kagome-chan... please wake up, child." A familiar female voice whispered from somewhere off to her left. It took Kagome a moment to gather her thoughts and bring herself back to consciousness enough to realize just WHO she was. It took considerably longer to assess the whisper she heard, identify the words and direction, and figure out why the voice sounded so familiar.

A low groan escaped her throat as pain registered in her body and she felt a dull throb in the back of her head that sent electric shoots of agony down the back of her neck. She forced her eyes open next and turned her head toward the voice. She was able to make out the form of a beautiful woman with long, curling black hair strapped down to a table next to her. Kagome's eyes widened immediately as she recognized said woman as Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother!

"Izayoi-mama?" She questioned in surprise as she took in the woman's attire. It was nothing like what the dignified woman would ever wear. She was in a red and black, lacy lingerie set that, while it covered everything, left little to the imagination. Her flat stomach looked pale against the dark lace and her breasts spilled out of the top of the too-small bra. She had thigh-high fishnet stockings on that were held up by a black and red garter belt and a pair of stiletto heels adored her feet. Not only was her outfit completely out of character, the makeup was layered on her face thickly with extremely dark colors. Black eye shadow and liner set off by blood red lipstick and a hint of blush on her soft cheeks. Her arms were secured above her head on the table with thick leather straps and the same went with her feet, they were strapped to the corners of the table so her legs were slightly parted.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right. I thought they had killed you when that horrible woman hit you over the head." Izayoi said as she flashed a scared, yet reassuring smile at the younger girl.

"I don't... what happened?" Kagome asked, her memory still fuzzy from the odd dream she had been having moments before. The last thing she remembered was feeling extremely exhausted and watching Izayoi collapse to the ground. She did remember a pair of unfamiliar gray eyes framed by black bangs with the rest of the hair pulled back from his face. If his expression hadn't been so haughty and smug, he might have been handsome, not that Kagome was interested in anyone except for Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, Inu no Taisho will find us." Izayoi explained with a soft smile. She had the utmost faith and confidence in her husband and knew if anyone could find them, he could. "They're probably going to ransom us off, my husband will do whatever it takes to keep us safe."

"Wait, we were kidnapped, weren't we?" Kagome questioned as her eyes bugged out of her head. She felt terror eat at her from the inside and the epiphany that she had just come to after recalling some of the strangeness of the dream she'd had. Nobody would want to kidnap Higurashi Kagome... except perhaps one person... She felt a chill run down her spine at the memory of angry, blood-red eyes and long, black wavy hair. The spider tattoo across a man's back coming to mind in an instant... Naraku...

That's when panic set in and she truly took in her surroundings. She was hanging from a pair of padded, metal handcuffs by her wrists and immediately began to tug at the obstructions. She needed to get them off so she and Izayoi could get out of there before _'he'_ arrived. He would make punish her for allowing Inuyasha to put his hands on her. He would harm Izayoi just to make it so Kagome would submit to his every whim and then he would carry out the horrible things he had done in her dreams.

For the first time, Kagome looked around the room, searching for any identifiable features that might save them from this horrible situation. She found herself in a dimly-lit room with a large armoire against one wall with both door thrown open. Inside of the doors was an assortment of what looked like dildos, whips, chains, and any kind of sexual torture device known to mankind. She swallowed thickly and shivered, finally noticing her severe lack of clothing. She was, much like Izayoi, wearing a completely risque lingerie set, although unlike what Izayoi wore, Kagome's was completely see-through. She shuddered to herself again and turned her frightened gaze back to Izayoi, not wanting the woman to see what Kagome was going to be forced into doing. She didn't want Inuyasha's mother to think less of her and see the types of things she had allowed herself to be subjected to. She didn't think she could bear it if she saw that familiar look of disgust and disappointment she'd seen in her mother's eyes reflected in Izayoi's eyes as well.

"Please, Izayoi-mama. Don't watch, close your eyes and ignore anything you hear." Kagome said in a desperate whisper as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Please don't think less of me."

"Kagome-chan? What are you talking about, my dear?" Izayoi asked as she gave her a slightly perplexed look. Izayoi had thought this kidnapping plot had to do with the wealth and power of being a Takahashi and Kagome had only been caught up because of her, but now she was beginning to think otherwise as she saw how frightened the dark-haired human looked.

"Someone's coming..." Kagome whispered as her eyes swiveled to the dark door across from them. She knew that the person who was approaching was human. _'Great, one of the few times I can sense a human aura is in this situation.'_ She thought dryly as she watched the door intently. Although the person approaching was clearly human, there was a dark aura surrounding the person and projecting outward with evil intentions. As long as it wasn't Naraku, Kagome still had some time to formulate a plan to get her and Izayoi-mama out of there.

After several minutes of watching the door intently, the door slowly creaked open and low voices could be heard from outside. It only opened a few inches as if the person on the other side of the door was holding onto the knob and finishing up a conversation before they entered the room. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the fearful look from her face, turning it into a look of defiance. She was NOT going to submit to this person, she had come to a realization. She had figured out the only way that Izayoi would be able to come out of this safely... She would have to give herself over willingly in exchange for Izayoi's release. _'I'm sorry Inuyasha... I never meant to involve your family in my problems...'_ She thought to herself in sorrow.

Kagome forced back the tears that she felt brewing in her eyes as the door slowly swung open to reveal a tall man with gray eyes and a long braid down his back. He sauntered into the room confidently and stopped right in front of Kagome, reaching up one hand to grip her chin painfully and force her to look him right in the eye. He had the same haughty look on his face as he twisted her face from side to side to get a good look at her face. She stared right back defiantly, willing him to get closer so she could bite down on him and replace that confidence with someone else.

"Hmm... I suppose I can see why he wants you back so much." The man said with a smirk as he released her chin. "You're pretty fuckable, maybe I'll take a turn before he gets back." He said as he pressed his body up against hers and reached his hands up to squeeze her breasts HARD through the lingerie.

"Fuck you!" Kagome spat at him as she pushed away from him, ignoring the tears of pain and humiliation that were gathering in her eyes. She wasn't normally one to curse, but she felt it was warranted in this situation.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Izayoi growled out coldly from her prone position on the table. Her voice was low and threatening, someone who was used to her commands being followed explicitly. "Keep this whole kidnapping thing between the Takahashi's."

"Oh? So you think this is _just_ about the money and power of the Takahashi's?" The man questioned mockingly as he released Kagome and began walking toward Izayoi. He leaned over the table and let his eyes trail greedily along her mostly exposed body. He smirked to himself as he reached his hands down and began to trail his fingers across her bare stomach. His hands slid from her stomach down to her hips and continued their descent to her inner thighs before moving up her body again and across her most private area. Izayoi, for her part, remained every confident, never broke her defiant gaze away from his gray-eyed confident look. She seemed to completely ignore the hands that were running all along her body and just glared up at the tall human.

"Damn, I see why the Inu no Taisho took you." The man said as a visible shudder of excitement ran down his spine. "You're a fucking MILF! I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about that pretty little mouth of yours, aren't I?" With that comment, he jumped up onto the table and pressed his hips against hers, an obvious erection pressing in between her thighs as he smirked in anticipation down at her.

"To be able to take the Inu no Taisho's beautiful mate and fuck the life out of her..." He mused to himself as he leaned down and latched his lips onto her pale throat and sucked long and hard. "That will definitely boost my street cred... as if I need it." He said as he bit down on the same spot, eliciting a cry of pain from Izayoi's silvery voice.

"Izayoi-mama!" Kagome cried as she pulled at the handcuffs keeping her held in place. She tried to at least reach her foot out and kick him or something, but found leather bands around her ankles that only gave her a foot or two of slack.

"Wait your turn, _Kagome-chan_." The man said mockingly as he flashed that confident smirk in her direction. "I have stamina, you'll get a nice fuck too." With that, he turned back to Izayoi pulled down the bra, revealing her perfectly round breasts and took one nipple into his mouth, biting down viciously. Izayoi's screams ripped through the air and Kagome felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please stop! I'll do whatever you want, leave Izayoi-mama alone!" Kagome cried as she watched his hands begin to fumble with the buckle on his pants.

"Hmm? You don't want to wait your turn?" He asked with a smirk as he turned toward Kagome. He ceased his fumbling at his belt and jumped off the table, his full attention now on the young woman hanging by her wrists. He stalked toward her like a predator stalking a helpless baby bunny, licking his lips in anticipation as his eyes took on a heated look. Kagome shuddered as she noticed the large bulge of an erection in his pants and swallowed thickly, her mouth having suddenly gone dry. "You should feel privileged that I'm giving up the opportunity to fuck the Inu's mate just for you. You'll remember this for the rest of your life."

"Just leave her alone..." Kagome felt outside of her body as she pleaded for this gray-eyed man to stop his assault on Izayoi. Her mind felt slightly hazy as she sunk into a different part of her mind that would be able to process what she was about to allow to happen. She couldn't suppress the shudder of repulsion as she felt his hand slide up between her legs and massage her most intimate area. His finger slid the transparent material to the side and she bit back a dry heave as she felt his finger slip inside of her.

"Oh gods, you're tight..." He whispered excitedly, his lips close to her ear as his ground his groin against her thigh. "You're going to feel so fucking good. No wonder Naraku wants you so much." He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly, relishing in the fact that her juices slowly built up, much to Kagome's disgust. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she averted her eyes from him and from Izayoi as she allowed him to have his way with her. His hand slid up and cupped her breast as his lips latched onto her neck, biting down viciously as he pinched her nipple painfully through the matching transparent bra. She bit back her cry of pain, but the tears flowed freely nonetheless.

"Kagome! Take your hands OFF of her!" Izayoi's voice rent through the air, startling Kagome with the amount of desperation in her voice. She had never heard Izayoi sound shaken in the slightest, not even when he was ravishing her body against her will. "Stop it!"

"I want to hear you scream, bitch!" The man said gruffly as he pinched down harder on her nipple, twisting it slightly. Kagome couldn't hold back anymore and screamed in pain at the horrible feeling. His finger left her pussy and she could feel him fumbling around with the buckle on his belt as he continued to suckle on the bite mark he'd left on her throat. She felt dread build up in her chest as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and then the rustling of fabric as he presumably pulled out his erect cock. "You're going to scream my name before I'm through, bitch." He whispered roughly as lust reverberated in his throat.

"I don't know your name..." She whispered through her tears, refusing to look in the direction of a frantic Izayoi and dreading what was about to happen next.

"Name's Bankotsu, now fuck me you whore." He whispered gruffly and a scream of pain echoed through the air.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha growled in frustration as yet another police officer walked past the cage he was currently locked in. When he had discovered that Kagome and his mother had been spirited away by some very skilled criminals, it had taken both Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru to bully him into the steel-lined chamber that had built especially for him. His demon had bubbled to the surface and he had been acting like a mindless beast in his search for the two most important females in his life.

He didn't remember what had happened while his inner demon had had full control over his body, he never did remember anything that happened while he was in that state. He knew his face would change and his mannerisms would become more carnal and more primitive, he would become nothing more than a snarling beast ruled by blood-lust. This time it had been different, though... While his mind definitely grew fuzzy, he was more aware of what was going on during that state of mind because it seemed that his human AND his demon had shared a common goal unlike any other time in his life.

Inuyasha couldn't contain his anxiety and anger as he paced back and forth in his small cell. He hadn't been forced into this place since he was a teenager in High School after he got made fun of for being a hanyou. He scanned the room and took in the deep claw marks that were sporadically spread across the walls and ceiling of his little _'calm down'_ room. He had always hated when he woke up in this room since he couldn't control his inner demon. He could never remember what he had done and that scared him to the point where sometime, he would refuse to leave the room and his mother would have to gather him up in her arms and just rock with him until he fell back asleep to get him out of the room. There was always that fear that he would lose control and hurt the people he cared about, the few individuals that accepted him as he was.

Since Miroku had descended from a long line of monks and possessed his own spiritual powers, he could at least slow Inuyasha down if he lost control, and Sango was descended from the fabled Taijiyas of old that used to exterminate troublesome youkai that tried to upset the delicate balance that existed between humans and youkai. While they no longer exterminated youkai, her father had still passed the culture and the skills down to preserve their heritage so she could definitely hold her own. In fact, her love of boomerangs stemmed from a rather odd wall decoration that she had received from her father as a young girl. Attached to her wall was an overly large boomerang that was made from the bones of a combination of youkai of old that had been passed down for generations. He had a feeling she was quite capable of USING the thing too! She was stronger than a bull!

Inuyasha plopped down on the ground cross-legged with his arms crossed over his chest, one clawed finger tapping on his forearm impatiently. He had no CLUE why he was still stuck in this damn room! The police kept walking past the door and peeking in to look at him like an animal in a cage at the zoo and it was seriously starting to piss him off. Occasionally, Sesshoumaru would come look at him nonchalantly through the thick, bar laden window of the door but he made no move to unlock the door either.

"What the fuck is your problem!" He growled out through the door as his father finally came to the door to look in at him. His expression was worried with an undertone of obvious rage that was barely being held in check, to hell with manners and being polite. "Fucking let me out already!"

Inuyasha ignored the gruffness of his voice as he glared out at his father, who was making no move to release the door and let him out. He felt the frustrated growl build in the back of his throat as he got back to his feet and walked calmly up to the door to glare out at the older taiyoukai staring at him through the door. He could feel his inner demon raging about finding their mate and Inuyasha found himself agreeing with the more irrational portion of himself. His mate was in danger and he NEEDED to find her immediately! That crazy ex-boyfriend of hers could be doing anything to her and here he was, locked away in a reenforced cell designed to protect others from his inner demon and no one would leave him alone regardless of the fact he was completely in control and had focused his rage on on thing... _'find mate!'_ His inner demon growled out in his mind menacingly and Inuyasha had long since found the same resolve as his inner demon.

"As soon as you regain control I'll let you out, Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho said through the door to his son. His concern was evident on his face as he stared into Inuyasha's eyes apparently searching for something.

"What the fuck pops?" Inuyasha snapped angrily as he growled threateningly, low in the back of his throat. "I've had control for the last two hours!" At this declaration, Inu no Taisho's eyes widened in surprise and a perplexed look filled his face.

"Inuyasha?" His father questioned quietly as he stared intently at his youngest son trying to assess the situation. He had seen his son in this state on many occasions while he was young, but he had developed some sort of control that last slipped when he had discovered some of the circumstances concerning the death of his lovely girlfriend, Kikyo during high school. He had never seen his son look the way he did but still possess the capability of rational thought and more than just snarls and carnal answers given on pure instinct.

While Inu no Taisho definitely saw rage on his son's face, it seemed that there was a desperation that he had never seen. It didn't seem to center around Inuyasha's well-being, either. Most of the time when his inner youkai had bubbled to the surface in this manner, he had been facing the threat of bodily harm or death and his youkai would act in a self-preserving way to protect himself. All he saw was pain, desperation, and worry in his son's normally golden eyes.

"Before I let you out, you need to answer this question." Inu no Taisho said as he stared intently into his son's red-filled eyes. There were jagged purple marks gracing his cheeks as he stood and glared right back between the bars.

"Fine, but hurry the fuck up! I have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped angrily as a vicious growl erupted from his throat, menacing in its intensity as it filled the small space around the hanyou.

"You remember who Kagome is?" Inu no Taisho asked quietly as his eyes narrowed sharply on his son. He had never seen Inuyasha capable of rational thought during this state, let alone able to actually remember those important to him.

"Of course I remember who Kagome is! That fucker that tried to kill her has her!" Inuyasha growled as he crashed his fist against the lead-lined walls, leaving a large dent in the metal. This was an accomplishment in itself since the metal was several feet thick. "I need to save her before he succeeds this time!"

"I'll let you out, but there is a catch." Inu no Taisho said slowly as he mulled this strange situation over in his head. Being a full-blooded taiyoukai, Inu no Taisho had a little bit of insight into the reason Inuyasha was suddenly able to remember another being while he was in his most instinctual existence. He remembered himself how instinctively protective he'd been over Izayoi when he had met her.

"Fucking fine! But hurry up!" Inuyasha snarled as he rose up to his full height and met his father's focused gaze with a nasty glare.

"Okay, you'll allow Kaede to put a rosary on you before we leave. You will stick with me the ENTIRE time!" Inu no Taisho said with command in his voice. Even in his 'carnal' state, Inuyasha was able to tell when his father was completely serious. He was asserting his position as alpha and Inuyasha found himself nodding to his alpha and accepting his terms. He'd put any damn necklace on if it meant getting his Kagome back where she belonged.

**::FIN::**

**December 30, 2010**

**Notes**: Okay, so here's the update on my personal life which I divulged in the last half of a chapter. I'm no longer staying at the domestic violence shelter. I have a do-not-contact court order so if he contacts me in ANY way, he's in contempt of court and we go back (and he'll most likely get chucked in jail... though I doubt he'd be stupid enough to contact me). I went to court in mid-December about my daughter and they said SHE CAN COME HOME! Yep! I'm getting my baby girl back! I've been approved for unsupervised visits and unsupervised overnights to get her re-acclimated to being with me. I had her x-mas eve and most of x-mas day (which was AMAZING), I also had yesterday until today. She's SO much fun, she follows me everywhere right now and is super snuggly. I think she's afraid I'm going to go away again, she got upset when a lady came today and thought it was time to go back to the foster mother.

Also, I got my apartment back on the 15th, devoid of almost ALL of my possessions... He took my TV, xBox, video camera, expensive PrismaColor Markers, and ALL the DVDs and games (basically anything that had any value whatsoever... not a big surprise). Besides that, he threw out most of my stuff minus my clothing... INCLUDING my expensive 120 color box of PrismaColor Pencils . which now costs $180 to replace... Though those are material possessions so while annoyed, I can deal with it, I didn't expect much different... What I AM upset about is the fact that he threw ALL of my photos away... All of my photos of my daughter are digital, but a lot of my childhood pictures are now gone... and ALL of my pictures from high school, which SUCKS to saw the least...

As a result of his 'stroke of brilliance', I sent out a message on Facebook to my friends from high school about what happened and several of them replied to say they'd go through their photos after the holidays and pull some out for me, which has made me feel a bit better. That's seriously just a MEAN thing to do... Who throws someone else's memories out? Keh! Oh well, I'm done with him and I feeling FUCKING fantastic! I haven't felt more happy and relaxed in the last 5 years! I was afraid I'd get lonely and miss him, but it's the EXACT opposite! The only good thing that came from that pathetic excuse for a relationship is my daughter.

Anyway, so I'm on my way back to my mom's house (What? I'm allowed to visit my family now? No effing way? lol), I'm gonna eat some good food and play some video games with my 12 year old brother (I know, it's weird for a 12 year old to be an uncle twice over... in June it'll be thrice over. My sis is preggers again! And I actually get to KNOW my adorable nephew and potentially niece!). My sweet, even-tempered baby bro wants to beat a thirty-something year old guy up o.O

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you again for the warm vote of support you all gave, it would take too long to reply to all of your well-wishes right now (I'm on a bus headed across the state) and I really just want to post this since it's been AGES since I last posted. Thank you all for sticking with me through all this garbage, things are only going to go up from here, it's a brand new day!


	21. Chapter 19 Sealed

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 6,850 words - So yes, it's been a while since I've updated, SO sorry about that! As most of you know, my left is crazy messed up right now! But it's finally starting to right itself! That's right! My daughter was returned on Friday! I missed her SOOOO much! I'd also forgotten how much work a two-year old could be o.O She's kept me on my toes as she readjusts to being home! Anyway, this chapter has a twist at the end that you've probably seen coming from a mile away and it's kinda cliche, but I think it works in this story. Sorry if you're disappointed in the lack of originality.

I don't know if any of you have checked out my new story **'Solstice'** since I haven't gotten much of a response but please check it out, it has the originality this chapter lacks. Please let me know what you think of it? I'm really proud of it but haven't gotten much feedback on it yet besides a small handful of reviews and one flame (butthole anonymous flamer could have at least said what they didn't like about it).

As always, for detailed information on story update statuses, check out my Twitter [at] **Pokahydee_chan**. Thanks for sticking with me!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

-l -l -l -Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: ' ')

**Chapter 19 – Sealed**

Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat at the absurdly long amount of time it taking for them to let him out of his _'cell'_. Kagome could be hurt or dying and he was just sitting locked up as some old hag prayed in front of the doors with a string of purple beads with white fangs spacing them apart wrapped around her hands. The woman was someone that Miroku knew, she was an aged Shinto Priestess who looked older than Inuyasha's flea youkai guardian, Myouga even though she was clearly human and Myouga was centuries old. He could feel his blood thrumming in his veins, demanding that he get his ass in gear and find his _'mate'_.

Standing outside of his cage was a large assortment of people, though all her family friends or family members. Rin stood with her mate and Inuyasha's annoying older half-brother, Sesshoumaru, who was apparently going to be going along on this little rescue mission. Rin was biting her bottom lip nervously and giving her mate all sorts of rules to make sure he didn't get himself hurt and came home to her with Izayoi-mama. Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho, stood with the old hag, what was her name again..? Who was chanting too low even for his sensitive hearing to pick up. Jumping up and down on his shoulder was the flea himself, giving the dai words of caution.

Miroku stood off to the side with his fiancée, Sango, looking seriously crest-fallen and worried. He wasn't able to go along on this rescue because of the house arrest anklet he worn that only allowed him to go to his apartment, Mushin's shrine where he worked, or Takahashi manor where he would meet with his lawyer, Sesshoumaru. Sango, in the other hand, had insisted on being a part of this mission regardless of how much Miroku argued against her going. She was dressed in a strange, though apparently traditional outfit within her family that hugged her curves tightly, not that Inuyasha noticed her curves in the slightest.

"It's too dangerous, I lost you once, don't ask me to do it again." Miroku was saying with an uncharacteristic serious expression as he clung to her hands as if to hold her in place. Sango smiled reassuringly back at him, genuinely touched by his concern but not wavering in her decision to go along and save the people she cared about.

"I'm sorry, Miroku." Sango said softly as she squeezed his hand gently. "Kagome came for me when I was taken and Izayoi-mama is a mother to me. I have to do this."

"Please Sango, I'll worry too much for you." Miroku pleaded as he clutched her other hand with his. Sango continued to smile back, touched by his concern as she gently took her hands from his to adjust the oversized boomerang that was strapped to her back.

She normally just used the Hiraikotsu as a decoration in her apartment, but she was no stranger to it's use. Her family, after all, were the descendants of the long revered Taijiyas that would protect humans and youkai alike of rampaging demons that had given in to their most primal of instincts. There were very few true Taijiya left, but Sango's father had trained both her and her little brother. It wasn't just Hiraikotsu she was skilled with, though that had long since been deemed the most difficult of all the Taijiya weapons to truly master. Because it was made from the bones of several youkai, it was quite heavy and took real strength and power to be able to take into battle.

It was rare for a woman to even _'attempt'_to learn the bonemerang let alone be able to master it, mostly because women generally lacked the upper body strength required to wield such an intense weapon. She had felt a strange pull toward it when her father had take her to one of the family's secret armories as a young child even against her father's suggestion that she choose something different. She had insisted on Hiraikotsu because she felt a strange connection with the weapon.

The training had been unbelievably difficult and she was forced to start out with a wooden _'training'_ boomerang until she grew big enough to wield Hiraikotsu. By the time she was twelve, she'd mastered the wooden training weapon and was finally big and strong enough to move on to the real thing. It took her an additional three years to completely master her Hiraikotsu and by that point, the weapon had become a companion as much as her friend Kirara, who had decided to accompany her on the rescue mission. Someone needed to watch Sango's back and who better than her oldest and closest companion who had been with her since she was only a few months old. Kirara had apparently sensed the strength in Sango even as a baby and stuck by her side since, whether her father wanted a _'pet'_or not. Though Sango had NEVER considered Kirara a pet, she was a kindred spirit and a best friend.

Inuyasha's gaze jerked away from the monk and the slayer as the beads wrapped around Kaede's hands began to glow bright white. He could feel a substantial amount of spiritual energy radiating off of the elderly miko that made his skin prickle uncomfortably. He glared at the familiar feeling of the energy that was washing over him. _'That feels so familiar...'_His human side broke a portion of the demon's control away. Inuyasha felt his inner demon snarl in outrage as it clobbered the human reasoning into submission, though reluctantly had to agree with it's pronouncement.

The power was definitely familiar to him, it wasn't fierce and wild like the power that had emitted from Kagome in the basement that had been strong enough to purify his youkai and leave him in his weak, human form. This energy was strong but controlled, instead of burning with the fiery color of Kagome's energy, which had been a bright pink streaked with red and orange, this energy appeared blue and silver... it reminded him of a woman he had loved, but that was impossible. Kikyo had died a long time ago, there was no way any traces of her extraordinary spiritual powers still lingered. He shook his head, ridding myself of that thought.

His blood-red eyes opened impossibly wide as the beads one-by-one began to shoot out of her hands and fly straight for him. He growled in warning, not really sure what was going on or how he could defend himself if they decided to shoot through his body or something crazy like that. He didn't have to worry about that, though as the beads just reformed into a necklace around his throat and gently settled against his chest. The spiritual powers that had concerned him dissipated as the last one settled into place and stopped glowing.

"Is one of you gonna fucking let me out already?" Inuyasha barked, completely ignoring the apparently, now harmless prayer beads that hung around his neck. "My mate is in danger!" He snarled out, looking the older dai straight in the eye. Inu no Taisho walked forward confidently, his suspicion suddenly confirmed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"As your alpha, I expect you to follow my commands, Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho said as he approached the door with the key raised. Inuyasha let out a feral snarl but went down into a submissive crouch, fists placed firmly on the ground and head tilted partially to the side to expose his throat. Inu no Taisho nodded in assent at the obvious display of differing to him, knowing full well that Inuyasha was running primarily on instincts at the moment and was acknowledging him as a superior without the slightest sign of presenting a challenge. A collective breath was drawn in as Inu no Taisho unlocked several heavy-duty locks before lifting the thick steel beam that served as a last ditch containment effort if the locks and security systems failed. Before the last locking mechanism would release, someone with the proper blood signature would have to have their finger pricked to release the bank-volt grade lock that was still in place. As it was only family with the proper DNA signature to open the last lock, Inu no Taisho wasted no time in supplying it as well as a scan of his palm and with a hiss of compressed air, the last lock slide back and he pulled the door open.

"Let's go kill those bastards." Inu no Taisho said in a deadly cold voice as his eyes flashed red and his hands clenched into fists at his side. After a moment, Inuyasha's lips twitched upward into a sinister smirk, looking more demented and vicious because of the blood red bleeding in his eyes with the narrowed blue irises and jagged purple marks stretching across his tan cheeks.

- l - l - l -

Tears were streaming endlessly down Kagome's cheeks as she felt the strange man running his hands along her body. She was aware that he was speaking to her and she spoke in return, but her mind had gone fuzzy when she realized what was about to happen. Somehow, she had learned to recoil into her own head so she could block out the unpleasant situation going on around her. A part of her mind was angry that she had given him the satisfaction of seeing her tears and hearing her cry out in pain at his rough treatment, but it was easier to just sink into the foggy oblivion of her own mind.

Certain things managed to penetrate her muddled thoughts that she filed away in case she ever needed to use them later. He had a distinct tattoo on his forehead of a four-point purple star that was a pretty distinctive mark. She could smell cigarettes on his hands and a strong cologne as he pressed his partially clothed body up against her scantily-clad form. She fought the urge to be sick as she turned her face to the side, hoping that she could ignore that smell, but it had already imprinted itself on her brain. That was all she needed anyway, getting sick like that and having the man hurt her badly and then returning to Izayoi-mama as he'd originally planned. As terrified as Kagome was, she couldn't allow Izayoi's kind nature to be tainted by such and act of violence and hate. She could hear Izayoi screaming out to her, begging her to fight back, shouting profanities at the braided human to try and anger him to the point he would leave Kagome alone.

She felt his hands running across her bare stomach, his arousal pressed harshly against her thigh as he ground his hips against her. The sound of a zipper going down made her foggy state-of-mind pop like a soap bubble and her eyes flew open in terror. She felt him slide the panties down her thighs and knew this was it... she felt him position himself at her entrance and her body tensed involuntarily at the same moment she turned her face away, squeezed her eyes shut, and bit her bottom lip to prevent any further cries of pain from escaping her lips.

Instead of feeling the pain she was expecting, she heard a loud cry of pain and felt something warm and moist splash across her face. The pressure she felt on her body disappeared completely and she slowly opened one eye to look in the direction of her attacker. What she saw made her blood run cold... The figure of her nightmares stood in the doorway, leaning lazily against the wall with a wine glass filled with a blood-red substance in his hand that he swirled around lazily.

"What the fuck, Onigumi?" Bankotsu snapped as he pulled an intricate silver dagger out of the center of his hand and flung it down at the ground, ignoring it's landing as it stuck into the floor vertically. Blood dripped from the wound in his hand steadily and he awkwardly slid his pants back up and buttoned them, all they while glaring daggers at the tall man in the doorway.

Kagome shuddered as she looked over his calm appearance and shifted uncomfortably where she hung prone by her wrists, completely aware of her state of undress, one breast hanging out of the bra and the panties down around her thighs. She knew Naraku had seen her naked hundreds of time during their relationship, but she felt extremely exposed and felt the urge to shield her body from his view. She hadn't missed the name that man Bankotsu had used either... _Onigumi_... She glance at Izayoi-mama out of the corner of her eye and noticed the cold, _knowing_ look the woman had leveled on Naraku as if she had recognized the name as well.

"My instructions were that the woman were not to be touched." Naraku said simple as he stood up from his relaxed position in the doorway and made his way into the room, taking a sip from his glass on the way. He walked right up to Kagome, hazel eyes now completely red as if they had always been such an unnatural color. His fingers grazed her cheek and she felt true fear grip her very soul as she froze up completely like a deer in the headlights. "How I have missed you, koibito." He said quietly as he leaned forward and grazed his lips over the shell of her ear, getting a shiver in response from the prone woman.

"L... let Izayoi-mama go, Naraku..." Kagome whispered quietly as defeated tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt her body go limp in acceptance of her fate. She had been a fool to believe she had escaped from him in the first place, and now, because of her, Inuyasha's mother was in danger. It was all her fault... "I won't fight you, then..."

"Kagome! No!" Izayoi's voice registered in her mind, but Kagome just bit her lip and held back a sob as she turned her ashamed face away from the woman. "Whatever the ransom, my husband _will_ pay it! For BOTH of us!" She heard Izayoi cry out, her normally calm voice cracking with emotion.

"Sorry, koibito, that just won't be possible." Naraku said as she opened her eyes enough to see a demented smirk spread across his face as he took her chin into his hand, forcing her to meet his gaze fully.

"Oi, Onigumo!" Bankotsu's voice broke into their conversation and Naraku turned and ran his gaze lazily over the gray-eyed man behind him. He's bandaged his bleeding hand by ripping the sleeve off his shirt and tying it tightly around the wound. "When the hell are we to expect payment?"

"You'll get paid just as soon as you remember your place and what you're getting paid for." Naraku said coldly as he released Kagome's face and walked toward the tall human. Kagome had to respect the perverted human's nerves to stand so confidently before Naraku with that heavy dark aura that was emitting from the hanyou in all directions. The aura made Kagome's skin prickly uncomfortably and pressed down on her oppressively, making it hard for her to keep her eyes open. They wanted to drift closed of their own accord at the immense pressure his very presence had on her senses. She could feel his youki swirl angrily even though his face was a mask of indifference and felt the blood lust that his youki emitted, calling out to cause as much pain and suffering as possible.

Kagome was suddenly struck with a question... what the _hell_ had she seen in this man? Had it all been an act? Was this the _true_ Naraku and she'd just been deceived for all these years? She couldn't help the feeling of anger and stupidity with herself for letting herself be fooled so completely. She had been listening solely to her heart and had ignored all of the warning signs she'd seen for such a long time and now she felt a sense of being the biggest idiot in the world for bringing her problems to such a wonderful family. She had thought that maybe, someday, she could have been a part of that family, they had certainly accepted her quickly enough. Now, she felt nothing but heart-wrenching guilt for having brought something like this onto these absolutely wonderful people.

"Look, we did what you asked, I can tell you that breaking into Takahashi manor was not an easy feat!" Bankotsu grumbled angrily as he glared at the hanyou before him. "Their fucking security systems were ridiculous! You're lucky Renkotsu is as good as he is with computers or it would have been pointless to try! Then there's the actual _breaking in_ part when they have _HUNDREDS_of youkai guards that we had to take out completely silently so we didn't alert the woman and have the barricade themselves in one of the panic rooms! And I can tell you, those damn panic rooms are impenetrable even to the Shichinintai!"

"Be glad I haven't removed your head for putting your hands on what's mine." Naraku said coldly as he smashed the wine glass in his hand, letting the red liquid drip from his hand mixed with his own blood. "My orders were quite clear, they were to be brought to me live and unharmed. I should kill you for leaving those marks on the pair of them."

"Whatever, man." Bankotsu said dismissively, though his gaze was alert and penetrating. His nonchalance was merely a farce, a mask of having lowered his guard, Kagome could see that he was by no means at ease in Naraku's presence "By the way, what the hell was the point of changing the damn security code anyway?" Bankotsu asked as a annoyed expression settled on his face. He was good at masking his emotions with indifference or nonchalance, but to someone that could read expression or auras could tell that he was beyond pissed at the moment. His gray eyes were dark with anger and there was a slight tick in his jaw that gave way to his clenched teeth.

"Are you going to set your ransom already, you bastard?" Izayoi's angered, silvery voice broke in to their conversation. Kagome was surprised at the venomous look she shot at the pair or the raw hatred that rang into her voice. "This isn't my first time being kidnapped, though you broke our security systems, you're still the most incompetent of all of them."

Blood red eyes shifted lazily over to the just as provocatively dressed middle-aged woman strapped to the table. From his relaxed stance and bored expression, the average person would assume that Izayoi's comment just rolled off of him like a bead of water down a candle. Kagome knew better, though. There was a sharpness to his gaze that she knee well and gave away the anger he felt at being spoken to by those he deemed beneath him. A light smirk touched his lips as his eyes traveled over Izayoi's partially exposed body as she lay atop the table, completely prone. Kagome urged Izayoi with her eyes to stop provoking Naraku since she knew from experience how cruel the guy could be.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet eye to eye." Izayoi said coldly now that she had Naraku's full attention. "So what does it feel like to have an innocent girl's blood on your hands, Onigumo?" He merely lifted one eyebrow and cut his haze over to Kagome's tear-streaked face as if considering something for a moment.

"I take it you are not referring to precious Kagome, am I right?" He asked knowingly as his smirk grew in size, obviously pleased with his handiwork. "Of course not, you couldn't know all the things I've done to her, do you? All the things such an _'innocent'_girl has LET me do to her... Yes, Kagome is hardly innocent..."

Kagome's eyes bulged in horror as Naraku spoke, terrified that he was going to reveal all of the things they had done. She turned her face away from Izayoi's inquiring quirk of an eyebrow and the silent question that filled her eyes. Izayoi had no clue that anything had gone on between this monster and her future daughter-in-law, as Izayoi had thought of her since she'd first met the girl. Izayoi was no idiot, she could tell the poor girl had gone through some horrible ordeal and her son, being they type of person he is, had likely done something to rescue her from it. Izayoi, of course, noticed the guilt-filled look on Kagome's face before she averted her gaze away.

"Of course, you must be referring to the lovely Kikyo, am I right?" Naraku asked knowingly as his twisted smile grew in size at the sweet memory. Surprise filled Kagome's eyes and she turned just her eyes toward Naraku and Izayoi and observed them out of the corner of her vision. Kikyo was the name of the dead girl that Inuyasha had been in love with from High School, she knew that from her brush with death at Naraku's hands.

"Yes, she screamed so beautifully as I stole her innocence..." Naraku almost purred in ecstasy as he recalled the memory ingrained so vividly on his brain. Izayoi's eyes widened in horror as he spoke, there had never been an autopsy done beyond a drug and alcohol test because it had been pretty obvious what had happened.

Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head as she turned toward Naraku's, his back facing her the spider contrasting vividly with his unearthly pale skin. She was in a state of shock, she'd had no idea that he'd known the dead woman who had given her a choice to return to the world of the living or move on. Kagome was a bit confused as to why Naraku was answering to the name _'Onigumo'_, though.

"She was the first taste I had of tainting a pure soul. I moved too quickly with Kikyo, though. The drugs cleared from her mind as soon as I broke her barrier and she fought back. Even managed to leave a nasty scar, I had that covered with the tattoo. Spiritual powers hurt like a bitch!" Naraku said as he motioned vaguely to his bare back where Kagome could clearly see the large spider tattoo. She had noticed a patch of rough skin in the center of the tattoo but had never really thought anything of it.

"You're sick!" Izayoi spat at Naraku with a look of revulsion on her face. To be able to speak of raping a virgin and ENJOYING it was beyond demented and a deep sense of dread and nausea settled in the pit of her stomach. If Inu no Taisho didn't come soon, Izayoi wasn't sure what was going to happen to them. She had been under the impression that Onigumo was _'just'_ a drug dealer, it he was revealing himself to be a very sick, twisted, and unstable individual. She looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and saw the same look of horror reflected in the girl's eyes that Izayoi knew was in her own. _'Please Inu... you have to hurry!'_Izayoi silently begged as she forced as much fear from her face as she could.

"Call me what you will." Naraku said simply as he drew a chair from near the wall and placed it at the bottom of the table backward. He straddled the chair facing Izayoi with his arms crossed over the back. "Bankotsu." He said to get the attention of the other human in the room.

"Yeah?" Bankotsu asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't going to defer to Onigumo for any reason. Sure the hanyou was paying the bill, but he and Shichinintai were contract killers. They had their own hierarchy and there was no way he was going to act like he was in any way beneath Onigumo in power or credibility, no matter how potent the damn guy's aura and youki was.

"Go prepare for phase two. Do NOT let those dogs in here until I give the signal." Naraku ordered coolly, meeting Bankotsu's gaze momentarily. Bankotsu had to make a visible effort to meet his gaze, all of his instincts were demanding he look away, but he stubbornly refused to do so.

"Yeah yeah." Bankotsu said as he waved Naraku off nonchalantly before turning and heading for the door.

"Oh, and send in Kaze no Megami while you're at it." Naraku added almost as an afterthought. Bankotsu didn't answer, just raised his hand up to show he'd heard and disappeared out the door, closing it with a quiet click.

- l - l -l -

Inuyasha growled from the backseat of the Suburban, his arms crossed over his chest in anger. It was taking too damn long to find his mate, but he knew that he was no match for his alpha so he had to submit himself to the command. He was seriously pissed off by his alpha's seemingly leisurely pace that he was taking to go after the kidnapped women. Why the hell weren't they using their youkai senses to track scents or follow their auras? He _knew_ his father and elder brother were exceptionally skilled at tracking, they were much stronger at detecting auras as Inuyasha never really cared enough to hone that particular skill.

"What the fuck is the hold up?" Inuyasha growled as his vision swam with red. His arms were crossed over his chest angrily and one oversized canine poked downward into his bottom lip just hard enough to not break the skin.

"Calm yourself, son." Inu no Taisho said in a calm tone, his knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel, giving way to his obvious anger and worry. "A thought occurred to me as the police were doing their investigation. I didn't bring it to their attention because I intend to make the ones responsible pay for this."

"So you gonna tell us what the fuck you're talking about?" Inuyasha snarled in anger at the vague response.

"Know your place and yield to your alpha." Sesshoumaru growled in a low voice, red bleeding into his eyes as a show of dominance. "Do now question your superiors, _'little'_brother."

"What did you just saw?" Inuyasha snarled from the back seat as his hackles raised. He could feel that Sesshoumaru was stronger than him, but had no problem challenging his half-brother for a higher position. He could, after all, challenge the one who was a step above him in the pack hierarchy and have it be accepted. The only one who could challenge a pack's alpha was his immediate subordinate or someone outside of the pack who won a challenge. If someone outside of the pack won the challenge, he would kill his predecessor and all of his offspring and take the females for himself.

"There was only one person aside from myself that knew both my mate and Kagome were at the manor without their mates." Inu no Taisho answered as he shot a warning glare at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye. The last thing he needed to be dealing with at the moment was an unstable Inuyasha that was _'completely'_lost to the blood that pounded in his veins and Sesshoumaru's provocation was likely to do just that.

"So who would that be?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, showing no outward sign that he had seen his father's glare except for a slight tightness at the corner of his eyes.

"I was assuming it would be quite obvious at this point." Inu no Taisho said dryly as he turned at a stop sign into a small, yet expensive, housing development. Understanding filled Sesshoumaru's eyes as a cold, hard look filled his gaze. Yes, he knew where they were, though in Inuyasha's blood-lust-filled haze, he wasn't as aware of their surroundings. While his human side managed to break the surface from time to time, he was still very much controlled by his instincts at the moment and his inner demon didn't care as much for houses and familiarities as he did for the things that he could filter with his heightened senses in his feral state of mind.

The car stopped on a small side street and the three dog youkai climbed out. Inu no Taisho tossed his youngest son a pair of sunglasses with a soft growl in the back of his throat to let Inuyasha know there would be no argument about putting them on. After fumbling because of his elongated claws, Inuyasha slid the glasses on to shield his blood red eyes. His dominant inner youkai growled in annoyance as his human half laughed heartily at his fumbling attempt to get them on his face. Really, was now the time to mess around with fucking sunglasses?

"Sesshoumaru, take the back. Inuyasha you're on the front door with me." Inu no Taisho instructed in a low voice as he drew on his youkai and let the red bleed into his eyes. Both younger youkai nodded in assent, though a frustrated noise came from the back of Inuyasha's throat that was only audible to the three inu youkai. "We're here for information, do not kill them... yet."

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was gone. Inu no Taisho's hand closed over Inuyasha's upper arm and with a quick yank, the pair disappeared as well.

- l - l - l -

"Kagura." A raspy voice said in a near whisper off to the older youkai's right. Blood red eyes were raised to meet eyes darker than pitch framed by brilliantly shiny, white locks of hair and matching white flowers to either side.

"What is it, Kanna?" Kagura asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone as she turned her attention back to the stack of papers littering her desk. _'Damn Inu no Taisho for making me handle HIS workload with everything I already have to do for Onigumi.'_She thought as her annoyance grew stronger.

"Onigumo-sama has requested you presence immediately. He says to bring the assignment he gave you." Kanna stated simply with no emotion on her doll-like face. Kagura's body tensed and her eyes narrowed as she recalled what her _'assignment'_set by Onigumo was. Her fists clenched so tightly her nails cut into her palms and drew blood, her shoulders shaking in suppressed rage.

"Damn him!" She snarled as she swiped her hand across the desk, sending the stacks of papers flying in all directions. How she HATED him! That bastard had been using and controlling her since she was a child and she was powerless to break from his grasp. She had once had an interest in the eldest Takahashi son, thinking that the man would be strong enough to break her free from Onigumo. The man showed absolutely no interest in her and then fell for a pathetic _human_ woman! She bit her lip and fell to her knees as frustration gripped her soul.

"Kagura." Kanna raspy voice broke into her train of thought. Red eyes met emotionless coal black eyes and hardened. There was nothing to do but come when he called, the punishment would be much worse if she didn't go or if she were late.

"Fine, take this and go, I'll be there within ten minutes once I have all of the materials." Kagura said with a disconnected voice, not willing to allow her anger to show any longer. She glanced down at the mirror the little girl always carried with her, not sure whether she would show her little _break-down_ to Onigumo. Kagura shoved a large manilla envelope into the girl's hands before rising gracefully to her feet.

She had watched as Kanna exited the room and headed for the bedroom down the hallway. She bypassed the the and kept on down the hallway until she came to a hatch in the ceiling. She promptly pulled the hatch open and climbed that ladder that had slid down silently. Kagura pulled the ladder up behind her, not that it would stop anyone from finding her if Naraku sent one of his little _spies_ after her.

She seriously hated those damn Saimyoushu bugs he sent out to keep an eye on all of his operations. That's one reason he'd never gotten ripped off by his dealers and _other_ associates. At the first sign of betrayal, the bugs were authorized to dish out punishment. The poison wasn't strong to kill many of the larger youkai like it would a human or a smaller demon, but it was sufficient to slow down the larger more powerful demons long enough for them to be brought before Onigumo for judgment.

That's one reason she had to hide away the sparse file she had gathered in the attic so it was out of her _babysitter_ Kanna's sight. The aura-less youkai made Kagura's skin crawl, but she was stuck with the girl as her _sister_ just so Onigumo could always have an eye on her. Not that he NEEDED the girl to make sure Kagura followed his orders, he had his own way to control Kagura's actions. Something that grated on the wind demoness since she was a bird with her wings clipped. She wanted to taste that freedom of the wind so bad it hurt, but he held her tightly within his fist, almost enough to crush her to a powder.

Kagura shifted around some boxes that would be extremely heavy to a normal human, but were easily moved with her superior youkai strength. She could have used the fan she had tucked within her suit jacket, but she didn't was to use her youkai and attract Onigumo's spies to what she was doing so she was forced to move everything around manually to get to her secret stash.

When the boxes and heavy metal shelf were out of the way, she tossed back a heavy scrap of carpet that had been beneath the heavy trunk, presumably to preserve the nice hardwood floors that had been laid down in the attic. Beneath the carpet was another small door with a strange-looking design etched into the lock and a small teardrop shaped indent. She drew a small dagger from inside of her suit jacket and swiped it across her palm quickly, hardly wincing at the pain in caused as blood seeped from the wound. She closed her fist and let her blood drip onto the teardrop indent until it pooled in the middle. After a moment and a few words murmured in a quiet voice, the metal began to glow purple and the sound of metal sliding back met her ears as the trap door unlocked. She quickly wrenched the heavy door open and pulled out a manilla envelope she had stashed inside.

"If the Takahashi's are halfway as quick as I think, they'll be here at any time." Kagura whispered as she slid the file into the briefcase she had brought into the attic with her.

"We're already here, Kagura." A cold voice sounded behind her before three immense youkis' flared to life. Her eyes widened in shock as she slowly turned to face the new occupants of the low-ceilinged attic.

"How...?" Kagura whispered as fear filled her chest, making her insides ache uncomfortably. "I didn't sense you!"

"Do you really think I became Lord of the Western Lands without knowing how to suppress my youki, Kagura?" Inu no Taisho asked calmly as he glared down at his personal assistant. Flanking Inu no Taisho were Sesshoumaru and a very feral looking Inuyasha in a state that Kagura had heard of but never seen. The three of them emitted such a strong aura of death and blood lust, Kagura skin prickled uncomfortably and she felt the fight of flight instinct kick in, though her body was screaming for her to just escape before these powerful youkai ripped her to pieces.

- l - l - l -

"So koibito, did you miss me?" Naraku asked seductively as he stood up and walked toward the shell-shocked girl chained up behind him. Kagome shuddered as she felt his warm breath on her throat and turned her face away, biting her bottom lip in distress.

"Leave her alone!" Izayoi growled darkly, as she narrowed a sharp gaze on the tall hanyou. Kagome could feel her aura brushing against her senses because of the ferocity of it and noticed it had a tinge of youki mixed into it. Kagome assumed that was due to the fact that the woman was mated to a daiyoukai. She was very human, but it seemed Izayoi had received a bit of Inu no Taisho's youki to protect her if he was away.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered as she felt Naraku's tongue trailing down the shell of her ear. Her question brought a low, amused chuckle from Naraku. He grasped her chin forcefully and turned her face to meet his red-eyed gaze head on. Fear gripped her soul at the amount of hatred and lust that filled his gaze. She could feel his arousal pressed into her stomach and shuddered in disgust at the sensation. It was her nightmares all over again... only this time Inuyasha wasn't there to hold her and reassure her that it was only a dream.

"I'm the one your mother always told you to avoid, my little miko." He whispered dangerously before his lips closed over hers harshly. Kagome struggled against him as she felt his tongue forcefully part her lips and dive into her mouth. Kagome tried to bite down on his lip but instead moan in pain as he seemed to sense her intentions and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her tongue. "What have I told you about fighting back, koibito?" Naraku asked dully as he pulled away and gave a satisfied smirk at her swollen lips and tears silently streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll kill you..." Kagome whispered as she glared darkly at the man before her still gripping her chin tightly. Naraku's smirk only grew and his eyes seemed to shine with hidden mirth and excitement.

"Still have so much fight. I'll never tire of tainting you, koibito." Naraku said confidently as he ran his other hand down her throat, over her bared breast, and across her flat stomach where his hand paused. His smirk died on his face to be replaced by a dark look, which Kagome was forced to meet head-on since he still held her chin firmly in his other hand.

"Fuck you, Naraku..." Kagome whispered again, unable to raise her voice as his youki crashed down strongly over her, stifling her and making it hard even to draw breath. His youki became more oppressive as his anger grew and Kagome began to feel faint as her head swam with dizziness. She barely felt the strong slap across the face, it only registered as a stinging sensation when her head whipped forcibly to the side.

"You let that damn mutt put his filthy seed in you!" Naraku snarled as the air began to get thick with toxic shouki. The poison filled Kagome's lungs, making her feel more woozy than before as her body began to grow limp and completely numb. One thing managed to penetrate her muddled brain as sound began to wink out... she could feel a tiny aura beating strongly from her abdomen before darkness engulfed her.

**::FIN::**

**January 23, 2012**

**Notes**: So I hope I didn't just lose all of you with the cliche way I ended this chapter -.- I've wanted to do something like this from about halfway through the story and I've been warring with myself on whether or not to go this route. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be either. I'm honestly not sure how I'm going to end it XD Also, does anyone want a mini-story on how Sesshoumaru and Rin met in this story? If you do, let me know via review, if there's enough interest I'll do it once Kurayami has been completed~.^ As always, let me know whatcha think! It seems like I have more and more people subscribing and fewer people reviewing. All you newcomers, I'd love it if you'd let me know what you think! That goes for those that have been with me since the beginning too! Also, since my life is stabilizing, I'm going to try and find time for review response again, though all but anon reviews will probably be PMs, may do callouts to thank you all for sticking with me, though~.^ Love ya!


	22. Chapter 20 Photographer

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: _11 pages | 8,157 words_ – Wow, I realized at the end of this chapter that I forgot to mention what SANGO was doing while they were questioning Kagura last chapter . I'll go back and edit that chapter some time this week (if I can find a minute to do it...). Anyway, I stayed up til like 12:30am tonight JUST so I could post this even though I shoulda been in bed a while again since I have to be up early for work XD I hope you all enjoy this latest installment!

If you like this story, please check out my newest story '**Solstice**', which I will MOST LIKELY be updating next. I haven't gotten much feedback on it, but it's on several peoples' alerts and favorites lists. Please check it out?

Also, follow me on my Twitter account **[at] Pokahydee_chan** for the most up-to-date posts regarding progress~.^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: ' ')

**Chapter 20 – Photographer**

Kagura swallowed thickly as she stood before the three stalking inu youkai before her. And that's exactly what they were doing, stalking their prey. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had fanned out in the room effectively blocking any escape routes Kagura might have had before. Not that any of her options had been good to begin with, there was only two tiny windows on either side of it in the peek of the roof. She would have been caught before she could have even made it TO the window, let alone squeeze out and get on her feather before she was caught.

The only thing that was saving her from a swift death right now was the fact that she possessed information that the Takahashi's needed. And she didn't think they would keep to _just_ diplomacy to get what they wanted, there was also no playing dumb and acting like she knew nothing. Inu no Taisho was no idiot and he wouldn't come after someone without being one hundred percent certain. In short, Kagura was seriously fucked!

One thing that had her seriously perplexed, though, was the youngest son's behavior. She could hear him growling low in the back of his throat, his fingers were flexing menacingly, and his muscles looked tensed, but why hadn't he attacked? She could sense his youki thrumming much more strongly that normal with a wild pulse and saw the blood red filling his eyes along with jagged purple markings on his cheeks and _knew_ that his inner demon had risen to the surface; but she had heard that he was an uncontrollable killing machine when he was in that state, so what was keeping him calm? Even Inu no Taisho had trouble subduing him when he was in his current state of mind, this more than any other factor surrounding her, scared the _shit_ out of her!

"So, Kagura, where are they?" Inu no Taisho asked calmly, his stance rigid and tensed for an attack. His golden eyes glinted dangerously as they narrowed on her. She swallowed thickly, her throat feeling swollen and dry with fear. She knew she stood no chance against the dai and had heard horror stories of what he used to do to traitors back in the Sengoku Jidai, the feudal era.

"I... umm..." Kagura paused as her red eyes darted around the room, searching for anything she had missed. She felt panic grip her chest as she realized there was _no_ escape from this. Resigned to her feet, Kagura's muscles went slack and she sunk slowly to the ground, eyes on the floor. Death would be her only freedom apparently. A small smile graced her lips at the thought, at least she wouldn't be Onigumo's toy any longer.

"You've been my personal assistant for ten years, why did you help get my mate kidnapped?" Inu no Taisho snarled, anger filling him as his eyes bled crimson red.

"I had no choice..." She replied dejectedly as she stared at the floor with a faraway look. "How did you know?" She asked, curious as to how he had known. After all, she had been exceedingly careful in all the years she had worked for him.

"Easy. You're the only one who knew my mate and Kagome were alone at the manor." Inu no Taisho answered simply as he glared down at the demoness kneeling before him. He had killed for less than her transgressions, though that sort of punishment was frowned upon in this day and age. When it came to mates, some leeway was given so it was unlikely he would go to jail for ending her life. The punishment would be much more severe for a human for the same crime since they didn't have the same strong instincts, though if they killed in self-defense or protection of their family would likely protect them from jail time. Of course the youkai prisons were much more unbearable than the human ones. All of their youki was sealed and they were guarded by only humans so it was extremely degrading to a youkai.

"I'm surprised he didn't see that..." Kagura murmured quietly, though not unheard by the inu youkai in the room.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low tone, voice devoid of emotion and eyes like chips of golden eyes staring out of a porcelain mask of indifference.

"If I tell you, he'll kill me." Kagura said with a wry twist of her mouth at the complete irony of the situation.

"If you don't, WE'LL kill you." Inuyasha's voice snarled and she could audibly hear his knuckles popping as he flexed his hands in anticipation, a dark look in his blood filled eyes. Kagura nodded her head in understanding with a sad smile barely touching her lips, as if she had been expecting that to be her answer.

"I can offer protection if you give us their location. Though I cannot guarantee your freedom, you are an accessory to kidnap." Inu no Taisho said calmly, the red draining from his eyes. Kagura shook her head as if she knew that this offer would be given to her. The option of being sent to prison rather than death if she gave up the whereabouts of the two women.

"My only choice here is death. He can kill me anytime from anywhere so even caged like a bird away from him, I still won't be safe." Kagura said bitterly as the sad smile vanished and her eyes narrowed in anger as she bit down on her lip. "Give the choice, I'd rather be killed by you. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, is you poison painful?"

"Extremely, you will suffer a slow and agonizing death." Sesshoumaru commented in a seemingly bored tone, though his eyes were just as sharp as he gazed at the wind demoness kneeling between them.

"I suppose since my freedom is impossible, I could die content if it were by your hand." Kagura said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru with a genuine smile gracing her ruby red lips. Sesshoumaru stared back completely unfazed and unruffled.

"If you're so convinced you'll be dying, you can at least do some good with you last breath." Inu no Taisho broke in sharply as he moved forward in a blur and snatched his personal assistant up by the throat, letting her feet dangle a foot above the floor. "Where the hell is my mate, Kagura!" He snarled as he bared his faces at her, eyes red again and patience lost to a blind rage.

Kagura let her hands drop to her side, her first instinct had been to grab his hand and try to pry his fingers from her throat. She winced slightly at the pressure he exerted against her trachea, but didn't fight back. Her time around the Takahashi's had been the best times she could recall since Onigumo had stolen her life away from her. She wasn't a fan of humans under most circumstances, but she actually kind of like the Taisho's mate. She treated everyone she came across equally whether human or youkai and was exceedingly fair and understanding. She knew that human woman would have spared her life, but it was better this way. She had done too many things against their family to deserve a savior. Perhaps she could ease the tiny speck of a conscious she had by telling them where the women were located? She owed them that much... right..?

"Fine." She said in a choked whisper around is clawed hand as her trachea was partially closed off. His hand released her and Kagura dropped to her feet and sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm her choking and heavy breathing. She set her briefcase down on the floor and flipped it open, which revealed a stack of neatly piled files with colored tabs sticking out of the sides. She took the file off the top and thrust it into Inu no Taisho's hands, her other hand absently rubbing at her throat where she could still remember his firm grip.

"What is this?" He asked skeptically as he flipped the folder open and began to leaf through the scant few pieces of paper within.

"It's the most I could find of his plans. He doesn't trust me so I had to dig pretty deep to find these without him finding out." Kagura explained, her voice slightly hoarse. "It's not about your mate, that's just a distraction."

"What is it about, then?" Inu no Taisho questioned as he raised a delicate eyebrow in her direction.

"What else would it be about? Money and Power, of course." Kagura explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're one of the most powerful families in the country so, despite the risks, he chose you." Kagura explained as she closed her briefcase with a quiet click. "I also have reason to believe he has some sort of a personal grudge against someone in your family, but I'm not sure with whom or about what."

"There are a lot of people with grudges against our family so that doesn't give me any information." Inu no Taisho said with mounting irritation as his patience quickly began to wear out. "Give me a name or a location. All I see here is accounting statements and a lot of numbers." Kagura sighed in defeat, resigning herself to her fate. "Fine, his name is Onigumo. I can tell you where to find him." Kagura said quietly. Her head snapped up when she heard a vicious snarling from behind her to the side that made a chill of fear run down her spine. She slowly turned toward the sound and was surprised to see the younger son, Inuyasha looking so vicious she took several steps away. His youki whipped around wildly, crashing over her in frothy waves as they tried to drown her. She had never even considered that the one Onigumo had a grudge against could POSSIBLY be Inuyasha! The thought had never occurred to her.

"Onigumo?" He growled out as, in an unseen move, he lunged for her and slammed her up against the wall, his hand wrapped around her throat. This wasn't the threatening grip that Inu no Taisho had used, his strong hand was completely cutting off her air supply and his claws had broken the skin of her throat. She watched as he pulled his other violently clawed hand to plunge into her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut against the impact. She didn't want to see her blood run freely or drip off of his claws. She reasoned that it was a mercy for it to finally end, though she had hoped she could see Sesshoumaru's face

one more time before she left.

After several seconds of no air, the impact never came so, frustrated, she opened her eyes to see the tall lawyer holding Inuyasha's wrist back in a strained grip. _'He... he saved... me?'_ She wondered vaguely as she looked up into his strained face, his eyes flecked with red from the effort of holding Inuyasha back.

"Enough!" Inu no Taisho's voiced boomed through the attic. After another second of no oxygen, the hand left Kagura's throat and she crumpled to a heap on the floor at his feet. "We need to know where he is, Inuyasha." Inu no Taisho said firmly as his youki expanded, overcoming Inuyasha's wildly roiling youki and overpowering it. The presence of his youki seemed to be enough to have Inuyasha regain himself somewhat, and though still growling, the hanyou stepped away still glaring at his father and alpha. Kagura coughed roughly as she sucked in huge gulps of glorious air, trying to fulfill her body's need for the life-giving substance.

"You're taking us to him." Inu no Taisho said as he grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her to her feet, ignoring her wheezing and gasping.

- l - l - l -

At first Izayoi was delighted, she was going to be a grandmother FINALLY! Then horror filled her chest at the look of rage that filled Onigumo's expression and the air became thick and hard to breath. She could hardly make out the terrified girl through the cloud of shouki, but the look of surprise and fear was mirrored on her face as well.

Kagome seemed to know this crook and Izayoi was still trying to puzzle out their connection. She didn't know Kagome too well since she was pretty close-mouthed about her family and her past, but she knew something bad had happened to the girl before she'd met her son. Izayoi concluded that this Onigumo had something to do with the things that Kagome wouldn't speak about. Why else would the man become so furious to discover she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child? _'Be strong... Kagome...'_ Was Izayoi's last thought before darkness closed in on her from lack of oxygen.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she slowly began to regain her consciousness. It could have been hours or it could have been days. What registered the strongest with her was a sense of being extremely heavy, that feeling you get when you're recovering from a really nasty bout of the flu. Her head thumped painfully as she reached a hand up to rub her temple trying to soothe the pain away. Her muscles felt weak and rubbery and she was vaguely aware that her wrists were free and instead of lying on a hard surface, she was submerged in something soft and warm.

She groggily forced her eyes open, not wanting to give in to the desire to go back to sleep. The memories from before she'd passed out had been slowly trickling back to her and she knew that Kagome was in danger. And not just Kagome, but her newly conceived, unborn grandchild! _'What is taking so long, Taisho?'_ Izayoi silently wondered as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, a bad habit she hadn't done since shortly after she had married Inu no Taisho, who was several centuries older than she. He had taught her that to show signs of worry for anyone to see will display you as being weak before those that follow, something that she refused to do. She wanted to prove to humans and youkai alike that she was strong and more than worthy of being his mate.

Izayoi pushed herself up off of a bed with plush pillows and expensive, silky sheets. She found herself dressed in a pair of pajama pants with a long-sleeved shirt on, though she could feel the distasteful undergarments underneath the soft fabric that she had been clothed in by that feminine looking man with tattoos below hid eyes, causing her mouth to twist in disgust. She wouldn't even wear something as trashy as what they'd put her in for her mate! Not saying that she didn't please him by wearing lingerie in the bedroom for his viewing pleasure, she just always chose something, no matter how revealing, with class.

The room was dimly lit by a black light that made all of the light colors in her clothing glow with an ethereal light. The room was decorated sparsely with only a small nightstand that the black light was sitting on, two beds on either side of the nightstand, and a lots of grotesque pictures hanging on the walls in large, dark frames. Most of the pictures were of people contorted into painful positions or strapped into contraptions bound and gagged, nude more often than not... trophies... Most of them were of women, though there was occasionally a man with a haunted look in his eyes, and many of their faces were stained with tears among other substances.

She couldn't suppress the gasp of shock as several familiar faces stared back at her and she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from the torturous imagery. Her stomach churned with nausea and she felt tears prick her eyes, but still she was unable to tear her eyes away from three image series that were framed on the wall to her left, leaving her back to the sturdy-looking metal door. She covered her mouth as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

The first photos looked the oldest and had obviously been taken with a normal camera rather than one of the amazingly high quality cameras than photographers used or even a high-end digital camera. Lying curled up in a ball on a unmade bed lay Kikyo bare as the day she was born with her knees pulled to her chest and her cheeks flushed and stained with tears. She forced back a dry heave at the broken look in her eyes as she stared blankly at the camera. In the next photo, she could see a man's hand buried in her hair, pulling her head back painfully as her upper body arched off the bed. Her bare back was exposed and her eyes squeezed shut as if to block out what was happening. A sob escaped her throat as she saw that Kikyo's legs were spread and she could see a body pressed between them, the picture looking down on the terrified girl as if he was taking photos as he violated her!

"Oh kami-sama... Kikyo..." Izayoi whispered brokenly as a sob ripped from her throat at the horrific scene. No one had any idea such an awful thing had happened to the poor girl! Izayoi happened to know that the girl had been a virgin too because her mate had revealed to her a conversation he had with Inuyasha when he and Kikyo were considering taking that step. She forced her eyes away from the horrific scene and sucked in deep gasps of air as she tried to stem the tears that streamed endlessly down her cheeks.

When she had regained her composure enough, she turned back to the next series of photos, these ones looked to be done by a professional photographer, and was startled to see a familiar pair of red eyes looking back at her. This was the last person Izayoi had expected to have any ties to this Onigumo. _'What is Kagura DOING here?'_ Her thoughts screamed as she scanned over the shots. The apparent betrayal was like a slap in the face and Izayoi felt her knees go numb as her mouth dropped slightly open, though she forced herself to remain standing.

There were many photos of her with the dark-haired Onigumo and also with her and another woman with short, straight black hair that Izayoi didn't recognize, and several more still with all three of them. Izayoi hadn't really pegged Kagura as the type that was batting for both teams. She always seemed so down-to-earth and strictly no nonsense.

Izayoi blushed in embarrassment at some of the contorted positions they were in, some partially clothed and others completely nude. In all of the photos, Onigumo had a triumphant smirk on his face, the woman with short hair looked to be in supreme ecstasy, and Kagura just looked pissed or disgusted beyond belief. This confused her greatly... why would Kagura look so angry when she was allowing those things to be done to her. She was definitely allowing it too, the photos looked almost posed and not at all like the forced ones that had been taken of Kikyo and many of the other people in the photos One of the photos caught her eye at the bottom of the large frame. It was a photo of all three of them with the unknown woman cuffed, much like Kagome had been, and Kagura was sandwiched between her and Onigumo who looked a mix between furious and exceptionally pleased with himself. Unlike all the other photos, Kagura looked to be in serious mental anguish, her eyes were screwed shut tight and Izayoi could see a tear glinting innocently in the light of the flash from the camera.

Izayoi took her focus off of the puzzling expressions that were reflected in the photos and turned to the other familiar face on the wall. Kagome... This series was completely different the other ones filling the walls. For starters, there were more photos and they were more varied. There were photos that looked like they were taken from a personal camera as well as photos taken professionally. There were also photos that looked like they were either pulled from video on a camera that was positioned in the corner of the room and were typically low-quality. Not to mention all of the smaller photos that looked like they were taken on a cellphone.

Another difference with these photos was the fact that in some of the photos, she looked genuinely happy! There were pictures of her smiling brilliantly and looking very innocent and trusting and not all of them were explicit in nature. There were a few with her and Onigumo together fully clothed where she seemed completely comfortable curled up in his lap while he'd be smiling down at her, though Izayoi noted that his smile never touched those brown, nearly red eyes he had in the photos. She knew from meeting with him personally that the brown wasn't the true color and she suspected he'd been wearing contacts that

couldn't quite hide the natural red hue of them.

As her eyes moved across the frame, she saw photos of the pair in the throes of passion, or at least of Kagome in them. Izayoi could tell from the expression on Kagome's face that it was completely consensual, but she couldn't understand why or how Kagome could get involved with such a man.

When she got further down the frame, she saw a change in the expressions on Kagome's face, slowly fading to something different. There were photos of Kagome with bruises marring her pretty face as she refused to look toward the camera. As her eyes scanned further a feeling of dread began to build in the pit of her stomach, she had a pretty good idea where this was going. The bruising got worse as she kept looking, though it was rarely in a place that couldn't be hidden with long sleeves and jeans, and with each photo her expression grew more solemn as she looked to be turning in on herself.

Izayoi gasped out loud when she reached the bottom series of photos, which definitely matched the theme of all the others. There was a photo of Kagome and Onigumo that was nearly identical to the one with Kikyo where he'd yanked her head back, though Kagome was obviously on the floor and she had red and bloody scratches covering the exposed flesh of her back. It was with that photo that Izayoi was struck by something she'd never noticed before... She was struck by just how MUCH Kikyo and Kagome looked alike! It was an uncanny resemblance really!

There were a few distinct differences between the two. Kikyo's eyes rarely revealed her emotions. Being trained as a miko from a very young age had instilled a seriousness that she carried throughout her life. Izayoi had only ever seen the girl's eyes reflect any emotion when she and Inuyasha were together, and even then she was reserved. Her parents had instilled a strong sense of responsibility and duty into her that she carried to her grave. A family friend and miko, Kaede, had aided in Kikyo's training and had attempted to remind Kikyo that she was still a young woman and was entitled to happiness, and after much convincing, Kikyo finally seemed receptive to the idea with Inuyasha. Izayoi wasn't sure what caused the fall-out between Inuyasha and Kikyo because she had been convinced her son was prepared to propose, but for some reason the two broke up and Kikyo fell into a downward spiral and ended up dead by Onigumo's hands.

Izayoi shook the thought away as her eyes fell on the last few images in the frame. There were a few images where the intimate actions looked consensual and as if they were pulled from a hidden video feed. Izayoi's eyebrows rose up as she looked at the photos and concluded that they must have been misordered. No one would willing give themselves over to someone who had taken their body by force, after all. The last few photos made her stomach turn once again... They involved handcuffs, knives, collars, blood, and tears... The last few drew her eyes, though.

Kagome looked broken as she lay on the bed spooned against Onigumo with a collar securely fastened around her throat and connected to a spiked bracelet he wore. The ones following were much more disturbing by far, though... Onigumo's hands were wrapped around her throat, his eyes were blood red and there was a look of intense fury on his face. Kagome was obviously struggling in the photo, Izayoi could see thin trails of blood running down his arms as her nails bit into his wrist. It was obvious that Kagome couldn't breathe as slowly the fight went out of her until she was hanging limply from his hand, eyes closed. The last photo was one that made Izayoi's skin crawl as she looked upon it... Kagome hanging by her wrists completely nude and pale as a ghost... It had obviously been placed in the frame extremely recently since the table Izayoi was strapped to at Kagome's side was bare.

"Oh my kami... Kagome..." Izayoi whispered quietly as she fell to her knees and the tears began to flow freely. She had never imagined the poor girl had gone through so much. No WONDER Inuyasha had found a way to rescue her!

When she heard a jingle of keys and the sounds of several locks snapping back, her head swiveled to the door sharply as she drew in a ragged breath. She rose to her feet and wiped her tears away, making sure she stood tall and regal when they opened the door. She knew her face was red from crying but hoped it was hidden somewhat by the dim black light lit room. She took in a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly as the door swung inward with a slight squeak of hinges.

"Stupid slut!" A voice snarled as the door was kicked the rest of the way open. The rest of the conversation had been cut off with the door closed, but Izayoi noted that the bald man had blood dipping down his chin from a split lip. "I'll teach you to headbutt, bitch!" He snarled as his eyes flashed angrily. Izayoi watched in horror as a bruised and bloody Kagome was slapped harshly across the face and fell unceremoniously to the ground. She was dressed in what looked like a black, silk slip that went down to her mid-thigh and nothing else.

"Kagome!" Izayoi cried out in concern as she rushed to the fallen girl's side. Said young woman was picking herself up slowly when Izayoi dropped down next to her.

"You will not touch me!" Kagome said coldly as she glared up at the bald man angrily.

"Whatever girl. As if I care enough to touch a child such as you." He said with no expression gracing his blank face. "I honestly don't see what Onigumo sees in such a kid. You're not even fully developed."

Kagome ignored him as she wiped the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. Izayoi noted how dark her eyes seemed and could see some of the horror she must have felt within the last few hours show deep within those reflective pools. She didn't see any trace of tears within them, nor were there any marring her battered and bruised face. Kagome was refusing to make direct eye contact with her, though, which caused Izayoi's concern to increase.

Izayoi vaguely heard the door snap shut and the of a key and jingling chains as the door was, once again, sealed and locked up. She helped the oddly silent girl to her feet and directed her to the bed, guiding her to sit on the plush mattress. She used the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt to wipe the blood away from Kagome's face and some of the various cuts that covered her pale skin. Still Kagome remained silent. When Izayoi could no longer stand the silence, she gently sat on the bed beside Kagome and draped an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a gentle embrace like she used to do when comforting her son.

"It's all right, Kagome-chan." Izayoi whispered quietly as she ran her fingers through Kagome's tangled, raven locks. "Inu will come for us soon."

"This is all my fault..." Kagome's voice said in a nearly inaudible whisper. Izayoi's brows knit together at the girl's words, not understanding how she could possibly have come to that confusion.

"Of course it isn't sweetie." Izayoi said quietly into her hair, doing her best to comfort Kagome. She could still see that blank, haunted look in her eyes, though. "People have been after my mate for centuries. I've been kidnapped several time already. It's actually MY fault that you were involved."

"You're wrong..." Kagome whispered as she shook her head in denial and pushed away from Izayoi gently. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't come into your family's lives, Naraku would never have grabbed you."

"Naraku?" Izayoi asked in slight confusion. She had heard Kagome use the name before so she had a suspicion _who_ Naraku was. She wasn't going to assume though because assuming will only make an ass out of you and me, as her father told her as a child.

"Heh, he had a whole life I didn't know about." Kagome said with a dry laugh as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Yep, _Onigumo_ played me good..."

Izayoi's eyes grew sad at the look of self-hatred she saw on Kagome's face. She had seen that look on her son's face when he was young and had gotten picked on for his supposed _dirty_ blood. To this day it broke her heart that her son had been forced to endure such prejudices and wished she could have protected him from it. But he had grow stronger for it and at least had a very strong and loving family and close friends to come home to.

"We've all been fooled at times, Kagome." Izayoi said with a reassuring smile and Kagome didn't return. Kagome turned toward her with a wry look.

"It's one thing to be fooled. It's completely different to be a fool." Kagome explained simply with a sort of self-loathing half-smirk on her face that made Izayoi's skin crawl. She really didn't like seeing that look on her face, it was completely unnatural on Kagome's soft features. Her face and eyes were built for smiling so to see such a look broke her a little on the inside. She already considered Kagome her daughter even if she and her son had only been together for a little over a month.

"Deep down, I knew he wasn't a good guy." Kagome continued softly, her eyes going out of focus. "He was secretive and would close himself off at times. I even bought that bullshit about him being an insomniac as the reason he would leave in the middle of the night." She shook her head slowly, that look not leaving her face.

"I brushed off the fact that he had gone to prison and believed his bullshit story about beating up a drug dealer that had gotten his girlfriend killed." Kagome said with a dry laugh. "_He_ was the one that got her killed. It's so ironic... I met her, you know. She was beautiful and she looked so sad and lonely when she gave me the choice..."

"Choice?" Izayoi prompted in confusion. She really had no idea what Kagome was talking about but certain pieces of the picture were dropping into place. It looked like Kagome had been in a relationship with Onigumo, only he wasn't Onigumo. He had been acting the whole time, tricking her and warping her. Though the reason behind his actions was beyond her, there were still pieces missing.

"She gave me the choice of returning or moving on." Kagome said quietly and the expression dropped, replaced by a sad smile. "I'm so tainted now... I didn't deserve to be given that choice... I should have just died..."

- l - l - l

Onigumo was pissed! No, he was BEYOND pissed! White-hot rage bubbled in his veins even after he had taken his anger out on Kagome. He had been surprised that his shouki hadn't killed both her and the Takahashi woman. It seemed that Kagome had discovered the huge spiritual powers that were contained within her and was learning to control them. She was by no means a true miko, yet; but this new turn of events were seriously interfering with his plans.

He had known about Kagome's spiritual powers when he'd met her. It was to his advantage that she didn't even know about them let alone how to control or use them. Someone had neatly undone everything he'd done in the last five years to prepare her for the role she was to play in his master plan.

Oh well, at least he didn't have to find a replacement for her since the mutt had saved her life. Though it seriously put fire in his veins that she had let that damn dog _touch_ her! And not just put his hands on her, but put his filthy seed inside of her! That completely threw off the time-line of his plan! First he was going to have to get rid of the little brat, then he was going to have to wait until she was fertile again, which wouldn't be for another month! He had planned the kidnap for the time she was most fertile every month so he could make sure it took, but it was in shambles right now. Onigumo was going to be stuck a hanyou for at least a month longer and be considered the _scum of the earth_ for that much longer as well.

"Onigumo-sama." A raspy voice filled the silent air around him. Onigumo turned a lazy red-eyed gaze at the childlike youkai that stood before her.

Even Onigumo wasn't quite sure if she would be considered youkai or human because of the lack of... anything. She had no scent, no aura, no color, and no emotions. She wasn't much more than a doll that just followed orders without question. Her mirror was a useful tool, though. It was also a pretty big part of his plan. Now he only had to wait for the guests of honor to put that phase into action.

"Are the preparations made, Kanna." He asked with his sharp gaze on her small form.

"Hai, Onigumo-sama. Kagura sent the paperwork and will be arriving shortly." Kanna said in her quiet yet raspy voice. Her black eyes stared straight forward, not truly focusing on anything as she made her report.

Onigumo rose from the squishy armchair he'd been sitting in and pulled his robe up onto his shoulders, not caring that he wore nothing underneath, nor that it was gaping open seemingly in front of a child. Kanna had been serving him for several centuries so he knew that appearances could be deceiving.

"Yes, Kagura will be joining us shortly. I've already been informed of her treachery." Onigumo said in an amused tone as he lifted his hand up to allow a nasty-looking bee perch on his hand that he fluttered out of the shadows. "He betrayal was planned so everything is going smoothly in phase two. Is phase four prepared?"

"Hai, Onigumo-sama." Kanna replied quietly. "They should be arriving shortly."

Onigumo smirked confidently as he walked toward the back of his den to a large cherry wood desk that glowed with a dull shine. He lifted a key from the chain around his neck and unlocked a glass case that was against the wall above it. The key was something he wore at all times, it was his skeleton key and opened everything in his little _dream_ house. The day for his condo was almost through. Soon he'd come out of hiding and have his pick of where to live. Takahashi manor may be good enough for his uses, maybe that would be his vacation home and he'd head back to Tokyo. He hadn't been able to set foot in that city for close to a century, but it seemed a good headquarters for his Empire.

As the door of the cabinet swung open, a dull throbbing sound filled the air, quietly at first, but becoming louder as Onigumo reached his hand into the cabinet. He lifted and ornate jar from one of the middle shelves and held it haphazardly, not caring if it tipped to the side.

He reached one slim finger into the jar and stroked the beating organ. His smirk grew in size as the beating sound increased in speed and the organ began to move faster with each pump. It no longer pumped blood through a body, but it still reacted to fear and other emotions, including lying. As good as she had become at lying, Onigumo always knew. That was the reason he had built her portion of his plan around the knowledge that she was going to betray him.

He had actually left her no choice _but_ to betray him! The little blips of information he'd let slip around her had been laid out perfectly to push her along that path. She thought she had been so secretive, but he'd known her every move and had manipulated her to follow his path for her. Besides, now that he was about to get what he wanted, he had no more use for her. And what do you do with something useless? Why, get rid of it, of course... Though he had to admit, he would miss tormenting her. It might be worth keeping her around just to insult her by making her _play_ with his little human toy, Kagome. The thought of seeing Kagome and Kagura together and nude sent a surge of desire to his nether regions and his smirk grew. Yeah, Kagura may not have outlived her usefulness just yet. Once he grew bored of her, he'd finish her off himself.

- l - l - l -

Sango glared at the restrained youkai sitting in the middle seat between her and a fuming Sesshoumaru. He was less than pleased to learn he had been demoted to the backseat. As the eldest and second-in-command, he felt his rightfully place was next to the current alpha. The decision had been made out of necessity; Kagura needed a strong and controlled capture and Inuyasha was in such a feral state of mind, he would act before thought and may end of killing her or allowing her to escape. To this, Sango was somewhat grateful. The red-eyed demonic Inuyasha freaked her out a bit and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

For her part, the red-eyed demoness was sitting quietly with her head hanging and a sad, almost peaceful smile gracing her lips. This puzzled Sango because it was obvious even if the Takahashi's didn't kill her, her _master_ would find a way to finish the job. Yet, Sango didn't see even a flicker of fear in her far-away gaze.

It had been pretty much silent since Kagura had given the address of Onigumo's condo to Inu-papa to plug in to the GPS. All of the occupants of the car, save for Kagura, were preparing themselves mentally for what they might find once the arrived. Sango didn't want to be negative but she was dreading the worse for her new friend and surrogate mother. The tension in the vehicle was so thick, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga would have been unable to cut it.

A low growl sounded from the small feline sitting just as tensely as her human friend as she picked up on Sango's mood. Sango was slightly more tense than when she was keeping watch outside of Kagura's house because she only had her katana at her hip, the hidden blade up her sleeve, and her assortment of poisons and darts she had hidden on her person. Her Hiraikotsu was too big to keep in the seat with her so she'd been forced to put it in the back of the SUV.

This ride couldn't end soon enough for her taste, she was one human going up against who knows how many youkai. She knew she was strong and was a master with her weapons to the point that it was an art to her. She had never had much opportunity to use her skills i_n the field_, so to say. If she had been born in the feudal age, she had a feeling the nerves she was feeling wouldn't be there at all. She had sparred with Inuyasha and Miroku, and even on occasion Inu-papa would join in, but sparring and actual battle were two _very_ different things.

"Turn left and drive point-two miles to destination." A computerized voice broke into the tense silence that filled the vehicle and Sango felt herself draw in a sharp breath as her heartbeat increased.

"Deep breaths, taijiya." A deep, low voice said from her right. Sango's auburn eyes darted over to look at Sesshoumaru, but for his part, he looked as if he hadn't said a word. Sango smiled softly, knowing that feeling this much anxiety was silly. If she _did_ get in to any trouble, she had several strong youkai that cared for her that would definitely jump to her aid. If Sesshoumaru was telling her to calm her rapidly beating heart, then he apparently cared even a miniscule amount if for no other reason that she was his client's fiance. With his words, Sango steeled herself and forced her heartbeat the stabilize as her confidence returned. She was going to be just fine, with Kirara at her side and Hiraikotsu, she would be just fine.

Inu-papa didn't bother with parking away from the condo building that the GPS had directed them to, knowing that their presence was most likely already known. If Onigumo was even half as conniving and calculated as he suspected, then they were walking right into a trap. After all, when the women had been taken, they had gone as far as to change the security code at the gate to send a clear message that he could reach them any time, any place.

When the vehicle pulled to a stop, everyone piled out, Sesshoumaru pulling Kagura out roughly with him. She didn't put up a fight at all and simply walked meekly in front of him as he shoved her in the middle of her back, his hands gripping her bound wrists to steer her where he wanted. Sango vaguely noted that his hand was glowing slightly green and made a note to herself that he, indeed, had poisoned claws. Something that would go unnoticed on a regular day, but must come in handy in these types of situations.

Inuyasha was sniffing the air and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he caught the familiar scent of his _mate_... accompanied by the scent of fresh blood... _her_ blood! His blood began to boil and Inu no Taisho had to put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder and flare his youki to keep his son from recklessly dashing into the unknown in a blind rage.

"So, _Kagura_." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice as he glared darkly at the back of the woman's head. Her hair was loose and falling from the normal spiky bun that was on the back of her head, letting lank strands of black hair brush the back of her neck.

"The whole building is his. It's just designed to look like condos to avoid suspicion." Kagura said dully, not raising her eyes or even flinching as the green glow grew and Sesshoumaru visibly tightened his hand on her bound wrists. Inu no Taisho glared at her darkly, not liking her vague answer either.

"So, where will he be?" He demanded as he stepped up to the wind youkai and grabbed the front of her shirt, forcing her red eyes to turn up and meet his. His angry eyes and dark look sent some of the defeat from her eyes, and a spark of fear flashed within them.

"The top floor is his pent house. His little _playroom_ is up there." Kagura said simply as she was unable to tear her gaze from his. He was radiating such an aura of power that a chill went down Kagura's spine and she visibly cringed under his stare. Inu no Taisho released the front of her shirt and motioned for the rest of them to follow him into the large building.

"Make sure she's secured. If she's lying, we'll kill her without a second thought and find him on our own." Inu no Taisho said coldly as he looked back over his shoulder at his _ex_-personal assistant, someone he had trusted explicitly for the last ten years. Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, a knowing smirk splayed across his delicate features. When his father had that calm look on his face, he was at his strongest. Inu no Taisho of old had returned for the first time in centuries, Sesshoumaru felt a wave of anticipation to fight alongside his father once more.

Sango swallowed thickly as she felt the pulsing youki that surrounded her, encompassing her, nearly suffocating her. She had no spiritual powers so if she was able to feel the youki of a demon, they had to be supremely strong. She felt her confidence raise as she banished her dark thoughts and followed the Takahashi men into the lobby of the _condo _building. She hefted her Hiraikotsu to a more comfortable position and double-checked her blades one more time to make sure they were still secured properly. The last thing she needed was a weapon malfunction because she had attached her katana incorrectly.

Inu no Taisho led them to a staircase, sniffing the air delicately as he walked. Inuyasha followed behind him, Sango took the middle and Sesshoumaru, still leading Kagura, took up the rear, his eyes swiveling in every direction all at once as he strained to pick up on any movements, noises, or auras behind them. Kirara mewed softly and jumped from Sango's arms before transforming into her true nekomata form in a flurry of flames. She had apparently decided that the tension in the air was too great for her to remain in her vulnerable miniature state.

"So, where has he taken them?" Inu no Taisho questioned as he turned around and looked directly toward Sango. Her eyes widened in surprise, not sure why he was looking at _her_ when he was asking that question. That is, until she noticed his eyes were directed above her head, She spun around to see what he was looking at and saw only a silhouette of several large, apparently male, figures blocking the entrance to the condo that they had just come through.

"That's really none of your concern." The man in the front said in a confident voice as he stepped forward from the other forms and pushed a button on a remote in his hand. Slowly, a low grinding sound met their ears as a thick, metal door slid shut, blocking the exit of the building with a resounding clang. All of the light was blocked out and Sango took in the form of the men standing before them.

"So, that bastard has hired the Shichinintai to do his dirty work, huh? Let's see if you're _half_ as good as the hype." Inu no Taisho said with a confident smirk as he took a step toward them. In a movement that Sango couldn't follow, she suddenly found Inu-papa standing in front of her, looking at the seven human males with that same calculating look that had been on his face when they were preparing the _spring the trap_.

"Bring it, gramps." The man with a long, black brain in the front said with a smirk as he hefted a huge sword up onto his shoulder. "I only have to kill one more youkai before I reach 1,000 youkai and my Banryu becomes the ultimate demon blade."

**::FIN::**

**February 8, 2012**

**Notes**: So that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it~.^ I'll more than likely write a side-story about Sesshoumaru and Rin that accompanies this, thought I don't think it will be too long, maybe 5-6 chapters tops. I need to make an outline on this one to make sure I have a nice plot for it^^ I probably won't start it until after I finish Kurayami, though. I'm honestly not sure how much longer Kurayami will be since I don't have the ending planned or anything yet, but it SEEMS like it's starting to reach it's peak~.^ Please review and let me know what you think, I LOVE hearing from you all! SOOO cute! My baby girl was just giggling hysterically in her sleep!

**Responses**: To everyone that reviewed the last chapter, thanks and MUCH love! I've sent review replies to all that were signed in and had PMs enabled~.^

Thank you! **WanderingDreamer4Ever**, **Warm-Amber92**, **The Forgotten Child**, **Soul Hunt**, **nicki-minaj's wife**, **Haruhi1994**, **KamilahKaliope**, and **KagomesDarkHeart**.

**PrincessNevermore**: I wish I could write a bit faster so I could update faster, I'm still getting used to being a single mom so time has been a bit limited^^ I DID decide to update this story instead of writing the next chapter of Solstice, though~.^ Hope you enjoyed this!

**Laken**: This one may have been a bit intense too with all the photos^^; sorry if it was a bit vivid. Thank you for the well wishes, I'm SOOOO happy to have my baby home 3

**jinulover**: ~.^ Yep, he has a talent for sensing auras (remember when he sensed that Kouga had been in the apartment?), he knew she was pregnant 3

**xRaianx**: I had thought of that and had that figured out before I wrote it in, but I haven't really found a place to put the explanation or inner-reflection thus far in the story since I haven't really written in Kagome's perspective in this chapter^^; I'll try to put it in the next one when we have some Kagome reflection~.^


	23. Chapter 21 Pack

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 7,200 words | 11 pages – Blah, this is more belated than I wanted it to be, sorry about that. Every time I sat down to write, something would pull me away (and by something, I mean either my job or my daughter, lol XD). Anyway, I THOUGHT I was getting close to the end of this, but I'm not so sure now. I have a direction in mind that's going to make the _end battle_ a bit more dramatic and a bit longer. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit choppy, I wrote it in small chunks. I'll probably write Solstice next, it's finally getting into the good stuff so PLEASE go check it out? I've gotten very little feedback on it so I'm a bit discouraged, but it's really a fresh and somewhat original idea. I'll give you a cookie if you go check it out? A Nestley Toll House cookie! (~.^ that's seriously the BEST chocolate chip cookie recipe!). Or how about home-made applesauce from my Betty Crooker cookbook that I perfected in high school? Anyway, I didn't have time to reply to reviews. I may go through and answer any questions later.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
'Thoughts/dreams' will be in single quotes (IE: ' ')

**Chapter 21 -** **Pack**

Kagome curled into a tighter ball, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to block out the memories that kept replaying in her head. She had no doubt in her mind now that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child and she had finally deduced how that could be possible. That first time with Inuyasha, in his old bed at his parents' manor... She had been on birth control since High School because of her irregular cycle, but because of all of the commotion of Sango's kidnap and rescue, and then of charges filed against Miroku, she had forgotten to take her pills for several days rendering their effectiveness useless.

Now that she _was_ pregnant, she would do anything in her power to protect the tiny aura that was growing stronger in her stomach. It was amazing how quickly maternal instincts seemed to kick in. She wasn't going to lie to herself, though. She was seriously terrified of the prospect of having and raising a child. And she was so tainted and filthy now that she didn't think she even wanted to try at this point. That's not to say she could get rid of the child, but the baby wouldn't need someone as unclean as she now was in its life. The baby would have to do with having a loving father and grandparent's that doted on it, they would be all a baby could ever want or need. She wasn't mother material any longer, not after everything that had happened. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her legs tighter to her body as another memory involuntarily floated to the surface and she bit down on her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

_'Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she found herself in a horizontal position, her arms were stretched above her head and she could feel a family metal ring holding them in place. The same went for her legs, being pulled out taut and strapped down firmly by metal cuffs. She didn't even bother to pull against them, what was the point when she _knew _she would be unable to break them?_

_She took a moment to scan her surroundings and found that she was no longer in the same room. This room was smaller, darker, and had nothing by a bed laying in it and two towering cabinets on either side of the room, which were both closed. There were no windows in the room and no decorations of any sort. The only light was a small lamp with a red cloth draped over the top of it that case a brilliant, crimson glow to everything in sight._

_She shifted uncomfortably on the hard surface, trying to find a more comfortable position to lay in. She was still a little groggy and wasn't quite sure how she had survived the nasty miasma that had filled the room and caused her to black out. That's when a sudden thought hit her that chilled her the marrow in her bones... Izayoi-mama! Had she survived? Where was she at?_

"_Oh kami-sama..." Kagome whispered as she felt dread grip at her chest. She gulped thickly, trying to push away the tense feeling in her chest as she attempted to push the thought of Inuyasha's mother from her mind. _'Please be safe...'_ She thought to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut and took several deep, calming breaths to regain her composure. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a quiet squeak of hinges as if of a door opening._

"_Little whore." A dark voice muttered as the door opened to reveal a _very_ pissed off Naraku standing in the doorway. He wore only a pair of black pants with no shirt or even socks with a simple silver chain hanging around his neck with a key on it. Kagome had seen him wear that key around his neck from time to time and had even questioned him about it out of curiosity before. He had stated simply that it was a memento from his father that he wanted to keep close to his heart... his _black_ heart! "To think you let that _mutt_ put his seed in you."_

_Kagome didn't make a sound a simply stared back at him blankly, trying to keep any emotion from herself. She knew he could sense her fear, he seemed to be able to read auras as well else how would he have known Kouga had been in their apartment? He had no extraordinary sense of hearing or smell like Inuyasha and his father and brother, nor did he have control over illusions and fox-fire like the adopted kit, Shippo. So it was left up to reason that his _skills_ lay in other areas. It seemed that his most valuable asset, to him at least, was his ability to manipulate people and get them to do his bidding, whether by force, trickery, or by masquerading as someone else entirely._

_"What I do with my body is none of your concern." Kagome said coldly as her eyes watched his every move._

_He walked up to her and glared down at her darkly, his face cast into harsh shadows in the dim light that only illuminated one side of his face. Even after all he'd done to her, she couldn't help but admire his physique and his angular face. He was definitely a good looking man... all those good looks were hiding what he was deep inside and she cursed herself for ever being so gullible to fall for his charm. His eyes were now truly blood red instead of brown hinting on red so she assumed he had been wearing colored contacts while they'd been together._

_When she was sure he was just going to stand there and continue to just glare at her, she felt his hand connect with her cheek and her head whipped to the side forcefully. Her cheek stung and burned from the force of the slap, but she determinedly _refused_ to give him the satisfaction of making her cry out or letting tears leak down her face. She kept her face turned away from her, her hair covering her eyes and shielding her eyes from him. Anger and a deep hatred she didn't know existed burned in her belly as her eyes burned with fury._

_"You belong to me, _koibito_." He said darkly as a smirk touched his lips and dark amusement twinkled in his eyes. He grasped her chin roughly and turned her face back to stare him in the eye. "Never forget that, miko." Her eyes widened against her will when he called her _miko_. She had only recently found out about her spiritual abilities so how did he suddenly know about them? His smirk deepened at her look of surprise and he pulled his hand away from her face and reached beside her for something that she assumed was on some sort of table that was out of her line of sight. In his hand was a remote that he pushed a button on and she felt the whole table move as a mechanical sound filled the air. The table tipped forward until she was nearly upright while still being strapped down firmly. She felt the support on her back give way as the mechanical sound continued and couldn't help as a ripple of fear ran through her at his sadistically confident smirk._

_"Yes, I know you're a miko. I've known since I met you." Naraku said calmly as he set the remote back down and walked around the side of her table. She didn't turn her head to follow him, not wanting to give way that she was afraid. "I have a particular talent at... reading auras." He said and she could hear the pleasure in his voice and braced herself for anything. She bit down on her lip, not wanting to cry out in surprise when he started whatever he was going to do._

_"What do you want from me?" Kagome asked calmly as she kept her eyes forward. He walked back in front of her and kept going, slowly circling her like a shark scenting blood in the water. Nervous sweat slid down her brow as she tried to find the unnatural fear that was kicking her fight or flight reaction into full gear. She felt like prey... she _was_ prey with the exception that she didn't have the option to fight OR flight. She was a cornered rabbit trying to put on a brave front as she felt his immensely dark youki swirling around her sending shivers down her spine and making her body feel locked in place._

_"You're a big piece in my master plan." He said as he stepped in front of her and lay a hand on her flat stomach. She squirmed to break his touch on her stomach, which he responded to by smacking her across the face... hard... Kagome saw stars and her hearing seemed to dim, the pain in her head too great to comprehend what he was saying to her. She sucked in a deep breath as she tried to clear her foggy mind and hissed in pain as she felt her head lifted up by a firm grip on her hair. Her neck bent upward until she was afraid it would snap and she managed to open one eye to see his cold, red eyes staring down at her in anger._

_"I won't kill you. You'll be one of my pets once I've gotten what is due me. But first... your punishment." He said coldly and the smirk returned to his face and a scream of pain ripped from her throat as something sharp and metal raked across her bare thighs. "That's what I want to hear. You'll never see that mutt again, even if he comes, he'll never reach you. They're walking into a trap that's about to be sprung."_

_Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood as another blow nearly knocked her into unconsciousness. That's when the real pain came... and Kagome had to muster all of her control and recede deep in to her mind to hold back her screams of anger and pain as he punished her body.'_

Kagome pulled herself into a tighter ball and banished the memories to the back of her mind, trying to block out the pain he had inflicted on her though her body still ached from the cuts and bruises he'd left on her. She was thankful that he hadn't partook in any of the sick nightmares he had filled her head with after Inuyasha rescued her, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he came back for her. She could still feel the aura of the baby burning in her stomach so she wasn't afraid that the beating she had taken had caused a miscarriage, but she knew if she didn't get away from him, that was the fate the poor child would befall.

"Kagome." Izayoi's soft voice broke into Kagome's thoughts and she buried her face in her knees, not wanting to face the pitied look that was no doubt in Izayoi-mama's eyes. "Please Kagome, don't do this." She pleaded and Kagome felt fingers running through her hair soothingly. But Kagome was neither a child nor in need of comfort so she uncurled herself and rose to her feet, refusing to make eye contact with the older woman.

"You don't have to do this, Takahashi-san." Kagome said formally as she looked to the side, her eyes falling out of focus. "I know that I'm tainted and unworthy of anyone in you family, so you don't have to force yourself to be near me."

Izayoi's eyes widened and she felt tears welling up as she took in the poor girl in front of her. Her eyes looked empty and Izayoi felt sorrow rising up from her heart and overtaking her whole body. Poor Kagome was broken and feeling like she was unworthy of love or kindness. She was taking full responsibility for everything as if she were the reason that Izayoi's family was involved in this mess. Tears slid down Izayoi's cheeks as she walked up to Kagome and pulled her into her arms, hugging the smaller girl to her chest with her head tucked under her chin and stroked her hair gently, just like she had done for Inuyasha when he was but a child.

"You aren't alone Kagome. None of this was your fault, you're a victim. I only wish I could do something to take away all of the wrongs that have been done to you." Izayoi whispered into her ear as her tears flowed freely, dripping from her chin into Kagome's hair. "I love you, Kagome. You're like a daughter to me. I will protect you and my grandchild with my life."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stiffened automatically as she felt Izayoi-mama pull her into her arms and run her hands through her hair, just like Kagome's own mother used to do. She wanted to push away, but Izayoi-mama's words had hit a nerve deep within her. _'I... I don't disgust her...?'_ She silently mulled that thought around in her head, wondering how it could even be possible. Kagome had allowed this man to put his hands on her, she had stayed when he had tormented her, she had taken him back when he had raped her... and Izayoi-mama was still here trying to protect her? Was this what a family did? It had been so long since she had any contact with her own family that she had no clue... Her own family had abandoned her years ago, she honestly didn't even know how to contact them any longer. Naraku had been her whole world for so long and had betrayed her so badly that she had been guarding her heart against Inuyasha and his family. They had been so kind to her and even after she had gotten Izayoi-mama kidnapped, she was still supporting and protecting her... nurturing...

Kagome allowed herself to meld into Izayoi's arms as she wrapped her own arms around her back and buried her face in her bosom. The tears came easily this time and she sobbed out all of her sorrow, all of the pain she'd been holding inside all of this time. She sobbed for her lost family and her lost innocence. She cried and cried, her body wracked with the force as she sobbed uncontrollably, clutching onto Izayoi-mama as her only lifeline while Izayoi whispered consoling words that Kagome didn't really listen to.

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha let out a feral growl as he stared at the humans assembled in front of him and his pack in warning. His thoughts kept going in and out of focus like a radio that was going in and out of range of the station that broadcast it. There was only one thought that he was able to keep in the forefront of his mind... Kagome. His demon was just as focused on the raven-haired woman, though her name went from _Kagome_ to _mate_ and back. He knew that when his vision and thoughts became fuzzy it was because his demon was gaining more control over his body and he would force him back down, trying to keep his mind sharp and focused. He couldn't risk succumbing to his inner demon and getting reckless in his attempts to save his Kagome.

He wasn't quite sure when he'd started thinking of Kagome as _his_, but now that he had seen what his demon had been screaming at him for the last month, he wasn't going to do this thing half assed. Now that he knew she was the one he wanted, he wasn't going to take her for granted like he had Kikyo. He would cherish and protect her with his very life and only ever let her out of his sight if he _had_ to for work and whatnot.

"So, the hanyou sent humans up against daiyoukai?" A cold voice echoed against the metal covering the entrance, a hint of amusement tinting Sesshoumaru's deep voice. Inu no Taisho shot a nasty glare at his eldest son's show of disrespect for using such a derogatory term in his presence. The tall dai had been quite prejudice against his younger brother when they were children, but he hadn't used that term since he'd mated his human wife, Rin.

Inuyasha glared darkly at his elder half-brother, knowing he was just trying to rile the men positioned in front of them so they made mistakes. He hadn't heard Sesshoumaru use the term _hanyou_ in a derogatory way since the dai had graduated from college and stared working at a small law office. Sesshoumaru had to represent humans as well as youkai at that time without question or prejudice and he seemed to truly take it to heart. How else would such a proud daiyoukai as Sesshoumaru end up married to a tiny, human interior decorator? It had amused Inuyasha when Rin used to always call him _Sesshoumaru-sama_ while he courted her, though. Sesshoumaru was old-fashioned in that way, his little _friend_ Jaken STILL called him Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Whatever _demon_." The man in front with gray eyes, a long braid hanging down his back, and a purple four-point star tattooed into his forehead said confidently as he swung his huge halberd sword down so it was embedded at least six inches into the tiled floor. "We know how to deal with demons. Oi! Kanna, get your ass out here!" He snapped as his head turned to the side where there was a door ajar behind the security desk.

Kanna walked out of the room neither quickly, nor slowly and stood beside the man. She turned to face Inuyasha and his pack and raised the mirror up that hung from an elegant, braided cord at her side. She positioned it between her hands with one hand at the top and the other at the bottom and stood there as if waiting for a command, her blank, black eyes devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Remember, leave the Inu no Taisho alive for now. We have need of him still." The man said as he glanced behind him at his comrades.

"Oh! Isn't he just ADORABLE?" The... was that a man or a woman? The one standing to the right of the obvious leader looked like an obvious gender-bender and it was difficult to tell what _it_ was. "Just look at those adorable ears! I want to mount those on my wall!"

"Heh, he's all yours, Jakotsu." The leader said with a chuckle as both of their eyes fell on Inuyasha. Jakotsu face was flushed and he had a dreamy look on his face as he hefted a wicked looking sword with a wide, half-moon shaped blade on it.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he glared with blood-filled eyes at the effeminate man that was ogling him and licking his lips hungrily. His ears lay flat to his head as he dropped into a defensive stance, preparing to tear that unnerving sight from the guy's makeup covered face. He was wearing a tight shirt that hugged his body and, of all things, leather pants that made Inuyasha cringe even while he was in his demon form. The guy didn't seem to take a hint that Inuyasha was going to attack as Inuyasha growled out his warning. He just continued to saunter forward, his eyes narrowed in on Inuyasha as his hips sashayed back and forth.

"Stay away from me!" Inuyasha growled out, the words nearly indistinct through the ferocious growl that rumbled from his throat.

"So you're Inuyasha right? Ah it's so good to finally meet you, Inu-chan!" Jakotsu squealed as he lunged forward with glee in his eyes. Inuyasha swiped his claws where Jakotsu had been moments before and his eyes bulged as he felt a weight on his back and tumbled forward to the ground. "Kawaii!" Jakotsu squealed as his fingers deftly rubbed Inuyasha's twitching ears. Another snarl and Jakotsu leaped backward off of Inuyasha and pulled his sword out from a holster he had strapped to his back.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth as he saw the gay man checking out his blood-rage filled half brother. Though there was a tick of annoyance that it was _him_ that was being ogled. After all, this Sesshoumaru-sama was the ideal of perfection. Even his name meant the _killing perfection_ and he had been voted the sexiest lawyer in all of Japan for the last ten years, not that he really _cared_ what anyone thought, though.

"You reek of poison, human." Sesshoumaru said calmly as he walked up to the smallest member of the Shichinintai, a squat little man with a basket and a cloth drapes lazily over his nose and mouth. Sesshoumaru released his hold on Kagura and she dropped to the ground beside him. "Move from that spot and I kill you." She just looked down at the floor, her eyes lost in thought as her jacket pooled on the floor around her.

"I'm Mukotsu and you're going to die now, youkai!" He shouted as he ripped the cover from the basket and a pale blue mist filled the air. Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eyelash as the cloud of mist surrounded and encompassed his body. "Your body will melt within minutes youkai or not!" Mukotsu said with a triumphant laugh.

"You're little disgusting concoction is nothing to Sesshoumaru-sama." A deep voice said from within the mist with a hint of amusement. "I shall show you the perfection that is Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru said as a green light lit up inside the cloud and began spinning around, gathering the mist into a ball and flinging it back in the face of Mukotsu. The small human laughed as he simply fanned away the poisonous fumes, a confident look on his face.

"I'm immune to all of my poisons, youkai!" Mukotsu laughed delightedly as he reached into another basket hanging at his side and pulled out a small vial filled with a violently purple liquid. "Youkai or not, you were in my poisonous fumes long enough that you'll no longer be able to move!" Before Mukotsu could do anything with the vial, a clawed hand closed around his throat and lifted him several feet off the ground.

"You bore me. As if your pathetic poison had any effect on Sesshoumaru-sama." The tall, silver-haired dai said in a bored voice as the human dangled helplessness from his hand. "I'll introduce you to _true_ poison." Without another word, Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow bright green and the air was filled with the sounds of Mukotsu's screams of pain and the popping and sizzling of burning flesh beneath Sesshoumaru's hand. After a minute, Sesshoumaru released the mangled body and it dropped to the ground with a sickening thud and a disgustingly wet sploosh sound.

Sango shuddered involuntarily at Sesshoumaru's show of power and prowess. She also counted herself lucky to be on the same side as him with the cold indifference that was painted across his face after killing a human being without even straining himself. She had her mask pulled up over her nose and mouth to block out any residual poison that may be in the air. She gripped the tassel on Hiraikotsu and eased it off her back, knowing she couldn't throw it in such a confined space, but knowing that it worked as a magnificent shield and could be used in close combat as well. She also had a few more blades hidden on her, as well as certain powers and poisons that could be used as a distraction along with the katana that hung at her hip.

"You'll die for that, _dog_..." The leader's confident smile was replaced by a scowl as he looked at the smoldering remains of their brother, Mukotsu oozing on the ground. "Kanna, you're on."

The small, pale Kanna took a step in front of the remaining six members of the Shichinintai and turned her mirror so her hands were on either side of the reflective surface. Her face was still devoid of any emotion whatsoever as the glass surface of the mirror began to glow a brilliant white color. Sango felt a tugging at her body that sent prickles of pain through her body. It felt as if the light from the mirror was drawing her in as she stood unable to move behind Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho.

"When my mate is involved, I won't spare anyone, not even someone with the appearance of a child, Kanna." Inu no Taisho said coldly as his eyes focused on the endless black pools of Kanna's eyes that, as usual, revealed absolutely no emotion whatsoever. Kanna didn't say a word in return, just stood there holding the mirror as wind began to pick up in the lobby. Inu no Taisho could feel a strange pull from the mirror and altered his stance to brace himself against the pull of the mirror. He could see white wisps floating off of him and his companions as it pulled them forward.

The pull from the mirror grew stronger and a low growl emitted from all three inu youkai's throats as they felt their strength being drawn out of them. Sango's knees buckled as she felt too weak to stand and she would have flown straight toward the Shichinintai if Kirara hadn't stepped in and broke her fall, grabbing her wrist gently in her mouth at the same time.

The wisps grew larger and Inu no Taisho flexed his claws, knowing he had to do something before they didn't have the strength to fight any longer. When he glanced at his son's, he saw red bleeding into Sesshoumaru's eyes and Inuyasha was down on one knee, his furious red eyes rolling as he struggled to regain his footing. He glanced back at Sango and cursed himself for bringing her along. He knew she was good in a fight, even against youkai, but these ones had been prepared to fight strong dais and, while Sango had strength for a human, it nowhere near matched up to the rest of the pack. And yes, Inu no Taisho considered Sango and Miroku as much a part of the pack as himself and his kin. They had been surrogate children to his mate who had been unable to have more children after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Take Sango and Kirara and get out of here!" Inu no Taisho snapped at his youngest son. Inuyasha turned his face to his father and alpha and growled lightly in acquiesce before he forced himself heavily to his feet. He looked over at his eldest son and gave him an imperceptible nod which prompted a very minuscule upturn of his lips to show he had heard.

"Get on!" Inuyasha's gruff voice growled out as he jumped in front of the nearly passed-out Sango. Kirara was on the verge of having to return to her small form to preserve her strength. With a quick motion, Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the upper arm and flung her onto his back, scooping the small form of Kirara from the ground as she lost too much youki to maintain her large form. Before any of the Shichinintai could protest or follow, Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho charged and Inuyasha, with Sango on his back and Kirara cradled in his arm, crashed through the door to the stairwell and leaped upward, clearing several floors in one single bound.

- l - l - l -

"Hmm?" Naraku looked up from the full-length mirror in front of him as an incessant buzzing filed his ears. He glanced over at the Saimyoushu and listened to it's report, lazily swilling wine around in a long-necked glass. Of course he had been watching every that was being reported to him, but he had to make sure those that served him, whether willingly or unwillingly, followed his orders explicitly and didn't alter their observations to suit their own needs.

A smile spread across his lips as he looked at the screen of the computer monitor on the desk behind him. On the screen was one of the many pieces of his plan, easily the most important piece aside from himself. The sleeping raven-haired human tossed in her sleep restlessly as she curled into the arms of the older human woman occupying the bed. The other woman and her precious mate were a pretty minor part of the scheme. They were merely there to provide him the financial and political power her currently lacked. It had been a coincidence that the human girl had gotten involved with the influential family. He would gain his true power from the raven-headed girl. He had known for a long time that she was capable of getting it. But if she got it while being pure, it would taint the beautiful dark light of it and it would be useless to him.

"Kagemaru, you and your brother will deal with the mutt and little girl. Don't kill them, I want to pleasure of doing that myself." Naraku said to the seemingly endlessly dark room. Two pairs of eyes glowed brightly from within the darkness, catching the dim light from the mirror that was the only light in the room.

"Hai, Onigumi-sama." A deep voice sounded from within the shadows and the glowing eyes disappeared without a sound.

"Just a little while longer..." Naraku mused to himself as a pleased smile spread across his face but never reached his eyes. Only a little bit longer and he could loose the criminal name, Onigumi and be known openly by the name he had fashioned for himself. He could finally get rid of his hanyou birth-right, and hanyou birth-name. He would be able to leave behind the petty criminal that controlled other criminals and became much more powerful and dominate the entire country of Japan. He would make them all suffer for the suffering he had been forced to endure and for the humiliation that had caused him to turn to a life of crime in the first place. It was just a matter of time...

- l - l - l -

Ten minutes after Inuyasha had whisked Sango away to safety in the upper floors of the condo building, he finally paused and slid into a closed door, clicking the lock closed behind them. He set the human girl on her feet in an room draped with velvet curtains on all sides. There were several large armoires positioned around the room that stood open and empty and the scent that filled the room made a growl rise in his throat.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked weakly as she sat on her feet on the floor trying to preserve her strength. It was only a matter of time before they were found, after all, so she had to be sure she was strong enough to fight by then. Inuyasha held Kirara's unconscious form out toward Sango, subconsciously careful not to harm the small member of his pack.

"Mate..." Inuyasha growled out as a feral snarl rumbled in his chest and he turned his blood-red eyes to look at Sango. He sniffed the air and the rumble deepened as Inuyasha's control over himself began to slip and his vision started to go out of focus. He could smell it... the scent of Kagome's blood filled this room as well as a very faint trace of salt-water from her tears.

Realization hit Sango as she saw the jagged purple marks on Inuyasha's cheeks darken a hair and he slumped partially forward and placed one hand on the ground as he sniffed the air surrounding him. He could distinguish the scent of the alpha female's tears as well as a fainter scent of her blood in the room. There was also a disgusting scent of male arousal floating around the room as well as male blood. One of the male's was the human male that had attacked them downstairs, and the other he recognized from a hospital room and a tattered backpack from so long ago.

"Onigumi!" He bellowed out in a blind rage as his inner demon took full control of his body. A white-hot fury ate at his insides and Inuyasha watched as a spectator in his own body as his demon pushed _him_ back to being nothing more than a voice in the back of his head, much as his demon was most of the time while he was in control.

"Inuyasha! Calm down!" Sango's voice came through quietly, though he could see her face was red from shouting as she tried to make him hear her. "Relax! You're scaring me!" Kirara had regained consciousness and jumped in front of Sango, transforming in a ball of fire and standing in front of Sango on unsteady legs.

"Must. Kill." Inuyasha's voice came out harsh and broken, all rational thought thoroughly pushed back into the recesses of his mind. Meanwhile, Inuyasha's rational, human side sat in the back for the ride, watching but not having the power to overtake his demon and protect his friends from _himself_.

"Kirara... We need to go..." Sango whispered to her feline companion and the cat gave a low growl of approval to give her assent. Slowly, Sango began to tiptoe backward toward the door, which stood ajar a few inches, Kirara following suit and growling threateningly to show that Sango was under her protection. Not that either of them would stand much of a chance against a fully-transformed Inuyasha. Even his father and half-brother had trouble handling him when he was like that, and they were dais. Sango wouldn't be able to take Inuyasha down while he was in that state, not without either seriously harming him or dying in the process.

"Pack hunts!" Inuyasha snarled as he lunged at Sango and in one motion, grabbed her above the elbow and hoisted her onto his back before crashing through the door into the hallway. Kirara stood there for a moment before she too, took off after Inuyasha and Sango and headed back in the direction of the humans that had fled from before.

- l - l - l -

Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru charged as a team, both heading straight at their enemies before disappearing feet from the mirrored girl and the six human males assembled behind her. In the blink of an eye, they both appeared on either side of the group each with a sword in hand raised and already being brought down in a downward swipe. Bankotsu smirked to himself as he yanked Banryu out of the ground and made a large swiping motion above his head, swinging the abnormally large sword in a circular motion effortlessly. Before either inu youkai could get within a foot of their group, a red barrier burst up around all of them and sent them flying backward.

Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho recovered swiftly and spun in mid-air to land with their feet planted against the walls behind them and propel themselves forward using their momentum to keep their speed and launched toward the Shichinintai once again. Bankotsu was still spinning his Banryu above his head fast enough to make the metal blur into a halo above his head that repelled the two dai back every time they charged into the fray. A smirk spread across the bald guy's face as he watched the two youkai struggle to break through the barrier.

"Come on brother! You said I could have Inu-chan!" Jakotsu whined as he put his crescent-shaped sword back into the holster on his back and plopped down cross-legged on the floor. The mirror in Kanna's hands continued to glow and pulse as it drew in more and more energy from the youkai in the room. "Let me go after him, o-ne-gai!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to play with your toy, Jakotsu." Bankotsu said confidently as he kept the barrier in place to give Kanna enough time to finish her part of the plan. "We need to deal with the real threat, first."

"Humph!" Jakotsu said as he blew his bangs off of his forehead, arms crossed stubbornly over his chest.

"All is ready." Kanna's raspy voice broke into their discussion and Bankotsu's smirk grew in size. Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru were circling the barrier, but not attacking as they searched for some weakness. They were obviously hoping that if they kept in motion at the speeds they were at, they'd be able to avoid any attacks that came their way. _'Oh how wrong they are.'_ He thought to himself as he flexed his injured hand that hung at his side. Once Onigumi had what he wanted from the Takahashi's, his usefulness would be ended and the Shichinintai would be able to take control of his whole operation. _'I suppose we'll have to think of a new name since Mukotsu is no longer with us.'_

"Do it." Bankotsu said calmly as his eyes darted to the tiny girl briefly while his smirk grew.

"Hai, Bankotsu-sama." Kanna said as she rolled the mirror in her hands until one was on top of the mirror and one was on the bottom. A strange pulsing sensation filled erupted from the glass surface sending small ripples of power outward in concentric circles into the room. It pulsed once... twice... three times... before a bright flash of white light lit up the room, blinding everyone and forcing them to squint against the glaring whiteness.

Banryu stopped spinning and a low chuckle emitted from Bankotsu's throat while the barrier expanded outward until it popped like a pricked bubble and disintegrated. All around them was nothing but silence and there wasn't even a smoldering pile of ash where the two dais had once been darting here and there trying to find a way to attack. It all seemed too easy, but Bankotsu wasn't complaining right now. He was definitely going to get paid for this little venture of theirs, and then he would have the supreme power he so desired. He knew what Onigumi was after and he was going to stay close so he could take it from him when that happened. Onigumi had tried to hide it, but Bankotsu knew... Onigumi was only a hanyou and there's no way he'd be able to stand up to Banryu once he'd completed it's transformation. Only one more human and one more demon and it would be complete. He wanted to make sure the last two were extremely powerful to bring it to its highest potential.

"So, Kagura." Bankotsu said as he walked idly toward the wind demoness who was leaning up against the back wall weakly. The mirror had been sucking her youki from her body during this whole exchange though she hadn't been within the range of the pulse that Kanna's mirror sent out. "How well do you think Onigumi will reward me for presenting him with a traitor?" He leaned down slightly and hauled the tall demoness to her feet by her hair.

She snarled in anger at him and grit her teeth against the pain as she found herself too weak to pull away from the human. Anger split through her at the insolent human that was treating her like he was better than her, but she was resigned to her fate nonetheless. She knew her time was about to come to an end. As soon as she was brought before him, he would end her pathetic existence. The only thing that would soothe her battered soul was the fact that she would be free like the wind soon... it was just too bad it would be in the cold embrace of death. She only hoped that she didn't burn in hell too badly for all of the evil things she had done during her life...

- l - l - l -

Inuyasha took his pack down a few floors before smashing through a locked door into a large, empty room and began to search for a window. While the scent upstairs had been his mate and the alpha female of his pack, the scent had still been several hours old and they were undoubtedly no longer in this location. It had obviously been a trap so there was no chance that they were still here. Inuyasha found a window and with one swipe of his claws, the glass fell away with hairline cuts and shattered to the ground. He dove through the gaping hole left behind and landed gently on the concrete sidewalk before propelling himself forward from the momentum of the fall and launching them forward with a burst of speed.

"Where are we going?" Sango yelled against the whistle of the wind in her ears. One of his ears flicked toward her to indicate he had heard her.

"Follow mate." Inuyasha said in a guttural voice, the female's scent trail fading fast but track-able by his demon's extra strong sense of smell. The scent of her blood an unpleasant tangy aroma that stood out from her natural scent that drove him insane. He would hunt down the bastards that had hurt her and he would make them suffer before he sent them into Death's embrace.

Sango took his answer for him having a scent trail to follow, but it seemed his inner demon had come completely to the forefront from his inarticulate answer. Inuyasha was little more than a beast while in his demon form. It was a good thing his best friends were a monk and a descendant from the great Taijiya clan or it would be likely he wouldn't have any friends left. He would go into a blood rage and would attack anyone regardless of age, race, or power. His father had explained that it was a defense mechanism for when his life was being threatened, but he had never been this focused before during his transformation.

Not only that, but he actually seemed able to recognize those close to him, which was definitely a big change. While he wasn't in complete control, he still saw his family as pack. She felt a bit touched to see that Inuyasha, with his gruff exterior and defense mechanisms, saw her as family on both his human _and_ demon side. A small smile touched her lips at this thought and she felt her confidence begin to restore. They would find Kagome and Izayoi-mama and when they did, Sango shuttered to think what a fully transformed Inuyasha bent on saving his _mate_ and mother would do to the ones that took them. _'Glad I'm going to have front-row seats to that!'_ Sango thought to herself as her grin turned to a confident smirk. _'NO ONE messes with OUR family!'_

**::FIN::**

**Notes**: So that's it for now. Like I said, sorry if it was a bit choppy, ESPECIALLY at the end -.- There wasn't much Kagome in this chapter, but Izayoi-mama is showing her loving and accepting side (which I could TOTALLY see her doing). Let me know what you think? And PLEASE check out my story Solstice? I promise by the 3rd chapter you'll be HOOKED (sorry if anyone feels the beginning drags a bit... it has kinda a post-apocalyptic, zombie-esc feel to it? Any takers?).

Btw, sorry to shamelessly plug my other story, I just really would like some feedback on it to know where I can improve upon it^^;


	24. Chapter 22 Alliance

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: _8,100 | 11 pages_ - So I took EONS to update this... I'm SOOOO sorry... I had valid reasons originally, but then I just fell into the over-worked and unmotivated mindset that I get in to when my Project Managers at work put enough projects on my shoulders to keep THREE developers busy . I'm not gonna bug ya with a huge AN at the beginning, just read the chapter^^ I haven't done anything beyond a spell-check on this. I didn't want to take even more time to read it over before I posted, sorry if the flow isn't good... It was kinda written in chunks.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.

_'Thoughts/dreams'_ will be in single quotes (IE: ' ')

**Chapter 22 - Alliance**

Kagura cursed in a low voice, her eyes narrowed in anger. It seemed fitting that Onigumo be the one to kill her, but that's not saying she _wanted_ to die. On the contrary, she wanted nothing better than to slice him in half with her Fujin no Mai, but alas, that wasn't how her encounter with him would end. Even if he didn't hold her heart in the palm of his hand, literally, there was still the fact that without her fan she wasn't able to focus or control the wind well. If she tried, it would be unpredictable and would likely end up destroying more than a city block. She wouldn't mind that kind of destruction if it meant taking him with her, but there was a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't sacrifice so many innocent lives even if it would benefit the entire city, maybe even the whole country. That nagging voice sounded suspiciously like the mate of Inu no Taisho. Despite being human, the woman had really grown on her over the years. She had an inner strength and fire that Kagura envied and respected. To be able to tame the strongest daiyoukai of all time, she must have a very strong inner fire.

An elbow caught her in the stomach and she lurched forward as a painful grunt escaped and all the air rushed from her lungs. After a moment of regaining her breath, Kagura turned a furious red gaze over at the bald man sitting beside her in the van. How she hated the Shichinintai! These humans seemed to think the could take on youkai on equal grounds and it seriously irked her. She wasn't really in any position to fight back at this point, though. She was weakened by Kanna's little trick and was without a weapon so she resigned herself to the harsh treatment. It's not as if Onigumo had ever been gentle to her.

Kanna was seated on her knees on the floor of the van in front of Kagura, her face devoid of emotion as always. The mirror was still being held in her hands, strong youkai was leaking from it in pulses and Kagura couldn't help the smirk that touched her lips. If anyone could break away from Kanna's little _trick_, it was those two.

"Jakotsu, can't you drive faster?" Renkotsu asked from the back of the van as he glared down at Kagura, his bald head shiny in the dim interior. "I want to drop this bitch off, I'm not a baby sitter."

"Chill, brother." Bankotsu said from the front, passenger seat. He was leaning back with his feet crossed on the dashboard, his Banryu was positioned in the back of the van wedged up against the door since it was too large for the front seat. "Let's just go get this paycheck and get ready for the next one. This Onigumo has cash to burn."

Kagura tuned their worthless conversation out as she looked out the back window of the van at the sky longingly. She could see a crow take flight off of a telephone wire and envy burned hot in her veins as she bit down on her lip painfully hard. It had been so long since she'd tasted the freedom that damn bird had never been denied. Not since the day she had met Onigumi all those years ago when she ran away from home. Her father had been a bit of a drunkard and decided he liked to beat her up and take advantage of her when she was too hurt to move. He had controlled her every move and that had just been transferred to Onigumi when he picked her up off of a street corner at the age of thirteen and made her into his own personal sex slave. She had buried these painful memories so deep down that they hadn't surfaced since she'd had her heart cut from her chest. She felt her mortality more than ever right now as her impending doom loomed closer and closer to her as they traveled to wherever Onigumi had stationed himself.

Before Kagura knew it, the van was slowing down and they were pulling into an underground parking garage. Her heart beat quickened as panic began to set in as sweat beaded on her brow. They pulled into a spot a few levels down that was back in a dimly lit portion of the garage before they all began jumping out. A second van pulled into the spot next to them as Kagura was pulled roughly from the van and shoved roughly to the ground. She growled in the back of her throat at the rough treatment and pulled at the binds that were securing her wrists behind her back.

"If you shove me again, human. I'll slice your dick off." Kagura said darkly as she glared at the bald man that had forced her to the ground. Her red-eyed glare was burning into his blank face as he stood up behind her. He reached down and yanked her to her feet harshly by the hair. She grit her teeth and bit back the cry of pain that threatened to spill from her crimson lips. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his action had hurt like hell.

"Move it you traitorous bitch." Renkotsu said calmly as he shoved her forward behind Bankotsu and Jakotsu's retreating backs.

Kagura begrudgingly followed behind them and headed toward the elevator. Kanna walked several steps in front of her, mirror pulsing dimly and growing weaker with each passing pulse. Kagura remained silent as she followed them into the elevator while she contemplated many things in her mind. The most annoying contemplation had the voice of Inu no Taisho's mate, soft and forgiving and it caused an annoying sensation deep inside of her chest where her heart would be had she possessed one. It was telling her that she needed to at least 'attempt' to set things right before she died. She assumed it wad the power of the human woman's forgiving nature that made the guilt nag at Kagura and grow exponentially in the pit of her stomach as her doom loomed closer and closer to her as they rose through the floors.

Her outlook grew more and more grim the higher the elevator rose. After a period of time that was much too short, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open silently with a ding. Her eyes scanned the room before her, struggling a bit in the dim light. The elevator let out into a living room that was dimly lit with a fire crackling merrily to the left encased safety behind glass. She could see a large, plush leather sofa before her and to the right, dim light from the setting sun filtered in through a large sliding glass door that was flanked by floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the wall. Most of said windows were covered by long, black blinds that effectively blocked out the dying sunlight. A red light was cast across the floor and just barely touched the bare foot of the person seated on the sofa. It was really fitting that her last sunset would be bathed in the color of blood.

Her eyes traveled up the leg of the person seated on the couch to meet amused red eyes staring back at her. She wiped the accepting look from her face and replaced it with a dark glare. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction he wanted by appearing to accept what he was about to do to her. She knew his sick personality and she wasn't going to do anything she knew he enjoyed, such as begging for her life or letting any emotion aside from defiance show on her face. In reality? She was afraid...

"Ah, Kagura." Onigumo said conversationally as he looked at her with a slight smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "The betrayer in our midst. How did you enjoy your role in laying my trap?" She blinked in response, not sure how to respond. He had obviously known she was going to betray him and used it to his advantage... but... how? What had she done to give herself away? She'd been so careful!

"You look confused, come. Sit and talk with me." He said as he patted the seat beside him, amusement playing across his eyes. Kagura's voice was stuck in her throat and she was frozen to her spot like a deer in traffic.

"He said sit, bitch." Renkotsu's smooth voice said and she felt herself yanked forward forcefully and shoved down onto the plush couch beside Onigumo. Kagura shot a dark glare over at Renkotsu and shuddered in disgust as she felt Onigumo snake his arm around her waist and pull her close. His smirk grew as he took her shudder as one of pleasure and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As if she had _ever_ longed for him to touch her.

"You're dismissed for now, Shichinintai." Onigumo said smoothly as he sent a dismissive gesture in their direction. Kagura noted the tightening of Bankotsu's jaw out of the corner of her eye, but didn't show any indication that she had seen in. "Rooms have been prepare for you on the floor below. Kanna, you stay. I have things to discuss when I'm finished with Kagura."

Bankotsu lingered for a moment longer than his brothers before he turned and walked calmly into the elevator. Kagura noticed a confident smirk cross his lips before the doors slid shut and then, she was left alone with Onigumo. Kanna didn't really count because she would not interfere nor take any interest in what Onigumo had planned at all.

"You've done well, Kagura. I'll overlook your treachery since you followed the breadcrumb trail I laid at you feet." Onigumo said with a smirk as he ran his fingers through her hair. She bit down on her lip, glaring up at the arrogant bastard that had controlled her for much of her life. He reached his hand to the back of her head and released the claw clip that held most of her hair hostage on the back of her head. "Shall I show my gratitude for you trapping the two strongest dais of the age?" He asked in a husky whisper as he leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of her neck and suckled on her earlobe, eliciting an involuntary shudder from Kagura.

"I'd rather you just kill me." Kagura bit out as she cursed her body from reacting to his touch. She could feel heat spreading down her throat and begin to pool in her stomach before moving outward to her intimate areas. As much as his touch disgusted her, she was never able to block the pure physical reaction and a carnal desire to reach the ecstasy of orgasm just like any other woman. And she had only ever known Onigumo's touch and the revolting touch of her father. She had never been free to seek out an individual that would touch her for the simple reason that he cared and wished to bring her to the height of pleasure. No... she was a tool to be used and thrown away when the owner was finished.

"No Kagura. I think you still have some usefulness in you." Onigumo said with a sadistic glint in his eyes as his hand clamped down on her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air supply. "It would be a shame to lose such an amazing body." He said with a smirk as he ripped her shirt open and flung her down on the couch, pinning her down with his body as he ravaged her body with those filthy hands and mouth. She could feel his erection pressed in between her legs but was powerless to stop him as he pinned her hands above her head. She cried out in pain as she felt teeth pierce the skin of her left breast before she clamped her mouth shut and forced back the humiliated tears she felt building in her eyes.

- l - l - l -

Sango held on tightly to Inuyasha's shoulders as the wind whistled in her ears from his speed. She always knew he was fast but _demon_ Inuyasha was by FAR faster. She was sure the adrenaline pumping through his veins may have had something to do with it. She was getting concerned, though. He had never stayed in his full demon form for this length of time and with the added adrenaline, she was just hoping his hanyou body could hold up to the extra strain.

"How much further?" She asked in as she leaned toward his twitching ears. She didn't want to shout because of his extra heightened senses so she didn't want to piss him off. Pack or no pack, Inuyasha was dangerous and unpredictable while in this form. And this time around, there was no _alpha_ pack members to keep him in check. He was going to tear Onigumo to tiny pieces when he found him and Sango didn't think she would even _attempt_ to stop him. That piece of shit deserved everything Inuyasha was going to give him and SO much more!

"Mate. Close." Inuyasha growled out, his breathing labored from the speed they were moving. He didn't slow down of falter and his eyes were locked resolutely forward, his nose lifting to sniff the air on occasion to make sure they didn't veer off course.

Sango gripped tighter onto Inuyasha's shoulders, Kirara tucked gently into the front of Inuyasha's shirt as she clung onto the fabric. The further they got away from Kanna and her mirror, the stronger Sango felt. For this her grim look slid up into a growing smile as her confidence began to return with her strength. Sango could feel the low growl that built up in Inuyasha's chest rumbling through his back and her focus snapped back into place. That growl could only mean one thing... they were getting close...

- l - l - l -

Blood red. That's what filled his vision as his legs pumped furiously. The scent of his mate's blood growing stronger in his nose. He sped up, determined to find his mate and kill the bastard that dared to take her from him. He could scent the determination and renewed confidence coming from his pack mate that he carried on his back. Good. She'd need to be focused if she was going to stay alive and watch his back. He wouldn't let his litter-mate die anymore than he'd let his mate be harmed. He couldn't recall why his other litter-mate wasn't there, but concluded he was safe either way. If he had been in danger, Inuyasha would be focused on more than finding his mate and the alpha female of his pack.

He twitched his ear toward his pack-mate when she asked a question and answered quickly that his mate was close. The smell of her blood laced with poison was strong in his nose as he followed the invisible trail. He had tucked the nekomata into the front of his shirt, knowing she also needed protection since she was pack to his pack-mate so therefore his pack as well.

The scent trail veered to the right and he spun on the ball of his foot, not noticing the gravel that dug into the bare skin. His feet were rough and callused so he didn't even feel it. The trail took a left down a narrow alley and he ducked into it and dashed down the rough pavement, never losing his footing or balance even through the ground was littered with debris. Cats scattered as they heard him coming and he felt a growl in the back of his throat at the sight of them. There was no time to chase the mangy, flea-ridden things so his demon was content with just a low growl of warning.

His feet slowed as they reached the end of the alley and he lifted his face to scent the air once more. There was a six story building before them with an entrance to some underground structure that he could see large, metal contraptions coming out of. Her scent went in to the doorway that the strange shiny boxes were driving up and out of, so after one of the beasts roared out and a wooden branch dropped back down, Inuyasha made his move and dashed into the structure, feeling the cool air hit his face and whistle through his hair as he went underground.

He could hear his pack-mate yelling something to him about not going in without a plan as she pulled of his silver mane of hair. He glanced behind him and gave a warning growl, pricking the skin of her legs to make sure she got the message and felt the pull release. He could smell concern and worry floating off her body as he dashed down the slooping ramps that had more of those metal monsters, apparently sleeping now, lined up on either side of his ramp.

They had gone down several levels before her scent grew so strong in his nose that he knew she had gotten out of one of those metal beasts right between two white lines that were painted on the concrete floor. He followed the trail and came to a shiny, metal door with no handle and hastily dropped his pack-mate to her feet. He was pleased to see that she stood firmly with not even a wobble in her step, indicating that her strength had returned. She lifted the huge bone boomerang off her shoulder and pressed a glowing button beside the metal doors.

"You ready for this?" His pack-mate questioned as the nekomata jumped out of his shirt and transformed in a flurry of fire and stood protectively at her side. A scent of determination so powerful wafted off her that he felt his lips quirk up in a smirk and a growl of approval rumbled in his chest. She gave him and answering smirk and they both turned toward the door when they heard a faint _ding_.

- l - l - l -

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned his surroundings slowly as he tried to determine his location. To those that didn't know him, they would think he was just out for a leisurely walk and a boring one at that. His eyes were sharp, though, betraying no sign of weakness or uneasiness in his current predicament.

He was standing in a large open room with no distinguishing characteristics that he could pick up. There was a beige carpet and off-white walls with no decorations or trimmings. There was just a heavy, redwood door standing slightly ajar before him. The edges of his vision were blurred and he couldn't help but feel as if his surroundings were insubstantial and not truly there. Looking down at one clawed hand, he noted that he looked solid enough, but everything else was slightly washed out, even the scents that drifted to his nose.

The faint smell of paint that clung to a room even years after a room was painted was so faint that even he, the great Sesshoumaru-sama, could hardly pick up. The scent of the sheep wool used to weave the yarn used in the carpet was just as washed out and he was unable to distinguish the wool of one sheep from another in this ethereal place. It felt like he was in a halfhearted dream that was faint and malformed from the start.

The tall daiyoukai decided that he had observed all there was to observe in the empty room and headed for the door, shoving it open without flinching at the weight of the thick wooden structure. Before him stretched a long hallway lit with candelabras all down either side at equal intervals, which cast a flickering light on the dark stained floor and deep gray walls. The hallway was just as bare of decoration and seemed just as insubstantial as it stretched on forever without end. He could scent the smell of washed out polish that had been used to bring the hardwood to a dull shine. A familiar scent hung in the air that he hadn't expected and his eyes narrowed slightly at the corners as a flash of red ran across his vision.

He lifted his face to find the direction of the scent, which was the only scent aside from his own that wasn't washed out and faint. Salt dominated the scent but pain and fear also filled his nose with a faint hint of blood. When he heard a muffled cry of pain, he jolted forward using his full youkai strength and scanned the walls of the hallway searching for the source of the sound or any sort of doorway or window. He saw nothing... A low growl rumbled low in his throat as he pushed himself faster, feeling a sense of dread sitting in his chest that he was unaccustomed to. Never had anything of _his_ been taken from him before. Sure, he was fond of the human woman Izayoi, after all, his own mother wasn't the most maternal, but she wasn't _his_. She was his father's, Inu no Taisho's marriage to Sesshoumaru's regal mother had been purely about power and politics and they both made no secret of the fact they were only together for this reason. Eventually, they did learn to care for one another, but it was never in a romantic way. Not that Sesshoumaru was dwelling on these types of nostalgic memories. He was too proud to look back at the past with a sentimental view. His life was before his feet and he bit down on his lip as a shrill scream ripped through the air and his feet lurched forward even faster.

- l - l - l -

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she blinked in confusion. She didn't recall falling asleep or why she felt so warm and safe. She could see a curtain of wavy black hair hanging in front of her and felt the gentle rise and fall of someone breathing softly. When she turned her face up to see who had wrapped her up so tight, she blushed when she saw the sleeping face of Izayoi.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that the woman looked worn and older than she had ever seen her look before. She didn't notice any lines or creases in her face, nor did she see and silver streaked among her raven tresses. She could see dark rings under Izayoi-mama's eyes from not enough sleep and a slight hint of worry hovering around her mouth even in sleep. Her grip around Kagome was tight, as if she was going to protect her from everything and anything.

Kagome gently wiggled out from Izayoi-mama's grasp, careful not to wake the slumbering woman. She was determined to get them out of this situation now that her confidence was slowly rebuilding. All of the things that her mother taught her about being independent and self-reliant and not looking to a man to take care of her rushing back full-force. After her father had died, Kagome's mother had been forced to return to the shrine where she had grown up because she hadn't established herself as an individual and had, instead, been a stay at home mom without any aspirations for herself beyond being a good mother.

She was now questioning herself as a woman, wondering what the hell she was thinking to let Naraku get so far into her head. Letting the man drive off all of her family and friends. She only hoped her family still lived in the old shrine and her dear grandfather was still alive to accept her apology. During the last ten minutes, Kagome realized they had never abandoned her. She had abandoned 'them' in actuality. Her mother must have seen the darkness within Onigumo because, strangely, she hadn't ever liked him the few times she had met him. This was odd of her mother since she was a true optimist by nature. After a deep depression with Kagome's father's death, she had found a new outlook on life and was able to find good in even the darkest of souls... except for Naraku...

It should have set off warning bells in Kagome's head when the gentle soul of her own mother couldn't see the good in the man, but she had already been wrapped so tightly to Naraku that she took her mother's opinion as an insult and had retreated to the one person she thought loved and understood her... Naraku. Looking back, Kagome was angered with herself for being suckered so bad and for taking her family for granted. She had missed so many birthdays, so many Christmas's, so many of Souta's soccer games. She had missed her baby brother growing into a man... Would he be mad at her for not protecting him and looking out for him like a big sister was supposed to do? He would be graduating from high school soon and it broke her heart that she hadn't been there for him during all the turbulence that is high school.

Had her mother ever found love again? What about her grandfather? Was he even still alive? Had he gotten sick or was he just as senile cursing everyone that came to the shrine with his sutra that never worked? What about her obese cat, Buyo? Was he still around? So many questions and Kagome had no answers for them... She vowed to herself when she got out of this place, she would track down her family and never take them for granted again. Even of they wouldn't forgive her for her betrayal, she would spend the rest of her life trying to earn their forgiveness.

Mind made up, Kagome rose to her feet, her face set in a determined expression. She walked over to the door and twisted the knob, in vain obviously, since the knob didn't budge. She had a feeling that the lock on the doorknob wasn't the only one securing them in since Naraku never did anything halfway. She laid her hand against the shiny wood of the door and closed her eyes, stretching out her consciousness like Miroku had been teaching her so she could sense the other side of the door. She had been getting pretty good at this exercise in the month she had been practicing it and was able to produce a pretty accurate mental picture now. Miroku had tested her by placing something in front of her and asking her to draw it while wearing a blindfold. She had thought he was completely nuts at first and had drawn a black wallet on the paper just as a guess. To her surprise, he was holding his wallet out when she took off the blindfold.

As she focused, a picture slowly began to form behind her closed eyes and she finally had an idea of her surroundings. She could sense several presences in the area immediately surrounding her. Izayoi-mama's aura was as soft and comforting as the woman herself. She pushed her aura out of her _viewing_ and instead focused on the other ones. There was an extremely dark aura that sent shills up and down her spine that she immediately recognized as Naraku. There was one other aura, it felt angry and demonic, that was with Naraku and another so faint and soft that she almost missed it. If not for the immense youkai that was radiating from the faint aura, Kagome _would_ have missed it.

What seemed like below her, she sensed _several_ dark auras that were distinctly human. She counted six of those tainted human auras, one seemed significantly darker and stronger than the others. There was also a strange feeling youki accompanying that particularly person that she had never sensed before. They were too far away for her to get a mental image so she switched her focus to outside of the door. Slowly, an image began to come into focus, looking like a black and white copy in her mind. Colors were one of the things that she couldn't determine with her new-found ability, but she could see contrasts and darkness or brightness wasn't a factor at all so it could be blacker than pitch and she'd be able to see the obstacles before her.

The door opened into a long hallway without any distinguishable features aside from a smooth, hardwood floor with a few light fixtures attached to the ceiling. She concentrated harder and stretched her consciousness out, reaching farther away and found several doors lining the hallway into other rooms, all of them empty of auras. Sighing in defeat, Kagome pulled her consciousness back in and slumped forward slightly, feeling the wear on her body from tapping in to her spiritual powers. _'All I learned is that we're surrounded by enemies.'_ She thought glumly as she turned and leaned up against the door, putting her arm behind her head as a pillow. _'I don't see anything in this room that can help, either.'_ She turned her face away from the disgusting photography, wanting nothing more than to small the cases to bits and destroy their contents. Of course Naraku would have copies of them all so it wouldn't do much good, though.

She heard a small sound and her eyes swiveled over to the bed where Izayoi-mama began tossing in her sleep, her brows furrowed as sweat beaded on her forehead. Kagome rushed to her side and kneeledon the bed to grasp the woman's clammy hand with her own. Her other hand went to her should to gently nudge her awake. There was no need to jolt her out of the nightmare brutally. After a moment, Kagome's eyes knit together in confusion when the woman did not awaken from her slumber. She shook a little harder and called out to the woman... no answer...

"Wake up, Izayoi-mama!" Kagome called into the room, her voice rising as worry began to grip her chest. _'Why isn't she waking up?'_ Kagome thought frantically as the woman's trashing increased in intensity. The longer she remained locked in the embrace of slumber, the more Kagome's concern grew.

There was no water in the sparsely furnished room to even splash on her face to try and wake her, though Kagome doubted it would matter. She had a feeling in her gut that the weird youki from the barely registering aura may have been tied to her not waking. Kagome had gotten out of Naraku's words that he had been able to invade her mind during her sleep and take control of her dreams, so logically it seemed he'd be able to do it to someone else. What was the purpose, though? He had made it clear that he was after her more so than Izayoi-mama and her family, so what was the angle? Was he just trying to mess with her to get revenge for the wrongs he insists that her family had caused him? If Kagome knew anything about the man it was that he was calculating... there was a reason he was tormenting Izayoi in her sleep...

Kagome jumped as she heard a jingle at the door and rose to her feet, taking a protective stance before Izayoi's thrashing body. She wiped any emotion from her face while she inwardly berated herself for not keeping an eye on the positions of the different auras in the surrounding area. The door swung forward on it's hinges to reveal a ruffles looking Kagura framed by the door.

"You're death is postponed for now, Kagura." Naraku's deep voice sounded, dark amusement tinging his tone. "Since you have it in you to betray me, you cannot be allowed to move freely any longer."

Kagura remained silent as she ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth out some of the snarls. Naraku shoved her into the room and closed it forcefully behind her, the dull sound of locks clicking into place the only sound aside from Izayoi's thrashing. Kagura strolled into the room and sat on the bed before leaning back on her arms and letting out a sigh of frustration. Kagome watched her wearily, not letting her eyes leave the demoness for a moment.

"You got a problem, human?" Kagura snapped as her red eyes fell on the brown-eyed woman watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked suspiciously as she eyed her disheveled form. Kagome had seen the photos of the woman 'decorating' the wall, but hadn't expected her to be thrown into their makeshift prison cell. She suspected some sort of ploy on Naraku's part for putting the wind demon in with her and Izayoi-mama. He was a conniving bastard and she was determined to never fall for his sneaky tricks again.

"Hmm... I suppose he doesn't trust me since I betrayed him." Kagura said nonchalantly as she waved a hand dismissively. Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kagura, not willing to fall for another trick. She had a feeling that the demoness had been sent in with them to spy or something.

"You don't say." Kagome said dryly as she stood up and sat down on the opposite bed and lay her hand comfortingly on Izayoi's shoulder. The woman had broken out into a sweat and hadn't even noticed the hand on her shoulder.

"So it looks like he's started." Kagura said in a bored voice as she glanced at the human thrashing in her sleep. Kagome instinctively moves in front of Izayoi so Kagura to break her line of sight, causing a smirk to spread across Kagura's face. "You can't do anything for her. She has to break away herself."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked cautiously as she narrowed her eyes on the tall demoness who was busy studying her nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Don't act so ignorant. I _know_ he used this technique on you before." Kagura said calmly as she raised eye filled with a cold anger up to meet Kagome's suspicious gaze. "He took out his anger and _frustration_ out on me when you locked him out of your dreams." Kagura explained as her gaze darkened with the memory of the anger and humiliation he'd caused her on those days.

"So he's tormenting her right now?" Kagome asked as her eyes widened and fear gripped her chest. She remembered the terrifying things so would see and thing he would do to her and a wave of white-hot fury swept through her. She glared at the taller woman when her laughter filled the air.

"Please, Onigumo wouldn't sully his hands with doing something so mundane." Kagura said as a smirk spread across her ruby-red lips. "He has lackeys that do that. He's probably using her as bait to get something out of Inu no Taisho. He can't get into anyone's dreams, they have to be close in proximity or he needs to have some sort of 'hold' on the person." When Kagome just gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes and continued.

"Geez, you're slow." Kagura grumbled and received an icy glare in return. "Since Onigumo has Inu no Taisho's body in close proximity, and the fact that he's currently _within_ a realm closely resembling the one a mind enters during sleep, he is able to pull anyone with a _link_ to that person. In her case, the link holding them together is the _mate bond_. I expect Sesshoumaru's little human mate is experiencing a similar situation as she is." Kagura explained as she waved dismissively toward Izayoi.

"Wait." Kagome said a sudden thought hit her when she was working out Kagura's explanation. "If there has to be a 'bond' between him and the person... or they have to be close, how did he manage to get into MY dreams?" A cruel smirk slowly spread across Kagura's lips, erasing the bored expression previously there.

"Heh, do you really think Onigumo doesn't find a way to claim what is his?" Kagura asked in amusement, her eyes twinkling with mirth at the look of confusion on Kagome's face. "You really don't know much about youkai, do you girl?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger as a throaty laugh rumbled out of Kagura.

"Onigumo has had a claim laid on you for a LONG time! It's not as strong as a mate bond, of course since it's only a physical claim." Kagura said in amusement as she continued to chuckle. "That man _always_ makes sure it's known what's his." A bitter smile crossed her lips and she unconsciously reached a hand up to cover her chest where her heart once beat.

"He's been injecting his youki into you since day one." Kagura explained as her expression turned serious. "He used it to invade your mind while you slept since you were only unconsciously purifying it so it was never completely wiped out. Apparently, Inuyasha has laid his own claim on you and offered you some protection when he was near. Those were the days he'd give ME a call!" She snapped at the end, angry that she had been treated as such. She bit her lip painfully hard and clutched handfuls of the bedspread under her hands. She couldn't truly blame the human girl, but the memory still pissed her off.

Kagome looked down at Izayoi's trashing form and balled her hand into a fist at her side in anger. She could see it in Kagura's eyes that she truly hated Naraku, so why did she stay near him and do what he said? She didn't truly know the woman, but she wasn't sure if she was a bad person or not. On the one hand, she had betrayed the Takahashi's by helping Naraku kidnap the two of them, but on the other hand, there was genuine hatred for the man in her eyes 'and' she had betrayed him.

"Tell me truthfully, who's side are you on?" Kagome asked quietly as she slowly turned her gaze up to the wind demoness. A frown slid across the human girl as she took in her appearance. She had a hard and determined look in her eye and seemed to be hinging her course of action on the answer she received. Kagura smiled darkly as she looked down at the human girl, reading the strength hidden behind those chocolate orbs. The air crackled around her and she could visibly see a glowing, pink halo of spiritual power radiating from her. If she was going to go out, she may as well take her tormentor with her and this girl just might be the key to doing that.

"I'm on the side bent on killing Onigumo." Kagura said as her red eyes twinkled malevolently.

"Good." Kagome said as a smile spread across her lips.

- l - l - l -

The elevator shuddered to a stop at about the tenth floor and a growl of annoyance rumbled in Inuyasha's chest. The scent of his mate was strong, but not strong enough for her to be on this particular floor. She was still a ways up the large metal and glass house his pack was in. He caught the scent of apprehension from the beta female and her nekomata protector behind him right before the lights snapped off and they were plunged into pitch darkness.

His growl turned into a furious snarl as he leaped forward and slashed at the metal doors before him. His sight was blinded from the pitch darkness so he had to take a guess of how high needed to jump through the gaping hole in front of him. Before he could take the leap, he heard a loud snap followed by a sizzling noise and light filled his vision, the source originating from behind him.

"Take this, Inuyasha." His beta female said as she forced a stick with red flames shooting out of one side into his clawed hands. He gave her an appreciative flash of his fangs which she returned with a hesitant smile. It wasn't enough light for a human, but it was more than enough for him. He was immediately thankful that he'd waited instead of taking a blind leap forward because before his feet was a large, gaping hole that stretched downward into pitch darkness giving no indication of its depth.

He turned halfway toward his beta female and noticed she was already perched on the back of the nekomata with a hand outstretched toward him, inviting him onto the back of the cat with her. With a slight smirk and a growl of thanks, Inuyasha jumped onto the back of the neko behind his beta and laid one hand lightly on her waist to hold his balance. The neko lifted off lightly into the air and floated over the gaping hole, the flames licking around her feet and tail lighting their way much better than the flaming stick he still clutched in one hand.

"Are we getting closer?" His beta asked as she held onto the soft fur of her feline companion. As response, Inuyasha growled low in his throat, his eyes focused forward as he squeezed her hip lightly, pricking at the fabric but not breaking it or the delicate skin beneath.

"Yes. Mate near." Inuyasha growled out as his blood continued to boil, reaching higher with every passing second that he drew closer to his mate's blood scent. He was going to RIP apart the bastard that thought he could take his mate away from him. Any youkai would know that she belonged to him so they would know the results of stealing away a female that was already marked as a mate.

After traveling in relative silence, both scanning in all directions with all of their senses, the edge of the pit appeared and the neko youkai touched down softly. Inuyasha was off her back in a blink of the eye and was off down he hall, scouting ahead for any dangers. The nekomata would watch his beta female's back for the moment. He had to clear the path of traps that would be hazardous to her frail, though strong for a human, body.

As his feet touched down lightly on the ground, he heard a loud clatter and a scream from a woman behind him. He couldn't make out the words, but generally assumed she had screamed _watch out_ when he was hit in the gut by something round, metal, cut through the air with a loud whistle. The force of the blow knocked him backward and he crashed into a heavy door, the air rushing from his lungs on impact. Spots danced before his eyes as he gasped and sputtered, trying to regain his composure to defend against the surprise attack. Why he hadn't smelled the attacker before he'd attacked, Inuyasha truly wasn't certain. But by the scent of his pack mate's blood in the air, she had been ambushed too so he was going to have to flex his claws and rip this bastard to shreds.

His breath regained, Inuyasha clamped his claws down into the metal ball just as the attached chain was pulled with a tremendous yank. Whoever had attacked certainly had brute strength, but that didn't really mean anything to him as he flew through the air, his vision getting cloudy as a low growl rumbled in his chest and bloodlust began to bleed into his very being. Finally, something he could sink his claws into to release some of the rage from his mate being stolen away. It wouldn't set him free, only the blood of her kidnapper would do that, but some of his pent-up frustration could be left off at the least. In moments, his beta came into view holding the demon bone weapon she carried in front of herself as a shield as the 'female' human from before attacked her with a strange sword that shot out and struck like a snake, unpredictably swerving and attacking for any angle. Even the nekomata had her paws full with several low-level youkai that were dipping and diving while trying to distract and eat the pair of them.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha didn't have the option of looking over his pack mates as he saw the monstrosity that was yanking on the ball by the chain. It was hard to believe that the creature before him was human because of his massive size! His danced with excitement as he looked over at the female and her neko and Inuyasha felt anger bubble up at the hungry look in his roiling eyes. His thin lips twitched up at the corners, revealing ruthlessly sharp teeth that belonged on a youkai rather than a human. Up close, Inuyasha could smell the stench of blood and death that was draped around the monstrosity, but underneath his foul scent was distinctly human.

"Oi Jakotsu, save me a drumstick when you kill the bitch!" The abnormally large human said in a deep, gruff voice as he eyed the human female hungrily. A look of disgust even flashed in the other human that reeked of perfume and had sparkly purple eye shadow on each eye.

"You die, human!" Inuyasha snarled at the cannibalistic monster as he used the momentum to launch himself off the weapon and fly toward the eyes of the bastard who's breath stank of human and youkai flesh. Claws flashed in the dim light as Inuyasha brought them down toward the towering opponent's throat. "Sankou Tetsuo!"

Inuyasha brought his claws down in a flash of gold light toward the exposed flesh. When he was inches away from beheading the piece of shit, something came down hard on his back. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as a splitting pain ripped through his body and he felt himself falling to the ground, flecks of blood falling freely with him.

"Aniki said I could have him!" A feminine voice rent the air as he hit the ground... hard... "You'll eat him in one bite and I won't be able to mount those ADORABLE ears on my wall!"

"Can I have the leftovers?" The gravely voice of the monster-human asked as Inuyasha pushed himself up on his arms. He could see the blade laying outstretched on the floor with his blood splattered on it beside him. The feminine looking human gave the monstrosity an annoyed look and twitched his sword roughly, the elongated blade flying back to the hilt and snapping into place in a flash of white. It moved too fast for even Inuyasha's full youkai senses to truly follow. He had never seen a weapon quite like it before.

"Just take care of the chick, I don't want anything to do with her." The annoyed human said with a roll of his eyes.

Inuyasha's vision was starting to grow a bit blurry from the loss of blood as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. There was blood dripping down both arms and pooling on the ground beneath him as he panted and tried to ignore the stabbing pain that throbbed in his back with each beat of his heart. He coughed roughly and blood splattered onto the ground, dripping down his chin.

"Hurry, get on Kirara." An urgent whisper close by caused his ear to flick in his pack mate's direction. He felt something soft and furry nudge under his stomach and gripped onto the nekomata with one hand and pulled himself up. His pack mate was situated behind him and gripped onto him tightly as the neko took off into the air and headed in the opposite direction of the two humans.

Inuyasha growled in his throat, angry at his sudden weakness. One slice of a sword and his vision was darkening to the point that he wasn't sure he could keep his eyes open any longer. _'Damnit...'_ He thought to himself as he began to recede back into his own mind, his human floating to the surface.

"Sango... use Tetsusaiga... barrier..." Those were the only words that escaped his lips before blackness engulfed him.

**::FIN::**

**April 26, 2012**

**Notes**: Okay, so my psycho ex started contacting me again last month on my cellphone... Three police reports and a changed phone number later, he's finally leaving me alone. Though the police didn't do JACK cuz they don't know where he is so they can't pick him up for violating the court order. Anyway, I have SO many ideas for the ending of the story that I think I need to sit down and do some outlining. Also, when this story is finished, I think I'm going to edit the whole thing and then make it into a PDF for download on my site (if I feel motivated enough to do that...).


	25. Chapter 23 Transformation

**Kurayami no Naka de Hikari**

**Notes**: 8,200 words | 12 pages – I know... I took FOREVER to update this... I have lots of reasons, but I won't bore you with endless excuses, the biggest thing is, I'm just not motivated to write this anymore. This started as a stress relief project because of all the garbage that was happening in my life and now that all that garbage has been taken out, I don't need this as an outlet anymore. I'm trying to wind this story down and I WILL finish it, I just can't guarantee it'll be in a timely fashion.

_Also, I edited this story to remove the MA content. It's posted in it's full version on Mediaminer, Inuyasha-Fanfiction, and Eternal Destiny (there are links on my profile)._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters thereof. Even though that is the case, please don't steal my plot, concept, or story out of respect for my creative endeavor as I would not do this to anyone out there.

- l - l - l - Change of scene, time, etc.  
_'Thoughts/dreams _will be in single quotes (IE: _' '_)

**Chapter 23 – Transformation**

He glared darkly at the ceiling as he thought about his station in life. He wasn't the leader, hell, he wasn't even the second in command! He had to take orders from a man that pranced around in womens clothing, wearing makeup when his leader was away from them! He deserved to be the leader, he wouldn't have brought them before two powerful dais and been the cause of a death to their ranks! It was going to be a _'bitch'_ to fill Mukotsu's place in the Shichinintai and _'of course'_, it would be left up to him to find an appropriate replacement.

That's how it always worked out for him, he was forced to do all the bitch work! He had to oil and maintain Ginkotsu's broken and partially mechanical body. He was the one left babysitting the women up on Onigumo's floor and it pissed him off! There was a stairway that led to the floor above him where the women were stationed and he had a direct feed of their conversations as well as a video feed to watch their actions.

He smirked to himself at the little _'conspiracy'_ he could hear going on within the room, but made no move to do anything about it. The only thing that kept him where he was now was the upfront payment made to them by Onigumo. He personally felt the guy was a nuisance and was just waiting for the time when the money dried up and he could get rid of the bastard. He could give a shit less about the guy's sick obsession, he just couldn't stand the condescending attitude he had when dealing with them.

All in good time, though. Bankotsu he confided in him and Jakotsu what he suspected Onigumo was _'really'_ after and that legendary object truly peaked his interest. He would have to get it away from Onigumo AND Bankotsu since their _'wonderful'_ leader would undoubtedly want it for himself. He felt more envy and anger with his _'leader'_ and longed to usurp his position, though the time wasn't quite right. Soon, though... soon...

Renkotsu put his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers, and leaned back against the headboard. He couldn't hear what the two women above him were saying any longer since they were now speaking in hushed tones, but he didn't care to pay them any attention anyway.

The traitorous youkai bitch was trapped in the room by a youki sealing charm on the outside of the door, one of the reasons the Shichinintai was involved since Onigumo would get a nasty shock from touching it; the human miko was kept inside the door by a similar charm that was infused with Onigumo's youki so he didn't have to worry too much about their desire to escape. And who wouldn't want to escape from the dire situation those women were facing? It's not like he gave a damn if they escaped anyway. It appeared that Onigumo had some control over both of the females as well as the Inu no Taisho's mate that lay trashing around on the bed in a nightmare.

Renkotsu was getting annoyed by the other youkai bitch that kept prancing around the place pushing hr breasts up out of her dress and letting her ass hang put for all the world to see. That bitch was a straight, nasty slut and while she had a good body, there was no way in HELL he would ever put his hands on it! Yura flounced around the place, grabbing any male (or female for that matter) that she saw and trying to coax them into her bed. He had even seen her propositioning Kyoukotsu and there's no WAY their anatomy would match in ANY way. In fact, it was just plain _creepy_!

He pushed these disturbing thoughts from his head with a shudder and let his vision focus on the random swirls in the paint on the ceiling above him. He really hated being a _'babysitter'_, he was a mercenary for Kami sake! There had to be some better use of his time than this! Jakotsu and Kyoukotsu were probably done with that hanyou and the taijiya that had escaped earlier, so it was definitely looking like the boredom would be sticking around for a while longer. The two dais were trapped in that creepy kid's mirror and were unlikely to escape so that left the babysitting of two humans and a traitorous bitch. He sighed in disgust and let his eyes close, intent on taking a quick nap since nothing was going in.

- l - l - l -

Her scent was strong in his nose, the only one that wasn't washed out and insubstantial. A deep seeded rage burned within him as he heard her scream rent the air. A scream of terror and agony hat made his legs pump faster and his rage reach new heights. The bastard that stole her away was going to die an agonizing death and the justice system wouldn't be able to touch him since his mate had been stolen away by a youkai with full knowledge of the laws.

Not that any of that mattered now! His mate was near and was in trouble! His surroundings he mostly ignored, only noting that it was heavily forested as he remembered Japan to be during the warring states era. One of the few things he missed from all those centuries ago when he rose to power in the West. The deforestation in Japan centuries had been a travesty and had only been done because of the tendency of humans to reproduce like rabbits. With the truce formed between human and youkai, there had been massive overpopulation since that time. Hence the reason his manor was so far out of the loop and surrounded by one of the few remaining forests of the West.

He focused his thoughts on the task at hand as another shrill shriek rent the air, adding to his growing fury. He growled low in his throat as he took a leap into the air, flying over trees and hills alike. He would be able to go much faster in his transformed state but for some odd reason, he was unable to assume his true form. There was some sort of binding spell on the area that prevented him from drawing on his true strength.

Not far ahead, he could see a pillar of smoke and a flash of red and orange illuminated the hillside, making the twilight sky light up and hold onto the last vestiges of red and pink from the recent sunset. Unlike everything else in this strange place, the scent of smoke was strong in his nose instead of muted and insubstantial so he pushed himself harder and faster than his human-like form had ever traveled before. He had been thankful he hadn't taken a mate until later in life so she didn't have to worry about surviving youkai attack from day-to-day, but that also meant she wasn't as knowledgeable of protecting herself or finding a decent hiding place as someone from the feudal era.

"Be safe, Izayoi..." He growled out as his eyes flashed red and he took one more bounding leap up onto the roof of a large building.

There were various holes decorating the roof that had golden flames dancing up and licking with their glowing hands. He found a spot in the roof clear of any flames and, with a swipe of his claws, ripped it open and jumped inside the burning structure. When his feet hit the ground, he immediately rose his arm to cover his sensitive nose from the overpowering scent of smoke. It was thick and billowing and blocked his vision to where he could only see a handful of feet around him. His senses were rendered useless from the smells, visual obstructions, and sounds of crackling and popping that blanketed him.

His head snapped to the left as another terrified scream rent the air and he immediately took off in that direction, ignoring heat, flame, and smoke alike! All that mattered was getting to his mate and getting her to safety! He didn't care that he was gathering burns nor getting cuts and scratches from falling debris. She was close, and though he didn't know where he was or how to get home, he knew the first step was to save her so they could break the illusion together!

- l - l - l -

Kagome continued to glare at the wind demoness sitting opposite her on the other bed, not really sure if she should trust or believe what was just said to her. She could feel deep down that Kagura was telling the truth and really wanted Naraku dead, but her logical mind was arguing with her resolute heart. Since the woman had betrayed the Takahashi's, Kagome's mind was telling her that she wasn't trustworthy and was playing a trick to break her slowly healing heart. Kagome decided that she would trust her for now. There was nothing Naraku could do to hurt her further so of he was using Kagura to work a different angle, he still wouldn't be able to get anywhere with her.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is get out of here." Kagome said calmly as she crossed her hands in her lap. She could feel swirling youki several floors below her and had to force it's darkness from her mind as dread gripped her stomach. The vileness of the youki put an unnatural fear into her very soul and Kagome wondered to herself how she had never sensed it before. Though, she hadn't even known she had inherited spiritual powers from her family until Miroku had started teaching her to tap into it.

"Nice observation." Kagura said dryly as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did you go to college to draw that conclusion? Even if there _'wasn't'_ a barrier against miko powers on the door, there are other things keeping that door closed aside from locks. Only a considerable amount of youki could break it down and without a medium to filter my youki through, it's unpredictable and could destroy the whole building."

"What do you use as a medium to control it? Maybe we could make something similar." Kagome suggested as she gave Kagura a nasty glare for the comment she had made. Kagura gave a short bark of laughter that made Kagome's eyes narrow further. She really didn't know too much about youkai and their advanced and specialized abilities. Even though she had been with Naraku as long as she had been, she didn't really see all of them with the exception of his eyes flashing red when he got angry.

"The only thing that won't just burst into flames or melt when I infuse it with youki is titanium so unless you have some of that hidden on you that I can fashion into a fan, we're shit out of luck!" Kagura snapped as she turned angry eyes on the dark-haired human across from her.

"That attitude isn't necessary!" Kagome snapped, angry at the condescending tone the tall youkai was using with her. To prove her point that she wasn't going to allow it to continue, she pushed some spiritual power into the hands of the woman in front of her, giving her a little zap. Kagura's eyes widened in surprise and she jerked her hands back at the sensation, before looking at Kagome with a quizzical expression as she turned the image of a miko over in her mind.

"I was under the impression you didn't know about or how to control your miko powers." Kagura said quietly, trying to assess the woman in front of her. After everything Onigumo had done to the human, she expected her to be frail and broken, but instead she saw only strength and determination filtering into the girl's eyes. Not at _'all'_ what she had been expecting to see. A light pink aura pulsed around the young miko and Kagura let a small smirk slide across her lips at the image.

"I'm in training and have been told I'm a fast learner." Kagome replied simply making her aura pulse. She knew that Kagura's glowing red eyes could see the spiritual energy, she had done it purposely to show the demoness that she could hold her own and wasn't just a frail and helpless human.

"Interesting..." Kagura mused quietly as she seemed to contemplate something within her mind. "Wind youkai are rare in and of themselves, I've only ever met two others aside from myself. Because of my early childhood until my teenage years, I'll never truly be able to control my youkai without using a medium. I can thank my good-for-nothing, drunk asshole of a father for that."

"Can you tell me what happens when you try to use your youki without a medium to channel it?" Kagome asked thoughtfully as the wheels in her head began to spin. She did NOT want Inuyasha or anyone in his family to have to come after them. The feel of Naraku's blackened aura made her skin crawl and she didn't want his family to be hurt by that monster.

"It comes out too fast so I can focus it on what I want to use it for." Kagura explained with an look of disgust on her face, presumably toward the father that didn't teach her a damn thing about controlling it. Wind youkai needed to be taught nearly from birth to control their youki or they would end of like Kagura; forced to rely on an outside source to channel it.

"What if I purified the overflow and kind of _'funneled'_ it into the door. Would that work?" Kagome asked thoughtfully as she turned chocolate brown eyes up to look at Kagura. She received a skeptical look in return, but didn't get an immediate dismissal of the idea.

"Do you have enough control over it to _'just'_ purify a portion of it without purifying me with it? Also, how do you know you're strong enough to purify enough of it to keep the building from being torn apart?" Kagura asked with a questioning look. She wasn't ready to die yet, but perhaps being purified to death would be better than letting Onigumo kill her. That man was ruthless so at least with the spiritual burn, it would be over quickly.

"From what my teacher has told me, I have outstanding control over my spiritual powers." Kagome told her seriously as she looked down at her hands, focusing her powers into just her fingertips to demonstrate her level of control to Kagura.

The demoness raised one manicured eyebrow as she saw the pink glow move from her fingertips to illuminate just her palms. Kagome moved her hands apart and turn them slowly, holding the apart slightly as if she had a ball between her palms. With this gentle motion, spiritual powers began to swirl in a tiny cyclone between her hands, looking a bit like a cone pointing toward Kagura. Kagome then sent a tiny shoot of power through the spinning vortex while pointing at the wall. The small shoot of energy buried itself deep into the black-painted surface and only stopped when it hit the barrier that kept Kagome's trapped within the room.

"Interesting..." Kagura said as the skepticism left her posture and was returned with confidence. All she would have to do is focus a trickle of her youki through the human's little _'machine gun'_ and the door would be dust. Then it was as simple as each of them removing each others seals on the door frame. Before either of them could put the plan into action, there was an ominous feeling outside of the door and they could both hear the jingle of the locks as someone undid them one by one.

"Damn..." Kagome muttered as a chill ran down the length of her spine. The cuts and scrapes she had ignored until now began to throb as if her body knew what she was in for and she wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach and grit her teeth. She had been hoping they would have been long gone from their little prison before he'd come back. She set her features into a defiant look and stiffened her backbone, but she refused to turn around behind her and look like she was waiting for him hen the last latch let loose and the door swung slowly open, creaking slightly on it's hinges.

"Come along, koibito." Naraku's smooth, deep monotone filled the air. She suppressed the shudder of disgust she felt building, not waiting him to take it was a shudder of fear.

Kagome stood tall, proud as she spun around to face him, wiping all emotion aside from defiance from her face. She would make Izayoi-mama proud with her confidence and be worthy of the faith the older woman had placed in her. Naraku had done a number on her before, she _'refused'_ to allow him to do the same again. Even with the determination bubbling deep within her, Kagome still felt fear trying to creep up from within as his blackened aura pulsed evilly.

"I'll take pleasure in wiping that brave look from your face." Naraku whispered close to Kagome's ear, his warm breath bringing a shudder of sheer revulsion to run through her body. Kagome could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat and forced herself not to retch. _'How did I ever find that sexy?'_ Kagome's inner voice screamed as she forced the sickness down and walked forward toward the open doorway.

She could sense Naraku following close behind her as he peeled a paper seal off the side of the doorway. The bald-headed guy from before that had taken her back to the black light lit room held another paper seal in his hand outside of the door, a completely passive look on his face as if he was really bored. She didn't spare him another glance as she limped out of the room, her sore muscles protesting the movement.

"What exactly do you want, Naraku?" Kagome asked in as passive a voice as she was able to muster at the time. She felt his hand close on her shoulder as he steered her down the left side of the corridor and resisted the urge to rip herself away from him.

"In due time, koibito." Naraku said calmly, giving off an air of amusement. "We're going to go watch a little movie together." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she walked stiffly down the hallway in front of Naraku.

"I'm not interested in anything you want to _watch_." Kagome bit out as anger began to intercede into her calm determination.

"This one I think you'll like. A certain mutt is the star of it." Naraku said with a dark chuckle as the hallway opened up into a chic living room with a flat screen on one wall with a squishy, leather sofa and love-seat set opposite it. He pushed down on her shoulder, making her sit on the sofa and sat beside her, kicking his feet up on the glass-topped coffee table and pulling her against his bare chest.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Kagome bit out slowly as her aura began to expand with her growing anger. Sparks of pink energy shot up Naraku's arm, leaving small red burn marks on the pale flesh. Without missing a beat, Naraku back-handed Kagome, sending her crashing to the floor between the sofa and coffee table.

Kagome rose her hand to her stinging cheek and pushed herself up with her other arm, all the while glaring viciously at Naraku and hoping the intensity of her glare would cause his hair to spontaneously combust. She released her cheek and stood up next to the couch, pointedly refusing to sit.

"I'd rather stand." Kagome said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. A pink haze surrounded the miko as she stood defiantly before him, wisps of hair floating around her on the pulses of energy.

"My, you have gotten stronger, koibito." Naraku said as he stood, his smirk spread across his pale features. He stepped forward and brushed his fingers against her cheek. Kagome gasped as she saw that the flesh didn't burn and her aura didn't try to purify him. "What you don't understand is, I choose when I become human so your powers can only harm me if I choose to allow it." Kagome felt a chill run down her spine at his words and jerked back from his hand as if burned.

She took a few steps backward, putting a little distance between her and Naraku and just studied him intently. She had heard vague statements years ago in high school that hanyous always had a period of time when their youkai powers waned and they were left completely human, a fact that hanyous from the feudal era always kept hidden for their safety. She had just realized that she had never seen Naraku _'become'_ human in all the time they were together! It had never occurred to her before that point since she didn't really know too much about youkai.

"What are you?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she continued walking backward until her shoulders bumped into the wall behind her. Naraku pursued her, caging her against the wall with his arms and leaning down to meet her confused eyes, his smirk spreading the closer he got. Kagome couldn't help the shear terror that sparked within and spread out, consuming her whole being and causing her to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Wouldn't you like to know, my dear." He rasped out as he pressed himself up against her immobile body. His voice was husky and Kagome could feel a distinct hard bulge pushing against her stomach as her fear continued to skyrocket.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she put her hands against his chest, but was unable to summon the strength to push him back.

"I have big plans for you. And even bigger plans for the little whelp growing inside of you." Naraku said darkly as he ran his tongue down the column of her neck and bit into the juncture between her shoulder and neck viciously. Kagome cried out at the sharp pain and was finally able to snap herself out of her trance-like state. She put her hands on his shoulders and focused all of her spiritual energy into her hands, crying out as angry tears streamed down her face. She tightened her grip and shot a nasty jolt of energy into Naraku, which sent him flying backward into the glass-encased fireplace. With a sickening crunch and the crash of breaking glass, Naraku slumped to the ground, lazy trails of smoke rising up from his still form, eyes shut and breathing shallow.

"You will not touch me again!" Kagome cried as the tears continued to flow, not caring that he was obviously unconscious. When Kagome saw that he didn't stand up, she decided immediately to make a break for it, but as she was turning to go, a flash of silver caught her attention and she turned her gaze to the plasma screen mounted to the wall and a gasp of surprise came from her throat.

On the screen she saw Inuyasha and Sango with a large feline cat with fangs, two tails, and fire licking up from her paws and tails. What startled her the most was the look on Inuyasha's face, it was terrifying! His eyes were blood red with blue, slitted pupils and there were jagged purple markings stretching across his cheeks and down his arms. His eyes looked crazed and his fangs came down passed his lips and his claws were lethal and dripping with blood.

"Inu... yasha?" She croaked as her eyes bugged out at the sight of him. She had never before been afraid of him, but his looks were so ferocious that she was having difficulty tearing away from the screen. _'What... happened to him...?'_ She silently wondered as she saw him jump into the air and grab a hold of a huge weapon that had been imbedded in a huge door behind him. He flew through the air and attacked a _'gigantic'_ creature with teeth filed to sharp points. The giant looked human enough, but he was just so damn BIG.

"I knew you'd want to watch my special broadcast." A deep voice purred close to her ear. Kagome instinctively tried to jerk away, but felt an arm encircle her waist and pull her back against a firm chest, her arms pinned firmly at her sides. "That stung, koibito." He purred again, running his lips up the shell of her ear.

"Don't touch me with your filthy body." Kagome bit out as she tried to jerk herself out of his hold, but he held her tightly and when Kagome glanced down, she shuddered in disgust as she saw there were tentacles wrapped tightly around her from her shoulders to her knees.

"Not going to have any more fight from you." Naraku said in amusement as he lifted her easily from the ground and plopped her back on the couch, loosening the tentacles only enough to let her breathe easily. "I won't have you trashing my place anymore."

Kagome felt nauseous having him draper all around her but unless should could concentrate her reiki to incinerate all of the tentacles simultaneously, she was a sitting duck. Naraku knew this so he leaned back into the sofa and crossed his hands behind his head and turned hi ls attention to the screen.

"You're friends are about to meet a very tragic end, Kagome. Are you watching?" Naraku asked arrogantly as he kept his eyes locked on the screen.

She glared at him for a moment before turning her gaze to the television and she immediately felt her bubble of hope pop at what she saw. Inuyasha was hunched over on the ground with a strange blade going into his back and coming out his chest. _'Oh Kami no...'_ Kagome thought as tears immediately filled her eyes and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth to hold back a loud sob. Her vision blurred as the tears flowed freely and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Her heartbroken cry filled the top floor of the building, echoing throughout the building.

- l - l - l -

Sango and Kirara sprinted int the closest open door and upon the sharp click of the latch, Sango drove the blunted Tetsusaiga into the door before clicking every visible lock closed on the door. She heard a clatter at the door and scooted back crab-like as fast as she could. She gripped the katana at her side, preparing to draw the blade as soon as the door was thrown open. To her surprise, though, the door rattled for a moment before falling oddly silent. Only then did Sango relax slightly and let out the breath of air she didn't realize she had been holding.

She heard a low growl behind her and turned to see Kirara gingerly licking the bleeding wound on an unconscious Inuyasha's back. She scampered to her feet and ran to her fallen friend and gently pulled the back of his shirt open to assess the damage, knowing already that to have rendered him unconscious it must be severe. She pulled a small utility knife from her pocket and began cutting his shirt off so she could get a better look at the wound. Kirara nuzzled her elbow before resuming her bathing of the wound while Sango proceeded to rip the blooded shirt into strips to use as bandages.

"Thanks Kirara." Sango said absently as she laid the strips of cloth out beside her. As a taijiya, Sango was well aware of some of the healing properties of youkai saliva, particularly in the wolf, dog, and cat breeds. It wouldn't do much to heal the wounds, but it may help the clotting process so at least he wouldn't lose any more blood.

She glanced over to see Kirara wrapped protectively around him and smiled softly before she approached them with her stack of makeshift bandages. With Kirara's help, Sango managed to gently roll him onto his back with the bandages laid out underneath him to make securing them easier. The sword wound had pierced all the way through his back and out his chest so Kirara resumed her gently licking to seal the other side of the wound. After several minutes, Kirara laid back down around Inuyasha, letting his head rest against her as a pillow as she shared her body heat with the unconscious inu. Sango made quick work of the bandages, tying them tightly around his chest and securing them with strong knots. He grimaced as she pulled them tight but she kept as much pressure against the wound as possible to aid in the healing process.

"Damn, what are we going to do?" Sango mused quietly as her hands balled into fists at her sides. For all they knew, Kagome and Izayoi-mama were being tortured at that very moment! What the hell did the sick bastard want with Kagome? Ex or no ex, Kagome had made it pretty clear she wasn't interested in the guy when she went to stay with Inuyasha.

Her gut was telling her it was much more than what it looked like on the surface. For starters, if it were just about Kagome, they wouldn't have touched Izayoi-mama. Every person in the entire _'city'_ knew better than to try anything with her because when Inu no Taisho found out, they were as good as dead. As easy-going and good natured as he was most of the time, mess with his mate or pups (herself and Miroku included), and the hot-headed, go-for-blood side would come out and give swift retribution.

"So what do we do now?" Sango asked as she leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh of frustration. She was at a loss for what to do now. They were trapped in a room by some weird Tetsusaiga-created barrier with Inuyasha injured and unconscious. She had no clue where they were keeping Kagome and Izayoi-mama, nor if they were even still alive. To top it off, she had no clue where Sesshoumaru and Inu-papa were either!

"Kirara, stay with him so I can look around." With a low growl of assent from the feline, Sango rose to her feet to look around them room.

The room they were in was dimly lit by only a few low-hanging bulbs from the ceiling that were swinging gently from their hasty entrance. Her quick assessment of the room was that it was some sort of large, supply closet. Stacked on the shelves against the wall were dozens of industrial strength cleaning solutions, along with a big basin on wheels filled with soiled linens, some with a dark substance that looked suspiciously like blood. Leaning up against the back wall were an assortment of brooms and mops that were leaned haphazardly against each other.

There were no windows, which Sango was thankful for, but it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. If anything got through the only door, they had no escape, but on the flip side, nothing could sneak through the window while they were resting. But all of her training wasn't in vain, there were _plenty_ of nasty surprises she could whip up for anyone foolish enough to come through that door. _Especially_ with a ready supply of chemicals to work with such as were stored in the room. A smirk spread across her lips as she crossed the floor to the shelves and began pulling bottles down to create some _surprises_.

- l - l - l -

Miroku paced back and forth in the main foyer of the Takahashi manor. They had been gone for too long and he was extremely worried for his family. He growled low in his throat as he thought about _why_ he'd been forced to stay behind. He hadn't thought that Koharu was quite as sneaky as she had been, but she did exhibit a tendency to be possessive that would put a dog demon's instincts to shame. But the thought of his precious Sango being in danger and him not able to be there to protect her made his blood boil. If it hadn't been the Takahashi men she was going with, he would have insisted she stay. Hell, that was a lie! He knew if it were just her and Inuyasha, the hanyou would protect her with his life.

But still... the waiting was KILLING him! Every tick the clock made was another second that made his chest clench even more painfully. He was eating antacids like candy by this point and he couldn't bring himself to eat any food.

"Giving yourself an ulcer isn't going to bring them back any quicker, Miroku." A kindly voice stated dryly. Miroku let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down onto the couch next to the elderly miko.

"I know, Kaede-sama." Miroku said as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding eat away at his insides. For a reason he couldn't explain, he just had a feeling that the kidnap of the two woman was NOT motivated by greed, but rather by something much more sinister. "I feel so useless sitting around here waiting." He said with another frustrated sigh as he gripped his head tightly.

"There is nothing you nor I can do for them now." Kaede said calmly as she sipped from a small cup of tea that had long-since gone cold. "Have some tea to calm your nerves." She stated as she poured the slightly warm liquid into a second glass that she knew he wouldn't drink.

Miroku remained silent for several moments as he lost himself in his own thoughts, the cup of lukewarm tea clutched between both hands. There was something bugging him not only with the situation, but also with Inuyasha's apparent _control_ of his inner demon earlier. There had been a few incidents over the years when his inner demon had come to the surface, but he never seemed to recognize anyone, whether family or friend, during those times. He also never remembered anything that had happened during the time when he'd been transformed. If Miroku hadn't had spiritual powers to subdue the hanyou, nor Sango have her training as a taijiya, the silver haired inu may have killed or maimed both humans and demons alike.

There was still something tickling the back of his mind tat he couldn't quite grasp. It had to do with the strange rosary Kaede had placed around Inuyasha's neck before they'd left that seemed odd to him. Something about the spiritual residue that he had felt just didn't feel like Kaede's powers. That's when it clicked into place and his eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Kaede-sama, where did you get the rosary you put on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he finally picked his head up and looked over at the elderly miko. The spiritual signature had been familiar and foreign at the same time. Something that he was sure had left the world for good. Kaede gave him a sad smile as she set her own cup on the tea tray that rested on the coffee table before her.

"I had assumed you would recognize the spiritual residue of the seal." Kaede said with a soft sigh. "It was something that priestess Kikyo created to subdue Inuyasha for his protection and the protection of others. She spoke to me of it and said she feared that something may happen when no one save her was around and she couldn't bear the thought of harming him if his demon took control. She made it so she wouldn't have to use her spiritual powers to painfully purify him into a human. Before she could give it to him, he pushed her away and then she died and her mother gave the rosary to me. She didn't know what it was and out of respect for my training her daughter, gave it to me to remember her."

"So the aura I felt was Kikyo's. I thought something was odd when you used it." Miroku said after listening to her story. Her eyes were saddened at the memory of the young girl, but there was a soft smile gracing her lips at her memory. Kaede had known Kikyo at a young age and, though she was nowhere near Kikyo's strength, had taken it upon herself to teach her how to control and use her powers. That was how Kikyo became known across the entire country as the strongest miko in centuries. If only that bright light hadn't been extinguished at such a young age.

"So then, Kaede-sama, why did you put the seal on Inuyasha before he left?" Miroku asked as a few pieces from the puzzle were still missing. If she'd had the seal all that time, why hadn't she placed it on him at any time before Kagome and Izayoi-mama were taken?

"It's because of that girl that was taken." Kaede stated matter-of-factually as she placed her chilled tea cup back onto the silver tray. "Her disappearance was enough to trigger his blood to overcome his body, yet he still retained enough of himself to not fall into the normal blood lust he has when transformed. This can only mean one thing, his inner demon sees her as his mate and when he finds her, he will stake his claim and she may be harmed in the process as I'm assuming she's human." Miroku's eyes widened in surprise and realization as it dawned on him and he nodded his head in understanding, a new sense of foreboding striking him at that moment.

- l - l - l -

His ears strained to hear in the eery silence he was suddenly wrapped in. His nose burned from the acrid smell that filled the air. It reeked of hundreds of sweaty bodies all gathered together in one enclosed space, coated in the metallic scent of blood. Amidst the myriad of foul odors, one sweet scent lingered that he focused on. The scent of lilies and tangy, exotic spices was like a feast to his nose and was the only thing that blocked out the foulness and prevented him from being buried. His eyes were heavy and he couldn't begin to lift them. He had been in darkness for a time and knew only one thing in this darkened space, Kagome needed his help.

On occasion, he could hear Sango speaking to him, but it was always very faint and echo-y as if she were far away. And _damn_ did his back hurt! It was making the process of awakening his mind that much more difficult. He had been hearing a strange gravely voice for a while now, but it had gone quiet about the time that the pain set in. It was cold... and the darkness was unnerving... He concluded it must be pitch black since there was no glow on his closed eyelids and had he found the strength to open them, he wasn't positive he'd be able to find the _courage_ to.

When he couldn't take the deafening silence and blinding darkness anymore, he let out a sigh and forced his eyes to open fully. He wasn't disappointed to find himself surrounded in pitch darkness, though neither was he comforted to know he had been correct. He had never been a fan of darkness, things always looked and felt worse in the dark. As a child, things always were more scary at night because of the uncertainty that surrounded them. When you got sick, the pain was always worse at night. Sounds that you hear every day with the lights on are ominous as soon as the lights are expunged.

Through the blinding pain, he forced himself up into a sitting position and squinted off into the distance. All his eyes fell across was a vast expanse of emptiness that left him feeling anxious inside. He reached up a hand and held it to a burning pain in his chest and noticed a wet, sticky substance coating his shirt. Perplexed, he pulled his hand away and looked down at it, noting the crimson liquid that covered his pain skin and noting that seeing that much of the substance was a bad thing.

That's when his eyes widened slightly and he saw the blunt nails at the tips of his fingers. His other hand went to his head, smoothing through silky hair as he searched for the familiar, soft dog ears that were typically perched atop his head. All he found was soft hair so, shaking slightly, his hand slid to the side of his head and traced a shell of flesh that was covered by a sheet of hair. He held up a hunk of said hair and noted it's deep, raven color... he was human... Why was he human again? His memory was fuzzy and he was unable to ascertain how he was injured nor why he was human.

A whimpering sound caught his attention and he slowly rotated himself to face a different direction to find it's source. Sitting directly behind him nearly fifty feet away was a hunched figure with it's back to him, bloodstained silver hair streamed down it's back. His felt his eyebrow quirk in confusion as he stared at the man before him. As he watched, a triangular dog ear flicked in his direction and a low growl filled the air. The hunched body turned slowly, growling softly in warning and he felt his throat seize up as he was met with one blood red eye with a narrow blue slit glaring at him from behind unruly, silver bangs. One fang was visible and hung passed his lower lip and glinted viciously in the strange semi light that bathed the emptiness around them. He had heard stories from Miroku and Sango, but never before had he seen his transformed state. That was the only thing the feral beast in front of him could be.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly as he forced himself to stand up and take a few hesitant steps toward the snarling monster hunched in front of him. _'No wonder oyaji had that room built...'_ He mused quietly to himself as he walked slowly forward. He stopped a good ten paces away from his other self and crouched down to be eye level. To his surprise, the demon crouching defensively before him merely gave a low growl of warning and just observed him with one blood-red eye.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. His confidence had returned when he realized that no matter how vicious his demon could be, there was no way he could kill his human half. They shared the same body, after all. "Did you run away with your tail between your legs?" A snarl ripped from the demon's throat and Inuyasha felt himself pinned to the ground with a hand around his throat and a weight on his chest.

"Shut the fuck up!" The demon snarled out as an enraged growl ripped from his throat. Inuyasha's heart thumped painfully in his chest and his oxygen was cut off, claws digging into the delicate skin of his throat.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha croaked out as he glared up at his feral counterpart angrily. He remembered getting angry, furious really, about the raven-haired girl's capture. He also remembered the weird beads the old bag had put on him and leaving to find Kagura with the bastard and the old man, but things were much more dark and hazy after that.

To Inuyasha's surprise, the grip on his neck released and the weight disappeared and the whimpering started all over again. He sat up slowly, rubbing his neck as he sucked gulps of air into his lungs. His eyes, once again, fell on the blood-stained demon's back as he hunched over, whimpering quietly as if he were in pain.

"What the fuck? Did you find Kagome or not?" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed the demon's arm and whirled him around to face him. The demon didn't fight it as his hands fell flat on the ground in front of Inuyasha, his angry red eyes on the floor.

"Mate close... Too weak to fight..." His demon said quietly and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His demon half was supposed to be really strong and yet he was giving up it seemed.

"Fucking coward!" Inuyasha snarled out angrily as he slammed his human fist into the ground, ignoring the sting that ran up his arm. "You're just gonna fucking abandon her?"

"Shuttup!" The demon roared as he raised his flaming red eyes to glare darkly at Inuyasha, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"If you didn't just blow in there and start slashing at anything that moved, _maybe_ we wouldn't have gotten injured!" Inuyasha growled right back, not letting the blue-slitted eyes intimidate him. After all, this was a part of him so there wasn't any reason to fear himself. The demon merely growled and grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders, digging his elongated claws into the tender flesh.

"Weak link must die!" The demon snarled back in his face, the jagged purple marks on his cheeks deepening in color as his rage bubbled over.

"You're the weak link! You can't control yourself when you're like that!" Inuyasha growled out as he shoved the hands off of his shoulders roughly. To his surprise, the demon backed down at his display of dominance and took several steps back, the growl still rumbling in his chest in warning. "If we're going to save Kagome, we need to combine our strengths. My brain, and your brawn should do the trick."

A smirk spread slowly across the demon's face and one fang peeked out of the corner of his mouth. The demon wasn't stupid, he knew that this weak human heart that he had to contend with would draw out every drop of strength both of them contained to save their mate. Perhaps he wasn't as weak as he had previously thought.

- l - l - l -

Sango had just sat down on the floor after having set up all sorts of traps for the mercenaries that were undoubtedly waiting outside of the door. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple with one hand to stave off the budding headache. That's when she heard a strange sound... It was a low grumble that was in a strange sounding voice she had never heard before. Her eyes flew open and flew to the source of the sound, only to fall on a partially-conscious Inuyasha on the floor.

She jumped to her feet and took a defensive stance as she watched the jagged purple marks that indicated he was transforming stretch across his cheeks. His eyes were closed tight, but he seemed to be arguing with someone that she was unable to see and someone was arguing back in a deep, gravely voice.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called out softly, tentatively. She didn't want him to wake up and see her as an immediate threat. She had been convinced that he would wake up as himself since he had lost consciousness with such a wound, apparently she had been wrong. Kirara still lay on the ground with Inuyasha laying against her. She licked his cheek gently, reassuringly and he seemed to relax slightly and stop mumbling and thrashing around. Sango noted that there was blood on his shoulders that hadn't been there prior when she had looked him over for injuries.

"I'm coming... Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice said and Sango's eyes snapped back to the hanyou laying on the ground and widened when they feel on him. His appearance was like nothing she had ever seen before. The jagged purple stripes that indicated his transformation were showing prominently on his cheeks, as were the elongated claws and fangs, but... his eyes were the same golden color that they always were! "We're going hunting, Sango."

A smile spread across Sango's lips as she nodded in reply. Something had happened when he lost consciousness that she would likely never understand. She knew one thing, though. Inuyasha radiated the aura of a full youkai, but he knew who she was so apparently, he had learned to control his inner demon so he was much more deadly than he had ever been before. This was about to end.

**::FIN::**

**July 7, 2012**

**Notes**: So, that's it for this chapter. I do have one question for everyone, though. Are you getting bored with this story? If so, let me know and I'll finish it in the next few chapters. I did have Naraku's whole plan pretty much hashed out, but it doesn't seem like too many people are really still interested. Anyway, let me know!


End file.
